Family Secret's
by SamSidle82
Summary: Sara wird an einem Tatort mit ihrer familiären Vergangenheit konfrontiert und schockt damit Grissom und ihre Kollegen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Viele kennen die Story schon, aber hier hab ich so noch nicht gepostet und so konnte ich mir sie auch nochmal durchlesen und einiges ändern. Vom Inhalt bleibt alles, aber Ausdruck, Grammatik und Format werden um einiges geändert. War damals halt der Beginn meines Schreibens. Musste selber manchmal lachen, wenn ich sehe, was ich damals für Fehler gemacht habe. Schreibt mir eure Meinung, wäre nett was von euch zu lesen.**

**Serie:** CSI Las Vegas  
**Rating:** R  
**Genre:**Drama/Romance  
**Spoiler: **Nur im 1. Kapitel (3. Staffel Folge Beweisnot und 5. Staffel Folge Grabesstille)  
**Pairing: **GSR und Sandle(kommt später, aber ein anderes Sandle als ihr es glaubt grins)  
**Summary:** Sara wird an einem Tatort mit ihrer familiären Vergangenheit konfrontiert und schockt damit Grissom und ihre Kollegen. (mehr möcht ich noch nicht verraten)  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören keine der CSI Las Vegas Charaktere, leider.. Und ich besitze keine Rechte an CSI.

**Family Secret's**

1. Kapitel

Es war nun knapp ein Jahr her seitdem Nick Stokes entführt, lebendig begraben und von seinem Team gerettet wurde. Doch nach diesem Ereignis wurde allen im Team bewusst, wie schnell es zu Ende gehen konnte. Auch Gil Grissom bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Angst es könnte zu spät sein. ER könnte zu spät sein Sara Sidle endlich seine Gefühle zu gestehen. Er überwand seine Angst und gestand seiner Kollegin, dass er sich ein Leben ohne sie nicht vorstellen könnte.

Als er Sara damals erzählte, dass er sie liebte und ihre körperliche Nähe bräuchte, war sie geschockt. So lange hatte sie es sich gewünscht mit Grissom zusammen zuleben, solange, dass sie jegliche Hoffnung schon aufgegeben hatte. Nachdem sie realisierte hatte, dass es kein Traum war und er seinen Gefühlen nach gegeben hatte, war sie einfach nur glücklich.

Nachdem Beide gemerkt hatten, wie schön doch die Beziehung lief und sie nicht mehr ohne den Anderen konnten, zog Sara nach 3 Monaten Liebschaft bei Grissom ein. Sie waren glücklich miteinander, auch wenn beide sich schwer taten ihre Beziehung ihren Kollegen zu verheimlichen. Es wäre besser so, dachten beide. Conrad Ecklie würde ihnen das Leben und die Liebe zur Hölle machen.

Es gab nur eine Person, die von der Beziehung wusste. Nach der Laborexplosion wurde die Freundschaft zwischen Sara und Greg Sanders immer enger. Er wusste mehr über Sara, als jeder andere beim CSI. Auch dieses Geheimnis konnte sie ihm nicht verheimlichen. Trotzdem schaffte sie es nicht, ihm die Flirterei mit ihr abzugewöhnen.

Als Ausrede sagte er immer, es wäre zu auffällig, wenn er plötzlich damit aufhörte. Er war allerdings auch froh, dass Grissom es endlich geschafft hatte. Denn Greg war es, der Sara immer wieder auf die Beine half, wenn sie wegen Grissom mal wieder mit den Nerven am Ende war.

Doch das gehörte nun der Vergangenheit an.

So glücklich Sara und Gil doch waren, hatte der grauhaarige Ermittler das Gefühl es würde sie immer noch etwas bedrücken. Wie Sara Sidle nun mal war, ließ sie sich nichts anmerken, doch im Schlaf fiel Griss immer wieder auf, wie unruhig sie war.

Mal ruderte sie mit den Armen, mal schrie sie im Schlaf. Grissom war besorgt, aber Sara versuchte ihn zu beruhigen und sagte ihm, dass es nur harmlose Albträume waren. Er wurde das Gefühl aber nicht los das es mehr war, als nur harmlose Träume.

Auch an diesem Tag wurde Grissom von Sara's unruhigem Schlaf geweckt. Sie hatte ihre Decke halb vom Bett gestrampelt. 3 Stunden noch, bis wir aufstehen müssen' dachte er, als er zur Uhr schaute. Gil deckte Sara wieder zu und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen.  
Doch Sara wurde wieder unruhiger.

"Sam..." murmelte sie im Schlaf.

"Sara?", flüsterte Gil halb fragend, da er sehen wollte, ob sie wach war.

Aber sie antwortete nicht. Sara drehte sich hektisch zur Seite.

"Sam bitte bleib bei mir..." flehte Sara immer noch schlafend.

Grissom schaute seiner Freundin nun ins Gesicht und sah, wie ihr eine Träne runter lief.

"Sara, Schatz! Wach auf." doch sie träumte laut weiter.

"Nein,... Sam... Ich kann dich nicht wieder verlieren", diesmal schrie Sara.

Gil versuchte sie mit sanften streicheln über ihr Gesicht zu wecken.

"Sara?", langsam wurde Sara wach und Grissom blickte in ihre rehbraunen Augen.

"Alles in Ordnung, Sweetheart?"

Noch schwer atmend sagte Sara, "Alles in Ordnung, Schatz. Hab nur schlecht geträumt."

"Nur schlecht geträumt? Sara du hast dich hin und her gewälzt. Geschrien hast du auch. Das sind keine normalen Träume. Bedrückt dich etwas oder ist etwas passiert?"

Grissom wurde leicht panisch.

Sara richtete sich etwas auf und strich Gil sanft über seine Wange. Gefolgt von einem sanften Kuss.

"Keine Sorge, Honey. Mir geht es gut. Mich bedrückt weder was, noch ist etwas passiert. Es war nur ein schlechter Traum.." Sara sah ihn dabei tief in die Augen.

"Du würdest mir doch sagen wenn etwas ist, oder?", sah er sie flehend an.

Sara nahm Gils Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn inniger als vorher.

"Ich verspreche dir Gil, sollte mal irgendwas sein werde ich es dir sagen."  
Sie machte eine kurze Pause.

"Ich liebe dich Gil."

"Und ich liebe dich Sara"

Sie küssten sich wieder. Nun durften auch die Zungen mit ins Geschehen eingreifen. Sara übernahm die Führungsrolle und schob Gil auf den Rücken. Griss ließ seine beiden Hände von Sara's Rücken auf ihren Po streifen. Als sie es merkte, musste Sara, während sie Gil küsste, leicht grinsen.

"Das gefällt dir, was?"

„Oh ja." gab Griss grinsend zurück.

Sie küsste ihn wieder und schaute gleichzeitig Richtung Uhr. Sie löste den Kuss und lächelte ihn an.  
"Ich würde ja gerne mit dir weiter spielen, aber..."

"..aber wir sollten versuchen noch ein wenig zu schlafen." beendete Griss für Sara den Satz.

Sie küsste ihn noch einmal innig, bevor sie sich wieder auf ihre Seite legte und nur Sekunden später wieder einschlief. Doch Grissom lag noch wach auf den Rücken und starrte die Decke an. Ihm ging nur ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Wer zum Teufel war Sam? Ist es ein Freund? Vielleicht jemand aus San Francisco? ‚Sara wird doch nicht? Sie wird doch nicht etwa einen Anderen haben?' Er schüttelte sich den Gedanken aus den Kopf und schlief Minuten später ein.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Danke Fanta… :D**_

_**Und weiter geht's…**_

2. Kapitel

Grissom wurde von einem schrillen Geräusch geweckt. Es fiel ihm schwer, die Augen zu öffnen. Aber das Läuten hörte einfach nicht auf. Er dachte sein Handy würde klingeln, denn er hatte das Gefühl, gerade erst eingeschlafen zu sein. Als er dann aber bemerkte, dass es sein Wecker war, machte er ihn aus und schloss nochmal kurz seine Augen.

Er schaute rüber zu Sara und war verwundert, wie sie es schaffte, bei dem Krach weiter zu schlafen. Eine Weile betrachtete er sie, wie sie schlief. Dabei ging ihm wieder Sara's Traum von letzter Nacht durch den Kopf.

An die Albträume hatte er sich mittlerweile fast gewöhnt, doch der letzte Traum quälte ihn noch immer. Er grübelte, wer dieser Sam war. Dass Sara fremd gehen würde, konnte er sich einfach nicht vorstellen. Dafür hatte sie zu hart für diese Liebe gekämpft. ‚Und wir sind glücklich.' dachte er. Aber wer könnte es sonst sein. Vielleicht ein Ex? Sara hatte nie viel über ihre Vergangenheit geredet. Das Sara Grissom von ihren Eltern erzählt hatte, war für sie schon eine große Überwindung.

Er schloss noch einmal seine Augen und versuchte den Gedanken an diesen Sam zu vergessen. Er öffnete sie wieder und wusste, wie er sich ablenken könnte. Sara!! ,Sie ist so wunderschön' ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

Sie lag immer noch eingemurmelt auf ihrer Seite des Bettes. Er könnte sie so Stunden lang betrachten. Ein Bein lugte aus der Decke hervor. Er konnte nicht anders und streichelte sanft über ihre Wade. Man konnte sehen, wie sie eine leichte Gänsehaut bekam. Grissom betrachtete dabei ihr Gesicht und sah, wie sie im Schlaf lächelte. Das brachte ihn dazu sich über sie zu beugen und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass das genügt um mich wach zu bekommen?" sagte sie noch sehr verschlafen und mit einem breiten Grinsen.

"Okay.."

Er glitt weiter runter. Sanft küsste er ihre Nase und blieb beim Mund stehen. Was folgte war ein sehr langer intensiver Kuss. Erst, als sie Luft holen mussten, lösten sich ihre Münder. Sara öffnete ihre Augen und blickte Gil in seine stahlblauen Augen.

‚Ich liebe diese Augen' dachte Sara, als sie ihn immer noch faszinierend in seine Augen schaute. Damit konnte er sie immer um den Finger wickeln.

Gil wollte gerade zu einem erneuten Kuss ansetzten, als er zurückfuhr, breit grinste, aufstand und Sara die Bettdecke weg zog.

"So, nun wird aufgestanden, Schlafmütze. Wir wollen doch nicht zu spät zur Arbeit kommen."

Sara schnappte sich ihr Kissen und warf damit nach Gil, der gerade auf den Weg ins Badezimmer war.

"Spielverderber…" schrie Sara.

Sie sah nur noch, wie sich die Tür zum Badezimmer schloss.

Nachdem sie die Bettdecke und das Kissen wieder auf das Bett gelegt hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche und stellte die Kaffeemaschine an. Für Bruno gab es noch eine Dose Chappi und für sich selbst und Grissom schmierte sie noch ein paar Brote. Die nächste Pause könnte erst spät kommen. Sara hörte die Badezimmertür und machte sich auf den Weg.

"Ist der Herr endlich fertig?"

"Hey ich bin auch nicht mehr der Jüngste."

Er gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss und sie verschwand im Badezimmer.

Als sich dann auch Sara fertig gemacht hatte, aßen sie gemeinsam die Brote.

"Willst du oder soll ich heute mit Bruno gehen?"

Grissom hatte schon fertig gegessen, musste aber auf seine Antwort warten, da Sara noch nicht soweit war.

"Fahr du schon los und ich geh mit Bruno."

Grissom nahm seine Schlüssel und verabschiedete sich mit einem kurzen Kuss.

"Bis gleich", verabschiedete er sich.

"Ja bis später."

Sara sah ihn dabei etwas enttäuscht an.

"Ich weiß. Ich würde auch gerne mit dir zusammen zur Arbeit fahren, aber du weißt genau wie ich, dass es zu auffällig wäre."

"Ja ich weiß, aber ich würde mich besser fühlen, wenn sie es wüssten."

Grissom war klar, dass sich diese Diskussion hinziehen würde.

"Wir können es Ihnen aber nicht sagen, Sara. Und das weißt du. Ich muss jetzt los", versuchte er sie von dem Gedanken schnell wieder abzubringen.

Er ging noch mal zurück und drückte ihr einen Kuss in ihr braunes Haar.

"Es ist besser so, Sweetheart."

Er drehte sich um und ging zur Tür hinaus.

"Ach Bruno", schaute Sara zu ihrem Boxer.

"Warum ist das Leben nur so ungerecht. Da lebe ich nun mit der Liebe meines Lebens zusammen und kann mich nicht mal mit meinen Freunden darüber freuen. Ich hasse es das von ihnen Geheim zu halten."

Sie schnappte sich Bruno's Leine und ging zur Tür. Mit einem Pfiff folgte ihr Bruno nach draußen.

#

Im Crime Lab angekommen, sah Sara Grissom schon in seinem Büro sitzen. Wie zu jedem Schichtbeginn machte sich Sara in Richtung Pausenraum. Angekommen, sah Sara wie Warrick und Nick an der PlayStation um die Wette zockten. Es schien ein Autorennspiel zu sein, denn Nick und Warrick bewegten ihre Körper so als könnten sie mit ihren Bewegungen das Auto um die Kurve tragen.

"Hey Jungs."

"Hi Sara." begrüßten sie beide gleichzeitig Sara, ohne ihren Blick vom Bildschirm zu wenden.

"Hey Cath."

"Hey Sara."

Catherine Willows saß am Tisch mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand.

"Kein Wunder, dass wir Singles sind, Sara. Die Männer dieser Welt werden von Videospielen mehr in ihren Bann gezogen, als von uns Frauen", sagte Cath extra laut.

Doch Nick und Warrick waren zu sehr beschäftigt. Cath und Sara schauten den beiden kurz zu und mussten grinsen.

"Es gibt sicher auch Männer, die sich lieber uns widmen, als diese albernen Spiele zu spielen."

Sara musste dabei natürlich an Grissom denken.

"Hey die, sind nicht albern." rief Nick den beiden zu.

"Ist Greg noch gar nicht da?"

Sara hatte es noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, da kam er schon um die Ecke.

"Na Sara Liebes, hast du mich etwa vermisst?" grinste er sie breit an.

"Kein bisschen."

Sara schaute ihn dabei sehr ernst an. So Ernst, dass er ihr glaubte und sein Gesichtsausdruck traurig wirkte. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ihn angrinste und nicht mehr ernst spielen konnte.

"Sara!! Ich hab dir das fast abgekauft." schrie er fast und kniff ihr dabei in den Oberarm.

"Hey ihr beiden. Benehmt euch. Der Boss kommt."

Catherine musste dabei grinsen. Wurde aber schnell wieder Ernst, als sie sah, wie rasch Grissom Richtung Pausenraum kam. Selbst Nick und Warrick bemerkten es und beendeten ihr Spiel.

"Wir habe einen Fall", sagte Grissom so schnell, wie er in den Pausenraum kam.

"Ach was?!" grinste Catherine Grissom an.

Der fand das allerdings gar nicht so lustig und zeigte ihr das mit einem bösen Blick.  
Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen, fing Grissom an sein Team zu erklären, worum es ging.

"Eine Frau wurde entführt, zwei weitere Frauen wurden leicht verletzt. Wir werden alle an dem Fall arbeiten."

"Warum wir alle?" fragte Nick.

"Es scheint heute Nacht ruhig zu sein. Wir haben keinen weiteren Fall. Und anstatt euch mit Papierkram zu quälen, versuchen wir lieber Schnellsten diese junge Frau zu finden."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort machten sich die Ermittler auf zum Tatort.

#

Am Tatort angekommen, wartete Brass schon auf die CSI's.

"Das ganze Team Gil?" fragte Brass erstaunt.

"Ist nichts anderes zu tun", rutschte es aus Greg raus.

Grissom schaute Greg knurrig an, der gleich um einige Zentimeter kleiner wurde.

"Dann erzählen mal, Jim", forderte Grissom nun.

"Eine Frau wurde entführt. Sie war hier zu Besuch bei einer Freundin, Jessie Smith. Sie lebt hier mit ihrer Mutter Gabby. Beide waren zum Zeitpunkt der Entführung im Haus. Der Entführer hat Mutter und Tochter geknebelt und gefesselt in einen Schrank gesperrt. Beide stehen unter Schock. Sie konnten uns noch keinen Namen sagen."

"Dann gibt es sicherlich auch kein Erpresser Brief?" wollte Grissom wissen.

"Nein."

"Sie scheint aus L.A. zu kommen."

Warrick deutete auf das Nummernschild. Sara starrte derweil schon, seit sie angekommen waren, auf den dunklen SUV.

"Und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass es einer von unseren ist", fuhr Warrick fort.

Sie gingen näher zum Wagen und schauten ihn sich näher an. Greg drückte seinen Kopf an die Scheibe, um besser in den Wagen sehen zu können.

"Sie scheint wirklich ein CSI zu sein. Seht mal, dass ist doch ein CSI Koffer."

Bis auf Sara taten es Greg alle gleich und lugten in den Wagen.

"Du hast Recht, Greg", meinte Nick und schaute Greg dabei an.

"Schon mal auf die Idee gekommen, nachzufragen, wem der Wagen gehört, Brass?" fragte Catherine etwas forsch.

Brass nahm daraufhin sein Handy Walkie-Talkie und wollte in der zentrale nachfragen.

"Das können sie sich sparen, Jim."

Alle drehten sich zeitgleich zu Sara herum, die immer noch einige Meter vom Wagen entfernt stand und einen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck innehatte.

"Was...?"

Griss konnte nicht weiter sprechen, da Sara ihm das Wort abschnitt.

"Ich weiß wem der Wagen gehört."

Sara sah dabei starr auf den Wagen, ohne ihren Blick abzuwenden.

Grissom ging auf sie zu.

"Wem Sara?" fragte er besorgt und schaute ihr dabei in die Augen.

Er sah Angst darin.

Immer noch blickten sie alle erwartungsvoll an. Doch sie antwortete nicht.

"Sara?"

Grissom legte seine Hand an ihrem Oberarm und holte sie so aus ihrer Trance zurück.

"Sam..." bekam Sara raus.

Die CSI's schauten sich verwirrt an. Sie wussten nicht, wer Sam sein sollte oder sein konnte.

‚Wieder dieser Name.' ging es Grissom durch den Kopf. Es war also doch nicht nur ein harmloser Traum.

Da Sara immer noch starr Richtung SUV schaute, versuchte er ihren Blick einzufangen. Sein Gesicht war nun sehr nah an ihrem.

"Sara bitte. Wer ist Sam??"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3. Kapitel

Noch immer starrten alle Sara ungläubig an. Sie warteten gespannt auf ihre Antwort, denn sie konnten sich nicht ausmalen, von wen Sara da redete.

"Sara wer ist Sam?", wiederholte Grissom seine Frage.

Er sah Sara immer noch erschrocken an und erkannte, dass es ihr sehr schwer fiel. Sam muss ihr sehr nah stehen, dachte er.

"Samantha.. Oh mein Gott!"

Sara wurde immer blasser und ihre Augen feucht. Ihr war die Angst förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Sara, bitte... du musst uns sagen wer sie ist. Wir müssen sie finden."

Grissom packte sie an ihren Oberarmen. Sie war zu geschockt um etwas zu sagen, aber sie wusste, dass sie ihre Kollegen und vor allem Grissom aufklären musste.  
Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht und ein kleines, kaum erkennbares Lächeln sah man in ihrem Gesicht.

"Sie ist tatsächlich ein CSI."

Das Lächeln verschwand, so schnell, wie es gekommen war. Grissom beobachtet Sara weiterhin besorgt. Was kann es nur Schlimmes sein, dass sie so geschockt war. Er wusste sie brauchte ihn jetzt und es war ihm egal, was seine Kollegen dabei denken könnten, und nahm sie in seine Arme.

Sara realisierte in dem Moment gar nicht, was Grissom tat. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schultern und schloss die Augen.

"Samantha Eli Sidle", schluchzte Sara den Namen in Grissom's Schulter.

Man konnte die fragenden Gesichter fast hören, so heftig blickten die CSI's untereinander hin und her. Sie waren überrascht. Sara hatte nie von ihr erzählt.

Wird wahrscheinlich eine Cousine sein, dachte Nick.

Greg dagegen schien eher schockiert als überrascht zu sein.

Grissom löste die Umarmung und sah Sara fragend an. Seine Mundwinkel formten schon den Start der nächsten Frage, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hob Sara ihren Blick und sah ihm in die Augen.

"Sie ... sie ist meine..." sie holte noch einmal tief Luft und begann erneut.

"Sie ist meine Schwester."

„WAS??" riefen fast alle gleichzeitig.

Sara war am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs. Das Schluchzen wurde immer lauter.  
Grissom konnte seinen Ohren kaum trauen. Hatte sie gerade "meine Schwester" gesagt? Eben war er noch schockiert, aber nun war er verletzt. Sie hatte ihm versprochen, ihm alles zu sagen und das war gerade mal ein paar Stunden her.

"Sara warum hast du sie nie erwähnt?", fragte Catherine vorsichtig.

Catherine konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, warum Sara sie nie erwähnt hatte. Gerade weil sie beim CSI arbeitete, hätte man doch was von ihr erfahren müssen. Zwei S. Sidle's, das hätte einem doch auffallen müssen. Grissom hätte es wissen müssen. Aber an seiner Reaktion konnte Catherine erkennen, dass er, genau wie alle anderen, keine Ahnung von Sara's Schwester hatte.

"Ich..." doch bevor Sara eine Erklärung abgeben konnte, übernahm Grissom das Wort.

"Nicht jetzt Catherine. Es ist nun erst einmal wichtig, dass wir sie finden."

Sara nickte und war froh darüber, dass er sie unterbrach. Sie konnte es ihnen noch nicht sagen. In Grissoms Gesicht, sah sie die pure Enttäuschung. Sie wusste sie müsse ihm bald alles erzählen.

"Nick, Warrick, ihr übernehmt den Wagen. Catherine du schaust dich hier draußen um. Greg, Sara und ich werden uns im Haus umsehen."

Doch alle waren noch zu geschockt und konnten ihren Blick nicht von Sara nehmen.

"Los jetzt!!" schrie Grissom nun fast.

Aber es half, denn seine CSI's machten sich an die Arbeit.

Grissom folgte Brass und Greg Richtung Haus. Doch Sara stand wie angewurzelt da und machte keine Anstalten los zu gehen.

"Gil es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dir von ihr erzählen, aber ich durfte es nicht", sah sie ihn flehend an.

"Wir sollten darüber reden Sara, aber nicht jetzt. Wir müssen sie finden."

Ihr Blick war noch immer gesenkt, deshalb nahm er sanft ihr Kinn und zwang sie ihn anzuschauen.

"Wir werden sie finden, Sara."

Ohne groß zu überlegen drückte er ihr ein Kuss auf die Stirn.

Schon etwas klarer bei Gedanken bemerkte sie, was er da tat. Vielmehr wo er es tat. Panisch hielt sie nach ihren Kollegen Ausschau. Doch keiner nahm von diesem intimen Moment der Beiden Kenntnis.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort führte er Sara zum Haus. Vielmehr war es eine Villa, die etwas abgelegen von Las Vegas stand. Weit und breit war kein anderes Haus zu sehen. Man konnte sich also auch keine Hoffnung auf eventuelle Zeugen machen.

Im Haus schlossen sie zu Greg und Brass auf, die auf die beiden warteten.  
Sie sahen, wie sich 2 Sanitäter um Jessie und Gabby Smith kümmerten. Äußerlich konnte man ihnen keine Verletzungen ansehen.

"Greg, sieh du dich schon mal im Haus um."

Grissom hatte es kaum gesagt, machte sich Greg schon auf den Weg.

Griss, Brass und Sara gingen nun zu den Smith's rüber. Jessie schien Samanthas Alter zu haben, glaubte Sara zu erkennen.

"Ich weiß sie beide stehen unter Schock, aber wir müssen unbedingt mehr wissen, um Miss Sidle zu finden", gab Brass den Smith's zu verstehen.

Bei den Worten Samantha Sidle zog sich Grissom's Magen zusammen. Er konnte es noch immer nicht glauben. Sara hatte eine Schwester, die auch noch beim CSI arbeitete. Und er hatte es nicht gewusst. Er versuchte den Gedanken abzuschütteln, um sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren.

Brass merkte das Grissom nicht bei der Sache war und stieß ihn an.  
Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen räusperte sich Grissom.

"Ma'am, warum war Miss Sidle bei ihnen?"

Sara wartete gebannt auf die Antwort. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum Samantha in Vegas war.

Jessie Smith wandte ihren Blick zu Sara.

"Sie ist seit 4 Tagen bei uns. Sam wollte eigentlich zu ihnen Sara."

Sara war überrascht. Damit hatte sie nicht mehr gerechnet.

"Aber Sam sagte, sie könne nicht. Irgendetwas hat sie sehr beschäftigt. Ich kenne sie nun schon sehr lange, aber so habe ich sie noch nie erlebt. Sie stieg jeden Tag ins Auto, fuhr aber nie los. Sie konnte sich nicht überwinden, zu ihnen zu fahren."

Grissom schaute verwirrt zu Sara.

"Hasst du eine Ahnung, was sie von dir wollte?"

"Nein. Wir haben uns das letzte Mal vor 2 Jahren gesehen. Es war alles in Ordnung, aber von einem auf dem anderen Tag brach der Kontakt ab. Sie hatte ihre Telefon Nr. geändert und war für mich beim CSI in L.A. nicht mehr zu sprechen."

Jim und Grissom schauten sich ungläubig an. Irgendetwas muss doch da vorgefallen sein.

"Ich habe ihre Handy Nr." informierte Jessie die Drei.

Jessie nahm ihr Handy, wählte die Nummer und gab das Handy an Brass. Er hörte ein Freizeichen. Aber keiner nahm ab. Doch dann hörten sie ein klingeln und es kam immer näher.  
Einen Augenblick später stand Greg mit dem klingelnden Handy in der Hand im Raum. Man konnte allen die Enttäuschung ansehen. Greg gab das Handy Brass.

"Es lag in dem Raum dahinten unter dem Sofa." Greg zeigte an das Ende des Ganges.

"Das war Sam's Zimmer." meldete sich nun Gabby Smith zu Wort.

Brass sah auf das Display des Handy's.

"1 verpasster Anruf Jessie" war zu lesen. Brass drückte es weg und sah auf das Hintergrundbild des Handy's.

"Ist sie das Sara?" Brass zeigte Sara das Handy.

Auf dem Display waren 2 junge lächelnde Frauen zu sehen. Brass konnte Sara darauf wiedererkennen und übersah dabei auch nicht, dass die andere junge Dame sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit Sara hatte.

"Ja." war das einzige, was Sara raus bekam.

Sie konnte sich genau an den Tag erinnern, als das Foto entstand. Sara hatte sich damals ein Wochenende frei genommen und ist nach L.A. geflogen. Sie waren in Santa Monica im Pacific Park. Sam machte ein Bild mit ihrem Handy im Riesenrad. Sie waren so glücklich an diesem Tag.

Sara lächelt bei dem Gedanken daran.

"Woher kennen sie Samantha eigentlich?" schaltete Gil sich wieder mit ein.

"Wir kennen uns aus der High School. In Carson gingen wir zusammen in ein Klasse. Sam war meine beste Freundin. Vor 2 Wochen bekam ich eine E-Mail von ihr. Sie wusste noch dass ich hier in Vegas studieren und später auch arbeiten wollte."

Catherine stieß zu den beiden Jungs.

"Was gefunden, Cath?", wollte Warrick wissen.

Catherine schüttelte zur Antwort nur ihren Kopf.

"Und bei euch?"

"Nichts was uns weiter helfen könnte", antwortete Nick.

Warrick sah sich weiter im Wagen von Saras Schwester um. Als er die Sonnenblende umklappte, fand er ein Bild, welches dahinter befestigt war.

"Was haben wir denn da?"

Nun sahen auch Nick und Catherine was Warrick so zu begeistern schien. Sie erkannten Sara auf dem Bild. Neben ihr stand eine Frau, die nur Samantha sein konnte, denn die beiden sahen sich zum verwechseln ähnlich. Warrick drehte das Bild um.

"Meine Sis und ich im Pacific Park", lass Warrick laut vor.

Alle Drei, sahen sich erstaunt an. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie überhaupt jemanden aus Sara's Familie sahen.

"Die beiden könnten glatt Zwillinge sein", entfuhr es Nick.

Nick sah Catherine und Warrick an und konnte aus ihren Blicken deuten, dass sie dasselbe dachten.

"Was meint ihr, warum hat Sara nie von ihr erzählt?", wollte Nick von den anderen wissen.

Warrick schaute ihn ahnungslos an.

"Sie wird sicher ihre Gründe haben. Und ich bin mir sicher, wenn sie so weit ist, wird sie es uns sagen. Habt etwas Geduld mit Sara. Es wird noch hart genug für sie. Sie braucht uns jetzt. Nicht nur als Kollegen."

Catherine huschte eine Träne übers Gesicht. Sara und Cath waren nie die besten Freunde. Doch als sie erfuhr, was Sara in ihrer Kindheit schon alles durchmachen musste, konnte sie ihre jüngere Kollegin besser verstehen.

"Können sie uns irgendetwas sagen, wie der Entführer vorgegangen ist?" wollte Brass nun wissen.

"Es ging alles so schnell", sagte Gabby Smith mit weinerlicher Stimme.

Jessie nahm die Hand ihrer Mutter.

"Schon ok Mom, ich mach das." Gabby nickte ihrer Tochter zu.

"Er kam von hinten. Ich weiß nicht, wie er in die Wohnung kam, aber er wird sicher den Schlüssel aus der Blumenrabatte genommen haben. Ich vergesse leider oft meine Schlüssel", versuchte Jessie zu erklären.

"Er hat mir ein Tuch übers Gesicht gehalten. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich bewusstlos wurde. Im Schrank bin ich dann neben meiner Mutter wieder aufgewacht."

"Bei mir war es genauso", sagte Mrs. Smith, als sie ihre Stimme wieder fand.

Man konnte ihr den Schrecken immer noch ansehen.

"Haben sie vielleicht noch etwas gehört?" fragte Grissom halb flehend.

Sie kamen einfach kein Stück weiter.

"Ich war noch nicht ganz wach, aber ich hörte, wie er schrie: „Jetzt wirst du dafür bezahlen was du meinem Bruder angetan hast." wiederholte Jessie die Laute des Entführers.

Brass und Grissom wechselten angespannte Blicke aus. Das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten, dachte Griss.

Sara stand die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie überlegte wer Sam hätte entführen können, der dazu auch noch einen Bruder hatte. Sie konnte sich aber nicht vorstellen, warum dass jemand tat, denn sie kannte Sam nur als Frohnatur. Um so enttäuschter war sie, dass Sam damals den Kontakt abbrach, denn sie erhoffte sich durch Sam wieder positiver in den Alltag gehen konnte.

Sie sahen sich vielleicht sehr ähnlich, doch vom Charakter her waren beide unterschiedlicher denn je.

"Da ist noch etwas!", durchbrach Greg die Stille.

"In dem Raum, wo ich das Handy fand, lag dieser Brief. Er ist an dich adressiert, Sara." Greg gab den Brief Sara.

Sie konnte schon an der Handschrift erkennen, dass er von Sam war.  
Auf der Rückseite entdeckte sie die Bestätigung.

"Er ist von Sam", informierte sie nun auch die Anderen.

Brass hatte den Gedanken, dass er vielleicht auch vom Entführer sein könnte. Warum sollte er sie nicht dazu gezwungen haben diesen Brief zu schreiben.

Doch Jessie ließ ihn den Gedanken gleich wieder vergessen.

"Ich habe ihr geraten ihnen einen Brief zu schreiben, Sara. Wenn sie es schon nicht schaffte, es ihnen persönlich zu sagen, was ihr auf den Herzen liegt, dann soll sie es zu Papier bringen. Sie hat lange daran gesessen. Immer wieder fing sie von vorne an. Ihre Tränen konnte sie dabei auch nicht zurück halten. Sara, ich weiß nicht, was es ist, aber es schien sie ziemlich zu bedrücken." Jessie schaute Sara fragend an.

Aber diese konnte sich das auch nicht erklären.

"Sie wollte den Brief morgen abschicken und wieder nach L.A. fahren."

Sara schaute wieder auf den Brief.

‚Wir werden dich finden Sam!'


	4. Chapter 4

4. Kapitel

Zurück im Lab führte Grissom Sara in sein Büro. Sie hatte die ganze Fahrt über kein Wort gesprochen und stattdessen nur auf den Brief von ihrer Schwester gestarrt. Geöffnet hatte sie ihn noch nicht.

Auch das war für Grissom ein Rätsel. Sie hatte Sam 2 Jahre nicht gesehen und wusste nicht, warum sich Sam von ihr abwendete. Und die Antwort stehe sicher in dem Brief, dachte er.

Grissom führte sie zum Sofa und ließ sie sich hinsetzen. Er selber lehnte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Tränen kullerten ihr wieder übers Gesicht und landeten auf dem Brief. Sie drehte den Brief um und betrachtete die Rückseite mit Sam's Anschrift.

_Samantha Sidle  
8916 Ashcroft Avenue  
Los Angeles, CA 900048_

Sara musste immer wieder über Sam's Namen streichen. Sie hatte das Gefühl so ihrer Schwester näher zu sein. In L.A. kannte sich Sara nicht wirklich aus, aber sie wusste, dass Sam weit von ihrer alten Wohnung wohnte. Ihr kreiste immer wieder dieselbe Frage im Kopf herum. Warum? Warum hatte sie den Kontakt so plötzlich abgebrochen?

Grissom gingen die gleichen Gedanken durch den Kopf. Er hatte aber noch andere Fragen. Warum hat Sara ihre Schwester nie erwähnt?

Er hoffte die ganze Zeit Sara würde ihr Schweigen endlich brechen und mit ihm reden. Sah ihr aber auch an, dass sie kaum in der Lage war, überhaupt etwas zu sagen. Er liebte sie so wahnsinnig, aber er musste es jetzt unbedingt wissen.

"Sara ich weiß, dass es schwer für dich ist, aber ich muss wissen, warum du mir nie von Samantha erzählt hast." Grissom sah sie dabei flehend an.

Es dauerte einen Moment bevor Sara sich vom Umschlag los riss und zu Grissom schaute. Sie sah die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen. Es schien ihn sehr verletzt zu haben, bemerkte sie.

Sie stand vom Sofa auf und ging zu ihm. Sie wusste, es war falsch, ihm nichts gesagt zu haben. Sie schauten sich beide traurig an.

"Es tut mir unendlich Leid, Gil. Ich konnte nicht."

Grissom merkte, dass sie sich noch immer vor der Wahrheit drückte.

"Es würde uns sicher weiterhelfen, Sara."

"Du hast Recht, Gil. Ich hätte es euch und vor allem dir schon lange sagen müssen. Und das werde ich jetzt", sagte sie jetzt fest entschlossen.

Sara wischte sich die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht und versuchte wieder die selbstsicher starke Sara Sidle zu sein, die sie sonst auch immer vorgab.

"Lass uns in den Pausenraum gehen, dann werde ich euch alles erzählen."

Sara drehte sich noch während ihrer letzten Worte Richtung Tür, um zum Pausenraum zu gehen. Als sie merkte das Grissom immer noch gedankenverloren an seinem Schreibtisch gelehnt war.

"Kommst du Griss?"

Er war überrascht, wie schnell sich Sara wieder gefangen hatte. Das war etwas, was ihm nicht an ihr gefiel. Sie versuchte sich bei Kummer und Sorgen nie was anmerken zu lassen und spielte die starke Frau. Dabei hätte er gerne einige Last von ihr genommen.

Grissom riss sich dann aus seinen Gedanken und machte sich mit ihr auf Weg.

Nick, Greg, Catherine und Warrick waren gerade eifrig am diskutieren, wann Sara Ihnen wohl die Geschichte um Sam erzählen wird. Dabei sahen sie nicht, wie Grissom und Sara in den Raum traten.

Um sich bemerkbar zu machen, räusperte sich Grissom.

"Ohh." war das einzige, was Greg einfiel.

"Entschuldige Sara, aber.." Sara ließ Catherine nicht aussprechen.

"Ist schon OK, Cath. Ich kann euch verstehen."

Sara versuchte weiterhin stark zu sein, um den Anderen ja keine Schwäche zu zeigen. Doch Greg erkannte, dass seine Freundin im Moment wohl eine schwere Zeit durch machte. Da ist sie nun mit Grissom glücklich und jetzt das, dachte er.

Er ging zu ihr und ohne ein Wort umarmte er sie. Die Umarmung wurde von Sara verstärkt. Das hatte sie jetzt gebraucht. Als Greg die Umarmung löste, sah Sara ihn dankend an. Griss und die anderen waren über diese Umarmung nicht überrascht, denn alle wussten um die enge Freundschaft der Zwei.

Manchmal machte es Grissom eifersüchtig, da er das Gefühl hatte, das sie sich Greg eher öffnete als ihm. Doch er nahm es hin. Mit der Zukunft wird sie sich bestimmt auch mir eher öffnen, hoffte er.

Greg löste sich wieder von seiner Freundin und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz.

Grissom wusste nicht so recht, was er machen sollte, was Sara bemerkte.

"Gil würdest du dich bitte setzten", sagte sie in einem bittenden Ton.

Zwischen Warrick und Catherine nahm er platz und schaute, wie auch die Anderen, Sara gespannt an.

Doch Sara drehte sich um und ging Richtung Tür. Grissom wollte gerade aufstehen, um sie aufzuhalten, als er sah, wie sie nur die Tür schließen wollte.

Sie drehte sich wieder zum Team um. Alle Blicke waren auf sie gerichtet und das behagte ihr gar nicht. Sie schienen aber zu merken, dass Sara sich mit ihren Blicken, sehr unwohl fühlte, und senkten ihre Blicke gen Boden.

Sara holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor sie zu reden begann.

"Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, dass ich euch nie von ihr erzählt habe. Aber Sam wollte es so.  
Und ich konnte mein Versprechen nicht brechen. Ich hätte es euch so gerne erzählt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr mir verzeihen könnt, aber ich hoffe ihr werdet mich verstehen, wenn ich es euch erzählt habe."

Sara machte eine kurze Pause um ihre Gedanken noch einmal zu sammeln.

„Als mein Dad damals starb, ich war 12 und Sam gerade mal 9, kamen Sam und ich ins Heim."

Das Sara's Mom ihren Dad umbrachte, hatte das Team vor einigen Monaten erfahren. Nick war zufällig auf den "Laura Sidle-Fall" gestoßen und konnte es nicht für sich behalten.  
Damals wie heute waren sie alle geschockt, half ihnen aber zu verstehen warum Sara sich bei manchen Fällen zu sehr emotional rein steigerte.

Sara war damals sehr enttäuscht von Nick, doch war sie ihm später fast dankbar. Es war eine schwere Last die Sara da mit sich rum schleppte. Ihre Kollegen, die auch gute Freunde geworden waren, jeden Tag anzulügen war nicht leicht für sie. Doch die Angst, wie sie reagieren würden, war bei Sara einfach zu groß.

"Ihr wisst, meine Eltern waren nie die Besten. Sam und ich haben nie wirklich Liebe von ihnen bekommen.  
Umso inniger wurde unser Verhältnis. Wir waren ein Herz und eine Seele. Hatten meine Eltern mal wieder Streit, brauchte ich keine 5 Minuten zu warten bis Sam in mein Zimmer kam und mich fragte, ob sie bei mir schlafen dürfe.  
Die Leute im Heim wussten genau um unsere Vergangenheit und erkannten schnell, dass sie uns nicht trennen dürfen.  
Sie hatten es uns immer versprochen. Doch eines Morgens bin ich aufgewacht und Sam's Bett war leer. Ich werde die Worte der Heimleiterin nie vergessen..."

_Flashback/Vergangenheit_

Durch Vogelgezwitscher wurde Sara wach. Es dauerte aber einen Moment bevor sie ihre Augen öffnete. Sie rollte sich wie jeden Morgen auf die linke Seite um ihre kleine Schwester zu wecken, da die Schlafmütze nie vor Sara wach war. Umso erschrockener war Sara, als das Bett ihrer Schwester leer war. Es lag auch kein Bettzeug mehr auf dem Bett. Sara setzte sich erschrocken auf.  
"Sam?" sagte sie leise und schaute sich im Raum, wo die anderen Kinder noch schliefen, um. Keine Spur von Sam.  
Stattdessen entdeckte Sara die Heimleiterin, die auf einen Stuhl saß und anscheint schon auf das erwachen der 12-jährigen Sara wartete.  
Die Heimleiterin war eine große und kräftig gebaute Frau um die 45 Jahre. Mrs. Norton war immer sehr streng zu den Kindern. Es war also nichts Neues für die Sidle Mädchen.  
Mrs. Norton ging auf Sara zu und setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett.  
"Wo ist Sam?" wollte Sara wissen.  
Sara bekam Angst. Sie erkannte eine ungewohnte Freundlichkeit in Mrs. Norton. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.  
"Sara, Sam wird nicht wieder kommen." Mrs. Norton schaute Sara mit trauriger Miene an und strich Sara übers Haar.  
Doch Sara nahm Mrs. Norton's Hand von ihrem Kopf und wurde nun wütend.  
"Wo ist Sam?" wiederholte Sara ihre Frage, doch diesmal in einem sehr forschen Ton.  
"Sara, sie ist nun an einem besseren Ort, wo ihr niemand weh tun kann."  
"Diese übertriebene freundliche Stimme können sie sich sonst wo hinstecken.  
Sagen sie mir endlich, wo sie ist."  
Mrs. Norton holte noch einmal tief Luft und ließ ein paar Tränen kullern. Sara wusste das Mrs. Norton einen leichten Hang zur Übertreibung hatet, aber ihre Angst wurde immer größer.  
"Es tut mir Leid Sara, aber Sam lebt nicht mehr. Du weißt ja, dass es ihr die letzten Tagen nicht gut ging?"  
Sara nickte zustimmend. Sam hatte die letzten Tage einen schweren Husten bekommen. Sie bekam richtige Hustenanfälle. Es kam auch ein Arzt, doch es wurde immer schlimmer. Sara erinnerte sich noch daran, wie Sam gestern zu ihr sagte, dass sie Schmerzen beim atmen hätte. Als Sara es Mrs. Norton sagte, gab sie Sam eine Medizin, die Sam auch half. Denn es dauerte nicht lange bis Sam einschlief.  
"Wir mussten sie heut Nacht in ein Krankenhaus bringen. Es war eine schwere Lungenentzündung. Die Ärzte konnten ihr leider nicht mehr helfen, Sara. Sie ist der Nacht gestorben. Es tut mir unendlich Leid."  
Sara sah sie schockiert an.  
"Was? Nein das kann nicht sein. Sie lag, als ich einschlief noch neben mir."  
Der Heimleiterin liefen bei Sara's Worten weitere Tränen im Gesicht herunter. Sara wollte und konnte es nicht glauben. Ihrer kleine Schwester Samantha Tod? Die einzige Familie die Sara noch hatte war nun fort? In ihr stiegen die Tränen hoch.  
Mrs. Norton küsste Sara's Stirn und nahm sie in ihre Arme. Sara weinte nun bitterlich. Schluchzend vergrub sie sich in Mrs. Norton's Schulter.

Flashback Ende/Gegenwart  
  
Alle schauten sich entsetzt an. Kann das wahr sein was Sara da erzählte? Es war so unglaublich. Keiner wagte es ein Wort zu sagen. Sara sprach einfach weiter.

"Ich war am Boden zerstört. Erst meine Eltern und dann auch noch Sam. Jeden Morgen drehte ich mich auf die andere Seite, um sie beim schlafen anzuschauen. Doch sie war nicht mehr da.  
Ich brauchte Monate, bis ich begriff, dass sie nicht mehr neben mir lag.  
So richtig drüber hinweg war ich nie, aber als ich nach Harvard ging, fing ich wieder an zu leben.  
Vor 4 Jahren bekam ich einen Brief. Ohne Absender. In dem Brief hatte mir jemand Unbekanntes berichtet, er habe eine gewisse Samantha Sidle getroffen und sie solle mir sehr ähnlich sehen. Ich gehe also davon aus, dass dieser Jemand mich kennt. In dem Umschlag war auch ein Foto und eine Adresse von ‚dieser' Samantha Sidle."

Sara musste schlucken, als sie sich an dem Moment erinnerte.

"Ich dachte erst an einem schlechten Scherz, dass vielleicht jemand aus meiner Heimzeit mich schocken wollte.  
Doch als ich mir das Foto näher betrachtete... diese Ähnlichkeit... ich wusste sofort, sie ist es. Ich konnte mir es nicht erklären, aber ich wusste es ist Sam."

Man konnte in Sara's Gesicht ein leichtes Lächeln erkennen. Musste aber gleichzeitig gegen ihre Tränen kämpfen.

"Ich wollte keine Zeit verlieren. Und bin die 270 Meilen nach L.A. gefahren.  
Ich stand, glaube ich, eine halbe Stunde vor ihrer Tür, bis ich klopfte. Als sie die Tür öffnete, sah ich in ihre verweinten Augen. Sie wusste sofort, dass ich es bin, denn in ihrer Hand hielt sie einen ähnlichen Brief, wie ich ihn bekam. Es hatte sie völlig umgehauen."

Sara schluchzte auf. Die Erinnerungen waren so stark, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Noch immer konnte Sara ihre Freunde nicht anschauen und bemerkte so nicht, wie Catherine auf sie zu kam und ihre Hand auf Sara's Schulter legte.

"Sara das tut mir Leid, dass du und Samantha, so etwas durchmachen musstet."

Catherine konnte nicht anders und nahm Sara in ihre Arme. Sara's Tränen durchnässten Catherine's Shirt, doch es war Catherine egal. Sie wollte Sara einfach nur im Arm halten.

Es dauerte einige Minuten bis Sara sich wieder beruhigte. Sara löste sich von Catherine. Doch Catherine behielt Sara mit dem rechten Arm an ihrer Seite.

"Was hat man ihr gesagt." durchbrach Nick das Schweigen.

Zum ersten Mal hob Sara nun ihren Blick und schaute ihre Kollegen an. Sie seufzte höhnisch, bevor sie antwortete.

"Sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie 2 Wochen im Krankenhaus lag. Und noch während sie dort lag, hat man ihr von einem schweren Unfall berichtet. Angeblich sei ich beim Ball spielen auf der Straße von einem Auto übergefahren worden. Sam kam es schon damals komisch vor, denn sie wusste, dass ich für dämliche Ballspiele kein Interesse hatte."

Sara erinnerte sich genau wie Sam sie immer versuchte zu überreden mit ihr Basketball zu spielen. Sara schaute ihrer kleinen Schwester lieber zu, wie sie mit den anderen Kindern von Korb zu Korb rannte.

"Man hatte ihr es genauso gut vorgegaukelt wie mir.  
Sie kam nie mehr ins Heim. Noch vom Krankenhausbett aus wurde sie adoptiert. Sie kam in eine wohlhabende Familie, die in Los Angeles lebte.  
Wir haben herausgefunden, dass das alles abgekartet war. Ihre Adoptiveltern haben dafür bezahlt. Sie wollten nicht uns beide. Und weil sie wussten, dass wir uns freiwillig nie trennen würden haben sie zu solchen Mitteln gegriffen."

Sara sah, wie ihre Freunde ungläubig ihre Köpfe schüttelten.  
Wie kann man Kindern, die so schon genug durchgemacht hatten, so etwas antun, ratterte durch ihre Köpfe.

"Versteht ihr, deshalb konnte ich euch nichts sagen. Sam hatte furchtbare Angst es könnte uns wieder jemand auseinander bringen. Deswegen bat sie mich, niemanden davon zu erzählen."

Sie sah noch genau Sam's verzweifeltes Gesicht vor ihren Augen, als sie Sara drum bat niemanden etwas von sich zu erzählen.

"Es zerriss mich damals innerlich euch nichts zusagen. Wie gerne hätte ich meine Freude mit euch geteilt."

Sara lehnte ihren Kopf auf Catherine's Schulter, die ihr daraufhin mitfühlend über den Arm streifte.

"Aber warum habt ihr euch dann die letzten 2 Jahre nicht gesehen?", wollte Warrick wissen, der das ganze bisher schweigend verfolgte.

Die Antwort kannte Sara selber nicht.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie den Brief von Sam immer noch in der Hand hielt.

"Ich denke das steht hier drin."

Ihr dröhnte der Schädel. Sie konnte ihre Augen vor Schmerzen nicht öffnen. Nur langsam versuchte sie sie zu öffnen.

"Was sind das nur für Kopfschmerzen." entfuhr es ihr mit schwacher Stimme.

Als die Schmerzen es zu ließen ihre Augen zu öffnen, sah sie eine kleine Lampe, die den Raum erhellte. Auch wenn es schmerzte, versuchte sie sich, im Raum umzuschauen. Außer einem Stuhl und eine Kamera in der Ecke der Decke war nichts in den Raum. Die Tür schien aus massiven Stahl zu sein. Ein kleines Guckloch konnte man erkennen.

Erst jetzt realisierte sie, dass sie wie in einem Kerker an Ketten gehalten wurde. Die Ketten waren an der Decke befestigt. Sie waren so kurz, dass sie sich bis auf die Knie setzten, konnte, aber weder liegen noch normal sitzen war möglich. Ihre Handgelenke waren von der Reibung schon entzündet.

"Was.. wie komm ich hier her?" flüsterte sie.

Die Erinnerungen kamen langsam wieder.

‚Ich war bei Jessie und dann kam dieser maskierte Mann auf mich zu. Ich versuchte noch die Polizei zu erreichen, doch er schlug mir das Handy aus der Hand' erinnerte sie sich.

Sie versuchte aufzustehen, um ihre Handgelenke zu entlasten, doch bevor sie es schaffte sich gerade hin zu stellen wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen...

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

5. Kapitel

Noch immer saßen Sara und ihre Kollegen im Pausenraum des CSI. Keiner war fähig etwas zu sagen, geschweige sich zu bewegen. Was Sara ihnen da erzählte, war wie aus einem schlechten Film. Keiner konnte von sich behaupten eine wunderschöne Kindheit gehabt zu haben. Doch, was Sara und ihre Schwester durchmachen mussten, war unvorstellbar.

Grissom saß immer noch neben Warrick und wusste nichts zu sagen. Und er konnte Sara nicht mal in die Augen sehen. Er wusste, zu groß war ihr Schmerz, den er ihr, aus dem Gesicht hätte lesen konnte. Wusste aber nicht, damit umzugehen.

Zu gern hätte er sie in den Arm genommen, ihr beruhigend die Stirn geküsst, ihr tröstende Worte ins Ohr geflüstert. Doch er wusste, dass könnte ihnen nur noch mehr Schwierigkeiten bringen.  
Es fiel ihm schwer, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Zu viel war gerade auf ihn eingeprasselt.

Sara lag immer noch in der Umarmung von Catherine. Zu gern hätte sie jetzt Grissom's starke Arme um sich gehabt. Seinen einzigartigen Duft in der Nase gespürt. Das half ihr immer, sich nach einer anstrengenden Schicht zu entspannen.

Ganz unverhofft durchbrach Greg die Stille.

"Ich weiß, dass das jetzt nicht leicht ist, aber wir sollten uns an die Arbeit machen, um Samantha zu finden."

Greg hatte Recht, dachte Grissom. Die ganze Zeit grübeln sie über das Warum.

"Was haben wir denn schon groß?"

Sara's Stimme klang belegt und sarkastisch. Als hätte sie schon aufgegeben.

"Den einzigen Anhaltspunkt den wir haben, ist, dass was Jessie Smith über den Entführer erzählt hat."

Griss hatte es Nick, Warrick und Catherine noch gar nicht erzählt.

"Jessie will gehört haben, als sie mit ihrer Mutter im Schrank eingesperrt war, wie der Entführer geschrien hat,_ ‚Jetzt wirst du dafür bezahlen was du meinem Bruder angetan hast'. _" wiederholte Grissom die Worte von Sam's Freundin.

"Das kann aber viel bedeuten, Griss."

Catherine schaute bei ihrer Aussage vorsichtig zu Grissom.

Als wenn sie es gewusst hätte, dass sein Blick sich augenblicklich verdunkeln würde.

"Es ist das einzige was wir haben Catherine." Grissom's Ton war ärgerlich.

Das war ihm gerade keine Hilfe. Doch er sah Catherines entschuldigende Miene.

Er rieb sich kurz die Augen und stand auf.

"Okay. Ich würde sagen, Warrick, du und Nick, ihr werdet euch mit dem CSI in L.A. in Verbindung setzten, damit ihr an Samantha's abgeschlossene Fälle kommt. Vielleicht werden wir da fündig."

Grissom wusste selber, dass diese Aussage von Jessie nicht viel wert war. Aber irgendetwas müssen sie tun.

"Sara kennst du irgendwelche Freunde von Sam, die uns weiterhelfen könnten?" Cath sah Sara fragend an.

Doch Sara schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf.

"Ihr wisst ja, die letzten 2 Jahre hatten wir keinen Kontakt. Und die 2 Jahre zuvor hat sie mir nie etwas von Freunden erzählt. Meistens haben wir uns über unsere Vergangenheit unterhalten. Oder eben über unsere Arbeit."

Catherine musste bei Sara's Worten grinsen. Sam und Sara ähneln sich wohl nicht nur beim Aussehen dachte Cath.

Sara sah wie Catherine grinste.

"Ich weiß genau was du denkst Cath?" grinste nun Sara zu Catherine.

"Und du hast Recht. Sie liebt, nein sie lebt ihre Arbeit. Sie ist 3 Jahre jünger als ich, hat aber ihre Beförderung zum CSI Level III im gleichen Jahr wie ich erreicht."

Das war das erste Mal an diesem Abend, dass Grissom's Team herzhaft lachen konnte. Der Gedanke, dass es da draußen eine 2. Sara Sidle gibt und die wahrscheinlich auch noch ein tick schlimmer ist als Sara, brachte sie alle zum schmunzeln.

Grissom's Gesichtsausdruck wurde aber schnell wieder ernst.

"Cath, du und Greg befragt bitte nochmal die Smith's. Vielleicht können sie sich nach dem Schock doch an mehr erinnern."

Grissom brauchte kein weiteres Wort sagen. Nick, Warrick, Cath und Greg machten sich sofort an die Arbeit.

Er ging zu Sara und konnte sie endlich in seine Arme nehmen. Mit einem sanften Kuss auf ihr Haar suchte er ihre Nähe. Er löste sich ein wenig und blickte in ihr verweintes Gesicht.

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Sara riss sich von Griss etwas los.

"Ob alles in Ordnung bei mir ist? Grissom meine Schwester wurde entführt und wir haben nichts."

Grissom war erschrocken, wie Sara auf seine Frage reagierte.  
Und Sara bemerkte, was sie Grissom da gerade für einen Hieb gegeben hatte.

"Tut mir leid, Gil. Ich mache mir nur solche Sorgen um Sam. Sie hat schon genug durchmachen müssen."

Grissom gab keinen Ton von sich und nahm Sara wieder in seine Arme. Er merkte, wie sich ihre Anspannung ein wenig löste und sie sich einer Umarmung völlig hin gab. Ihre Tränen kannten kein Ende.

Grissom strich ihr sanft durchs Haar. Die Tränen von Sara konnte er schon bald auf seiner Schulter spüren.

"Ssch sch... Ich verspreche dir, wir werden sie finden", flüstere er sanft in ihr Ohr.

Als plötzlich jemand aus dem Labor, in den Pausenraum platzte, fuhren sie hektisch auseinander.  
Verlegen schaute Grissom zu dem Labortechniker, doch der hatte Sara und Grissom gar nicht bemerkt. Holte sich nur einen Kaffee und verschwand wieder.

Grissom musste schmunzeln. Die aus dem Labor sind doch alle etwas verrückt, dachte er.

Er sah zu Sara, die sich gerade ihre Tränen weg wischte.

"Komm, wir gehen in mein Büro." sagte er und nahm Sara an seine Seite.

In seinem Büro angekommen setzte sich Sara wieder auf das Sofa. Sie blickte wieder auf den Brief in ihrer Hand. Er war mittlerweile schon knüllig geworden, denn vor Nervosität hatte Sara ihn in ihrer Hand immer wieder hin und her gedreht.

"Willst du ihn nicht endlich aufmachen?" fragte Grissom vorsichtig.

Er wollte Sara nicht drängen. Doch auch er konnte es nicht mehr aushalten, diese Ungewissheit.

Er stand wieder an seinem Schreibtisch und wusste nicht so recht, was er tun sollte.

"Ich hab Angst, Gil. Ich kann ihn nicht öffnen."

Grissom konnte die Angst in ihrer Stimme hören. Er ging zu ihr ans Sofa und kniete sich vor sie und versuchte so, ihr in die Augen zu schauen.

Sie sah auf und blickte ihn an. Grissom hatte schon oft in ihre braunen Augen gesehen, doch so verzweifelt und voller Angst erfüllt, sah er sie noch nie.

"Ich werde dich nicht drängen ihn zu öffnen, aber vielleicht steht in dem Brief etwas, was uns weiter hilft, Samantha zu finden."

Er ging bei seiner Frage sehr behutsam vor.

Sara neigte ihren Blick wieder nach unten.

"Kannst du ihn nicht öffnen?"

Grissom schaute sie überrascht an. Er nahm sie am Kinn und zwang sie so, ihn wieder anzuschauen.

"Ich kann ihn dir gerne öffnen, aber findest du es nicht besser ihn selber zu lesen, Sweetheart?"

Sara konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Denn er wusste genau, dass er sie mit diesem Kosename immer zum lächeln bringen konnte.  
Das Lächeln, was er an ihr so liebte. Was ihn alles um sich herum, vergessen ließ.

"Bitte Gil." Sara flehte ihn nun an.

Sie hatte zu große Angst, was in dem Brief stünde.

Grissom setzte sich zu ihr aufs Sofa und nahm Sara den Brief aus der Hand.

"Bist du dir sicher?" wollte er wissen.

"Ich schaff es einfach nicht, Gil."

Er drehte den Brief zweimal in seiner Hand um, bevor er ihn dann öffnete.  
Nachdem er tief Luft holte, begann er auch schon zu lesen.

_Hey Sis,_

Das letzte Mal, dass du was von mir gehört oder gelesen hast, ist nun 2 Jahre her. Und dafür wollte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen. Aber ich konnte einfach keinen Kontakt mehr zu dir haben.  
Du weißt, dass unsere Vergangenheit mich sehr geprägt hat. Ich leide heute noch an Albträumen. Träume, wie sich Dad besinnungslos säuft oder an uns und Mom mal wieder seine Wut raus ließ.  
Du wusstest, dass mich die Alkoholsucht von Mom und Dad immer sehr mitnahm. Ich hatte Angst irgendwann gehen sie zu weit. Was ja auch geschah.  
Ich werde es meinen Adoptiveltern nie verzeihen was sie mir angetan haben und mich dich entzogen haben, aber sie waren trotzdem bessere Eltern als Mom und Dad. Ohne Prügel, ohne Schreie und vor allem ohne Alkohol. Jeden Abend hatte ich dieselbe Angst. Glaub mir ich war froh, als wir ins Heim kamen. Es waren die ersten Tage ohne Angst.  
Ich weiß du hattest vor 2 Jahren so deine Probleme. Wir haben lange darüber geredet. Ich hätte aber nie damit gerechnet, dass ein einziger Mann dich soweit bringen kann. Du warst verliebt ja, aber das man davon krank wird?  
Du wirst dich nicht daran erinnern, aber vor fast genau 2 Jahren wollte ich dich in Vegas überraschen. Ich hatte mir eine Woche frei genommen um dich zu besuchen. Du hattest mir ja erzählt, wo dein Ersatzschlüssel versteckt ist. Ich bereue es bis heute, damals zu dir gekommen zu sein.  
Als ich deine Tür aufschloss, kam mir ein alt bekannter Geruch entgegen. Und als ich dann weiter in deine Wohnung ging, sah ich dich. Voll bekleidet lagst du halb auf der Couch und halb auf dem Boden. Ich dachte mir, dass du vielleicht auf einer Party gewesen bist, aber als ich dann überall die leeren Schnapsflaschen liegen sah, wurde mir einiges klar.  
Dieses Szenario rüttelte alle schlechten Erinnerungen in mir wach. Nicht du auch noch. Ich musste flüchten Sara. Ich hatte angst mich könnte dieses Virus auch noch erwischen. Es war sehr feige von mir einfach zu gehen, aber ich hatte einfach Panik.  
Ich, als deine Schwester, hätte dir helfen müssen, aber ich konnte nicht. Es tat zu sehr weh, dich da so liegen zu sehen. Ich hab dich danach nicht mehr besucht, weil ich Angst hatte, dich wieder so vor zu finden. Es war wie in unserer Kindheit dich da liegen zu sehen. Als würde Dad da liegen.  


Griss unterbrach kurz und sah zu Sara. Diese war schon völlig aufgelöst neben ihm zusammen gesackt.

"Bitte Sara, sag mir nicht, dass Sam, als sie von einem Mann sprach, von mir gesprochen hat."

Sara nickte nur. Zum sprechen war sie im Moment nicht fähig.

"Ich... Es... Oh Sara es tut mir so Leid." er brauchte nicht mehr sagen.

Sara vergrub sich in seine Schulter und weinte bitterlich. Auch Gil konnte sich seiner Tränen nicht mehr enthalten.

"Baby ich kann mich nur immer wieder bei dir entschuldigen. Ich war damals ein Idiot. Du hast wegen mir getrunken. Ich bin Schuld, dass Sam sich von dir abgewendet hat."

Er drückte sie nun fester an sich.

"Nein Gil." schluchzte Sara in seine Schulter.

Beide lösten sich etwas voneinander.

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich hätte damit erst gar nicht anfangen sollen." Sara sah ihn dabei ernst an.

"Oh Gott ich bin wie meine Eltern geworden."

Grissom nahm nun Sara's Gesicht seine Hände.

"Hör auf damit, Sara. Du bist nicht wie deine Eltern. Du hast geschafft davon los zu kommen.  
Sie hätten es nie geschafft."

Ihr liefen weitere Tränen am Gesicht runter. Mit seinen Daumen versuchte Gil sie weg zu wischen. Doch es waren zu viele. Er nahm sie wieder in seine Arme und hielt sie fest. Er wartete so lange bis Sara sicher wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

"Kann ich weiter lesen?" fraget Grissom vorsichtig.

Sara nickte. Grissom setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin und war überrascht als Sara seinen Schoss als Kopfkissen benutzte. Er strich ihr sanft durchs Haar und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Und las dann weiter.

_Vor ein paar Wochen traf ich einen Mann. Mike Steal. Ich denke du kennst ihn. Bei einem Fall hatte er als Zeuge aussagt. Er sagte mir er müsse dringend mit mir sprechen. Und er erzählte mir dann, dass er dich aus Vegas kennt. Vom Treffen der anonymen Alkoholiker. Er hat mir auch erzählt, dass du nun schon seit 20 Monaten keinen Alkohol mehr getrunken hast. Das freut mich.  
Du scheinst in den Sitzungen sehr oft von mir erzählt zu haben, denn Mike war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ich es bin, von der du geredet hast. Er sagte mir auch, dass du wegen meines Kontaktabbruchs ziemlich am Ende warst. Ich war dir damit keine große Hilfe und das tut mir wirklich leid.  
Ich hätte für dich da sein sollen.  
Nachdem Gespräch mit Mike wollte ich unbedingt zu dir. Aber kaum war ich in Las Vegas angekommen verließ mich der Mut. Zu groß war die Angst dich wieder so vor zu finden._

Das ist kein Abschiedsbrief, Sara. Ich möchte dich wiedersehen. Nur lass mir etwas Zeit.  
Ich möchte, dass es wieder so wird wie zu der Zeit im Heim. Ein Herz und eine Seele eben.  
Schreib mir einfach zurück und wir werden sehen, wie es weiter geht.

Love you,  
Sam  
  
Grissom packte den Brief wieder in den Umschlag und lehnte sich zurück. Was er da las, schockierte ihn immer noch. Sara sagte zwar, er sei nicht schuld, aber er gab sie sich trotzdem. Er hätte damals sehen müssen, wie schlecht es ihr seinetwegen ging.

Sara starrte derweil verloren an die Decke. Hunderte von Gedanken kreisten durch ihren Kopf. Doch nur einer war es Wert, ausgesprochen zu werden.

"Alles ist meine Schuld Gil" sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinen Schoß.

"Wäre das damals nicht gewesen, wäre sie nie nach Vegas gekommen. Und sie wäre nie entführt worden."

Grissom versuchte sie zu beruhigen, indem er sanft über ihr Gesicht streichelte.

"Sara, wenn du schuld bist, bin ich es auch. Weil ich so dumm war und erst so spät den Mut gefunden habe zu meinen Gefühlen zu stehen.  
Und das sie entführt wurde hätte ihr auch in L.A. passieren können. Du weißt, er kannte sie, also wusste er, wo sie ist."

Sara beruhigte sich ein wenig nach seinen Worten.

"OK?"

Sara wollte etwas sagen, doch sie bekam kein Wort heraus. Immer wieder schluchzte sie auf.  
Grissom sah wie auch das schluchzen langsam verschwand und tat das, was ihr jetzt wohl am besten helfen würde. Ohne lange drüber nach zu denken, küsste er sie. Und Sara genoss es, seine Lippen auf ihren zu spüren.

Die Anspannung der letzten Stunden schien etwas abzufallen. Sie lösten sich kurz, um dann erneut wieder anzusetzen. Grissom streifte sanft über ihren Arm. Sara entfuhr ein leichtes stöhnen.  
Das Klingeln eines Handys unterbrach die Beiden. Sara brauchte einen Moment, bis sie ihr Handy fand.

"Sidle."

Sara ging an ihr Handy. Noch immer mit belegter Stimme.

"Hey Sara. Wie geht es denn meiner Kleinen so?" Sara hörte eine ältere Männerstimme am anderen Ende reden, wusste aber nicht wer es war.

Grissom sah wie Sara verdutzt schaute und dabei eine Augenbraue hob.

"Darf ich fragen wer sie sind?" Sara schaute Schulter zuckend zu Griss.

Er fragte sich nun auch, wer da wohl am Handy war.

"Sara, Sara, Sara.. Du erkennst meine Stimme nicht wieder?  
Ich wette deine kleine Schwester würde mich erkennen, wenn sie endlich ihre Augen aufmachen würde."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

6. Kapitel

_"Sara, Sara, Sara.. Du erkennst meine Stimme nicht wieder?  
Ich wette deine kleine Schwester würde mich erkennen wenn sie endlich ihre Augen aufmachen würde."_

Sara sah geschockt zu Grissom. Ihr Gesicht wurde kreide bleich.

"Wer ist das, Sara?" flüsterte Grissom.

Sie konnte ihm keine Antwort geben. Zu geschockt, um überhaupt etwas zu machen.  
Reiß dich zusammen Sara. Der Typ hat Sam also behalt die Nerven, sprach Sara in Gedanken zu sich selbst.

"Wer sind sie verdammt und wo ist Samantha?"

Sara fand nun zu alter Stärke zurück und schrie ins Telefon. Grissom war erschrocken von Sara's wandel, begriff aber schnell, dass am anderen Ende der Leitung nur der Entführer sein konnte.  
Er versuchte ihr zu deuten mit ihm zu Archie zu gehen. Noch während sie auf dem Weg waren, sprach der Entführer wieder.

"Wo Sam ist? Sam ist jetzt bei mir. Und wir werden ein wenig Spaß haben. Ich bin gekränkt, Sara Kleines. Du erkennst meine Stimme nicht wieder?" der Entführer spielte gekonnt traurig.

Mittlerweile bei Archie angekommen, versuchte Grissom seinem Videospezialisten zu erklären, worum es ging und das er so schnell wie möglich eine Fangschaltung für Sara's Handy aufbauen solle.

"Na Sara immer noch nicht drauf gekommen, wer ich bin?" er lachte nun durchs Telefon. Von gekränkt war keine Spur mehr.

Sara antwortete ihm nicht. Sie konnte nicht. Krampfhaft versuchte sie, die Stimme einzuordnen. Doch ohne Erfolg.

"OK Sara. Ich gebe es zu, es ist verdammt lang her, aber hiermit werd ich deinem Gedächtnis sicher auf die Sprünge helfen."

Was wird nun kommen, fragte sich Sara und hörte noch wie der Mann, am andere Ende, anfing zu summen.

_"Die Blümelein, sie schlafen  
schon längst im Mondenschein,  
sie nicken mit den Köpfchen  
auf ihren Stengelein.  
Es rüttelt sich der Blütenbaum,  
er säuselt wie ein Traum;  
schlafe, schlafe,  
schlaf du, mein Kindelein._

Die Vögelein, sie sangen  
so süß im Sonnenschein,  
sie sind zur Ruh gegangen  
in ihre Nestelein.  
Das Heimchen in dem Ährengrund  
es tut allein sich kund.  
Schlafe, schlafe,  
schlaf du, mein Kindelein.

Sandmännchen kommt geschlichen  
und guckt durchs Fensterlein,  
ob irgend noch ein Kindchen  
nicht mag zu Bette sein.  
Und wo er nur ein Kindlein fand,  
streut er ins Aug ihm Sand.  
Schlafe, schlafe,  
schlaf du, mein Kindelein.

Sandmännchen, aus dem Zimmer!  
Es schläft mein Herzchen fein.  
Es ist gar fest verschlossen  
schon sein Guckäugelein.  
Es leuchtet morgen mir Willkomm,  
das Äugelein so fromm.  
Schlafe, schlafe,  
schlaf du, mein Kindelein."  


Sara erkannte schon nach den ersten Worten, welches Kinderlied es war und konnte sich wieder genau daran erinnern, wer es ihr immer vorgesungen hatte. Sie konnte es sich bildlich in ihr Gedächtnis zurückrufen. Ihr hallten Sam's Schreie durch die Ohren, als wäre es gestern gewesen.  
Er kam dann immer in Sara's Zimmer und versuchte sie mit dem Lied zu beruhigen.

Sie wusste, wer dort am Hörer war, wollte es aber nicht wahr haben.

"Phil?" wollte Sara nun wissen, obwohl sie eigentlich nicht erwartete jetzt etwas anderes zu hören als ja.

Als Grissom hörte wie Sara einen Namen sagte schreckte er zusammen. Wusste sie etwa, wer der Entführer war?  
Grissom sah sie fragend an. Wollte aber nichts sagen um den Entführer denken zu lassen sie wäre alleine.

"Ich wusste du würdest dich erinnern, Sara. Hier ist dein Onkel Phil."

Bei den Worten ‚Onkel Phil' hatte Sara das Gefühl gleich zusammen zu brechen. Fing sich aber wieder. Sie versuchte stark zu sein. Für Sam. Sara schaute rüber zu Archie und Grissom und wollte wissen, ob sie schon was hatten. Doch beide schüttelten zeitgleich mit den Köpfen.

An ihrem Handy stellte Sara den Lautsprecher an, damit auch Grissom hören konnte, was Phil zu sagen hatte.

"Hey Kleines. Bist du noch dran?"

"Ja." sie wollte stark sein, konnte aber nicht das zittern in ihrer Stimme verhindern.

"Warum tust du das, Phil? Sie hat dir doch nie was getan?"

"Sie hat mir nichts getan?" schrie er durchs Telefon.

"Sie ist schuld das deine Rabenmutter meinen Bruder umgebracht hat."

Sara sah Grissom verwirrt an. Sie fand keine Erklärung für seine Aussage.

"Was erzählst du da?"

"Sie hat dir nichts erzählt Sara? Deine kleine missratene Schwester hat dir nichts erzählt? OK. Du wirst es später erfahren." er lachte höhnisch auf.

Sara ahnte immer noch nicht, was er meinte. Aber es konnte nichts Gutes heißen.

"Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?" fragte Sara verzweifelt.

Grissom erkannte Sara's nun größer gewordene Angst und strich ihr, ohne Archie zu beachten, sanft über den Rücken.

"Keine Sorge Sara, noch geht es ihr gut. Willst du sie sehen?"

Mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue blickte sie zu Grissom.

"Du bist doch sicher im Labor und versuchst mit deinen Kollegen mein Telefon anzuzapfen?"

Sara antwortete ihm nicht und sah Grissom nur überrascht an.

"Ihr verschwendet eure Zeit. Geht doch lieber mal an einen eurer Computer. Und öffnet euren Browser."

Ohne zu zögern, setzte sich Sara neben Archie, der an einem 2. PC schon den Browser geöffnet hatte.  
Phil gab ihnen einen Zahlencode durch, sagte noch "Viel Spaß" und legte auf.  
Archie gab den Zahlencode ein. Die Seite öffnete sich. Ein großes "Rache" sprang ihnen in rot geschriebenen Buchstaben ins Auge.

Unter diesen 5 Buchstaben stand außerdem noch "click me".

Archie zögerte noch drauf zu klicken, doch mit einem zweisamen nicken von Grissom und Sara betätigte er seine Maustaste.

Es öffnete sich ein weiteres Fenster. Ihnen stockte der Atem. Grissom berührte Saras Schulter und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Ihm gefiel auch nicht, was er sah, aber er musste jetzt mehr denn je für sie da sein.

Auf dem Bildschirm sahen sie einen dunklen Raum, aber wie auf Kommando ging ein Licht an.

"Oh Gott Griss."

Grissom kniff seine Augen zusammen, um besser zu erkennen, was auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen war. Sie konnten Sam erkennen, wie sie an Ketten hing. Den Kopf zum Boden geneigt. Auf dem ersten Blick konnte man nicht sehen, ob sie irgendwo verletzt war.

Plötzlich ging eine Tür in dem Raum auf. Sara hatte ihren Onkel über 20 Jahre nicht gesehen, doch sie erkannte ihn sofort wieder. Das letzte mal, dass sie ihn sah, war kurz vor dem Tod ihres Vaters.

In diesem Moment kamen in Sara wieder schon fast vergessene Erinnerungen hoch. Phil sah seinem Bruder genauso ähnlich, wie Sara Sam ähnlich sah.

Ihr kam Sam's Kinderzimmer in Erinnerung. Das Zimmer, in dem ihr Vater immer verschwand, um seine Wut an Sam auszulassen. Bei den ersten Malen versuchte Sara ihrer Schwester zu helfen, doch sie bekam es immer in dreifacher Menge zurück und wagte es nie wieder.

Grissom veranlasste Archie ein Standbild zu machen, um ein Foto von Phil Sidle drucken zu können.

Sie sahen, wie Phil Richtung Kamera ging.

"Hey Sara, was meinst du? Sollen wir die kleine Samantha mal wecken?"

°°

Phil ging näher zu Sam.

"Hey Kleine. Aufwachen."

Er rüttelte an Sam und gab ihr immer wieder Klapse ins Gesicht, bis sie endlich ein Lebenszeichen von sich gab.

"Aahhh.. Mein Kopf."

Sam versuchte sich an den Kopf zu fassen, doch die Ketten waren zu schwer um ihre Arme Richtung Kopf bewegen zu können. Das Aufstehen fiel ihr immer noch schwer.

"Kann ich dir helfen?"

Phil legte wieder sein ironisches grinsen auf und half ihr auf die Beine. Erst jetzt bemerkte Sam, dass sie nicht mehr alleine im Raum war. Unter immer noch heftigen Schmerzen öffnete sie ihre Augen.

"Was.. Was.. ist passiert? Was.. Wer sind sie?"

Phil schaute Sam an. Diese Augen... In Sam stiegen die Erinnerungen wieder hoch. Verbunden mit jeder Menge Schmerz.

Sie zerrte verzweifeln an ihren Ketten, versuchte sich von ihm zu lösen. Sie spürte die Panik in sich aufkommen.

Mit einem mächtigen Faustschlag in Sam's Rippen bekam Phil seine Nichte wieder beruhigt.

"Ahhh."

Sam krümmte sich vor Schmerz.

"Warum tust du mir das an?"

Ihre Stimme klang schwach und völlig verängstigt. Phil stellte Sam wieder aufrecht hin und packte mit seiner großen Hand Sam's Gesicht.

"Du fragst mich wirklich warum? Dass deine Schwester es nicht weiß, aber du? Ich werde meinen Bruder rächen."

Seine Stimme klang verbittert und wütend.

"Wegen dir Flittchen hat deine Hurenmutter meinen Bruder umgebracht."

Sam schossen die Tränen in die Augen. Jahrelang hatte sie es geschafft nicht an ihre Kindheit zu denken, doch jetzt wurde sie verbal damit konfrontiert und es schmerzte ihr sehr.

"Wollen wir Sara nicht erzählen, warum eure Mutter meinen Bruder wirklich umgebracht hat?", grinste er fies.

Sam schaute überrascht. Nicht nur weil sie realisierte, dass Sara sie wohl sehen und hören konnte.  
Er wusste es doch nicht etwa? Bisher wussten es nur sie und ihre Mutter.

"Ja meine Liebe. Dein Daddy hat mir alles erzählt."

Nach diesen Worten küsste er erst ihre Stirn und fuhr dann runter Richtung Mund. Sie versuchte sich, dagegen zu wehren. Doch er hielt ihr Gesicht so fest, dass sie glaubte, ihre Wangenknochen würden unter seinen Händen brechen. Nachdem er den Kuss löste, schaute er sie begehrend an. Er strich mit seiner Zunge nochmal über seine Lippen, um den Geschmack von Sam zu schmecken.

"Gefällt dir das?"

Ohne zu zögern, spuckte sie ihm ins Gesicht. Doch das schien ihm nur noch mehr anzumachen. Mit der linken Hand hielt er immer noch Sam's Gesicht. Mit der Rechten fuhr er an ihrem Körper lang. Er spielte kurz mit ihren Brüsten und glitt weiter runter Richtung Bauch. Er spürte ihren muskulösen Bauch und wurde immer erregter. Bis er an ihren Schenkeln ankam. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung packte er sie zwischen ihren Schenkel.

Sie schrie vor Schmerz auf. Tränen bannten sich ihren Weg über ihr Gesicht.

"Kommen da etwa Erinnerung hoch? Ich werde das Gleiche machen, was dein Dad mit dir gemacht hat."

Erst war sie geschockt, doch dann überkam sie die Wut.

"Was willst du tun? Mich vergewaltigen? Und dann so zu enden wie dein bekloppter Bruder. Der Tod war da ein Geschenk für ihn. Man hätte was ganz anderes mit ihm machen müssen."

Sie sah, wie in Phil die Wut aufstieg. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte sprach Sam weiter.

"Und soll ich dir noch was sagen? Ich bin stolz auf meine Mom. Stolz darauf, dass sie deinen Bruder umgebracht hat. Und ich hoffe dir Bastard wird es genauso gehen."

"Du Miststück"

Er löste seinen Griff und trat dann wie besessen auf sie ein. Schon nach dem 2. oder 3. Tritt war Sam wieder bewusstlos, doch das war ihm nur Recht. Er trat und schlug weiter auf sie ein. Bis er erschöpft in die Knie ging.

Dann drehte er sich Richtung Kamera.

"Sie ist Schuld!" schrie er

"Und sie wird dafür bezahlen. Und du meine liebe Sara wirst mit ihr leiden."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

7. Kapitel

Sara konnte nicht glauben was sie gerade gehört hatte. Was hat ihr eigener Vater ihrer kleinen Schwester nur angetan? Wie konnte er seiner 9-jährigen Tochter so etwas antun? Das, nach über 20 Jahren zu erfahren brach Sara das Herz. Sie hätte Sam versucht zu helfen, egal ob sie es doppelt und dreifach zurück bekommen hätte. Das war nichts, im Vergleich zudem was Samantha hatte durch machen müssen.

Warum nur sie? Sam war doch noch so jung. Aber das war es wahrscheinlich, was ihn so anmachte. Sara wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken. Sie strich über den Bildschirm, als könnte sie Sam so erreichen. Die Tränen bahnten sich wieder ihren Weg an Sara's Wangen herunter.

"Archie lässt du uns bitte alleine?", es war keine Frage die Grissom da stellte.

"Klar Boss."

Archie wollte noch ein paar Worte an Sara richten, doch Grissom deutete ihm mit einem Kopf schütteln, dass es wohl besser wäre, nichts zu sagen.

Grissom berührte sie sanft ihre Schulter. Für ihn war es ein genau so großer Schock zu erfahren, dass Sara's Schwester vom eigenen Vater missbraucht wurde. Die Hand an Sara's Schulter, starrte er immer noch auf den Bildschirm. Er sah wie Samantha Sidle bewusstlos an den Ketten hing. Er mochte nicht an die Schmerzen denken die sie wohl durchstehen müsse.

Wie es in Sara aussieht, konnte er nur erahnen. Er wusste nicht so recht wie er ihr helfen könnte, aber er wusste genau, dass er jetzt zu ihr stehen musste.

Sara hatte nicht bemerkt wie Grissom seine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt hatte. Zu vertseinert von dem, was sie gerade erfahren musste.

"Sara ich weiss ich hab die Worte heute schon ein Duzend mal gesagt, aber es tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich kann mir nicht ansatzweise vorstellen, was jetzt in dir vorgeht, aber ich bin bei dir, Sara. Und werde es auch bleiben."

Grissom sah immer noch keine Regung bei Sara, doch diese drückte ihre Tränen weg und fuhr mit einem Ruck zu ihm hoch und umarmte ihn. Schnell umschloss Grissom mit seinen starken Armen ihren Körper, um ihr das Gefühl zu geben, nicht allein zu sein.

Sara's Schluchzen wurde an seiner Schulter immer lauter. Er strich ihr beruhigend durchs Haar und mit der anderen Hand rieb er ihren Rücken.

"Wir schaffen das gemeinsam Sara.", flüsterte Grissom in ihr Ohr.

"Und du verabscheust mich nicht, wo du weißt, was ich für eine Familie habe?" brachte Sara vor lauter Schluchzen noch gerade so hervor.

Grissom war über ihre Worte schockiert. Wie konnte sie nur sowas denken?  
Er löste ihre Umarmung leicht, nur so, dass er in ihr verweintes Gesicht schauen konnte.

"Wie kommst du nur auf diesen Gedanken, Sara. Ich liebe dich und nicht deine Familie. Das ist deine Vergangenheit. Mich interessiert nur die Zukunft mit dir. Und du kannst doch auch nichts dafür, was dein Dad euch angetan hat."

Sara beruhigte sich ein wenig, konnte Grissom aber noch immer nicht in die Augen sehen.

"Und ich freue mich schon sehr, deine Schwester kennen zu lernen."

Nach diesen Worten schaute Sara Grissom in die Augen.

"Du wirst sie mögen Gil." , sagte sie und lächelte in sein sorgenvolles Gesicht.

Sie drehte sich, ein wenig von ihm weg, um wieder auf den Bildschirm zu blicken, kehrte dann aber wieder ihre Bewegung um und sah durchdringend in seine glasigen blauen Augen.

"Wir müssen sie finden, Gil. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange sie das noch aushält. Und du hast gesehen was er mit ihr vor hat. Ich will nicht, dass sie das, was mein Dad ihr angetan hat, noch einmal erleben muss." ,dabei konnte sie sich ihren Tränen nicht wehren.

"Und das werden wir Sara.", hallte es von weiter hinten.

Greg und Catherine kamen von ihrem Verhör der Smith wieder. Erst jetzt erkannten sie was auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen war.

"Oh Gott, Sara. Ist das... Ist das Samantha?", fragte Catherine geschockt.

Sie wusste welche Antwort sie gleich bekommen würde. Sara Gesicht sagte schon alles. Ihre jüngere Kollegin war völlig aufgelöst. Sie machte sich wie alle anderen nicht nur Sorgen um Samantha Sidle. Wie lange wird Sara das noch aushalten, dachte sich Catherine.

Mit Grissom's Nicken bekam Catherine die Bestätigung ihrer Gedanken.

Greg setzte sich an den PC und betrachtete den Bildschirm. Ihm gefiel überhaupt nicht was er dort sah. Er blickt wieder zu Sara wie sie wieder auf den Boden starrte.

"Sara wir finden sie.", versuchte Greg seine Kollegin zu ermutigen.

Doch sie reagierte nicht auf Greg. Sara hing völlig in ihren Gedanken. Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, als ihr Dad eines Abends in Sam's Zimmer verschwand.

_  
Jeder normale Familienvater würde um 20 Uhr von der Arbeit kommen. Dale Sidle kam allerdings von seiner alltäglichen Kneipentour._

_  
Meist war er schon so betrunken, dass er einfach nur noch auf die Couch fiel und einschlief. Aber an manchen Abenden hatte er noch nicht genug. Dann trank er weiter. Laura Sidle arbeitet nachts in einer Tankstelle und bekam von all dem nichts mit. Ihre beiden Kinder, Samantha und Sara, brachte sie bevor sie zur Arbeit musste ins Bett. Sie war ahnungslos was ihr Mann den Mädchen täglich antat._

Sara wurde von einem lauten Schrei wach. Als sie nichts weiter hörte schloss sie wieder ihre Augen.  
Und wieder diese Schreie. Sie erkannte sofort das es ihre Schwester war die so schrie. Sie stieg aus dem Bett und öffnete einen kleinen Spalt der Tür.

_  
Das Weinen von Sam drang in ihre Ohren. Sara traute sich nicht aus ihrem Zimmer zu gehen. Zu groß war die Angst vor ihrem Dad._

_  
Als hätte sie es geahnt, kam er gerade aus Samantha's Zimmer und war gerade dabei sich seinen Gürtel durch die Schlaufen zu ziehen. Sara ging davon aus, dass Sam seinen Gürtel wohl gerade zu spüren bekam. Den Gürtel den sie früher so oft wie Peitschenhiebe gespürt hatte._

_  
Doch seit einigen Wochen hatte er sie in Ruhe gelassen. Stattdessen hörte sie jede Nacht die Schreie und das Weinen ihrer jüngeren Schwester._

_  
Sara schloss vorsichtig die Tür, um nicht von ihrem Dad entdeckt zu werden. Auf ihrem Bett liegend hörte sie immer noch das Weinen von Sam. Mit dem Kopfkissen über ihren Kopf ziehend, versuchte sie das Weinen zu ignorieren._

_Tränen drangen auf Sara's Laken. Mit dem Rhythmus ihres Schluchzens und dem Weinen von Sam schlief sie fast jeden Abend ein._

_  
An einem Tag änderte sich das ganze Leben der Sidle Mädchen. Abends hörte Sara wieder mal das Schreien was sie jedem Abend mit anhören musste. Allerdings hörte sie einen weiteren Schrei den sie sonst nie hörte._

_  
Sara lugte wieder durch den offenen Spalt ihrer Zimmertür. Plötzlich hörte Sara die Stimme ihrer Mutter. Sie klang verzweifelt. Und wiederholte immer dieselben Worte. "Was hast du getan?"  
Durch die Anwesenheit ihrer Mutter hatte Sara weniger Angst und ging auf den Flur. Immer noch sah sie niemanden._

_  
Hörte aber weiterhin die Worte ihrer Mutter._

_  
"Was hast du getan?"_

_  
Die Stimme ihrer Mutter kam eindeutig aus Sam's Zimmer._

_  
Vorsichtig ging Sara zum Zimmer und stieß die Tür auf. Was sie sah, wird sie ihr ein Leben lang nicht vergessen._

_  
Ihre Mutter stach immer und immer wieder auf ihren Vater ein. Sam's Bett war mit Blut übersät.  
Sam selber hatte sich in eine Ecke ihres Zimmers verkrochen. Immer noch schrie sie und hielt sich die Ohren zu und konnte so nicht hören wie Sara nach ihr rief._

_  
Als Sam ihre ältere Schwester an der Tür entdeckte, rannte sie zu ihr und beide umarmten sich. Vielmehr klammerte sich Sam an ihrer älteren Schwester._

_  
Laura Sidle brach weinend neben ihrem Mann zusammen._

_  
Es dauerte keine 10 Minuten bis die Polizei vor Ort war und das Jugendamt schon im Schlepptau hatte.  
_

"Hey Sara, alles in Ordnung bei dir?" Greg machte sich Sorgen um seine Freundin.

Doch Sara reagierte immer noch nicht auf Greg. Erst jetzt wurde ihr so richtig bewusst, was in dieser Nacht geschehen war.  
Sie konnte nie verstehen warum ihre Mutter ihren Dad so zu gerichtet hatte. Vor allem mit welcher Besessenheit sie immer wieder auf ihn einstach.

Ihren Blick hatte sie seit Minuten nicht vom Monitor gelöst. Die Sorge um ihre Schwester wurde von Minute zu Minute grösser. Wie lang wird sie das noch aushalten? ging es Sara durch den Kopf.

Greg sah ebenfalls zum Monitor. Er konnte nicht viel sehen, aber es reichte um zu erkennen, dass es Sara's Schwester nicht gut ging.

"Habt ihr von den Smith noch brauchbares erfahren können?", riss Grissom Greg aus seinen Gedanken.

Catherine schüttelte wortlos ihren Kopf.

"Ich denke, ich kann mir die Frage sparen, ob sich der Entführer schon gemeldet hat." schlussfolgerte Catherine an Hand der Videoübertragung.

"Wir wissen wer es ist."

Greg und Catherine schauten Grissom überrascht an.

"Phil Sidle." sagte Grissom den beiden.

"Dein .."

"Mein Onkel", schnitt Sara Greg das Wort ab.

Greg sah geschockt zu Sara.

Sie hatte ihn nur einmal erwähnt. Greg hatte sie damals nach ihrer Familie ausgefragt. Erzählt hatte sie über ihn nicht viel. Jedenfalls nichts auffälliges, was ihn hätte glauben lassen können, dass er so etwas tun könnte.

"Wieso? Warum tut er das?" , fragte Catherine aufgeregt.

Catherine schaute mitleidig zu Sara runter. Sie sah wie Sara noch immer auf den Bildschirm schaute, obwohl sich nun schon seit längerer Zeit in dem Raum nichts tat.

"Catherine ich weiß das man das Motiv als Ermittler immer wissen möchte, aber ich bitte euch in diesem Fall.."

"Ist schon ok Gil. Vielleicht ist es besser so wenn sie es erfahren. Es hilft ihnen alles besser zu verstehen. Und ich möchte euch nichts mehr verheimlichen."

Sara hatte sich nun zu ihren Kollegen umgedreht. Ihre Augen waren rot und aufgequollen vom vielen weinen.

In dem Moment kamen auch Nick und Warrick wieder. Sie erschraken bei dem Anblick von Sara. Beide ahnten, dass die anderen schon mehr heraus gefunden hatten als sie. Mit einem leichten Kopf schütteln, deutete Warrick Grissom, dass sie nichts gefunden hätten.

Erst jetzt entdeckten sie den Bildschirm, vielmehr was darauf zu sehen war. Fragend blickten Warrick und Nick zu Grissom, der ihnen nur zu nickte. Die Jungs begriffen sofort, dass die Person auf dem Bildschirm Sara's Schwester Sam sein musste.

Sara war es nur recht, dass Nick und Warrick auch zu ihnen stieß. So müsse sie das, was gleich kommen wird, nicht noch einmal erzählen. Ohnehin wird es schmerzhaft genug.

Sara räusperte sich und begann zu sprechen.

"Mein Onkel will seinen Bruder rächen."

Ihr Onkel? Nick und Warrick blickten sich fragend an und bekamen von Greg nickend die Bestätigung, der den beiden angesehen hatte, welche Frage ihnen durch den Kopf ging.

"Der Bruder von meinem.... unserem Vater."

Sara blickte dabei wieder auf den Bildschirm. Wie schon beim 1. Geständnis des Tages konnte Sara ihren Freunden nicht ins Gesicht schauen.

"Er gibt Sam die Schuld am Tod meines Vaters"

Sara machte eine kurze Pause. Nick wollte gerade etwas fragen, als Sara wieder begann und ihm gleich die Antwort auf seine Frage zu geben.

"Er.. mein Vater... er hat sie" Sara konnte sich kaum halten.

Sara spürte Grissom's Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Er stellte sich unterstützend neben ihr.

"Mein Vater hat Sam missbraucht. Fast ein Jahr lang und keiner hat etwas mitbekommen.  
In den Nächten dachte ich immer er würde sie schlagen, so wie er es mit mir immer tat. Aber wie wir eben erfahren haben, hat er sie nicht nur geschlagen.  
Bis meine Mom jenen Tages eher von ihrer Schicht kam und ihn erwischt hatte. Ich gehe davon aus, dass mein Dad seinem Bruder alles erzählt haben muss."

Man hörte Sara erleichtert ausatmen. Froh darüber es hinter sich zu haben. Sara war glücklich in dem Moment Grissom an ihrer Seite zu haben.

Nick, Catherine, Greg und Warrick sahen sichtlich geschockt aus. Keiner von ihnen hatte mit so einem Motiv gerechnet. Sara's Kindheit war nicht einfach, das wussten alle, aber sowas... Sprachlos hingen ihre Gesichter an Sara fest, denn Allen brannte die gleiche Frage auf der Seele.

Sara spürte die Blicke ihrer Freunde und sah nach oben. Catherine übernahm die Initiative.

"Sara hat er dich..." Sara schüttelte sehr deutlich ihren Kopf.

"Er versuchte es bei mir nie. Nachdem ich mich ein paar Mal gewehrt hatte, als er mir wieder Schläge geben wollte, hat er mich so gut wie nie wieder angefasst. Er wusste Sam könnte sich nicht wehren."

Sie waren erleichtert, dass nicht auch noch Sara von ihrem Vater missbraucht wurde. Trotzdem stand ihnen der Schock noch immer im Gesicht geschrieben. Wie kann ein Vater seinem eigenen Kind nur sowas antun.

Sie alle hatten in ihrem Job schon mal an so einem Fall arbeiten müssen. Aber diesmal war es nicht irgendeine Familie. Es war Sara's Familie.

Grissom unterbrach die Stille, die eingekehrt war.

"Ich weiß, es ist für niemanden leicht von uns, doch wir sollten uns wieder an die Arbeit machen, sonst finden wir sie nie."

Alle hörten Grissom aufmerksam zu.

"Nick, Cath und Warrick. Ich möchte, dass ihr euch Phil Sidle vornehmt. Schaut ob er irgendwelche Grundstücke besitzt oder gemietet hat."

Bei Grissoms Worten kam auch Sara wieder in Bewegung.

"Wartet.", stoppte Sara ihre Kollegen rechtzeitig, die schon auf dem Weg nach draußen waren.

Mit leicht zusammen gekniffenen Augen und weiter überlegend, schaute sie zu ihren Kollegen.

"Verdammt. Warum fällt mir das jetzt wieder ein?"

"Was Sara?" Grissom schaute sie fragend an.

"Ich denke ich weiß wo er Sam gefangen hält."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

8. Kapitel

_"Ich denke ich weiß wo er Sam gefangen hält."_

Das Team schaute sich verwundert an. Wie soll Sara wissen wo er sie gefangen hält?  
"Sara?" hakte Grissom nach.  
Doch Sara reagierte, wie so oft in den letzten Stunden, nicht auf seine Stimme. Er ging zu ihr und fasste sie mit beiden Händen an ihren Oberarmen und hoffte so ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Er erkannte in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, dass sie gerade dabei war alte Erinnerungen wieder zu holen.  
"Sara??" diesmal versuchte es Grissom etwas lauter.  
Sara blinzelte auf als hätte sie in einem Tagtraum und wäre nun dem entrissen worden.  
"Mein Onkel hat mir damals immer erzählt, wie er mit ein paar Freunden außerhalb von Las Vegas jagen geht. Mit Sam und mir wollte er dort auch mal hin.  
Phil erwähnte, dass diese Hütte an einer Lichtung im Wald stehe. Geschwärmt hatte er immer davon, dass man von dort aus ganz Las Vegas sehen könne. Die großen Casinos sollen nicht so gut zu erkennen sein."  
Sara machte eine Pause und versuchte sich an mehr zu erinnern.  
"Fällt dir noch etwas ein?" drängelte Nick  
Mit einem aussagekräftigen Blick ließ Sara Nick verstummen und um einige Zentimeter schrumpfen.  
"Er schwärmte immer von einer Bar oder Pizzeria die dort nur ne Meile entfernt von der Hütte sein sollte."  
Sara schloss ihre Augen und versuchte angestrengt sich an den Namen dieser Bar zu erinnern. Als sie rasch ihre Augen öffnete und sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht breit machte, warteten sie Anderen gespannt auf das was Sara ihnen zu sagen hatte.  
""Jimmys Pizza & Bear""  
5 fragende Gesichter starrten nun auf Sara.  
"Das ist die Bar. Ich werde es nie vergessen, da Sam nie von einer Reise nach Las Vegas zu einer Waldhütte begeistert war. Erst als er diese Pizzeria, oder was auch immer das ist, erwähnte und ihr versprach dort jeden Abend eine Pizza zu essen, war sie auch davon begeistert.  
Sam liebt Pizza über alles." Bei diesem Gedanken an ihre Schwester musste Sara lächeln.  
Es brauchte damals nur ein Stück Pizza um Sam glücklich zu machen.  
"Mit oder ohne Fleischbeilage?" wollte Nick grinsend wissen.  
Alle konnten sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Auch Sara konnte seit Stunden endlich mal wieder lachen.  
"Leider konnte ich sie nicht dazu bewegen sich ebenfalls als Vegetarier zu ernähren. Im Gegenteil. Wenn wir essen waren bestellte sie sich eine extra große Portion mit Fleisch um mich zu ärgern." sagte Sara lächelnd sarkastisch.  
Diesmal mussten alle laut los lachen bis Warrick das frohe treiben unterbrach.  
"Ich kenne diesen Schuppen." sagte Warrick nun wieder völlig ernst.  
Das Lachen verschwand genauso schnell aus allen Gesichtern wie es gekommen war.  
"Ich war dort mal mit Tina. Nicht zu empfehlen. Und es ist tatsächlich an einem Waldgebiet."  
In Sara keimte die Hoffnung wieder auf. Wir werden sie finden, sagte sie gedanklich zu sich selbst.  
Grissom nahm sein Handy und gab Brass bescheid.  
"OK. Brass, Sofia und eine Spezialeinheit machen sich auf den Weg."  
Grissom gab Warrick das Handy.  
"Gib Brass eine Wegbeschreibung." Grissom hatte wieder seine typische Boss-Tonlage eingelegt.  
"Los geht's." sagte Grissom sein Team.  
Sie waren auch schon fast aus dem Labor, als Archie ihnen hinterher rannte.  
"Leute!!" schrie er.  
"Onkel Phil ist wieder da."  
Wie auf Kommando liefen alle zurück in den HiFi Raum und sahen wie Phil zurückkehrte.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Phil trat in den Raum und ging auf Sam zu.  
"Hey... Wach auf!!" schrie er und rüttelte Sam an der Schulter.  
Sam stöhnte vor Schmerz auf. Sie versuchte ihren Kopf zu heben und sah Phil mit schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht an.  
Ihr Brustkorb und ihre Rippen schmerzten wahnsinnig. Auch das Atmen viel Sam immer schwerer.  
Ihre Handgelenke waren mittlerweile von den Ketten blutig geschubbert.  
Beim Versuch aufzustehen scheiterte Sam an ihren Kräften. Zu sehr hat ihr die Attacke kurz vorher zu gesetzt.  
"Was denn, was denn? Kommt unsere große Kriminalistin etwa nicht auf die Beine?" wieder dieses fiese Grinsen in Phil Sidle's Gesicht.  
Wie gern hätte Sam ihm dieses Grinsen aus dem Gesicht geschlagen.  
"Komm ich helf dir."  
Als er sie zum aufstehen brachte, betrachtete er sie wie ein Vieh was kurz vor der Schlachtung stand.  
"Es wird Zeit meine Liebe."  
Phil streifte sanft über Sam's Gesicht, glitt dann weiter runter zu ihren Brüsten die noch immer von ihrem Shirt bedeckt waren.  
"Das sind wirklich schöne Brüste." sagte Phil nun schon sichtlich erregt.  
Immer wieder gab er ihr Küsse auf die Wange und den Hals.  
Angewidert versuchte sie sich weg zu drehen, doch Phil presste seine Hand gegen Sam's Bauch, so dass sie immer wieder ihre gebrochenen Rippen spürte.  
Phil tastete sich nun wieder zu ihren Schenkeln hinunter.  
Vor Schmerz musste Sam immer wieder aufstöhnen, was Phil immer mehr erregte.  
Er versuchte nun Sam's Gürtel zu öffnen, schaffte es aber nicht sofort.  
Er zog so sehr an dem Gürtel das Sam ein Schmerzschrei entfuhr.  
Nach weiterem Gezerre schaffte Phil es den Gürtel auf zu bekommen. Ein Lächeln bildete sich dabei auf seinem Gesicht.  
Er genoss es, jeden einzelnen Knopf ihrer Jeans zu öffnen.  
Sam's eng anliegendes schwarzes Poloshirt schob er genüsslich nach oben und fuhr dann mit seiner Handfläche an ihrem Bauch entlang.  
"Mein Gott du machst mich so an." stöhnte Phil ins Sam's Ohr.  
Sam spürte die Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Konnte aber nicht zuordnen ob ihr schlecht vor Ekel war oder vom Blut was sie im Mund schmeckte.  
Er fuhr weiter runter mit seiner Hand. Sam ahnte was jetzt kommen würde.  
Sie konnte spüren wie sich seine Hand ihre intimen Stelle im weiter näherte.  
"Oh das fühlt sich wunderschön an." stöhnte er in ihr Ohr als er ankam.  
Samantha schossen sofort die Tränen in die Augen. Es widerte sie an und erinnerte sie an die Besuche ihres Vaters in ihrem Kinderzimmer.  
Nein. Kein Mensch wird mir das jemals wieder antun, sagte Sam innerlich zu sich selbst.  
Ich bin nicht mehr die kleine 9-jährige Samantha Eli die sich gegen ihren Vater nicht wehren konnte.  
Mit einem Mal rammte Sam Phil, mit aller Macht, ihr Knie in seine Weichteile.  
Nun krümmte er sich vor Schmerz und ging in die Knie. Sam nutzte diese Auszeit aus und sammelte all ihre Kraft.  
Sie stellte sich hinter ihn und an ihren Ketten festhaltend sprang sie auf seine Schulter und schlang mit aller Gewalt ihre Beine um seinen Hals.  
Sie spürte förmlich wie das Adrenalin durch ihren Körper schoss als wäre es ein Wunderheilmittel. Ihre Schmerzen spürte Sam im Moment nicht.  
Immer fester drückte sie ihre Beine um seinen Hals zusammen.  
Mit Erfolg, denn Phil schnappte wie ein Ertrinkender nach Luft. Seine Versuche ihre Beine zu lösen versagten.  
Wie eine Python hatte sie ihre Beine fest um seinen Hals geschlungen und wollte ihr "Opfer" nicht mehr entkommen lassen.  
Sam merkte wie er immer schwächer und sein umher rudern mit den Armen immer langsamer wurde.  
Trotzdem ließ sie nicht von ihm ab. Im Gegenteil.  
Man sah ihr im Gesicht die Wut an. Nicht nur die Wut auf ihn. Er bekam auch Sam's Wut auf ihren Vater zu spüren und diese Wut stieg ins unermessliche.

Sam merkte nicht, dass Phil schon seit einigen Minuten bewusstlos war.  
Mit einem Schrei drückte sie ihre Beine noch einmal mit aller Kraft zusammen und ließ dann von ihm ab.  
Sam ging erschöpft neben ihrem bewusstlosen Onkel, in die Knie.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Im Labor hinterließen Grissom und sein Team eine sprichwörtliche Staubwolke.  
Als sie sahen wie Sam Phil in die Bewusstlosigkeit beförderte wussten sie, dass ihnen nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb.  
Denn eines stand fest. Würde Phil aufwachen bevor das Team Sam erreicht, würde Sara ihre Schwester nicht lebend wieder sehen.  
Die nächste Attacke auf Sam wäre auch die Letzte. Da waren sich alle einig.

Archie und Greg saßen beide weiterhin im Labor vor dem Monitor um den Anderen mitzuteilen falls sich was täte.  
Greg hasste es nicht mit Sara und dem Rest des Teams mitzufahren. Er wollte Sara unbedingt dabei helfen ihre Schwester zu finden.  
Und das nicht nur weil er so gut mit Sara befreundet war...

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In Grissom's SUV war eine beängstigende Stille eingekehrt.  
Nick, Warrick und Catherine hatten sich auf die Rückbank gequetscht. Grissom saß am Steuer und Sara neben ihm.  
Warrick gab Grissom Anweisung wie er fahren müsse um schnellst möglich zur Hütte zu gelangen.  
Obwohl Grissom das Gaspedal bis zum Anschlag durchtrat ging es Sara nicht schnell genug.  
"Geht das nicht schneller?" sagte sie angespannt.  
"Sara, ich will Sam genauso schnell finden wie du, aber es nützt ihr nichts wenn die Fahrt dorthin für uns an einem Baum endet." Grissom versuchte trotz angespannter Lage ruhig zu bleiben.  
Sara wusste, dass er recht hatte und sah ihn entschuldigend an.  
"Es tut mir Leid Griss, aber ich habe einfach nur Angst, dass wir zu spät kommen und ich mich nicht mehr bei ihr entschuldigen kann."  
Sara richtete ihren Blick wieder auf ihr Handy was sie die ganze Zeit in der Hand hielt und auf und zu klappte.  
Am liebsten hätte sie es auf dem Fenster geworfen. Denn würde es klingeln und Greg wäre dran würde es sicher nichts Gutes bedeuten.  
Sara spürte plötzlich Grissom's Hand auf ihrer.  
"Wir werden sie finden Sara. Lebend. Das habe ich dir versprochen und du weißt versprechen breche ich nicht." bei den letzten Worten wendete Grissom kurz seinen Blick von der Straße und lächelte sie an.  
Sara musste ebenfalls lächeln, denn Grissom hat tatsächlich noch nie ein Versprechen gebrochen.

Auf der Rückbank machte sich Irritation breit. Die 3 wussten um Sara und Grissom's sehr freundschaftliches Verhältnis.  
Aber so intim haben sie ihren Boss und Sara noch nie erlebt.  
Sie wussten, dass Sara mehr für Grissom übrig hatte als nur Freundschaft, doch wussten sich auch um Grissom's Verhältnis zu seinen Gefühlen.  
Aus Irritation wurde aber schnell Freude. Nick, Warrick und Catherine lächelten sich nun fröhlich an.  
"Das wurde auch Zeit." flüsterte Nick Warrick und Cath zu.  
"Meinst du die beiden sind jetzt richtig zusammen?" fragte Warrick Catherine sehr leise.  
Warrick sah Catherine ins Gesicht aus dem das Lächeln verschwand und der Blick nun Richtung Straße gerichtet war.  
Er schaute nun ebenfalls in diese Richtung und sah in nicht all zu weiter Entfernung die Leuchtreklame von "Jimmy's Pizza & Bear".

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

9. Kapitel

Immer noch auf ihren Knien sitzend wusste Sam, jetzt oder nie. Sie war immer noch sehr erschöpft, schaffte es aber sich aus eigener Kraft aufrecht hinzustellen. Mit dem Fuß tippte sie ihren Peiniger an um zu sehen ob er wirklich bewusstlos ist. Da er nicht reagierte schien er außer Gefecht zu sein.  
Sam zerrte nun an den Ketten. Sie wusste einfach nicht wie sie diese Dinger los werden sollte. Sie zog und zog, doch sie schaffte es nicht die Ketten aus der Decke zu reißen.  
"Verdammt!" schrie Sam.  
Nun hatte sie Phil schon nieder gestreckt, da kommt sie von ihren Fesseln nicht los.  
Tränen der Verzweiflung schossen ihr ins Gesicht.  
Ihr Ziehen an den Ketten wurde immer panischer. Als sie gerade die Decke anschreien wollte kam Hoffnung in ihr hoch.  
Die Schrauben mit dem die Ketten an der Decke befestigt wurden hatten sich ein wenig gelöst und Deckenputz bröselte auf Sam nieder.  
Nachdem sie diese Entdeckung machte zog sie nun mit allen Kräften ruckartig an den Ketten. Sie schaute dabei immer wieder nach oben ob die Schrauben sich weiter raus bewegten.  
"Komm schon." schrie sie die Schrauben förmlich an.  
Ein leichtes Stöhnen unterbrach Sam bei ihrem Kampf gegen die Schrauben.  
"Shit." war das einzige was Sam raus bekam als sie bemerkte wie Phil langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kam.  
Ihr Geziehe und Gezerre wurde immer hektischer. Anstatt wie vorher zu den Schrauben zu schauen, sah sie nun zu Phil.  
Sam sprang ein wenig in die Luft und hängte sich an die Ketten und landete mit ihnen auf den Boden.  
Als sie wieder aufstehen wollte um weiter an den Ketten zu ziehen merkte sie erst, dass sie es geschafft hatte sie von der Decke zu lösen. Sam fand keine Zeit zur Freude. Sie wusste Phil würde gleich wach sein und das würde ihr Ende bedeuten.  
Ihre Schmerzen meldeten sich zum rechten Zeitpunkt zurück.  
Sie nahm die Ketten so gut es ging in ihre Arme und wollte Richtung Tür laufen.  
Eine Hand packte sie am Bein und sie knallte auf den harten Betonboden.  
Sam hörte wie die Knochen in ihrem Handgelenk brachen. Einen Schmerzschrei konnte sie nicht unterdrücken.  
Immer noch spürte sie die Hand an ihrem Bein.  
"Glaub nicht dass du mir davon kommst."  
Phil versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Was er auch noch etwas schwankend schaffte.  
Er zog Sam zu sich hoch und beförderte sie mit einem Faustschlag ins Gesicht wieder auf den kalten Boden der Waldhütte.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Grissom und die Anderen waren noch immer unterwegs. An "Jimmy's Pizza & Beer" waren sie schon vorbei, doch von einer Hütte noch weit und breit keine Spur.  
Die Stille wurde von der Vibration eines Handys unterbrochen. Sara starrte auf ihre Hände wo sie ihr Handy krampfhaft festhielt.  
Auf dem Display war "Greg Sanders" zu lesen.  
Angst kam in Sara hoch. Sie hatte die Befürchtung Greg würde ihr nun sagen, dass Phil aufgewacht ist und ihre Schwester umgebracht hatte. Sie erschrak noch einmal als das Handy nun anfing zu läuten.  
Sara versuchte die Angst runter zu schlucken.  
"Greg was gibt es?" Sara's Stimme klang zittrig  
Sie stellte ihr Handy wieder auf Lautsprecher damit die andere mithören konnten.  
"Sara ihr müsst euch beeilen.  
Sam konnte sich zwar befreien, aber Phil ist im selben Moment wieder aufgewacht."  
Das wars, dachte Sara. Sie wird ihre Schwester nie wieder sehen. Ihr Onkel wird Sam umbringen so wie es ihre Mutetr mit seinem Bruder tat.  
Sara konnte nichts sagen.  
"Was passiert gerade Greg?" wollte Grissom wissen.  
Mittlerweile waren sie schon im Waldgebiet angekommen. Die Asphaltstraße lag nun hinter ihnen.  
"Sam liegt gerade benommen am Boden.  
Jetzt hat sie ihn getreten...  
..er liegt nun auch am Boden....  
... sie würgt ihn...  
mit ihren Ketten würgt sie ihn noch immer.  
Er scheint bewusstlos zu sein. ..  
Sie sucht etwas in seinen Taschen..  
ah ein Schlüssel...  
.. sie ist nun ihre Ketten los...  
Sam ist gerade aus der Tür raus...  
Beeilt euch.  
Es sieht so aus als ob er wieder zu sich kommt."  
Sara starrte apathisch auf ihr Handy bis Catherine es ihr aus der Hand nahm.  
"Greg wir melden uns wieder." und legte auf.  
Catherine gab Sara ihr Handy wieder und legte ihre Hand auf Saras Schulter.  
"Sie wird es schaffen Sara." bei Catherine's Worten drehte sich Sara nach hinten zu ihrer blonden Kollegin und zwang sich ein Lächeln auf.  
"Danke Catherine." Ihre Stimme war immer noch zittrig.  
Grissom sah im Rückspiegel, wie Brass, Sofia und die Spezialeinheit zu ihnen aufschließen.  
Kaum eine Meile später stoppte Grissom den Wagen.  
"Hab hier müssen wir zu Fuß. Die Straße geht nicht weiter." er hatte noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen da sprangen schon alle aus dem Wagen.  
Es sammelten sich alle um Grissom SUV wo er auf der Motorhaube eine Landkarte ausgebreitet hatte.  
Zuerst teilte Grissom Brass und seinen Leuten den Stand der Dinge mit.  
"OK. Wir bilden 2er Teams. So werden wir Sam sicher schneller finden. Jeder bleibt bei seinem Partner und sowie ihr etwas habt meldet ihr euch bei Brass und mir."  
Die Teams bildeten sich und verschwanden in dem Wald.  
Grissom klappte gerade die Landkarte wieder zusammen, als er im Augenwinkel sah wie Sara sich Richtung Wald bewegte.  
Er lief ihr hinterher und hielt sie fest.  
"Warte Sara. Hast du nicht gehört was ich eben gesagt habe?"  
Sara schaute ihn ärgerlich an.  
"Dann komm endlich. Meine Schwester hat keine Zeit."  
Ohne groß über ihre Reaktion nachzudenken verschwanden beide im Wald.  
Er konnte ihr nicht böse sein. Nicht jetzt.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam lief so schnell es ihre Beine zuließen. Trotz ihrer Verletzungen spürte sie im Moment kaum Schmerz. Durch ihren Körper schoss Adrenalin, was für 3 Personen ausreichen würde.  
Was sie spürte war Phil in ihrem Nacken. Er holte immer mehr zu ihr auf.  
"Ich krieg dich schon du Miststück." hörte Sam ihn von weitem rufen.  
Sie blickte hinter sich, aber konnte ihn noch nicht sehen.  
Genauso wenig sah sie die große Baumwurzel die aus der Erde ragte. Sam blieb an ihr hängen und landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Der Aufprall machte ihre ganzen Reserven zunichte. Sie spürte wieder jeden einzelnen Knochen.  
Sam tastete sich an ihrem Bauch lang, was ihr einen erneuten Schmerzschwall bescherte und sie aufstöhnen ließ.  
Der Geschmack von Blut in ihrem Mund wurde immer dominanter.  
Plötzlich musste sie stark husten. Vor Schmerz hielt sie sich wieder ihre gebrochenen Rippen. Mit der anderen Hand hatte sie sich die Hand vor dem Mund gehalten die nun voller Blut war.  
"Oh Gott." Sam wusste auch ohne Medizin studiert zu haben, dass ihre Lunge durch eine der gebrochenen Rippen verletzt worden ist.  
Sie wischte sich erst die Hand an ihrem Shirt ab und säuberte dann ihren Mund.  
Trotz der starken Schmerzen versuchte Sam wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Bei jeder Bewegung hatte sie das Gefühl jemand würde mit einem Messer auf sie einstechen.  
Doch an aufgeben dachte sei niemals. Nicht wo sie schon soweit gekommen ist. Das konnte und wollte sie auch Sara nicht antun.  
Nach einer Weile konnte Sam eine Lichtung erkennen. Sie spürte wieder Hoffnung in sich aufkommen. Vielleicht würde sie von da aus eine Straße sehen oder gar ein Haus finden.

"Grissom hast du das gerade gehört?" hörte Grissom durch sein Walkie.  
Sara sah Grissom fragend an.  
"Was Brass?"  
"Ich habe eine männliche Stimme rufen hören und es war keiner von uns. Es kann nur Phil sein.  
Er muss ihr dicht auf den Fersen sein."  
Brass gab Grissom seinen Standort durch. Danach blickte Grissom mit einem gequälten Lächeln an.  
"Hast du gehört Sara? Sie ist nicht in Phil's Gewalt. Und wir werden sie vorher finden."  
Auch Sara konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
Beide machten sich auf dem Weg zu Brass.

Er rannte wie eine Bestie hinter seiner Beute her. Mit einem Baseballschläger bewaffnet folgte er Sam's Spur.  
Ihre immer langsamer werdenden Schritte konnte er nun schon durch das Laub hören.  
"Ich krieg dich." schrie er in die Dunkelheit.

Diesmal hörten es auch Grissom und Sara.  
"Wir müssen uns beeilen Griss. Er wird sie umbringen."  
Sara schaute bei ihren Worten gar nicht erst zu Grissom, sondern rannte einfach schnelle weiter.  
"Warte Sara!" Grissom stoppte plötzlich.  
"Gil komm schon. Wir müssen weiter." Sara konnte nicht verstehen warum er stehen blieb.  
Doch er gab ihr keine Begründung und kniete sich in den Dreck.  
"Sie muss hier gewesen sein." flüsterte er Richtung Boden.  
Er hatte einige Blutspritzer im Laub entdecken können.  
Als er sich umdrehen wollte um Sara zu zeigen was er fand schrak er zusammen.  
Alles was er sah war die Dunkelheit des Waldes.  
"Sara!!!"

An der Lichtung angekommen schaute sich Sam um. Sie konnte zwar die vielen Lichter von Las Vegas erkennen, aber eine Straße sah sie nicht. Eine Leuchtreklame fiel ihr sofort ins Auge. "Jimmy's Pizza & Beer".  
"Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein." stöhnte sie leicht.  
Die Erinnerungen an die Erzählungen ihres Onkels kamen wieder hoch. Diese blöde Bar oder Pizzeria war der einzige Grund warum er sie hätte damals als kleines Kind nach Vegas locken können.  
Hier wollte er also mit mir und Sara hin. Was er dann wohl mit uns gemacht hätte? ging es Sam durch den Kopf.  
Hätte er das Gleiche wie sein Bruder getan?  
Sam versuchte wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Sie sah sich nach einem Weg runter in die Stadt um.  
Als sie sich gerade auf dem Weg machen wollte bekam sie ein Schlag in den Rücken und ging abermals zu Boden.  
Unter Schmerzen drehte sich Sam auf den Rücken und sah was sie niederstreckte.  
Phil stand mit Baseballschläger über ihr.  
"Ich hab doch gesagt ich kriege dich." Da war es wieder. Dieses Grinsen was nur er in seinem Gesicht hervorbrachte.  
An seinem Hals konnte man noch die Kettenabdrücke sehen die sie ihm beim Würgen zufügte.  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so eine Kämpferin bist. Mal sehen ob du das auch noch ab kannst."  
Mit allem was er hatte trat er ihr wieder in die schon gebrochenen Rippen.  
Sam schrie laut vor Schmerz auf. Sie krümmte sich auf dem Boden. Solche Schmerzen hatte selbst ihr Vater damals nicht zugeführt.  
"Komm schon. Stell dich nicht so an.  
Steh auf." schrie er sie an.  
Doch Sam konnte nicht mehr. Sie war am Ende ihrer Kräfte, da würde auch kein Adrenalin mehr helfen.  
Das Atmen bereitete ihr immer mehr Probleme und sie spürte wie ihr das Blut am Kinn runter lief.  
Und das Schwindelgefühl nahm auch immer mehr zu.  
Phil zog Sam zu sich hoch, doch sie sank wieder in die Knie.  
"Schade. Ich hätte mich gerne noch mit dir vergnügt, aber nun bleibt mir wohl nur noch eins übrig."

Sam konnte sich auf ihren Knien kaum aufrecht halten. Alles schwamm vor ihren Augen. Trotzdem fand sie die Augen ihres Onkels und blickte tief in sie hinein.  
Sie wurde traurig. Phil wird der letzte aus ihrer Familie sein den sie vor ihrem Tod sieht. Sie würde Sara nie wieder sehen.  
Das machte sie wütend über sich selber. Wegen ihrer Angst hat sie 2 Jahre mit ihrer Schwester verloren und kann ihr nicht mehr sagen wie Leid es ihr tut. Sie hatte es ja noch nicht mal geschafft den Brief abzuschicken.  
Sara wird nie erfahren warum sie sich von ihr abgewendet hat.  
Doch Sam versuchte die letzten Sekunden in ihrem Leben nicht damit zu verschwenden an die schlechten Sachen zu denken.  
Sie wollte an schöne Dinge denken. Wie sie zum Beispiel noch als Kind mit Sara zusammen im Heim im Bett lagen und Sara ihr Geschichten vorgelesen hatte.  
Oder als sie nach ihrem Zusammentreffen nach fast 20 Jahren im Pacific Park in Santa Monica waren und den ganzen Tag über lachten und abends davon Bauchschmerzen hatten.  
Sam hatte mit ihrem Leben abgeschlossen.  
Sie wusste selber, dass ihre Verletzungen jetzt schon zu groß waren um es lebend in eine Krankenhaus zu schaffen. Doch Phil wird wahrscheinlich dafür sorgen, dass sie erst gar nicht ins Krankenhaus kommt, sondern gleich ins Leichenschauhaus.  
Sam schloss die Augen und es war so als würde sie noch einmal ein Schnelldurchlauf ihres Lebens sehen.  
Und am Ende blieb ihr ein Bild von Sara hängen.  
"Ich liebe dich Sara." flüsterte sie in die Nacht.  
Sie öffnete wieder ihre Augen und sah Phil fordernd an.  
Bring es endlich hinter dich sagte sie zu sich selbst.  
Phil schwang seinen Baseballschläger nun so wie ein Batter beim Baseball, kurz es bevor der Pitcher den Ball wirft.  
"Sag Gute Nacht Sam."  
"Gute Nacht Phil."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

10. Kapitel

_"Sag Gute Nacht Sam."__  
__"Gute Nacht Phil."_

Man hörte wie 2 Schüsse die Dunkelheit durchfuhren.  
Einen Augenblick später fiel Phil Sidle zur Seite.  
Wie in Zeitlupe sah Sam zur Seite.  
"Sara.." brachte sie mit geschwächter Stimme hervor.  
Sie sah Sara ein paar Meter von ihr weg, immer noch mit gezogener Waffe, stehen. Leichter Rauch stieg aus Sara's Waffe.  
Es dauerte einen Moment bis Sara wieder zu klaren Gedanken kam.  
"Sam" man konnte in Sara's Stimme die Besorgnis hören.  
Im Laufschritt machte sie sich auf zu Sam. Ihre Waffe hatte sie wieder ins Halfter gesteckt.  
"Sar.." Sam war gerade dabei zur Seite zu fallen, doch Sara konnte sie gerade noch auffangen und hielt sie in ihren Armen.  
Erst jetzt konnte Sara erkennen was Phil ihrer Schwester angetan hat.  
"Oh Gott Sam, was hat er nur mit dir gemacht?"Tränen liefen Sara über ihr Gesicht.  
Sam schien bewusstlos zu sein, denn ihre Augen waren geschlossen.  
Sara zog den Ärmel ihres Longsleeveshirt über ihren Handrücken und versuchte Sam das Blut vom Mund ab zu wischen.  
Sie hörte Sam leicht aufstöhnen.  
"Sara... Ich dachte ich seh dich nie wieder."  
Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf Sam's Gesicht. Als sie weiter sprechen wollte, machte ein Hustenanfall ihr zu schaffen.  
Sara konnte erkennen unter welchen Schmerzen Sam litt.  
"Schschsch.. Sam ganz ruhig. Ich bin jetzt bei dir. Und so schnell wirst du mich nicht wieder los." Beide grinsten sich an als Sam sich wieder beruhigt hatte.  
Sara strich ihrer Schwester sanft übers Gesicht.  
"Es tut mir so Leid was er dir angetan hat, Sam."  
Sam schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf.  
"Nein Sara... Mir tut es Leid... Die letzten 2 Jahre.." weiter kam sie nicht.  
Krampfartig zog sich Sam vor Schmerz zusammen. Und wieder musste sie Husten. Sie versuchte es zu unterdrücken, da jeder Huster ihr unsagbare Schmerzen zuführte.  
Sara versuchte ihre Schwester mit sanften streicheln über ihren Oberarm zu beruhigen.  
Sie merkte wie sich Sam's Verkrampfung löste. Sam's röcheln wurde immer lauter und ihre Augen wurden auch immer schwerer.  
"Hey... Schön wach bleiben Kleine."  
Sam musste bei den Worten lachen. Wer hier wohl die Kleine von uns Beiden ist, dachte sie.  
Denn was die Größe an ging rang Sam genau 1 Zentimeter über ihrer "großen" Schwester hinaus.  
Sara spürte etwas Feuchtes an ihrer Brust. Als sie hinunter sah entdeckte sie jede Menge Blut auf ihrem Shirt. Angst überkam sie Sam würde in ihrem Armen innerlich verbluten.

"Sara"  
Hinter den beiden tauchten Grissom und Brass auf. Sie sahen wie Sara ihre Schwester in den Armen hielt und Phil Sidle nur 1 Meter daneben lag. Grissom lief auf Sara zu und Brass blieb bei Phil.  
"Gil sie braucht einen Krankenwagen."  
Sie sah ihn mit Tränen gefüllten Augen an. Er kniete sich zu den Beiden nieder und nahm Saras Oberarm.  
"Ein Krankenwagen ist schon unterwegs. Bei dir alles OK?" Sara nickte und sah wieder runter zu Sam die gerade dabei war ihre Augen zu schließen.  
"Sam? Komm schon. Bleib bei mir." Doch Sam's Augen blieben geschlossen.  
Sara wusste nicht wie ihr geschieht. Sie konnte ihre Schwester nicht wieder verlieren.  
"Sam.. Bitte." Grissom sah wie Sara anfing panisch zu werden.  
Sein Blick wanderte zu Sam. Sie sah wirklich nicht gut aus. Und ihre Atmung wurde immer unruhiger, aber ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich noch immer.  
"Sara.." Grissom nahm ihr Gesicht.  
"Sie atmet Sara. Das ist ein gutes Zeichen. Siehst du wie sie kämpft?"  
Er wusste selber nicht ob es Sam überhaupt lebend ins Krankenhaus schafft, aber es würde Sam nicht helfen wenn Sara in Panik ausbricht.  
Sie nickte ihm leicht entgegen.  
"Sie darf nicht sterben Griss."  
"Und das wird sie auch nicht." Er war selber überrascht wie überzeugt er klang.  
Er drehte sich zu Brass um der immer noch neben Phil stand.  
"Der ist Tod." sagte Brass ein wenig freudig.  
Er hatte zwar nicht alles mitbekommen was die letzten Stunden passierte, aber dass Phil Sidle den Tod verdiente war außer Frage.  
Grissom sah hinter Brass schon seine andere Kollegen kommen. Sie alle hatten die Schüsse gehört.  
Mit ihnen kamen auch die Sanitäter.  
Sie wollten gerade bei Brass stoppen, der ihnen allerdings mit einem Kopfschütteln den Weg zu Sara und ihrer Schwester deutete.  
Sara bemerkte die Sanitäter nicht. Überhaupt hatte sie alles um sich herum nicht mehr wahr genommen.  
"Ma'am würden bitte Platz machen?" fragte einer der Sanitäter.  
Doch Sara machte keine Anstalten von Sam abzulassen.  
"Ich lasse sie nicht alleine."  
Grissom sah sie verzweifeln an.  
"Sara sie wollen und müssen ihr helfen. Du willst doch auch, dass sie überlebt. Lass die beiden Sanitäter ihren Job machen. Du kannst ja bei ihr bleiben."  
Sara ließ Sam vorsichtig zu Boden.  
Grissom deutete den beiden Sanitätern, dass sie nun beginnen können. Sanft zog er Sara von Sam weg und zu sich hoch.  
Er zwang sie in seine Augen zu schauen.  
"Sie wird es schaffen Sara. Sie hat es bis hier her geschafft. Den Rest schafft sie auch noch. Und das schafft sie nur wenn du nicht aufgibst."  
Sara nickt Ihm unter Tränen zu.

Die Sanitäter hatten Sam unterdessen Transportbereit gemacht. Nick und Warrick halfen den Sanis Sam zum Krankenwagen zu tragen. Es war ein kleiner Fußmarsch zu den Wagen .  
Sara hielt dabei die ganze Zeit Sam's Hand und spürte wie kalt sie war.  
"Bitte Sam halte durch." brachte Sara mit tränenerstickter Stimme hervor.  
Nick, der vor ihr ging, drehte sich zu ihr um und nahm ihre freie Hand und drückt sie sanft.  
Er brauchte nichts sagen, denn Sara verstand was er ihr damit deuten wollte.  
Nach 10 Minuten Fußmarsch waren sie endlich angekommen. Sam wurde gleich in den Krankenwagen geschoben.  
"Ich komme mit."  
"Ma'am.."  
"Sie ist meine Schwester, verdammt." schrie Sara den Sanitäter an.  
"Meinen sie nicht das Miss Sidle noch in den Krankenwagen kann. Ihre Schwester braucht sie jetzt." Grissom versuchte die Lage etwas zu beruhigen.  
"OK, aber verhalten sie sich ruhig."  
Sara umarmte Grissom flüchtig und dankte ihm.  
Sie stieg mit dem Sanitäter in den Krankenwagen  
Sara's Blick suchte nochmal Grissom.  
"Griss.."  
"Ja."  
"Sagst du bitte Greg bescheid. Ich habe es ihm versprochen."  
"Mach ich. So nun aber los mit euch. Wir treffen uns im Krankenhaus."  
Sara konnte ihm nicht mehr antworten denn die Türen hatten sich geschlossen.  
Sie konnte nur noch sehen wie sich Grissom und das Team weiter von ihr entfernten.

Sara saß in der Notaufnahme, mit den Ellbogen auf ihren Knien und den Kopf in ihre Hände stützend.  
Sie hatte noch gar nicht richtig realisiert was in den letzten 24 Stunden passiert ist. Ihr rannen immer wieder Tränen über ihr blasses Gesicht. Dabei bemerkte sie nicht wie Grissom sich neben ihr setzte. Er legte seinen Arm um sie.  
Sara erschrak bei seiner Berührung, doch sie beruhigte sich schnell wieder als sie sah wessen Arm sie da gerade spürte.  
Sie schlang sich ohne zu zögern um ihn.  
Er merkte wie sich Sara in seinen Armen fallen ließ. Und es machte ihn fertig Sara so zerbrechlich zu sehen.  
Sanft streifte er durch ihr Haar um sie zu beruhigen.  
Sara genoss es so in seinen Armen zu verharren und ließ nicht von ihm ab. Sie fühlte sich geborgen und beschützt  
Plötzlich löste er sich von Sara und sah ihr in ihre verweinten Augen.  
"Haben sie dir schon was über ihren Zustand gesagt?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nichts Griss. Ich warte nun schon seit über einer Stunde und sie sagen mir nichts."  
"Schsch..." Er sah wie ihre Panik wieder hoch kam.  
"Beruhige dich Sara. Das kann auch was Gutes heißen. Wäre sie nicht mehr am Leben hätten sie dir es sicher schon gesagt."  
So richtig wusste er selber nicht was er da gerade sagte, aber es schien zu helfen, denn ihr Gesicht entspannte sich wieder etwas.  
"Du siehst müde aus." Grissom sah Sara besorgt an.  
"Was hältst du davon wenn du dich hier ein wenig hin legst und sobald sich was tut wecke ich dich."  
Grissom setzte sein bestes Lächeln auf, denn er wusste sie würde protestieren.  
"Ich kann jetzt nicht schlafen, Griss:" entgegnete sie ihm mit müder Stimme.  
"Bitte Sara. Du kannst dich doch kaum noch wach halten."  
Sara wusste sie hat jetzt keine Chance gegen ihn. Zumal er recht hat. Sie war zum umfallen müde.  
Sie rückte einen Sitz weiter und legte sich hin. Grissom Schoß benutzte sie als Kopfkissen.  
Er war froh, dass sie sich nicht weiter dagegen wehrte. Das zeigte ihm auch wie fertig sie war.  
Mit seiner Hand streichelte er ihr immer wieder übers Haar. Ihre Augen hatten sich schon geschlossen.  
Und an der immer gleich werdenden rhythmischen Atmung erkannte er, dass sie eingeschlafen war.  
Er küsste sie noch auf ihr Haar, bevor er selbst seinen Kopf gegen die Wand legte und seinerseits die Augen schloss.

"Miss Sidle?"  
Doch Sara und auch Grissom schienen fest eingeschlafen zu sein.  
Sara spürte ein leichtes ruckeln an ihrer Schulter.  
"Was?" sie öffnete müde ihre Auge. Doch als sie sah wer da vor ihr stand war sie hell wach.  
Grissom wurde durch Sara's hochschrecken wach.  
Er sah einen Mann in weißen Kittel vor Ihnen stehen.  
"Wie geht es Sam?" wollte Sara sofort wissen.  
"Miss Sidle mein Name ist Dr. Summers.." Sara ließ ihn erst gar nicht weiter sprechen.  
"Was ist mit ihr."  
Grissom versuchte sie wiedermal mit sanften streicheln zu beruhigen, aber diesmal schien es nicht zu helfen.  
Sara stand auf um den Arzt ansehen zu können.  
"Beruhigen sie sich erstmal Miss Sidle. Sonst liegen sie bald mit einem Herzinfarkt in meinem OP."  
Griss zog Sara wieder zu sich runter und zwang sie sich zu setzten.  
"Wir haben ihre Schwester operiert. Ich kann ihnen schon mal sagen, dass ihre Schwester eine Kämpfernatur ist."  
Ganz die Schwester, dachte Grissom.  
"Normalerweise stirbt man an solchen Verletzungen binnen Minuten."  
Sara stockte der Atem.  
"Ist sie??"  
"Nein..Sie lebt." Sara schossen Freudentränen in die Augen.  
Das war doch das einzige was ich hören wollte, sprach sie innerlich zu sich selbst.  
"Es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut. Sie hat eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung die sie von einem Schlag auf dem Kopf erlitten haben muss.  
Die Wunde musste mit 10 Stichen genäht werden. Zudem hat sie ein gebrochenes Handgelenk, 5 gebrochene und 3 angebrochene Rippen. Diese Verletzungen wären so nicht Lebensgefährlich, aber eine der gebrochenen Rippen hat sich in ihre Lunge gebohrt. Wir sind erstaunt darüber wie sie das überleben konnte. Die innere Blutung war schon extrem weit fortgeschritten. Ich denke 5 Minuten später und sie hätte es nicht überlebt."  
Sara war schockiert. Sie wusste wie knapp es war, aber nicht so knapp.  
"Wir konnten sie stabilisieren. Und soweit man es sagen kann wird sie physisch keine bleibenden Schäden behalten.  
Aber nachdem ich gehört habe was man ihr angetan hat kann ich nicht garantieren wie sie es psychisch verkraftet.  
Was sie jetzt braucht ist Ruhe."  
Man konnte Sara erleichtert ausatmen hören. Sie hatte mit dem schlimmsten gerechnet.  
"Kann ich sie sehen?" Sara sah den Arzt flehend an.  
Er hatte schon von den Sanitätern gehört wie hartnäckig diese Miss Sidle ist und wollte es ihr auch nicht noch schlimmer machen.  
"Aber nur kurz. Wie schon gesagt. Sie braucht jetzt Ruhe. Sie wird die nächsten 24 Stunden schlafen, da wir ihr jede Menge Schmerzmittel gegeben haben, damit sich ihr Körper erholen kann."  
Sara stand auf und wollte dem Arzt folgen, drehte sich aber noch einmal zu Grissom um. Er ging zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand.  
"Geh. Ich warte hier auf dich."  
"Danke Gil. Für Alles."  
Grissom lächelte Sara an und ließ von ihrer Hand.  
Nachdem sie mit Dr. Summers den Raum verlassen hatte schlug Grissom die Hände über den Kopf zusammen und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
Auch er hatte 24 harte Stunden hinter sich gebracht. In der Zeit hat er so viele neue Sachen von Sara erfahren.  
Sie hat tatsächlich eine Schwester. Und sie war der Grund warum Sara so bedrückt war. Und nicht irgendein Lover.  
Er hätte sich für den Gedanken Ohrfeigen können.

Sara stand vor Samantha's Krankenzimmer. Sie musste sich ein grünes Hemdchen überziehen, da Sam auf der Intensivstation lag. Von draußen konnte Sara schon durchs Fenster zu ihrer Schwester schauen.  
"Ich kann ihnen leider nur 15 Minuten geben, Miss Sidle."  
Sie reagierte gar nicht weiter auf die Aussage des Arztes und ging ins Zimmer.  
Dort lag ihre Schwester nun. Umgeben von piependen Geräten die Sara ein wenig Angst machten.  
Und die Schläuche die zu ihrer Schwester führten machten die Sache nicht einfacher.  
Eine Sauerstoffmaske unterstützte Sam beim atmen.  
Sara setzte sich in den Besucherstuhl und nahm Sam's Hand.  
Sie beobachtete Sam's Brustkorb, wie er sich hob und wieder senkte.  
Es schien ihr wirklich besser zu gehen, dachte Sara. Das röcheln was sie zum Schluss von ihrer Schwester vernahm war nicht mehr zu hören.  
Mit ihrer freien Hand strich Sara ihrer Schwester behutsam über die Wange.  
So friedlich hat sie Sam noch nie schlafen sehen.  
Und wieder kullerten Tränen über Sara's Wangen. Doch diesmal waren es Freuden Tränen.  
Sam wird es schaffen.  
"Du bist in Sicherheit Sam. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass Phil dich nie wieder anfassen wird."  
Ein bisschen Stolz konnte man in ihrer Stimme erkennen.  
"Du wirst wieder gesund, hörst du?"  
Sara erwartete darauf keine Antwort.  
Die nächsten Minuten sah Sara ihrer Schwester einfach nur ins Gesicht. Sie war so friedlich.  
Die Tür ging auf und Dr. Summers kam herein.  
"Entschuldigen sie Miss, aber wir sollten ihrer Schwester jetzt Ruhe gönnen."  
Sara sah ihn etwas irritiert an. Sie schläft doch schon die ganze Zeit. Und ich mache nichts anderes als ihre Hand halten und sie anzuschauen. Aber protestieren bringt jetzt wohl nichts, dachte sich Sara.  
"Kommen sie morgen um 9 Uhr wieder und dann wird sie sicher bald aufwachen." Dr. Summers versuchte dabei sehr einfühlsam zu klingen. Er wollte Sara nicht noch mehr strapazieren.  
Sara beugte sich nochmal zu ihrer Schwester und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
"Bis morgen Sam."  
Sara verließ mit Dr. Summers Sam's Zimmer.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Es war mittlerweile 3 Uhr morgens. Und das einzige was man im Krankenhaus hören konnte war das Gekicher aus dem Schwesternzimmer und die piependen Geräte aus den Zimmern der Patienten.  
Ein junger Mann mit dunkelblondem Haar ging ins Zimmer von Samantha Sidle.  
Er trat an ihr Bett und nahm ihre Hand.  
"Es tut mir Leid das ich dir nicht helfen konnte, Sam."  
Beim Anblick von Sam musste er sich zusammen reißen nicht zu weinen.  
"Hätte deine Schwester dieses Schwein nicht erledigt, wäre ich nun ein Mörder. Aber das wäre es allemal wert gewesen."  
Er strich ihr durchs Haar. Seine Tränen konnte er nun nicht mehr unterdrücken.  
Plötzlich kam eine Schwester ins Zimmer.  
"Was machen sie hier?"  
Bevor er sich zur Schwester drehte wischte er sich schnell seine Tränen aus dem Gesicht und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen.  
"Entschuldigen sie, dass ich mich nicht angemeldet habe. Ich bin vom CSI und wollte die Sachen von Miss Sidle abholen. Wir benötigen sie als Beweismittel."  
Er holte seinen Ausweis raus um ihr zu zeigen, dass er wirklich vom CSI ist.  
"Und dann tauchen sie mitten in der Nacht auf?"  
"Ich bin von der Nachschicht."  
"Es tut mir Leid Mr. Sanders, aber ihr Kollege Grissom hat die Sachen schon mitgenommen."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

11. Kapitel

Es war 8.59 Uhr und Sara stand vor der Intensivstation um ihre Schwester zu besuchen.  
Punkt 9.00 Uhr ließ eine Krankenschwester Sara in den Bereich der Intensivstation. Wie schon am Vortag musste sich Sara dieses hässliche grüne Hemdchen anziehen. Doch Sara war egal was sie an hatte und wie sie aussah. Sie wollte einfach nur wieder zu ihrer Schwester.  
"Wie geht es meiner Schwester heute?" wollte Sara von der Krankenschwester wissen.  
"Das sollte ihnen besser Dr. Summers sagen."  
Sara erschrak bei den Worten von der Krankenschwester. Sie hörte sich dabei so kühl an. Ist etwas mit Sam?  
Die Krankenschwester sah Sara die Besorgnis an.  
"Keine Sorge Miss Sidle. Ihre Schwester hat die Nacht ohne Zwischenfälle durchgeschlafen."  
Diesmal klang sie viel einfühlsamer und Sara's Sorge verflog ein wenig.  
"Guten Morgen Miss Sidle." Dr. Summers kam gerade um die Ecke gebogen und begrüßte Sara.  
"Ich ahnte schon, sie heute Morgen gleich anzutreffen. Ihrer Schwester geht es gut. Sie schläft noch immer."  
Sara war enttäuscht. Obwohl Dr. Summers sagte, sie würde die nächsten 24 Stunden schlafen, hatte Sara gehofft, dass Sam schon aufgewacht wäre.  
Dr. Summers bemerkte an Sara's Gesichtsausdruck ihre Enttäuschung.  
"Miss Sidle sie wird aufwachen. Machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Nachdem was sie durch gemacht hat braucht ihr Körper Erholung und die bekommt er durch Schlaf. Gehen sie zu ihr. Sie wird bald aufwachen. Glauben sie mir."  
Dr. Summers sah sie mitfühlend an. Er kannte nicht die genauen Umstände, doch er wusste auch wie sehr auch Sara drunter litt.  
"Sie wird froh sein ein vertrautes Gesicht zu sehen wenn sie aufwacht."  
Wird sie das wirklich? ging es Sara durch den Kopf.  
Auch wenn Sara unbedingt wollte, dass Sam endlich wieder ihre Augen öffnet, hatte sie Angst vor der Reaktion ihrer Schwester.  
Zusammen mit Dr. Summers ging sie Richtung Sam's Krankenzimmer. Sara schaute erst durch das Fenster. Sam lag noch genauso wie sie gestern lag als Sara das Zimmer verließ. Nur heute schien sie schon etwas an Blässe in ihrem Gesicht verloren zu haben.  
"Ich werde sie mit ihrer Schwester erstmal alleine lassen und schaue später vorbei."  
Mit einem nicken gab Sara dem Arzt zu verstehen, dass er nun gehen kann.  
Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und ging hinein.  
Sara trat ans Bett ihrer Schwester und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
"Hey Kleine."  
Sie setzte sich auf den Besucherstuhl und nahm Sam's Hand.  
Ihre Hand fühlte sich schon viel wärmer an. Sara streichelte den Handrücken und konnte ihren Blick nicht von ihrer Schwester lösen.  
"Sam du musst endlich aufwachen. Ich hab dir soviel zu erzählen."  
Als würde Sara auf eine Reaktion warten machte sie eine Pause und starrte auf Sam's Lippen. Doch sie gab keinen Laut von sich.  
"Es tut mir so Leid Sam. Ich hätte dich damals beschützen müssen als Dad dir so weh tat. Ich hätte dir helfen müssen."  
Tränen rannen an Sara's Wangen herunter.  
"Wenn ich könnte, ich würde die Zeit zurück drehen. Du hättest mich in meiner Wohnung nicht so vorgefunden und Dad hätte dir das niemals angetan."  
Sara's weinen wurde nun zu lautem schluchzen.  
"Wie konnte er dir das nur antun."  
Sie wischte sie die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und versuchte sich etwas zu beruhigen.  
Ich muss aufhören an die negativen Sachen zu denken, rief sich Sara ins Gedächtnis.  
Sara lächelte ihre Schwester an.  
"Ich hab sogar schöne Neuigkeiten für dich. Du weißt der Mann der mir so den Kopf verdreht hat. Wir sind zusammen. Er hat es endlich geschafft zu seinen Gefühlen zu stehen. Wir sind seit einem Jahr zusammen und sehr glücklich. Wirklich."  
Sara's lächeln wurde nun zu einem breiten Grinsen.  
"Ich weiß es hört sich blöd an, aber ich will mit ihm bis ans Ende meines Lebens zusammen sein.. Du weißt ich bin kein Heiratstyp, aber bei ihm könnte ich ne Ausnahme machen."  
Sie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Zum ersten Mal kam ihr der Gedanke Grissom zu heiraten.  
So langsam machte sich bei Sara die kurze und anstrengende Nacht bemerkbar. Ihre Augenlieder wurden immer schwerer.  
Sie lehnte ihren Kopf auf das Bett und nach einigen Sekunden schlummerte Sara genauso friedlich wie Sam.

Zwischenzeitlich blickte Dr. Summers ins Zimmer, doch als er Sara neben ihrer Schwester schlafen sah, wollte er ihr den nötigen Schlaf gönnen und später noch mal reinschauen.

Nach 2 Stunden wurde Sara durch eine Berührung an ihrer Hand wach.  
Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie realisierte wo sie gerade war.  
Und wieder spürte sie etwas an ihrer Hand.  
"Sam?" Sara richtete sich auf und sah Sam an.  
Ihre Augen waren noch immer geschlossen. Die Atmung war allerdings nicht mehr so gleichmäßig wie sie noch vor 2 Stunden war.  
Dann sah sie wie sich Sam's Augen langsam öffneten. Sara suchte hektisch den Notfallknopf und drückte ihn als sie ihn fand.  
Schnell wandte sich ihr Blick wieder zu Sam. Sie schien zu schwach zu sein um ihre Augen offen zu halten. Denn ihre Augenlider bewegten sich immer auf und ab.  
"Sara.." kam sehr schwach unter Sam's Atemmaske hervor.  
Sara konnte sich gegen ihre Freudentränen nicht wehren. Sanft strich sie ihrer Schwester über die Wange.  
"Ganz ruhig Sam, gleich kommt jemand." Sara versuchte so beruhigend wie möglich auf ihre Schwester zu wirken.  
Sie sah, dass Sam Schmerzen haben musste, denn Sam kniff immer wieder ihre Augen vor Schmerz zusammen.  
Dr. Summers kam mit 2 Krankenschwestern ins Zimmer gelaufen.  
"Miss Sidle, schön sie beide wach zu sehen." noch ein bisschen außer Atem lächelte er beide Sidles an.  
Auch Sara konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, bei den Gedanken, dass er hat sie schlafend neben Sam gesehen hatte.  
Dr. Summers widmete sich aber schnell seiner Patientin.  
"Haben sie Schmerzen Miss Sidle?"  
"Sam.." brachte Sam schwach hervor.  
Der Arzt sah Sara fragend an. Und wieder musste Sara lachen.  
"Sie hasst es Miss Sidle genannt zu werden." erklärte Sara.  
"Oh... OK Sam. Haben sie Schmerzen?" wiederholte er schmunzelnd seine Frage.  
Sam nickte und sah rüber zu ihrer Schwester. Sara hielt immer noch ihre Hand.  
Sie spürte wie Sam immer wieder Druck ausübte um Sara's Hand zu spüren.  
"Keine Angst Sam. Ich bleibe bei dir." Sam schien wirklich Angst zu haben Sara könne sie allein lassen, denn Sara spürte wie Sams Druck auf die Hand wieder nachließ, aber weiter an ihr fest hielt.  
"Ich gebe ihnen jetzt was gegen die Schmerzen, Sam."  
Es dauerte nicht lang und Sam spürte wie das Schmerzmittel anfing zu wirken. Ihre Atmung wurde wieder ruhiger.  
Nachdem Dr. Summers sah wie die Schmerzmittel wirkten ging er mit den Krankenschwestern wieder aus dem Raum um die Sidles allein zu lassen.  
Mit halb offenen Augen sah Sam zu ihrer Schwester. Sie wollte sich gerade die Maske abziehen um mit Sara zu reden doch Sara hinderte sie daran.  
"Wir haben noch genug Zeit um zu reden Sam. Wichtig ist das du wieder Gesund wirst."  
"Ich hab dich vermisst Sara."  
Bei diesen Worten von Sam musste sie wieder anfangen zu weinen.  
Sam, schwach wie sie war, hob ihr Arm um Sara's Gesicht zu erreichen. Sie wischte Sara's Tränen aus dem Gesicht, was Sara nur noch mehr zum Weinen brachte. Sara nahm Sam's Hand und strich mit dem Handrücken über ihre Wange und küsste ihn dann. Sara versuchte ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken und lächelte.  
Auch Sam konnte sich ihrer Tränen nicht verstecken.  
"Es tut mir Leid Sara."  
Sara schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
"Nicht jetzt Sam."  
Sam's Augen wurden immer schwerer, was auch Sara nicht entfiel.  
"Du bist müde, oder?"  
Sam nickte nur auf Sara's Frage.  
"Bleibst du, bis ich eingeschlafen bin?"  
Sara war gerührt über Sam's Frage. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich wieder wie vor 20 Jahren.  
"Natürlich bleibe ich." lächelte Sara ihrer kleinen Schwester zu.  
"Schlaf gut Sammy." grinste Sara nun.  
"Du weißt wie sehr ich diesen Namen hasse." kam nur noch ein leises flüstern von Sam bevor sie einschlief.  
Oh ja. Sam hasste diesen Kosename wirklich.  
Sara hatte ihre Schwester früher schon immer gerne damit geärgert.  
Noch ein paar weitere Minuten sah Sara ihrer schlafenden Schwester zu.  
Wie immer verabschiedete sie sich mit einem Kuss auf Sam's Stirn.  
"Bye Sam."  
Sara verließ das Zimmer und traf im Flur wieder auf Dr. Summers.  
"Schläft sie?" wollte er wissen.  
"Wieder tief und fest." er hörte ein wenig Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme.  
"Ich denke morgen wird sie schon fitter sein, Miss Sidle. Machen sie sich keine Sorgen."  
Nickend nahm sie es zur Kenntnis.  
"Ich hasse es übrigens auch." lächelte Sara nun den jungen Arzt an.  
Der wiederum wusste nicht was sie meint.  
"Sara reicht vollkommen." sie reichte ihm die Hand und er erinnerte sich an die Szene mit Sam im Zimmer und verstand was sie meint.  
Er musste kurz auflachen.  
"Bis morgen Sara."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nach ihrem Besuch bei Sam fuhr Sara erstmal nach Hause.  
Grissom's SUV stand noch vor ihrem Haus. Er war also noch nicht ins Crime Lab gefahren.  
Sie schloss die Tür auf und hörte im Haus schon das Begrüßungsgebell von Boxer Bruno.  
Kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, sprang Bruno ihr schon entgegen.  
"Hey mein Großer. Nicht so stürmisch."  
Erst hatte Sara nur ein streicheln für Bruno übrig, doch bei so einer stürmischen Begrüßung musste sie ihn einmal richtig durchknuddeln. Sara versuchte seinen Knutschversuchen auszuweichen. Ohne Erfolg. Sie spürte seine sabbernde Zunge auf ihrer Wange.  
"Ich hab dich auch lieb, Bruno."  
Sie gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Bauch und ging Richtung Wohnzimmer.  
Doch Grissom war nirgends zu sehen. Sara aber war zu erschöpft um nach ihm zu suchen.  
Sie ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen und schloss ihre Augen.  
Wieder gingen ihr die Bilder der letzten Nacht durch den Kopf. Ein Bild hatte sich dabei tief in sie eingeprägt. Wie sie Sam in ihren Armen hielt.  
Zu dem Zeitpunkt dachte Sara sie hätte Sam zu letzten Mal lebend gesehen.  
Doch Sam hatte es geschafft. Es wird noch eine Weile dauern bis sie wieder bei Kräften ist, aber sie lebt.  
Die Berührung geschmeidiger Lippen auf ihren, riss Sara aus ihren Gedanken. Diesmal versuchte sie nicht wie bei Bruno auszuweichen, sondern erwiderte den Kuss.  
Als sie ihre Augen öffnete sah sie in die unwiderstehlichen blauen Augen von Grissom. Als beide den Kuss lösten lächelten sie sich an.  
"Hey Sweetie, wie geht es Sam?"  
Bevor Sara seine Frage beantwortet wollte sie unbedingt noch einmal seine Lippen spüren. Ein langer Kuss folgte.  
"Besser. Sie war heute zwar wach, aber ist auch gleich wieder eingeschlafen."  
"Schlafen wird ihr helfen sich zu erholen."  
"Du hörst dich schon an wie Dr. Summers." grinste Sara Griss an.  
Der setzte sich nun zu Sara auf das Sofa und nahm sie seitlich in den Arm.  
"Und wie geht es dir?" Sara zwang sich nach Grissom's Frage ein Lächeln auf und hatte wieder mit ihren Tränen zu kämpfen.  
Sie löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoss. So konnte sie sich immer entspannen.  
Um seine Frage zu beantworten schaute Sara hoch zu Grissom.  
Sie wollte ihren Mund öffnen um etwas zu sagen, doch ihre Stimme versagte. Weitere Tränen kullerten an Sara's Gesicht herunter.  
Er strich beruhigend durch ihr lockiges Haar. Es schmerzte ihn innerlich sehr Sara so durch den Wind zu sehen.  
"Sie wird wieder gesund Sara." Ein Kuss auf ihre Stirn folgte.  
"Das ist es nicht Griss. Ich habe angst davor, wie sie das alles verkraften wird. Sie hat soviel durch machen müssen."  
Grissom nahm nun Sara's Wange und wischte ihr ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Dabei sah er ihr tief in die Augen.  
"Es wird schwer, aber sie hat nun dich, Sara. Mit dir zusammen wird sie es schaffen. Du musst jetzt stark für sie sein."  
"Genau das ist es, wovor ich Angst habe. Hat sie mir meinen Fehltritt von damals wirklich verziehen? Und will wie mich überhaupt um sich haben?"  
"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie nachdem was sie erlebt hat dich wegstoßen wird. Im Gegenteil. Sie wird froh sein, dass du da bist."  
Grissom nahm Sara's Gesicht in beide Hände.  
"Das wird jetzt eine schwere Zeit für dich, aber ich bin bei dir. Und werde dich unterstützen wo du mich brauchst."  
Sara war berührt von seinen Worten und schlang ihre Armen um seinen Körper. Grissom drückte sie fest an sich.  
"Danke Griss." er löste wieder die Umarmung und sah sie liebevoll an.  
"Was hältst du davon wenn du dich schlafen legst. Du siehst schrecklich aus." grinste er sie frech an.  
"Danke." gab sie ironisch zurück.  
"Aber wir müssen gleich zum Dienst."  
"Du nicht, Sara."  
"Aber.."  
"Kein aber. Schon vergessen? Ich bin dein Boss und als Boss sage ich dir, dass du heute Nacht frei hast. Komm."  
"Zu befehl Boss." beide grinsten sich an.  
Ohne weitere Widerworte ließ sie sich von Grissom ins Schlafzimmer führen.  
Schnell zog sie sich ihre Schlafpantie an, gefolgt von ihrem Schlafshirt. Grissom wurde ganz kribbelig bei dem Anblick.  
Doch er wusste sich zu beherrschen. Gentlemanlike hob er ihre Decke hoch damit sie gleich drunter kriechen konnte.  
Grissom setzte sich noch auf die Bettkante, während sich Sara in ihre Bettdecke murmelte.  
Er konnte ein Grinsen nicht verbergen.  
"Warum grinst du?" wollte Sara schon mit sehr müden Augen wissen.  
"Hab ich dir schon gesagt wie sehr ich dich liebe?" Grissom sah sie dabei verführerisch an.  
"Jedenfalls nicht die letzten Minuten." grinsend wanderten ihre Blicke hin und her.  
"Ich liebe dich auch Gil."  
Er beugte sich runter und küsste sie. Sara legte ihren Arm in seinen Nacken. Sie genoss diesen Kuss als wäre es ihr Erster.  
Sie lösten sich und sahen sich so eine Weile in die Augen.  
"Solltest du nicht langsam zum Dienst?"  
"Willst du mich los werden?"  
Sie küsste ihn noch einmal flüchtig.  
"Nein, aber die Anderen werden sich wundern wo du bist? Gil Grissom kommt nie zu spät!" Sara grinst ihn an.  
Er drehte sich sitzend zur Tür und pfiff. Es dauerte keine 2 Sekunden, da kam Bruno ins Schlafzimmer geschossen.  
Erst knuddelte Grissom seinen Boxer und nahm dann seinen Kopf in beide Hände.  
"So Bruno. Herrchen fährt jetzt zur Arbeit, also bist du der Herr im Haus. Du passt schön auf Mami auf."  
Als hätte Bruno verstanden was Grissom ihm sagte bellte er.  
Sara musste bei dem Anblick schmunzeln.  
Grissom gab seinen Boxer einen Klaps und der legte sich danach an Sara's Bettende.  
"Ich werd los. Schlaf gut. Und wenn etwas ist.."  
"..ruf ich dich an."  
Noch einmal küssten sie sich bis Grissom aufstand und Richtung Tür ging.  
"Gil?"  
"Ja?"  
"Was hältst du davon morgen mit mir gemeinsam Sam zu besuchen?"  
"Das würde ich sehr gerne tun."  
"Schön." brachte sie noch hervor, bevor sich ihre Augen schlossen und sie einschlief.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Kapitel**

Für Gil Grissoms Verhältnisse kam er heute ziemlich spät ins Crime Lab. Zwar pünktlich, aber an normalen Tagen war er meist schon eine Stunde vor Dienstbeginn an seinem Schreibtisch. Aber die letzten Tage waren eben nicht normal.  
Als Grissom durch die Gänge des Crime Labs ging zog eine beängstigende Stille durch die Räumlichkeiten.  
Die Ereignisse um Sara und ihre Schwester hatte das ganze Crime Lab geschockt. Schon allein die Nachricht, Sara Sidle hat eine Schwester, war eine Überraschung, aber die Entführung und deren Folgen haben alle mitgenommen.  
Grissom setzte sich, ohne Licht an zu machen, in sein Büro.  
Er brauchte erstmal einen Moment für sich. Wäre nicht gerade erst Schichtbeginn, hätte er sich gerne ein kleines Gläschen seines alten Bourbons genehmigt. Diesen gönnt er sich eigentlich nur nach langen harten Fällen. Meistens saß er noch mit Jim Brass zusammen und sie redeten über den abgeschlossenen Fall. Doch seitdem er mit Sara zusammen lebte ist sein 1. Weg nach Hause zu ihr.  
Er schloss die Augen und atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu Ecklie machte um die neuen Fälle zu holen.  
An Ecklie's Büro angekommen klopfte Grissom an dessen Tür und trat hinein.  
"Grissom. Schön sie auch schon anzutreffen." begrüßte Conrad Ecklie ihn mit einem höhnischen grinsen.  
"Ihnen auch einen schönen guten Tag, Ecklie." Grissom hatte gerade keine Lust auf die Spielchen von ihm.  
"Haben sie was zu tun für uns?" klang Grissom schon etwas genervt.  
"Sie wissen doch Gil. Vegas schläft nie."  
Immer noch grinste Ecklie vor sich hin und überreicht Grissom 2 Zettel.  
Ohne weiter auf Ecklie einzugehen, nahm Griss die Zettel, drehte sich um und ging wieder Richtung Tür.  
"Ich wusste schon immer, dass an Sara Sidle etwas faul ist."  
Griss ahnte das Ecklie die letzten Tage nicht kommentarlos stehen lassen würde.  
Er drehte sich um und ging wieder auf Ecklie zu, stützte sich wütend auf dessen Schreibtisch und sah ihn genervt an.  
"Wie meinen sie das?"  
"Na Sidle's Schwester, ihr Vater, der Onkel, ihre Mutter. Alles samt Verbrecher. Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, dass ich Miss Sidle mit dieser Vergangenheit hier weiter arbeiten lassen kann."  
Griss ballte seine Fäuste. Er musste sich arg zusammenreißen seinem Vorgesetzten nicht zu schlagen.  
"1. ist Samantha Sidle keine Verbrecherin, sondern ein ebenso guter CSI wie ihre Schwester. 2. hatte Sara's Vergangenheit ihrer Arbeit in den letzten Jahren auch nicht geschadet. Und 3. sollten sie wirklich auf die Idee kommen Sara zu kündigen werde ich den Sheriff über ein paar Sachen informieren über die er sich sicher nicht freuen wird und sie, Mr. Ecklie, sicher auch nicht."  
Nun war es Grissom der teuflisch grinste. Ecklies Kinnlade dagegen hing fast bis zur Schreibtischplatte.  
Er wusste genau wovon Grissom da sprach.  
Vor 5 Wochen hatte Ecklie aus Personalmangel einen Mord-Fall selber bearbeiten müssen. Er hatte auch schnell eine Verdächtige. Doch sein Fehler war es sich von ihr um den Finger wickeln zu lassen. Grissom fand ihn damals halb nackt an einem Bett gefesselt.  
Ecklie bat ihn damals niemanden davon zu erzählen. Und er tat es auch nicht. Grissom erzählte es nicht nur niemanden, er konnte außerdem noch diese Frau finden und festnehmen lassen.  
Ecklie schluckte.  
Grissom dagegen drehte sich um und verließ, immer noch grinsend, das Büro.  
Auf dem Weg zum Pausenraum schmunzelte Griss weiter vor sich her. Angekommen, merkte er wie ruhig es im Pausenraum war. Normalerweise war dort immer "High Live". Entweder wurde gelacht, an der X-Box gezockt oder sich um den letzten Kaffee gestritten.  
Das letzte große Gelächter fand vor 2 Tagen statt. Das hatten sie David Hodges zu verdanken. Irgendjemand hatte sich einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubt und eine Kontaktanzeige aufgegeben.  
Seitdem bekommt er jede Menge Blumen und Liebesbriefe von einsamen Männern geschickt.  
Doch heute hätte man denken können das Crime Lab wäre geschlossen.  
Greg, Warrick, Catherine und Nick saßen einfach nur da und warteten auf Grissom. Sie ahnten schon, dass Sara heute nicht zum Dienst erscheinen würde.  
"Hey Griss, wie geht's Sara?"  
Nick war der schnellste von den 4, denn die anderen 3 wollten dieselbe Frage stellen.  
"Sie schlägt sich durch, macht sich aber Sorgen um Sam. Sie weiß nicht ob Sam das alles verkraften wird. Zumal sie sich auch große Vorwürfe macht."  
"Und wie geht es Sam?" schoss Greg mit der nächsten Frage hinterher.  
"Sie wird wieder. Gehirnerschütterung, gebrochenes Handgelenk, gebrochene Rippen..."  
Die Vier schauderten ein wenig zusammen bei Grissoms Aufzählung.  
".. ihre Lunge wurde verletzt. Aber sie wird wieder Gesund. Sara war heute Morgen bei ihr als sie endlich auf wachte, aber es dauerte nicht lange bis sie wieder schlief."  
"Hast du Sara zu Hause gelassen?" wollte Catherine leicht grinsend wissen.  
Da Gil Richtung Boden sag konnte er ihr grinsen nicht sehen.  
"Ja. Sie hat die letzten Tage kaum ein Auge zu gemacht. Ich wäre gerne bei ihr geblieben, doch wir können ja nicht beide fehlen."  
Grissom setzte sich auf den leeren Stuhl und bemerkte nicht wie er eben redete.  
Bei den Anderen formte sich ein lächeln in die Gesichter als sie merkten das Grissom nicht registrierte was er da gerade sagte.  
Catherine räusperte sich kurz und grinste Grissom an.  
"Sag mal Gil wann wolltest du uns eigentlich alles erzählen?"  
Er sah sie fragend an.  
"Was meinst du?"  
Nick mischte sich nun auch mit ein.  
"Ich muss zugeben, dass ihr es richtig gut verbergen konntet, aber die letzten Tage haben euch verraten." Nick sah seinen Supervisor lächelnd an.  
Es dauerte einen Moment bis Gil begriff was Nick meinte. Er wischte sich über die Stirn, wissend dass das jetzt nicht leicht wird. Sara sollte dabei sein wenn er seinen Kollegen von ihnen erzählt, aber ihn blieb jetzt nichts anderes übrig.  
Anders als Sara sah er seine Kollegen an während er sprach.  
"Es tut mir Leid, aber wir konnten euch einfach nichts sagen. Und ich weiß auch nicht ob es jetzt gut ist, dass ihr es wisst. Es könnte mir und Sara.."  
Warrick schnitt ihm das Wort ab.  
"Grissom glaub mir. Und ich denke ich spreche für alle hier im Raum. Von uns erfährt Ecklie nichts. Im Gegenteil. Als wir euch gestern Nacht zusammen sahen, wie du Sara trösten wolltest, haben wir zum dunklen Himmel geschaut und laut DANKE gedacht. Wir freuen uns für euch."  
Warrick ging zu Grissom und zwang ihn eine Umarmung auf.  
Grissom war erleichtert darüber das sie es so gut befänden. Aber sie freuen sich für uns, dachte er. Und Sara wird das ebenso freuen. Sie wird froh sein dass das Versteckspiel zumindest vor ihren Kollegen ein Ende hat.  
Auch Cath und Nick gratulierten ihm.  
"Ich bin froh darüber, dass ihr endlich zueinander gefunden habt. Jetzt weiß ich auch warum du und Sara die letzten Monate immer so pünktlich Feierabend gemacht habt. Das sah euch gar nicht ähnlich." sagte Cath fröhlicher als Grissom es gedacht hätte.  
"1 Jahr." gab Grissom zurück.  
"Was meinst du Grissom?" Nick war wieder der am schnellsten reagierte.  
"Sara und ich sind seit einem Jahr zusammen. Wir haben vor einer Woche unser 1-jähriges gefeiert."  
"Wow." brachten alle fast gleichzeitig heraus.  
Nur Greg hatte bisher nichts zu allem gesagt. Und das fiel auch seinem Boss auf. Und gerade vor Gregs Reaktion hatte er am meisten Angst. Ihm sind die enge Verbindung der beiden und vor allem Gregs Flirterei nicht entgangen.  
Umso irritierter war er als er Greg mit einem breiten grinsen auf dem Sofa saß.  
"Greg alles in Ordnung?"  
"Ja Griss." das Grinsen wurde immer breiter.  
"Und warum grinst du dann so komisch?" irgendetwas war an Greg's Grinsen anders als bei Nick, Cath und Warrick.  
"Ich freue mich für euch. Vor allem für Sara. Sie liebt dich, Griss. Und weil die Anderen es jetzt wissen wird ihr eine weitere schwere Last von den Schultern fallen."  
Nun war Greg derjenige, der sich 4 irritierten Gesichtern gegenüber sah. Und er wusste genau was Ihnen durch den kopf ging.  
"Boss sei ihr bitte nicht böse, aber Sara hat mir von euch erzählt. Du weißt ja wie eng wir befreundet sind. Man glaubt gar nicht was so eine Explosion alles bewirken kann."  
Er hatte Angst vor Grissoms Reaktion und das schien dem nicht zu entgehen.  
"Ist schon OK. Ich bin sogar froh das sie jemanden zum reden hatte. Sara fiel es besonders schwer, euch, ihren Freunden es nicht sagen zu können."  
Er sah dabei nochmal alle eindringlich an.  
Doch er kam nochmal auf Greg zurück.  
"Warum eigentlich dann immer noch die ständige Flirterei? Willst du sie mir etwa ausspannen?" sagte Griss so ernst es in dieser Situation nur ging.  
Und Greg erkannte das Grissom sich kaum das lachen verkneifen konnte.  
"Sorry, aber das macht mir nun mal Spaß. Ich weiß, dass ich keine Chance bei ihr habe. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen. Sie gehört nur dir."  
Greg hatte es mal wieder geschafft das gewohnte Gelächter in den Pausenraum zu bringen.  
Nachdem sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten, teilte Grissom ihnen die neuen Fälle mit und sie machten sich gleich an die Arbeit.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nach seiner Schicht fuhr Grissom gleich nach Hause. Es kam ihm gelegen, dass die beiden Fälle nicht sonderlich knifflig waren und schnell zu den Akten gelegt werden konnten. Seine Kollegen waren ihm mehr als nur ein große Hilfe.  
Wenn es nach ihnen gegangen wäre, hätte er zu Hause bleiben und sich um Sara kümmern sollen.  
Es war gerade 8.00 Uhr als er an seinem Haus ankam. Er wunderte sich das Bruno nicht angelaufen kam als er die Tür auf schloss. Normalerweise war er gleich da so wie er oder Sara die Tür aufmachten.  
Grissom ging schnellen Schrittes Richtung Schlafzimmer und musste schmunzeln. Dort wo er normalerweise lag, schlief Bruno seelenruhig. Und auf der anderen Seite hatte sich Sara in ihre Decke eingemummelt.  
"Bruno." flüsterte Grissom.  
Und der reagierte sofort. Noch etwas müde tapste er zu seinem Herrchen.  
Grissom gab seinen Boxer etwas zu fressen, ging kurz mit ihm Gassi und machte sich dann selber fürs Bett fertig.  
Als er ins Schlafzimmer ging lag Sara noch immer so eingemummelt in ihrem Bett wie vor einer halben Stunde.  
Er legte sich zu ihr und schmiegte sich an ihrem Rücken. Seinen Arm legte er um sie und hauchte ihr sanfte Küsse in den Nacken.  
"Hhmmm..." hörte man Sara nur nuscheln.  
Doch Gil hörte nicht auf und knapperte an ihrem Ohrläppchen.  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und gab ihm einen innigen Kuss.  
"Morgen, Honey." sie sah ihm dabei verführerisch in die Augen.  
"Guten Morgen, Darling. Konntest du schlafen?"  
"Wie ein Stein. Ich habe bis eben geschlafen."  
Wieder gab sie ihm einen Kuss, schlang dabei ihre Arme um seinen Körper um ihm ganz nah zu sein.  
Sie lösten den Kuss und sahen sich tief in die Augen. Keiner von beiden würde den Kontakt brechen wollen.  
Doch Sara konnte dem nicht mehr stand halten und fing an zu kichern.  
"Du weißt genau dass ich das nicht lange aushalte." Sara revanchierte sich bei ihm indem sie ihn abkitzelte.  
Sie kannte genau seine Stellen wo man ihn kitzeln konnte.  
Als beide völlig außer Atem waren sahen sich beide wieder an. Gil strich dabei mit seiner Hand zärtlich über Saras Wange.  
"Wann wolltest du eigentlich zu Sam ins Krankenhaus?" durchbrach Gil die knisternde Stille.  
"Wie spät ist es denn?"  
Grissom schaute auf den Wecker der auf seiner Bettseite stand.  
"Es ist kurz nach halb Neun."  
Sara schreckte hoch. Und noch schneller als sie hoch schreckte, hatte sie sich ihre Jeans angezogen.  
"Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?"  
Gil sah sie etwas irritiert an.  
"Wieso hätte ich dich wecken sollen?"  
"Um 9.00 Uhr beginnt die Besuchszeit. Ich muss pünktlich sein."  
"Sie wird dir nicht böse sein wenn du ein paar Minuten später kommst."  
Grissom fing sich von Sara einen bösen Blick ein.  
"Ich will nicht das sie alleine ist Griss. Nicht nachdem was sie hinter sich hat."  
Nun bereute er was er gerade gesagt hatte. Denn er konnte in Saras Reaktion erkennen wie wichtig ihr es war pünktlich im Krankenhaus zu sein.  
"Entschuldige Sara."  
"Schon OK Honey. Ich schaffe es ja noch pünktlich."  
Sie hatte sich mittlerweile komplett angezogen. Allerdings nahm sie sich keine Zeit mehr für einen Besuch im Badezimmer.  
"Soll ich dich fahren?"  
Lächelnd kniete sich Sara auf das Bett und gab Grissom einen verführerischen Kuss.  
"Ich denke du solltest dich erstmal schlafen legen. Du kannst ja später nach kommen. Ich hoffe Sam ist heut nicht die Schlafmütze der letzten Tage."  
Sie gab ihm noch einen flüchtigen Kuss und verabschiedete sich.  
"Schlaf gut. Wir sehen uns dann später."  
Ohne Widerworte legte sich Grissom wieder in sein Bett.  
"Bye Sweetheart. Bis später."  
Kaum hatte Sara die Schlafzimmertür verschlossen war ihr Freund auch schon am schlummern.  
Sie musste schmunzeln als sie Bruno auf dem schlafend auf dem Sofa liegen sah.  
Beide Herren des Hauses schlafen ihren gerechten Schlaf.  
Leise bewegte sich Sara zur Tür und ging hinaus Richtung SUV und fuhr Richtung Desert Palms.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mit quietschenden Reifen bog Sara in die Tiefgarage des Desert Palms. Sie wurde etwas hektisch, denn bis sie einen Parkplatz fand, dauerte es.  
Und als sie dann doch endlich einen fand, rannte sie wie ein werdender Vater durch die Krankenhausgänge.  
Sie sah auf die Uhr. 9:05 Uhr.  
"Verdammt..." schrie sie in sich hinein.  
Sie übersah die Person die gerade um die Ecke bog und knallte in sie hinein.  
"Eine Miss Sidle reicht mir eigentlich auf der Intensivstation." Dr. Summers saß auf seinem Allerwertesten und grinste Sara an.  
"Oh Gott. Das tut mir Leid. Ich hab mich verspätet." Sara lief vor Scham etwas rot an.  
Sie half ihm die Krankenakten aufzuheben die beim Sturz zum Boden fielen.  
"Keine Sorge Miss Sidle. Ich denke ihre Schwester schläft noch. Ich hab mit den Krankenschwestern ausgemacht sie so lange schlafen zu lassen wie Sam es möchte."  
"Immer noch Sara."  
"Oh. Vergessen. Sara."  
Was haben diese 2 Sidle Frauen nur, dass sie nicht Miss genannt werden möchten, dachte Dr. Summers.  
"Wie geht es ihr denn?"  
Sara hoffte sehr, endlich mal gute Neuigkeiten zu hören.  
"Es geht ihr besser. Die Atemmaske braucht sie nicht mehr. Sie war gestern Nachmittag noch einmal kurz wach.  
Wir konnten sie auf die Zwischenintensiv verlegen."  
Man konnte Sara die Erleichterung von den Schultern fallen sehen.  
"Danke."  
"Danken sie nicht mir. Sam hat das ganz allein geschafft. Dass sie sich schon so gut erholt hat, hätte keiner von uns für möglich gehalten.  
Sie wollte noch nicht sterben und hat gekämpft, wo andere schon lange aufgegeben hätten."  
Mit einem nicken registrierte Sara was Dr. Summers ihr zu erzählen versuchte.  
"Ich werde jetzt zu ihr gehen." sagte Sara dem jungen Arzt.  
"Gut. Aber fordern sie nicht zu viel von ihr. Sie ist zwar außer Lebensgefahr, aber zu viel Aufregung könnte ihrer Genesung schaden.  
Und ich denke, das will keiner von uns."  
"Ich bin die letzte die möchte, dass sie hier länger als geplant liegen muss."  
"OK. Ich muss nun zu meiner Visite. Und schau später wieder bei Ihnen rein."  
Dr. Summers teilte Sara noch mit, wo ihre Schwester nun liegt und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Visite.  
Als Sara die Zwischenintensiv erreichte wurde sie von einer freundlichen Krankenschwester begrüßt.  
"Guten Morgen. Sie sind sicher die Schwester von Miss Sidle?"  
Sara sah die Krankenschwester überrascht an.  
"Guten Morgen. Wie.."  
"Wie ich darauf komme?"  
Sara nickte nur.  
"Man könnte meinen sie wären Zwillinge."  
Die Krankenschwester lächelte Sara freundlich an.  
Und auch Sara konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
"Ich bin Schwester Amanda."  
"Sara." Sara gab Amanda, der recht jungen Krankenschwester, die Hand.  
"Aus dem Intensivstationsbereich kennen sie ja schon das Prozedere."  
Sie gab Sara wieder dieses grüne Hemdchen.  
"Ich weiß es ist nicht schön, aber es schützt nun mal die Patienten vor Bakterien die in ihrer Kleidung stecken."  
Sara ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Das einzige was sie wollte war wieder zu ihrer Schwester zu gehen.  
Und als könnte Amanda ihre Gedanken lesen, brachte sie Sara zu Sams Zimmer.  
Diesmal gab es kein Fenster durch welches Sara ihre Schwester hätte sehen können.  
Amanda öffnete Sara noch die Tür.  
"Sie schläft noch." flüsterte sie Sara zu.  
"Danke."  
"Keine Ursache Sara."  
Amanda schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich und Sara ging ins Zimmer.  
Mit leisen Schritten trat sie an Sams Bett.  
Auch auf der Zwischenintensiv hatte Sam ein Zimmer für sich.  
Sie schien noch zu schlafen. Wie immer gab Sara ihrer Schwester einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Sagte aber nichts weiter, denn sie wollte Sam nicht wecken.  
Sara setzte sich erst gar nicht sondern ging Richtung Fenster.  
Mit verschränkten Armen sah sie aus dem Fenster. Doch ihr Blick erfasste nichts.  
Sie sah einfach nur starr aus dem Fenster, ohne ein Ziel zu haben.  
"Ich dachte schon du kommst nicht."  
Sara fuhr erschrocken um. Dort sah sie, wie Sam sich versuchte leicht auf zu richten und blickte danach wieder ernst zu Sara.  
"Hey." Sara war noch etwas sprachlos und geschockt gleichermaßen.  
War Sam etwa böse auf sie?  
"Es tut mir Leid. Ich... Grissom hat mich nicht geweckt und der Parkplatz... ich fand keinen." Sara suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Ihr Blick war gen Boden gerichtet.  
Nur kurz blickte sie nach oben und sah immer noch ein ernstes Gesicht von Sam.  
"Ich.. äh..." doch Sara wurde von einem leisen lachen unterbrochen.  
Sie schaute nach oben und sah ihre Schwester vor sich hin lachen.  
"Du warst noch nie gut im ausreden suchen." grinste Sam ihre ältere Schwester an.  
"Das war aber die Wahrheit." Sara wirkte immer noch ängstlich.  
"Beruhige dich Sara. Das sollte ein Scherz werden. Ich wusste doch du würdest kommen." Schelmisch blickte sie zu ihrer Schwester.  
"Du.." grinsend ging Sara zur ihrer Schwester ans Bett und gab ihr einen Klaps auf die Schulter.  
"Au... Das werd ich Daniel sagen."  
"Daniel?" mit hochgezogener Augenbraue blickte Sara Sam fragend an.  
"Dr. Summers." gab sie lächelnd zurück.  
"Ach ihr seid schon per du?"  
Sam nickte immer noch grinsend. Doch als sie sich falsch bewegte stöhnte sie auf vor Schmerz.  
"Sam! Alles OK?"  
"Geht schon." Sam fand wieder die Position die für sie am komfortabelsten war und sah wieder zu Sara die immer noch beängstigend zu ihr sah.  
"Hey. Es geht mir gut. Besser als vor 2 Tage jedenfalls." versuchte Sam ihre Schwester wieder auf zu muntern.  
Eine unangenehme Stille fuhr durch den Raum. Keine der Beiden wusste so recht etwas zu sagen.  
In ihren Köpfen fuhren Achterbahnen in Endlosschleife.  
Keine traute sich anzufangen.  
Die ältere der beiden beendete dann aber das Schweigen.  
Sara nahm die gesunde Hand ihrer Schwester.  
"Sam. Ich weiß nicht wo ich beginnen soll, aber..."  
"Warte Sara. Bitte lass mich anfangen. Ich möchte dir etwas sagen was mir schon seit Wochen auf der Seele liegt."  
"Der Brief?"  
"Du hast ihn bekommen? Aber ich hab ihn doch gar nicht abgeschickt." Samantha war etwas verwirrt.  
Ist in meinem Kopf doch mehr futsch gegangen? fragte sich Sam selbst.  
Und Sara erkannte wie sie versuchte sich krampfhaft daran zu erinnern ob sie den Brief abgeschickt hat oder nicht.  
"Wir haben ihn in Jessie Smith Haus gefunden."  
"Oh Gott. Jessie. Gabby. Geht es ihnen gut?" Sam wurde panisch.  
"Ihnen geht es gut Sam. Sie standen unter Schock, aber ansonsten sind sie in Ordnung."  
Man konnte ein lautes befreites ausatmen von Sam hören.  
Das hätte sich Sam nie verziehen wenn ihrer Freundin und deren Mutter etwas zugestoßen wäre.  
"Gut."  
Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft und begann erneut.  
"Auch wenn du den Brief schon gelesen hast möchte ich dir noch einmal sagen wie ..." doch weiter kam sie nicht.  
Mit ihrem Finger versperrte Sara jeden weiteren Laut den Weg aus Sams Mund.  
"Bitte entschuldige dich nicht. Du hattest jedes Recht dazu dich abzuwenden." Doch Sam schüttelte vehement den Kopf.  
"Nein Sara. Ich hätte bei dir bleiben sollen und dir helfen müssen. Du hättest meine Unterstützung dringend gebraucht. Aber ich war zu feige und zu egoistisch."  
Diesmal war es Sara die den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Hätte ich mich nicht in diese Miesere gebracht wäre das alles nicht passiert. Es tut mir Leid das du mich so gesehen hast."  
Beide Sidles konnten ihre Tränen nicht mehr halten.  
"Weißt was mir jetzt richtig gut tun würde?" sagte Sam mit tränenerstickter Stimme.  
Sara wusste was sie meinte und gab ihr vorsichtig eine Umarmung. Sie traute sich kaum diese Umarmung ein zu gehen, wollte sie doch ihrer jüngeren Schwester keine weiteren Schmerzen zufügen. Doch Sam drückte Sara an sich und schluchzte in ihre Schulter.  
So verharrten beide bis sich Sam wieder etwas beruhigte.  
Sie lösten sich von einander und Sara strich ihrer Schwester beruhigend über die Wange.  
"Danke Sara." Verdutzt schaute Sara zu Sam.  
"Wofür?"  
"Du hast mir das Leben gerettet. Hättest du Phil nicht erschossen wäre ich jetzt da wo Dad ist."  
Saras Miene verfinsterte sich.  
"Glaub mir du wirst nie dort hin kommen wo Dad ist." sagte sie wütend.  
Die Wut auf ihren Dad kam wieder hoch.  
Sam wiederum rückte in ihrem Bett vorsichtig zu Seite.  
"Was machst du?"  
"Wie früher Sara."  
Es dauerte einen Moment bis Sara verstand und krabbelte zu Sam ins Bett.  
Wie früher als sie Kinder waren kuschelte sich Sam an Sara. Die Ältere der Beiden musste dabei schmunzeln.  
Sam hingegen genoss es.  
"Willst du drüber reden?"  
"Ich hatte es eigentlich völlig verdrängt. Erst als ich mit 16 Jahren meinen 1. Freund hatte und wir miteinander schlafen wollten kam wieder alles hoch.  
Meine El... Meine Adoptiveltern wollten mich damals in einen Klapse stecken, aber ich konnte sie überzeugen mich zum Psychologen zu schicken.  
Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, aber es half mir. Es dauerte zwar 2 Jahre, aber ich konnte es komplett aus meinem Kopf verbannen.  
Auch bei meinem 1. Mal musste ich nicht daran denken.  
Erst als Phil mich begrabschte und mir erzählte, dass er es weiß kam wieder alles in mir hoch."  
Sara spürte die feuchten Tränen Sams auf ihr Shirt prasseln.  
"Dann hattest du es ihm aber auch ordentlich gegeben." versuchte Sara die Stimmung wieder etwas aufzulockern.  
"Oh Sara ich hatte solche Wut. Ich dachte er wäre Dad und ich könnte ihm nun alles Heimzahlen was er mir.. uns angetan hat."  
Wieder kehrte Stille ein. Doch diesmal genossen sie diese. Sie waren froh sich endlich wieder zu haben.  
Sam schreckte auf einmal hoch.  
"Habt ihr eigentlich meinen Kollegen in L.A. bescheid gegeben?"  
"Das hat meine Kollegin Catherine erledigt."  
Danach entspannte sich Sam wieder.

Den weiteren Vormittag verbrachten sie beide im Bett. Sara erzählte ihrer Schwester wie sie es schaffte Gil Grissom zu bewegen sich ihr hin zugeben. Und Sam freute sich mit ihr, dass dieses "Theater" ein Happy End hatte.  
Sie erzählten sich jede Menge Storys von der Arbeit. Sara erwähnte dabei Greg immer wieder, der mit ihr andauernd flirtete.  
Sam erzählte dagegen noch von ihrer großen Liebe vom College.  
Zwischenzeitlich war auch Dr. Summers erschienen. Verabschiedete sich aber schnell wieder, als er sah wie gut es seiner Patientin ging.

"Wie sieht es im Moment überhaupt aus in deinem Liebesleben." wollte Sara neugierig wissen.  
"Ach Sara. Da herrscht seit langem gähnende Leere. Hab mich nach dem Typen vom College nicht wieder richtig erholt. In den letzten 2 Jahren habe ich mir nur Idioten geangelt. Mit dem einen habe ich vor 2 Monaten Schluss gemacht. Ich dachte schon der wäre es. Aber dann wollte ich ihn an einen Tag auf der Arbeit überraschen.  
Naja."  
"Was? Hast du ihn mit 'ner anderen erwischt?" fragte Sara vorsichtig.  
"Nein. Mit einem ANDEREN." sagte Sam wütend.  
Sara prustete laut los.  
"Das ist nicht witzig." versuchte Sam Ernst zu bleiben.  
Doch auch sie musste lachen.  
Unterbrochen wurden die beiden von einem Klopfen.  
"Herein." sagte Sam und schaute dabei Sara fragend an.  
"Gil." rief Sara erfreut als sie sah wer zur Tür herein kam.  
"Ah. Sie müssen Dr. Gil Grissom sein. Der Dr. dessen Bücher ich über Entomologie gelesen habe und der Grissom der meiner Schwester völlig den Kopf verdreht hat." lächelte Sam ihn an.  
Sara hingegen kniff ihr in den Arm.  
"Aua."  
"Naja dann müssen sie wohl CSI Samantha Sidle sein die in L.A. ihren Supervisor arbeitslos macht oder Sam dessen Namen ich immer öfter im Schlaf von meinem Sunshine.." wie er das sagte gab er Sara einen Kuss und fuhr fort "..höre." Grissom wollte erst erwähnen, dass er hinter den Namen Sam einen anderen Mann vermutete. Doch da es nicht so war, wollte er das auch nicht erwähnen.  
"Du hast von mir geträumt?" fragte Sam.  
"Die letzten 2 Jahre ziemlich oft." gab Sara ungern zu.  
Denn sie ahnte, dass Sam sich gleich wieder Vorwürfe machen würde.  
"Sara..."  
"Na... Will ich gar nicht hören. Belassen wir es dabei. OK?"  
Sam nickt nur entsetzt.  
Grissom stand immer noch vor den beiden, hatte Blumen in der Hand und wusste nicht so recht etwas zu sagen.  
Aber ihm gefiel was er sah. Zwei bezaubernde Sidle Frauen in einem Bett, da musste auch ein Gil Grissom grinsen.  
"Du hast ihm nicht erzählt wie sehr ich Nelken hasse?" flüsterte Sam in Sara ihr Ohr.  
Sara schüttelte nur lachend ihren Kopf.  
"Redet ihr gerade von mir?" grinste Griss den beiden zu.  
"Nööö." sagten beide gleichzeitig und mussten Sekunden später wie 2 Teenager los kichern.  
Aber auch der Mann in der Runde lachte mit den beiden mit.  
Es freute ihn sehr Sara endlich wieder so entspannt lachen zu sehen.  
Er wollte nicht dran denken, was gewesen wäre, hätte Sam nicht überlebt.  
Ein erneutes Klopfen unterbrach das Gelächter.  
"Herein." klang Sam schon etwas genervt.  
Wer da wohl nun stört, dachte sie.  
Doch als sie sah wer in das Zimmer trat blieb ihr die Luft weg.  
"Greg?" ertönte es aus allen 3 Mündern.  
"Was machst du ...? Woher ....? Warum???" Sam wusste nicht wie ihr geschieht.  
Auch Sara hatte keine Ahnung was das zu bedeuten hat.  
"Ihr kennt euch?" fragte Sara gleichzeitig ihre Schwester und Greg.  
Der nickte nur. Sam hingegen konnte nicht reagieren. Ihr stand der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
"Sara lass uns für die Blumen eine Vase suchen." Grissom zog Sara nur ungern von ihrer Schwester weg.  
Doch er sah, dass auch Greg und Sam ein klärendes Gespräch benötigen.  
Sara sah zu ihrer Schwester.  
"Ist das OK für dich?"  
Sam nickte nur. Ihr Blick war weiter starr auf Greg gerichtet.  
"Gut. Dann komme ich später wieder."  
Sara stand vom Bett auf und wollte gerade mit Grissom das Zimmer verlassen, als sie bei Greg stehen blieb.  
"Und wir beide sprechen uns später. Ich denke du hast mir einiges zu erklären." sagte Sara wütender als sie es wollte.  
Nun waren nur noch Greg und Sam in dem Raum. Und nicht zum 1. Mal an diesem Tag herrschte eine unangenehme Stille in Sams Zimmer.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

13. Kapitel

Greg stand noch immer vor Sam's Bett und traute sich keinen Schritt näher zu gehen.  
Gerne würde er sie in seine Arme schließen, doch er wusste das würde sie jetzt nicht zu lassen.

Sam hingegen starrte ihn weiter wütend und zugleich fragend an.  
Ihr wurde schwindelig bei den vielen Gedanken die ihr gerade durch den Kopf gingen.  
Woher kennt er Sara? Woher weiß er, dass ich hier bin? Fragen, die er mir hoffentlich bald beantwortet.

Er nahm nun allen Mut zusammen und näherte sich an ihre Seite und wollte gerade ihre Hand nehmen. Doch Sam zog sie zurück.  
„Nicht." man konnte den Ärger in ihrer Stimme deutlich hören.  
Das ging ihm durch Knochen und Mark. Doch er wusste auch, dass sie ihm so schnell nicht verzeihen wird, für das was er getan hat.  
Greg sah sie weiter mit besorgtem Blick an, nicht wissend, was er sagen soll.  
„Meinst du nicht, du bist mir eine Erklärung schuldig." durchbrach Sam die Stille.  
Doch immer noch war er nicht fähig etwas zu sagen. Wo sollte er denn nur beginnen.  
„Was..?? Keine Ahnung, wo du beginnen sollst?" Sam sah ihn wütend an.  
„Fang doch mal damit an, woher du meine Schwester kennst." ihr immer lauter werdender Ton machte ihm Angst.  
„Ich... Wir arbeiten zusammen beim CSI." er konnte ihr dabei nicht mehr ins Gesicht schauen.  
Ihr wütender Blick machte es ihm immer schwieriger überhaupt etwas zusagen.  
„Und seit wann weißt du, dass wir Schwestern sind?"  
Er wusste die Frage wird kommen. Am liebsten würde er lügen, denn die Wahrheit wird ihm ziemlichen Ärger einbringen. Das wusste er.  
„Seit zirka 4 Jahren."  
Als er es aus seinem Mund bekam schaute er auf die Reaktion Sam's. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie begriff was er da sagte.  
„Sag mir bitte nicht, du hast uns damals den Brief geschrieben."  
Er nickte nur und sah wie sich Tränen in Sam's Augen bildeten.  
„Wie..." weiter kam sie nicht. Überwältigt von ihrer Enttäuschung erstickten ihre Tränen ihre Stimme.  
„Das 1. Mal als ich Sara in Vegas begegnete dachte ich `wow sie sieht Sam extrem ähnlich." begann er mit seiner Erklärung.  
„Doch du hattest ja damals noch den Namen deiner Adoptiveltern, deswegen hatte ich mir nichts weiter gedacht. Und Sara hatte mir auch nie was von einer Schwester erzählt.  
Unsere Freundschaft wurde in den Jahren immer enger. Eines Abends hatte sie mich zum Essen zu sich nach Hause eingeladen. Grissom hatte sie an dem Abend noch einmal ins Lab zurück gerufen. Ich sollte bei ihr zu Haus warten. In der Zeit als sie zum Lab fuhr hatte ich mir ihre Wohnung genauer angesehen und eine Kiste mit Bildern entdeckt. Du kennst mich wie neugierig ich bin. Ich hab mir die Kiste mit Bildern angesehen und ein Foto entdeckt, was mir sehr bekannt vor kam. Auf dem Bild waren 2 junge Mädchen zu sehen. Es dauerte eine Weile bis mir wieder einfiel, woher ich dieses Bild kannte. Ich hatte es bei dir gesehen. Du hattest es immer bei dir.  
Ich war mir natürlich noch nicht sicher, aber Smitty brachte mich auf eine Idee."

Greg holte aus einer Tüte, die er die ganze Zeit bei sich trug einen Kuschelbären. So wie er aus sah, schien er schon einige Jahre auf dem Buckel zu haben.  
„Du hast Smitty noch?" wollte Sam wissen.  
„Er war das einzige das ich hatte, was mich an dich erinnerte."  
Er gab Sam den Bären, die, als sie den in ihre Hände schloss, zu schluchzen begann.  
„Kannst du dich an das Medaillon erinnern?" und zeigte dabei auf das Medaillon, was der Bär um den Hals trug.  
Sie öffnete es und dort, wo normaler weise Fotos stecken sollten, entdeckte sie 2 Haarsträhnen. Sofort kamen die Erinnerungen wieder. Greg und sie hatten sich damals jeder so ein Medaillon gegenseitig geschenkt und jeweils die Haarsträhnen dort hinein getan. Da beide auf dem besten Weg waren CSIs zu werden dachten sie sich das es „cooler" wäre die DNA des andere mit sich zu tragen als ein Foto.  
„Also hast du Sara ein Haar ausgerissen um unsere DNA zu vergleichen?" das war das erste mal seitdem Greg anwesend ist und Sam grinsen musste.  
Er lächelte sie dabei an. Glücklich, dass sich ihr Blick etwas entspannte.  
„Nein. Ich habe ihr ein Haar von der Schulter entfernt und so getan als hätte ich es weggeworfen."  
„Aber warum hast du dich nicht geoutet? Für das was du getan hast sind wir dir sehr dankbar. Ohne dich..." Sam wollte diesen Satz nicht beenden. Die Vorstellung immer noch im Glauben zu sein, Sara wäre tot, machte sie nur fertig.  
„Ich konnte dir einfach nicht wieder begegnen. Ich weiß wie sehr ich dich damals verletzt habe und dass du mir das nie verzeihen wirst. Und Sara wäre ebenso wenig erfreut."  
„OK. Das wäre geklärt. Aber du weißt wofür ich noch gerne eine Erklärung hätte." Sam's Stimme wurde wieder sehr ernst.

_____________________________________________________________

Sara und Grissom hatten schon längst eine Vase für die Blumen gefunden und saßen vor Sam's Zimmer. Grissom überzeugte Sara die Beiden erstmal alleine zu lassen.  
Sara hingegen wäre liebend gern wieder in das Zimmer gelaufen um von Greg eine Erklärung zu hören.  
Sie hatte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände haltend und schüttelte diesen ungläubig. Grissom strich ihr immer wieder beruhigend über den Rücken. Auch er war gespannt auf Gregs Erklärung.  
„Was meinst du, woher kennen sich die beiden?" fragte er.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Griss. Sie hat nie einen Greg erwähnt und er ebenso wenig eine Sam oder Samantha."  
Sara klang verzweifelt. Sie konnte sich das einfach nicht erklären.  
„Das wirst du sicher gleich erfahren, Sara und.."  
„Warte... Sag mal hat Greg nicht in Standford studiert?"  
„Hat er."  
Sara fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen und sah wieder zu Griss.  
„Und Sam ebenso." ließ sie Grissom wissen.  
„Oh man. Ich ahne etwas." Sara ließ sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück fallen und musste lächeln, obwohl es nicht lustig war.  
„Was?" Grissom sah sie weiterhin fragend an.  
„Wir haben uns vorhin über ihr Liebesleben unterhalten und sie erzählte mir, dass sie auf dem College jemanden kennen gelernt hatte, wo sie glaubte in ihm die große Liebe gefunden zu haben."  
„Das erklärt ihre Reaktion." schlussfolgerte er.

_____________________________________________________________

Noch immer stand Greg neben ihrem Bett. Wieder schwieg er und wieder musste Sam ihn anstoßen etwas zu sagen.  
„Warum Greg?"  
„Es tut mir Leid Sam. Es..."  
„Es tut dir Leid??? Es tut dir Leid???" ihr Ton war bitterer den je.  
„Ich will wissen warum du mich damals verlassen hast ohne ein Wort. Ohne ein Abschied. Greg wir haben uns geliebt. Wir haben uns darüber Gedanken gemacht eine Familie zu gründen."  
„DU wolltest eine Familie gründen." schoss er zurück.  
„Ich wollte eine Freundin haben und CSI werden. Aber eine Familie stand da nicht auf dem Plan." Nun klang auch Greg etwas wütend.  
„Das ist aber noch lange kein Grund mich zu verlassen ohne ein Wort zu sagen wohin du wolltest. Verdammt. Du bist nach Vegas gegangen. Und ich dachte wir wollten zusammen in L.A. CSIs werden?"  
„DU wolltest das. Mich hast du nie gefragt."  
„Und warum hast du mir das nie gesagt?"  
„Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun."  
Sam lachte höhnisch auf.  
„Du wolltest mir nicht weh tun? Was hast du dann getan? Mich allein gelassen. Und meinst du das hat nicht weh getan?" Tränen rannen weiter über ihr Gesicht.  
„Doch. Ich weiß, dass es weh getan hat Sam. Jeden Tag habe ich an dich denken müssen, aber ich hatte Angst, du würdest mich in etwas rein drängen, was ich noch nicht will. Ich dachte es wäre besser so und ich weiß, dass es die falsche Entscheidung war."  
Sam sah ihn nach seinen letzten Worten verwirrt an.  
Was meinte er damit.  
„Ich denke, du hasst mich für das, was ich getan habe, aber.."  
„Ich hasse dich nicht. Ich bin nur wütend und sauer."  
Greg sah auf dem Boden bevor erneut begann.  
„Und was ist, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dich noch immer liebe und mit dir zusammen leben möchte?"  
Sam fühlte sich von seinen Worten erschlagen. Damit hatte sie nun nicht gerechnet.  
Auch dem Kuschelbären verschlug es die Sprache und war dabei vom Bett zu fallen, als Sam nach ihm greifen wollte. Vergaß dabei aber völlig ihre lädierten Rippen und konnte sich einen Aufschrei vor Schmerz nicht wehren.  
Er schien sehr laut gewesen zu sein denn keinen Augenblick später standen Sara und Grissom im Zimmer.  
„Was geht hier vor?" schrie Sara.  
Beängstigt sprang Greg zur Seite. In solch Rage hat er Sara noch nie gesehen.  
„Nichts Sara. Ich hab mich bloß falsch bewegt." versuchte Sam ihre Schwester zu beruhigen.  
Sara hatte das Bett ihrer Schwester schon längst erreicht und nahm ihre Hand.  
„Ist alles OK?" fragte Sara mit sorgenerfüllter Stimme.  
„Mir geht es gut Sara."  
Doch diese wollte das nicht so recht glauben und das zeigte sie Sam mit einem Blick der Bände sprach.  
„Wirklich Sara. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Bitte"  
Sam sah ihre Schwester flehend an.  
„Ist hier drin alles in Ordnung?" fragte eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.  
Es war Schwester Amanda die nach dem Rechten sehen wollte.  
„Alles bestens." überspielte Sam die angespannte Stimmung.  
„Und was war das eben für ein Aufschrei, der sich ganz nach Schmerzen anhörte?"  
Mist jetzt hat sie es doch mitbekommen, dachte sich Sam.  
„Ich würde sagen, das war genug Besuch für heute."  
„Aber.."  
„Kein Aber. Auch auf der Zwischenintensiv sind normalerweise nicht mehr als 2 Stunden Besuch erlaubt. Das war bei Ihnen nur eine Ausnahme." ließ Amanda allen wissen.  
Sam ließ enttäuscht ihren Kopf hängen. Sie hätte am liebsten den ganzen Tag mit ihrer Schwester verbracht.  
Und Amanda sah, wie traurig plötzlich Sam wurde.  
„Wenn sie mir versprechen sich nun auszuruhen und ein wenig zu schlafen, darf ihre Schwester heute Abend gerne noch mal vorbei schauen." sagte Amanda mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.  
„Danke Amanda." Sam's Enttäuschung verflog so schnell wie sie kam.  
„Gut dann will ich bis auf Sam in 5 Minuten niemanden mehr hier sehen." versuchte Amanda ernst zu klingen. Konnte sich aber ein grinsen dabei nicht verkneifen.  
Greg, Grissom und die beiden Sidles stimmten ihr mit einem Nicken zu, woraufhin Amanda das Zimmer verließ.  
„Es war sehr nett sie kennen zu lernen, Sam." begann Grissom mit der Verabschiedung.  
„Ganz meinerseits. Aber ich denke, da sie meiner Schwester nicht ganz egal sind und wer weiß, ich vielleicht irgendwann offiziell ihre Schwägerin bin, sollten wir es doch beim du belassen.  
Und ich würde mich sehr freuen dich wieder zu sehen" Grissom musste Grinsen. Er war erstaunt über Sam's schnelle Genesung. Sie war ganz anders als Sara und redete völlig unverblümt drauf los.  
„Ich würde mich natürlich auch sehr freuen DICH ..." Griss betonte es richtig „... wiederzusehen. Gute Besserung und bis bald."  
Er wollte Sara noch einen Moment mit Sam lassen und ging Richtung Tür.  
„Greg kommst du?"  
Das war mehr eine Aufforderung von ihm als eine Frage.  
„Ist es okay für dich wenn ich morgen wieder komme?" wandte sich Greg an Sam.  
Diese nickte ihm zustimmend und wollte ihm den Kuschelbären wieder geben.  
„Nein behalte ihn bitte."  
„Danke Greg. Bis morgen."  
Überraschend für alle beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Bye Sam." sagte Greg, sah noch einmal in das wütende Gesicht von Sara und verließ das Zimmer.  
Nun waren die Schwestern wieder allein. Sara hielt noch immer die Hand von Sam.  
„Er war der Typ vom College, oder?"  
Sam nickte nur, schloss ihre Augen und verzog schmerzhaft ihr Gesicht. Sie verspürte keinen körperlichen Schmerz. Doch ihr seelischer Schmerz war unsagbar groß.  
„Oh Sam..." sagte Sara nur und nahm ihre kleine Schwester tröstend in den Arm.  
„Er hat gesagt er liebt mich noch immer Sara."  
„Und liebst du ihn denn noch?"  
Sam zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Damals war er die Liebe meines Lebens. Verdammt ich dachte wir würden mal eine Familie gründen. Aber dann lässt er mich einfach unwissend in Standford zurück. Ohne ein Wort. Das hat sehr weh getan und ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn das verzeihen kann."  
Saras Blick verfinsterte sich daraufhin.  
„Bitte Sara sei nicht zu streng mit ihm."  
Ungläubig schaute sie ihre Schwester an. Nimmt sie ihn jetzt in Schutz?  
„Bitte Sara. Für mich."  
„OK. Aber eine Erklärung möchte ich trotzdem von ihm. Und nur wenn du zu gibst das du ihn immer noch magst." grinste Sara ihrer Schwester zu.  
Doch diese lächelte nur und das war Sara Antwort genug.  
„Wusste ich's doch. Gut ich komm dann vor Dienstbeginn nochmal vorbei. Soll ich dir etwas mitbringen?"  
„Ein Laptop wäre nicht schlecht?"  
„Vergiss es. Ich denke Zeitungen und was zu schreiben werden vorerst reichen." sagte Sara mehr lachend als ernst.  
„Und Greg werde ich Bescheid geben, dass er dir etwas Musik besorgt."  
„Danke Sis."  
„Hab dich lieb Kleine." sagte Sara und wollte gehen.  
„Sara?"  
Sie drehte sich um.  
„Ja?"  
„Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist."  
„Und ich bin sehr glücklich, dich wieder bei mir zu haben."  
„Bye Sara."  
„Bye."  
Sara lächelte ihrer Schwester noch einmal zu und ging aus dem Zimmer.  
Draußen warteten noch immer Greg und Grissom.  
„Ich würde sagen wir 3 gehen jetzt erstmal zusammen was Essen." sagte Sara und blickte damit zu Greg.  
„Ich denke du bist uns eine Erklärung schuldig."  
Greg wusste, dass ihm nichts anders übrig blieb und nickte.  
Die 3 verabschiedeten sich noch von Amanda die gerade auf den Weg in Sam's Zimmer war.

Angekommen sah sie das ihre Patientin schon schlief, machte das Licht aus und schloss die Tür.

________________________________________________________________________________

Greg, Sara und Grissom fanden ein paar Minuten Fußweg vom Dessert Palms entfernt ein einfaches Restaurant. Als wenn der Portier wusste das die 3 etwas zu klären haben, gab er ihnen einen Tisch in einer Ecke, etwas abgeschottet von den anderen Gästen.  
Greg fühlte sich im Moment überhaupt nicht wohl. Seine beste Freundin war gerade sehr sauer auf ihn und sein Boss schaut auch nicht gerade freundlicher drein.  
Ohne Frage hatte er es verdient.  
Die Kellnerin brachte ihnen die Karte und sie bestellten einen Augenblick später. Lange schwiegen sie vor sich hin. Keiner vermochte etwas zu sagen. Doch Greg wusste, dass es sein Part war den Anfang zu machen. Schließlich war er der Grund der Aufregung.  
Er fuhr sich noch einmal mit der Hand durch die Haare und sah rüber zu Sara.  
„Ich weiß nicht so recht wo ich beginnen soll, aber ich hoffe nur, du kannst mir irgendwann verzeihen Sara."  
Sie sah ihn, ohne ihren wütenden Gesichtsausdruck zu verändern, an.  
„Fang einfach am Anfang an." sagte sie völlig emotionslos.  
Tja aber wo ist der Anfang, fragte sich Greg selbst.  
Er wusste ja auch nicht das Sara schon über seine Beziehung zu Sam bescheid wusste.  
Also begann er einfach da wo wirklich alles anfing.  
Das erste Treffen mit Sam.  
„Sam und ich haben zusammen in Standford studiert. Gleich an unserem ersten Tag am College sind wir uns begegnet. Sie fragte mich nach dem Weg zur Bibliothek." Greg musste lächeln als er an das erste Treffen dachte.  
Und erzählte weiter.....

_Flashback___

_Greg Sanders erster Tag am College begann so gar nicht wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Zum einen versperrte sein Mitbewohner fast eine Stunde das Bad und dann kam er auch noch zu spät zu seiner ersten Vorlesung. Nicht weil sein Mitbewohner ihn aufhielt, sondern weil sein College Plan sehr verwirrend war. Mit 15 minütiger Verspätung erreichte er den Hörsaal.__  
__Hinterher ärgerte er sich umso mehr nicht noch später gekommen zu sein, denn das Thema „Gravimetrie" hatte er sich schon in den Ferien angeeignet. Er verschlang etliche Bücher über chemische Analysemethoden. Immer darauf konzentriert einmal in einem Kriminal Labor zu arbeiten.__  
__Die Langeweile vertrieb er sich, indem er seine Mitstudenten näher betrachtete. Zwei Drittel waren männlich mit Brille und hoben bei jedem 2. Wort des Dozenten gierig den Finger. Viele Frauen verirrten sich nicht in die Vorlesung. Doch Eine bekam von Greg besondere Aufmerksamkeit.__  
__Sie saß nur sechs Stühle weiter rechts von ihm. Sie hatte langes gewelltes braunes Haar. Er war fasziniert davon, wie sie hier Haar nach hinten schmiss und sich noch eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich.__  
__Ihren Kopf stütze sie nun mit der linke Hand ab und machte sich mit der rechten Hand Notizen. Sie schien sich sehr für das Thema zu interessieren, blickte sie doch immer wieder konzentriert zum Dozenten.__  
__„Mr. Sanders..?"__  
__Greg reagierte nicht.__  
__„Mr. Sanders wollen sie uns nicht auch teilhaben lassen an ihrer Faszination der Gravimetrie?"__  
__Greg lief rot an und spürte alle Blicke auf sich gerichtet.__  
__Umso glücklicher war er, als es läutete.__  
__Als er sich wieder umsah, zu der Studentin, war sie schon weg.___

_Greg war auf dem Campus unterwegs als ihn von hinten jemand ansprach.__  
__„Kannst du mir vielleicht sagen wie ich zur Bibliothek komme?"__  
__Greg drehte sich um und sah in strahlende grüne Augen. Er war erfreut, aber auch gleichzeitig geschockt das Girl aus der Vorlesung wieder zu sehen.__  
_**_Oh Gott so nah sieht sie noch viel schöner aus._**_  
__„Ähm.. äh... „__  
__„Oh entschuldige. Wie unhöflich. Ich sollte mich erstmal vorstellen, da wir ja beide im gleichen Kurs sind."__  
_**_Oh Gott sie hat mich bemerkt. Hat sie etwa auch gesehen wie ich sie angestarrt habe?_**_  
__„Ich bin Samantha. Aber alle nennen mich Sam."__  
_**_Hat sie sich gerade vorgestellt? Flirtet sie mit mir? Sanders bestimmt flirtet sie nicht mit dir._**_  
__„Ähm... äh..."__  
__„Komischer Name. Kommt der aus Indien?" sie grinste ihn frech an.__  
_**_Oh man ist der schüchtern. Sieht man ihm gar nicht an._**_  
__Greg versuchte wieder Herr seiner Sinne zu werden. Was ihm merklich schwer fiel.__  
__„Entschuldige aber bei so einer bezaubernden Frau fehlen mir einfach die Worte."__  
_**_Großartig Sanders. Vom klein schüchternen Jungen zum protzenden Aufreißer._**_  
__Und er sah auch wie sich schlagartig ihr Gesichtsausdruck änderte.__  
__„Entschuldige. Mein erster Tag war etwas durcheinander. In meinem Kopf herrscht gerade etwas Chaos. Ich bin Greg."__  
_**_Oh bitte sei mir nicht böse. _**_  
__„Ja ich hab es bemerkt. Die Haare zerzaust, zu spät zur ersten Vorlesung und dann diese Ablenkung in der Vorlesung." sagte Sam und grinste ihn wieder frech an.__  
_**_Oh nein sie hat es doch mitbekommen. Das war's, Sanders. Das erste heiße Girl hast du in Null Komma nix verscheucht. Man das war Rekordzeit._**_  
__Sam sah, wie er mit sich rang.__  
__„Hey keine Sorge. Das passiert mir nicht zum ersten Mal." lächelte sie an, um ihn wieder etwas zu entspannen.__  
__Doch so recht konnte er sich nicht entspannen. Immer noch stand er vor ihr wie ein kleiner Schuljunge dem grad das Pausenbrot geklaut wurde.__  
__„Also Greg. Woher kommst du?"__  
_**_Redet sie gerade mit mir. Hat sie mich gerade gefragt woher ich komme? Obwohl ich so einen dämmlichen Spruch los gelassen habe?_**_  
__„Aus San Gabriel. Und du?"__  
__„Eigentlich komme ich aus San Francisco, aber seit meinem 9. Lebensjahr lebe ich in Carson."__  
__Wie zwei schüchterne Teenies sagte erstmal keiner etwas. Bis Greg die Initiative übernahm.__  
__„Darf ich dich vielleicht zum Kaffee einladen?" __  
_**_Gut Sanders. Nicht schlecht. Nicht zu aufdringlich, aber auch nicht zu ängstlich._**_  
__„Gerne. Kennst du denn eins hier in der Nähe? Kenn mich noch nicht wirklich aus."__  
_**_Er hat sich getraut. Juhuu..._**_  
__„Irgendeins wird es hier doch schon geben. Wir nehmen einfach das erste was wir finden." __  
_**_So machst du das richtig Greg._**_  
__„Okay."__  
__„Aber warte, wolltest du nicht zur Bibliothek?"__  
__„Die kann warten."__  
__Beide grinsten sich an und machten sich auf den Weg.___

_Flashback Ende__  
_  
„Greggo ich wusste gar nicht das du so ein schüchterner Junge warst." Sara hatte endlich ihr Lächeln wieder gefunden.  
„Das war ich eigentlich auch nicht, aber deine Schwester hat mich ganz schön in Verlegenheit gebracht."  
Grissom schaute und lauschte den beiden nur zu. Auch wenn er nicht begeistert darüber war das Greg die ganze Zeit von Sam wusste und nicht ein Wort sagte, war ihm klar dass das jetzt ein Gespräch zwischen Greg und Sara war. Er wäre am liebsten gegangen, doch seine Neugier über wiegte dennoch.  
„Ihr wart also das komplette Studium zusammen?"  
„Eine Woche nachdem ersten Treffen hatten wir unser erstes Date, ja und danach kann man sagen waren wir ein Paar." grinste er Sara breit an.  
„Und hast du sie geliebt?" wurde Sara wieder ernst.  
Gregs Miene wurde etwas blasser.  
„Sie ist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist. Ich hatte noch nie so für eine Frau gefühlt und seitdem auch nie wieder. Wir zwei waren unzertrennlich. Was für ein Glück, dass wir beide dasselbe studiert haben. So konnten wir uns ununterbrochen sehen. Selbst die Semesterferien haben wir zusammen verbracht. Meistens waren wir bei meiner Familie."  
„Wenn du sie so sehr geliebt hast, warum hast du sie dann verlassen?"  
Greg musste mit sich ringen. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten sich seinen Tränen zu wehren.  
„Seit meinem 7. Lebensjahr träumte ich davon, ein CSI zu werden. Und während meiner High School Zeit wurde der Traum immer größer. Und schon zu der Zeit hatte ich mir einige Kriminal-Labore ausgesucht, wo ich anfangen wollte. Und das in Las Vegas stand immer ganz oben auf meiner Liste. Sam hingegen wollte immer in L.A. arbeiten. Sie wollte die Nähe zum Meer nicht missen.  
Was mir aber am meistens Angst machte, war ihr Drang eine Familie zu gründen. Jetzt weiß ich endlich warum, aber damals hat es mir Angst gemacht. Ich dachte, ich könnte meinen Traum nicht verwirklichen.  
In unseren letzten Semesterferien haben wir eine Woche in Miami verbracht."  
Greg zog sein Portemonnaie aus seiner Hosentasche und überreichte Sara ein Polaroid-Foto.  
„In Miami hat sie mir dann einen Heiratsantrag gemacht."  
Saras und Grissoms Kinnladen hörte man auf die Tischplatte fallen. Damit hätte Sara nicht gerechnet. Aber es schien ihrer Schwester wirklich wichtig gewesen zu sein, eine eigene Familie zu gründen. Eine Familie, die sie nie wirklich hatte.

„Nach ihrem Gesicht zu urteilen hast du jedenfalls nicht ja gesagt." fand Sara ihre Stimme wieder.  
„Ich hatte ihr gesagt, dass wir jetzt nichts überstürzen sollten. Wir sind noch jung und irgendwann werden wir heiraten." versuchte er Sara zu beruhigen. Denn er sah wie ihre Miene immer wütender wurde.  
„Deine Entscheidung nach Vegas zu gehen stand damals schon fest, oder?"  
„Einen Tag vor unsere Abreise nach Miami kam die Zusage aus Vegas." Mehr konnte und wollte er dazu nicht sagen.  
„Und dann bist du einfach gegangen?"  
„Ich hatte ihr gesagt, dass ich aus L.A. noch keine Zusage bekommen habe, sondern noch auf der Warteliste stehe. Ihre Zusage kam schon fast 1 Jahr vor unserem Abschluss.  
Ich ließ sie in den Glauben, dass ich erstmal zu meinen Eltern fahre." Gregs Stimme wurde immer kleiner, denn er wusste, der schwierigste Teil kommt noch.  
„Und du bist nie wieder gekommen. Verdammt Greg du hast ihr das Herz gebrochen. Sie hat dir ihr Herz geschenkt und du hast es weg geschmissen und drauf getreten." Sara wurde im Gegensatz zu Greg immer lauter.  
„Weißt du eigentlich das sie danach nie wieder jemanden an sich ran gelassen hat? Du hast ihr das Herz gebrochen."  
schrie Sara nun. Sie stand auf und wollte Greg an den Kragen. Doch Grissom ging dazwischen.  
„Jetzt beruhigen wir uns erstmal alle wieder." forderte er, eher von seiner Freundin als von Greg. Denn der saß völlig zusammen gekauert in seinem Stuhl und kämpfte mit seinen Tränen.  
In Greg stieg nun Wut hoch. Allerdings auf sich selber.  
„Meinst du das weiß ich nicht? Jeden Tag habe ich es bereut sie damals verlassen zu haben. Jeden Tag wollte ich sie anrufen, ihr alles erklären. Doch hatte ich Angst vor ihrer Reaktion. Sie wird mich bis ans Ende meines Lebens dafür hassen."  
Greg ließ seinen Kopf in seine Hände fallen um seine Tränen zu verstecken die er nun nicht mehr zurück halten konnte. Er war verzweifelt. Jetzt hatte er nicht nur die Beziehung zu Sam kaputt gemacht. Und so wie seine Kollegen davon erfahren, werden sie sicher auch nicht mehr so gut auf ihn zu sprechen sein.  
Sara sah wie fertig ihn das machte. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm eine geknallt. Doch gleichzeitig tat er ihr Leid. Sie selber hätte damals alles stehen und liegen gelassen um in Vegas anzufangen. Aber in Vegas war ja auch Grissom, der sie dort hinzog.  
Greg war überrascht als Sara seine Hand nahm.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das irgendwann verzeihen kann. Aber ich bin es auch nicht, um die es hier geht. Bitte sei ehrlich Greg. Liebst du sie noch immer?"  
Greg brachte kein Wort mehr raus. Er schaffte es noch zu nicken und brach dann in den Armen seiner Freundin zusammen.  
Niemals hätte Grissom gedacht seinen Jung CSI so aufgelöst zu sehen. Greg war es, der ständig das ganze Crime Lab bei Laune hielt und immer ein lockeren Spruch auf den Lippen hatte.  
Nach einigen Minuten hatte sich Greg wieder beruhigt und löste sich aus Saras Armen.  
„Danke." brachte er gerade so hervor.  
„Sara da ist noch etwas das ich dir sagen muss." und sah ihr dabei in die Augen.  
Sara fragte sich was da noch kommen mag.  
„Weißt du noch der Brief, den du vor 4 Jahren bekommen hast?"  
Sara nickte nur und war sich gleich bewusst, worauf er hinaus wollte.  
„Der war von dir." sagte sie tonlos.  
Er erzählte den beiden noch, wie er es heraus gefunden hatte.  
Danach erwartete er eigentlich einen erneuten Wutausbruch von Sara, doch der blieb aus.  
Stattdessen liefen ihr Tränen übers Gesicht.  
„Ich sollte eigentlich sauer auf dich sein. Aber gleichzeitig bin ich dir sehr dankbar. Ohne dich wäre ich immer noch im Glauben, Sam wäre tot."  
Grissom war erleichtert, dass sich die ganze Situation zu entspannen schien. Die letzten Tage waren Horror genug. Da fehlt es noch, dass Sara und Gregs Freundschaft in die Brüche geht.  
„Wieder Freunde?" fragte Greg. Nun wieder mit seinem typischen Unschuldsblick.  
„Waren wir es denn jemals nicht?" und grinste ihn dabei an.  
Greg atmete befreit auf. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet.  
„Aber versprich mir eins Greg. Tu ihr das nie wieder an. Oder wir waren die längste Zeit Freunde." und so ernst sie ihn dabei ansah sagte Sara es auch.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob sie mir nochmal eine Chance geben wird.."  
„Verdient hättest du sie jedenfalls nicht." unterbrach Sara ihn und schlug ihn lächelnd auf die Schulter.  
„Ich werde ihr diesen Schmerz nicht noch einmal zufügen. Schließlich habe ich dann gleich zwei Sidles gegen mich und das würde sicher meinen Tod bedeuten." nun lachten beide wieder einträchtig zusammen.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Sara, dass ja auch noch ihr Freund Gil in der Runde saß.  
Sie blickte ihn an und lächelte.  
„Du hast noch gar nichts zu dem Thema gesagt."  
„Ich denke, das brauchte ich auch nicht. Ich bin nur froh, dass ihr euch nicht die Haare ausgerissen habt und wieder Freunde seid, weil sonst hätte ich das zu Hause wieder ausbaden dürfen." sagte Grissom grinsend und brachte Greg und Sara zum Lachen.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

14. Kapitel

Es war schon Abend geworden in Las Vegas und im Desert Palms Hospital kehrte langsam Ruhe ein.  
Samantha schlief noch immer. Der Vormittag mit Sara und die Ereignisse um sie und Greg hatten Sam ganz schön erledigt.  
Eine sanfte Stimme weckte Sam.  
"Aufwachen Sam." flüsterte die sanfte Stimme.  
Sam schlug, noch sehr müde, die Augen auf und blickte in das paar blau-graue Augen von Amanda.  
Die Krankenschwester hatte nun ihre Zivilkleidung an, worüber sich Sam wunderte.  
"Da hatte einer den Schlaf wohl bitter nötig." sagte Amanda in einem erzieherischen Ton.  
"Wie spät ist es denn?" fragte Sam noch sehr verschlafen.  
"Es ist kurz nach 19 Uhr." ließ sie Sam wissen.  
"So lange habe ich geschlafen?"  
"War wohl doch ein wenig viel heute. Sie sind jetzt gerade mal 2 Nächte hier.  
Mich würde es nicht wundern wenn sie den ganzen Tag durch schlafen, nachdem, was sie durch gemacht haben."  
Amanda sah mitfühlend zu Sam. Sie wusste nicht genau, was geschehen war, aber schon an Hand der Verletzungsliste konnte sie erahnen was sie durch machen musste.  
"Haben sie Feierabend?" wollte Sam wissen und deutet auf Amandas Kleidung.  
"Ja ich hab seit 18.30 Uhr Feierabend. Aber ich wollte Ihnen noch eine gute Nacht wünschen."  
Sam musste lächeln. Sie kannte Amanda erst seit gestern. Fand sie aber schon sehr sympathisch.  
Nicht so wie die Nachtschwester, die alle 15 Minuten ins Zimmer gelaufen kam, das Licht anmachte und wieder verschwand.  
Auch wenn Sam in der letzten Nacht noch nicht viel mitbekam, aber dass konnte selbst einen Komapatienten nerven.

"Was halten sie eigentlich von einem "DU"?" platzte es aus Amanda.  
Normalerweise hegte sie zu Patienten keinen engeren Kontakt. Doch bei Sam war das anders. Sie war erstaunt, wie stark diese Frau war.

Sam war überrascht. Normalweise ist sie es, die den Leuten das DU anbietet. Aber so konnte sie sich diese Frage sparen.  
"DU hört sich gut an. Ich hasse "SIE". Ich fühle mich dann immer so alt."  
Beide konnten ein kichern nicht verkneifen.

"Was gibt es denn hier drin so lustiges." unterbrach Dr. Summers das Gelächter der beiden.  
"Du bist auch noch hier?" fragte Sam neugierig.  
Amanda hingegen war überrascht das sich die beiden Duzten. So kannte sie ihren Chefarzt gar nicht.  
Ihr ist aber auch nicht entfallen, dass er ungewohnt oft bei Sam vorbei schaute und bei den Besprechungen lächeln musste wenn es um Patientin Samantha Sidle ging.

"Es erholen sich leider nicht alle Patientin so schnell wie sie." antwortete Dr. Summers.  
Er sah dann in ein etwas verärgertes Gesicht von Sam. Oh...  
"Entschuldigung. Macht der Gewohnheit. .. so schnell wie du, meine ich natürlich." grinste er sie an.  
Der Doc sah neben Sam das noch unberührte Abendbrot.  
"Haben wie etwa noch kein Appetit?" und deutete auf den Teller.  
"Sam ist eben erst aufgewacht." informierte Amanda den Doc.  
Sam sah sich das Essen an und war weniger begeistert. Es gab 2 Scheiben Brot mit Putenbrust. Dazu gab es roten Wackelpudding.  
Sie schloss die Augen.  
"Was würde ich jetzt nicht alles für einen saftigen Burger geben." dachte sie laut.  
"Erstmal müssen wir sehen ob du das überhaupt bei dir behältst. Deswegen Magerkost.  
Aber ich kann ja gerne mal nachfragen was es heute bei den Magensonden zu essen gibt. Vielleicht ist dir das lieber?" ärgerte Daniel seine Patientin.  
Als Antwort nahm Sam eine Scheibe und biss genüsslich von dem Brot ab und versuchte den beiden glauben zu lassen das es ihr schmecke.  
"Geht doch." freute sich Daniel.  
Alle lachten zusammen, bis der Doc auf seine Uhr sah.  
"Ich werde dann jetzt auch mal Feierabend machen. Soll ich sie mitnehmen?" fragte er Amanda.  
"Oh, das wäre sehr nett. Dann spare ich mir das Geld für den Bus."  
"OK. Dann sehen wir uns gleich. Ich geh mich nur umziehen. CSI Sidle bis morgen zur Visite." zwinkerte er Sam zu.  
Diese wollte am liebsten ihre 2. Scheibe Brot nach ihm werfen. Scheiterte allerdings daran, dass ihre rechte Wurfhand in Gips lag und sie mit links nicht besser hätte werfen können als mit dem lädierten Arm.  
Sie musste trotzdem über seinen Kommentar lachen.  
Amanda stand auf und wollte sich auch auf dem Weg machen.  
"Ich habe der Nachtschicht Bescheid gegeben das deine Schwester nachher noch vorbei schaut.  
Aber nicht zu lange. OK?"  
"Keine Sorge. Sara muss pünktlich um 22 Uhr zum Dienst erscheinen. Danke Amanda, dass sie mich heute nochmal besuchen darf."  
"Keine Ursache. Ich werde dann mal los. Bis morgen früh. Ciao."  
"Tschüss Amanda. Und einen schönen Abend noch."  
"Danke, Bye." sagte Amanda und verließ das Zimmer.

Jetzt war Sam wieder alleine. Alleine mit ihren Gedanken, die wieder um die letzten Stunden kreiste. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie die Entführung so schnell verdrängen konnte. Im Moment konnte sie auch nicht sagen, was sie mehr verletzte. Die Entführung oder das Wiedersehen mit Greg.  
Greg, der Mann ihres Lebens. Mit ihm wollte sie die Familie gründen, die sie nie wirklich hatte. Er gab ihr auch immer das Gefühl, als könnte es das werden. Umso verletzter war sie als er ohne ein Wort verschwand und nie wieder kam. Es war die Hölle auf Erden für sie.  
Nach dieser Enttäuschung hatte sie Angst sich einem Menschen wieder so zu öffnen, wie sie es bei Greg tat. Und trotzdem musste sie oft an ihn denken.

Sam holte ihr Portemonnaie aus der Schublade von dem kleinen Schrank, der neben ihrem Bett stand. Aus diesem holte sie ein Bild. Damals, als Greg sie sitzen gelassen hat, wollte sie es am liebsten verbrennen. Doch sie tat es nicht.  
Es war das Foto aus dem Miami Urlaub.  
Gerne erinnerte sie sich an diese Reise. Die Nächte verbrachten sie am Strand, lagen in den Armen des Anderen und genossen die Nähe zueinander.  
Ihr wäre es damals lieber gewesen, er hätte ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, doch sie fühlte, dass er dazu noch nicht bereit war, und sie machte dann ihrerseits den Antrag.  
Schon bei seiner Ausrede, sie wären noch zu jung zum heiraten, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte.

Ihre Augen wurden wieder ganz feucht, bei der Erinnerung. Sie starrte so konzentriert auf das Bild, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie jemand in ihr Zimmer kam.  
"Hängst du schon wieder alten Erinnerungen hinterher?"  
Sam sah erschrocken hoch und erblickte ihre Schwester. Sie drehte das Bild zu Sara um und zeigte ihr damit, an was sie gerade dachte.  
"Oh..." war das einzige, was Sara dazu sagen konnte.  
Sie ging auf ihre Schwester zu und gab ihr wie immer den obligatorischen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
"Hey Sis."  
"Hey.." begrüßte Sam ihre Schwester und versuchte dabei zu lächeln.  
"Na das hast du auch schon mal besser gekonnt." kommentierte Sara das gequälte Lächeln.  
Sara sah, wie eine Träne sich den Weg über Sam's Gesicht bahnte.  
"Och Sammy..." versuchte Sara ihre Schwester aufzuheitern. Doch auch der Versuch scheiterte  
"Bitte mach jetzt nicht denselben Fehler wie ich und zerfließe in Selbstmitleid wegen eines Mannes." Sara wurde dabei wieder Ernst, da Sam immer weinerlicher wurde.  
"Das kannst du nicht vergleichen Sara. Ich mache mich jetzt nicht wegen der Vergangenheit fertig, sondern wegen der Zukunft. Dein Freund konnte nicht zu seinen Gefühlen stehen. In gewisser Weise war es das bei Greg vor 8 Jahren auch. Doch jetzt will er mich zurück." sagte sie mit tränenerfüllter Stimme.  
"Und was ist daran jetzt bitte so schlimm?" fragte Sara etwas verwirrt.  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich nochmal auf ihn einlassen kann. Ich habe Angst Sara."  
"Wovor?"  
"Wieder verlassen zu werden."  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm Sara ihre jüngere Schwester vorsichtig in die Arme und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.  
Sara hatte schon so eine Ahnung, dass ihre Schwester wegen Greg noch ganz durch den Wind sein wird.  
Deshalb hatte sie etwas mitgebracht, wovon sie wusste, es würde Sam aufheitern.  
Sie löste sich aus der Umarmung und lächelte zu ihrer Schwester.  
"Da ich mir fast gedacht habe, dass dich das alles nicht los lässt, habe ich dir etwas mitgebracht."  
Sam sah, wie Sara aus ihrer Innentasche der Jacke eine Puppe raus holte und ihr Grinsen immer größer wurde.  
"Oh mein Gott Sara. Dolli??? Ich dachte, die gibt es nicht mehr." klang Sam völlig überrascht.  
"Oh doch. Rück mal beiseite." Sara beorderte ihre Schwester, ihr ein wenig Platz im Bett zu machen, damit sie sich wieder zu ihr legen konnte.  
Sie gab Sam die Puppe. Dolli war kaum 20cm groß, hatte blondes sehr lockiges Haar. Allerdings fehlten ihr schon hier und da ein paar Haarbüschel.  
Ihr pinkes Kleid war auch schon ausgeblichen. Zudem war die Ärmste fast blind. Ein Auge fehlte komplett und das andere verschwand so langsam im Inneren des Plastikkopfes.  
"Was hast du ihr angetan?" versuchte Sam scherzhaft Ernst zu klingen.  
"Na hör mal. Dolli ist vor ein paar Tagen 20 Jahre alt geworden."  
"So lange ist das jetzt schon her?" staunte Sam.  
"Oh ja. Kannst du dich noch dran erinnern?" wollte Sara von ihrer Schwester wissen.  
"Wie könnte ich das vergessen.."  
Dolli hat schon einiges hinter sich. Denn normalerweise gehörte sie Sam.

_Flashback___

_Sam war gerade mal 9 Jahre alt, als sie schon ihren 1. Verehrer hatte. Er hieß Bobby und war 2 Jahre älter als Sam. Wie die beiden Schwestern, lebte er im Heim.__  
__Bobby war damals sehr verliebt in die kleine Sam. Sam hingegen befand Bobby als ihren besten Kumpel, der mit ihr immer Ball spielte oder anderen Schabernack trieb, wenn Sara mal wieder über ihren Schulaufgaben brütete und keine Lust hatte mit ihr zu spielen.__  
__Bobby wurde wenig später adoptiert. Jedes Kind würde sich freuen. Doch er war tot traurig.__  
__Zum Abschied gab er Sam damals sogar einen Kuss auf die Wange, die sie dann aber ganz angewidert mit dem Pullover säuberte.__  
__Doch Bobby bekam das damals nicht mit, denn er kramte etwas aus seiner Tasche hervor. __  
__Von seinem wenigen Taschengeld, was jedes Foster Kind bekam, kaufte er Sam eine Puppe.__  
__Für Puppen hatte sie eigentlich nichts übrig. Sam war ein burschikoses Mädchen. __  
__Doch als die nach einigen Tagen bemerkte wie sehr sie Bobby doch vermisste, schloss sie auch die Puppe in ihr Herz.__  
__Jede Nacht lag Dolli an ihrer Seite und wurde, nach Sara, ihre beste Freundin.__  
__Auch Sara fand nette männliche Bekanntschaft. Er war wie Sara 12 Jahre jung, hieß Jamie und war der Casanova des Heims. Er machte allen Mädchen schöne Augen. Und die Mädchen flogen auf ihn. Auch Sara fing er in seinen Bann ein.__  
__Sara war das glücklichste Mädchen der Welt, als er ihr einen Zettel gab, wo drauf stand;__  
__'Willst du mit mir gehen? Kreuze an JA oder NEIN?'__  
__Keine Frage. Sara kreuzte JA an. Und sie waren ein Paar. Doch Jamie hatte nach einer Woche keine Lust mehr auf Sara und fand schnell ein anderes Mädchen.__  
__Für Sara brach eine Welt zusammen. Sie weinte den ganzen Tag.__  
__Sam hatte erst kein Mitleid mit ihr. Sie war doch selber Schuld. Gewarnt hatte sie Sara vor dem Schwerenöter. Doch Sara wollte nicht hören.__  
__Zumal Sam auch sauer war, da Sara die Woche kaum Zeit mit ihrer verbrachte.__  
__Doch irgendwann tat sie ihr doch Leid. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag geweint und Sam hasste es, ihre große Schwester so zu sehen.__  
__Sie ging an Saras Bett. Diese versuchte, sich schlafend zu stellen, weil sie gerade überhaupt keine Lust hatte, auf eine Predigt von ihrer kleinen Schwester zu hören.__  
__Es schien zu klappen, denn Sam sagte erst nichts. Sie legte Dolli neben Sara.__  
__"So Dolli. Ich glaube Sara brauch dich jetzt mehr als ich. Sei lieb zu meiner Schwester und helf ihr, den blöden Jamie zu vergessen."__  
__Sam drückte ihrer Schwester noch einen dicken Knutscher auf die Wange und sagte:__  
__"Dolli wird dich jetzt trösten." Sie wollte gehen.__  
__"Danke Sam." flüsterte Sara hörbar für Sam.__  
__Diese ging aber weiter.__  
__"Ich wusste, das du wach bist." grinste sie vor sich hin und verschwand nach draußen.___

_Flashback Ende__  
_  
"Deine Dolli hat mir damals wirklich geholfen und jetzt soll sie dir helfen." sagte Sara mit sanfter Stimme und sah Sam einfühlsam an.  
"Danke Sara. Ich hätte nie gedacht, Dolli mal wieder zusehen." Sie musste schmunzeln, als sie die Puppe weiter betrachtete.  
Sam legte ihren Kopf auf Saras Schulter und schnaufte einmal durch  
"Wieso muss das mit den Männern eigentlich immer so kompliziert sein?" fragte Sam ihre Schwester.  
"Ich glaube, ich bin die Falsche die dir diese Frage beantworten kann."  
Sam blickte zu Sara und Grinste sie an.

Eigentlich wollte Sara sie noch auf den Heiratsantrag ansprechen, doch das war jetzt einfach nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.  
Beide lagen da und schwiegen sich an. Dann fiel Sara wieder ein, wie sie es immer schaffte, Sam zum Einschlafen zu bringen.  
Mit ihrer rechten Hand fing sie an Sam's Nacken zu kraulen.  
Bei der ersten Berührung bekam sie noch eine Gänsehaut, doch dann entspannte sie sich.  
"Du hasst es nicht vergessen." sagte Sam mit müder Stimme.  
"Wie könnte ich. Es gab Wochen, da musste ich das jede Nacht machen, damit du einschläfst."  
"Ach wie schön ist das, eine große Schwester zu haben." brachte Sam nun schon nuschelnd hervor.  
"Gewöhne dich nicht zu sehr dran. Normalweise bekommt nur noch Gil so eine Spezialbehandlung." grinste Sara ihre Schwester an.  
"Oh Gott, Sara verschone mich mit Details."  
Beide mussten köstlich lachen, wurden aber bald wieder ruhiger. Noch immer Sam's Nacken kraulend, bemerkte sie, dass Sam schon selig schlief.  
Sie sah auf die Uhr. Ihr blieben noch 15 Minuten. Und diese nutzte sie aus. Sie hörte nicht auf, den Nacken zu kraulen. Sie genoss die Nähe zu Sam. Sie genoss die ganze Situation. Sam wieder so nahe zu sein, hätte sie nie gedacht.  
Gerade weil sie wusste, was ihr Vater seiner jüngsten Tochter angetan hatte, wollte sie ihre kleine Schwester umso mehr beschützen.  
Die 15 Minuten vergingen und Sara versuchte, sich vorsichtig von Sam zu lösen. Die schien wie ein Stein zu schlafen und ließ sich von Saras Bewegungen nicht stören.  
Sara legte Dolli da hin, wo sie selber eben noch lag und hauchte Sam wie immer einen Kuss zum Abschied auf die Stirn.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Grissom hatte Sara vom Hospital abgeholt und beide fuhren gemeinsam zum Crime Lab.  
"Und, wie hat sie die letzten Geschehnisse überstanden?" wollte er wissen.  
Sara sah ihn nur an, mit einem Blick 'was denkst du wohl'.  
"Doch so schlimm?" hakte er nach.  
"Die Sache mit Greg macht sie ganz schön fertig, aber sie ist stärker als sie selber denkt. Eigentlich müsste ich sogar froh sein, dass das jetzt kam.  
So beschäftigt sie sich nicht mehr so intensiv mit der Entführung." versuchte sie zu erklären.  
"Aber als ich gegangen bin, ging es ihr schon etwas besser."  
"Und du.?"  
"Ich? Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Mir geht es bestens." lächelte sie ihn an.  
Griss wollte das nicht so recht glauben und Sara sah es ihm an.  
"Wirklich Gil. Es geht Sam von Tag zu Tag besser. Und geht es ihr gut, geht es mir gut."  
Sara sah ihn flehend an, nun das Thema zu wechseln.  
Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste ihren Handrücken. Ließ die Hand danach nicht mehr los.  
"Ist dir bewusst, was wir gerade machen?" Grinste er sie an.  
Sara verstand nicht so recht, auf was er anspielen wollte.  
"Vor ein paar Tagen warst du noch traurig darüber, dass wir es nicht machen. Und jetzt, wo wir es machen, realisierst es nicht?" grinste er weiter.  
Man sah, wie Sara angestrengt daran arbeitete, herauszufinden, was er meinte. Man sah förmlich ein Licht über ihr angehen, als sie es bemerkte.  
"Oh man. Wie konnte ich das nicht realisieren Griss. Wir fahren gemeinsam zur Arbeit."  
Sara strahlte über ihr ganzes Gesicht. Doch dies war nicht von Dauer.  
"Aber hast du nicht Angst, die Anderen würden etwas bemerken?"  
"Wenn du mit die Anderen, Catherine, Warrick und Nick meinst, brauchst du dir keine Sorgen mehr machen."  
Er mochte es, Sara so zu ärgern. Sie sah immer so niedlich aus, wenn sie dieses fragende Gesicht machte, unwissend, worum es geht.  
"Komm schon Gil. Spann mich nicht auf die Folter. Du weißt, wie sehr ich das hasse."  
Teuflisch grinste er sie an. Er wollte sie noch ein wenig zappeln lassen.  
"Gilbert Grissom. Sag mir endlich, was das alles auf sich hat." Saras Ton war unüberhörbar ernst.  
"Sie wissen es." sagte er völlig trocken.  
"Was wissen sie?"  
Sara hatte die Worte kaum gesagt, da ging ihr erneut ein Licht auf.  
Sie wollte was sagen, aber bekam keinen Ton raus. Grissom ahnte, was ihre nächste Frage war.  
"Keine Sorge Sweetie. Sie waren ein klein wenig enttäuscht, erst jetzt davon zu erfahren, aber sie freuen sich für uns."  
Sara atmete befreit aus. Sie hatte vor den Reaktionen ihrer Kollegen, ihrer Freunde, angst.  
Dass sie sich für sie freuen machte sie glücklich.  
"Und was ist mit Ecklie?" dämmte Sara die Freude.  
"Da müssen wir natürlich weiterhin aufpassen. Aber mit dem werden wir schon fertig." klang er sehr überzeugend.  
Sara lehnte entspannt zurück in ihren Sitz und schmunzelte weiter vor sich hin. Vor Ecklie hatte sie weiter Angst, aber dass ihre Freunde es nun wissen, ließ ihr jede Menge Last von den Schultern fallen.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Im Lab angekommen, konnte Sara ihre Freude noch nicht ausleben. Als hätte Ecklie eine Ahnung, scharwenzelte er die ganze Zeit durch die Gänge des Crime Lab. Das machte Sara ein wenig Angst. Er wird doch nichts wissen. Doch Grissom erzählte ihr später, dass Ecklie nur ein wenig Vorinspektion macht, denn morgen wollte der Sheriff einen Kontrollgang machen.

Griss schickte Sara mit Catherine zu einem Mordfall, etwa eine Stunde von Vegas entfernt.  
Die Fahrt dorthin gestaltete sich recht still. Catherine fuhr ihren Denali und Sara saß neben ihr und blickte nach draußen in die Nacht.  
Sara wollte nichts sagen, doch Catherine hingegen brannte es unter den Fingernägeln.  
Sie wollte Sara aber nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. Aber genauso wenig konnte sie es kommentarlos stehen lassen.  
"Also du und Griss?" begann sie vorsichtig.  
Sara sah sie lächelnd an und nickte.  
"Sara, ich weiß, du wirst es mir nicht glauben, aber seitdem du hier in Vegas bist, weiß ich, dass du die richtige Frau an seiner Seite bist."  
Sara war überrascht von Catherines Worten. Sie dachte immer, Cath wäre selber an Griss interessiert.  
"Wie er dich ansieht. Wie er dir versteckte kleine Berührungen gab. Wie er sich jedes Mal Sorgen machte, wenn dich ein Fall mal wieder sehr mitnahm.  
Ich hätte ihn am liebsten in seinen Allerwertesten getreten, um ihn zu dir zu schubsen."  
Noch immer schwieg Sara. Es überwältigte sie Catherines einfühlsame Worte zu hören.  
Sie erreichten den Tatort.  
Cath stellte den Motor ab und Sara war gerade dabei, aufzusteigen.  
"Warte Sara."  
Diese schwang sich zurück in ihren Sitz und schloss die Tür.  
"Du siehst glücklich aus, Sara."  
Bei diesen Worten rang Sara mit den Tränen.  
"Ich bin sehr glücklich Cath. Die Sache mit Sam hat mich ein wenig aus der Bahn geworfen. Doch Griss ist für mich da und unterstützt mich, wo er kann.  
Ohne ihn hätte ich das nicht durchgestanden. Und jetzt, wo ihr es wisst, kann ich nicht glücklicher sein." sagte Sara mit feuchten Augen.  
"Ich freue mich wirklich für euch beide. Ihr habt es verdient, glücklich zu sein. Es ist zwar eine Katastrophe, wie lange es gedauert hat und welche Schmerzen du durchleiden musstest, aber euch so glücklich zu sehen, macht mich sehr froh."  
Sara hat nun Schwierigkeiten, ihre Tränen zurück zu halten.  
"Wir sollten jetzt mal anfangen. Sonst steht uns ne Doppelschicht bevor." wurde Cath nun wieder ernster, konnte ihr Grinsen aber nicht verstecken.  
Catherine drehte sich um, um ihre Tür zu öffnen.  
"Cath?"  
"Ja?"  
Bevor Catherine sich zu Sara umgedreht hatte, spürte sie die Arme ihrer jüngeren Kollegin um sich.  
"Danke Catherine. Das bedeutet mir viel."  
Cath drückte Sara ein wenig um sie spüren zu lassen, dass ihr die Umarmung nicht unangenehm war.  
"Schon OK Sara."  
Sie lösten sich wieder und Cath sah in die verweinten Augen von Sara.  
"Nun aber los Sidle. Ich habe keine Lust, wegen dir Überstunden zu schieben."  
sagte Catherine mit gespielten strengen Ton.

Die CSIs machten sich auf dem Weg zum Tatort, wo Sofia schon auf die beiden wartete.  
"Hey.." sagten Sara und Catherine gleichzeitig.  
"Hey.... Ist heute Girlsday?" begrüßte sie Sara und Cath.  
Die sahen sich nur fragend an.  
Sofia deutete dann auf die beiden Streifenpolizistinnen.  
"Oh..." brachte Cath staunend hervor.  
Sara hingegen war es egal. Sie wollte nur so schnell wie möglich den Mord aufklären, um wieder pünktlich bei ihrer Schwester zu sein.  
"Was hast du für uns Sofia?" versuchte sie Sofia wieder auf den Mord zu bringen.  
"Warum so stressig heute? Die Leiche läuft euch schon nicht weg." sagte Sofia etwas genervt.  
Sara hätte ihr am liebsten was an den Kopf geknallt. Sie konnte den Detective nicht leiden.  
Als sie noch beim CSI in Saras Schicht arbeitete, war sie Sara ein Dorn im Auge.  
Sofia hatte Grissom dazu gebracht, mit ihr Essen zu gehen und schaffte es, Sara eifersüchtiger den je zu machen.  
Ihr hätte Sara gerne auf die Nase gebunden nun mit Grissom zusammen zu sein. Doch bevor Sara etwas sagen konnte, schritt Cath ein.  
"Wo ist die Leiche, Curtis?" sagte Cath nun genervt.  
Ihr war damals auch nicht entfallen, dass Sofia ein Auge auf Grissom geworfen hatte und Sara dadurch immer weitere Schmerzen zufügte.  
"Gab es heute Ziege zum Abendessen?" sagte Sofia etwas angezickt.  
Doch Sara und Catherine ließen sich davon nicht beeindrucken.  
"WO?" fragte Cath nochmal.  
"DIE Leichen sind dort hinten in der Berghöhle."  
"DIE Leichen?" fragte Sara etwas überrascht.  
"Ja. Nachdem wir uns etwas umgesehen haben und sicher sein wollten, dass sich keiner in der Höhle versteckt, fanden wir 5 weitere Leichen." informierte sie die beiden.  
Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Höhle.  
"Er.." Sofia deutete dabei auf die Leiche ".. wurde hier kurz vor der Höhle gefunden."  
In der Höhle angekommen, sahen sie die anderen Leichen.  
"Sieht jedenfalls nicht nach Selbstmord aus." schlussfolgerte Catherine.  
Die 5 anderen Toten waren ebenfalls männlich und übersät von Schusswunden.  
"Sieht nach jeder Menge Arbeit aus." sagte nun Sara.  
"Dann sollten wie uns mal ran halten." gab Catherine noch dazu, bevor sich dann beide an die Arbeit machten.

Es dauerte bis in die Morgenstunden, um alle Beweise zu sichern.  
Um 8.30 Uhr trafen beide Frauen wieder im Crime Lab ein.  
"Hat eure Leiche laufen gelernt, oder warum kommt ihre jetzt erst zurück?" begrüßte Nick Sara und Cath.  
"Nein, aber aus einer Leiche wurden plötzlich 6." ließ Cath ihn wissen.  
"Oh.." sagte er mitfühlend.  
Sara blickte auf ihre Uhr. Schon so spät, dachte sie.  
"Willst du nicht los zu Sam?" fragte Catherine.  
"Ich kann dich nicht mit der ganzen Arbeit allein lassen."  
"Ich kann ihr helfen. Mein Fall ist abgeschlossen." bot Nick ihr an.  
"Das kann ich nicht machen."  
"Doch das kannst du. Ich befehle es dir." sagte Cath mit strenger Stimme.  
"Wenn Nick mir hilft, haben wir es schnell geschafft und wir beide können uns dann später auf Tätersuche machen." lächelte Cath nun.  
Sara rang mit sich. Klar, sie wollte so schnell wie möglich zu ihrer Schwester. Sie wollte aber auch nicht ihre Arbeit vernachlässigen und schon gar nicht Cath mit den Mengen an Beweismaterial allein lassen.  
"OK. Aber nur wenn ihr mir versprecht, Arbeit übrig zu lassen."  
"Verschwinde endlich Sidle, bevor ich mir es anders überlege." sagte Catherine nun lachend.  
"Danke Nicky. Bis später." sagte Sara und machte sich auf den Weg.  
Cath und Nick riefen ihr noch "Bye" hinter her, aber das hatte sie wohl nicht mehr mitbekommen.

Nick und Cath waren gerade im Untersuchungsraum, als Sara wieder um die Ecke gelaufen kam.  
"Was machst du noch hier?" kam es von Cath.  
"Ich..." Sara war vom Sprint noch etwas außer Atem.  
"Ich habe kein Auto. Griss und ich sind zusammen gekommen und er scheint noch unterwegs zu sein."  
Sara hatte es kaum ausgesprochen, als ihr schon Nicks Autoschlüssel entgegen flogen.  
Sara gab ihm dankend einen Kuss auf die Wange und wollte wieder los, als Ecklie zu ihnen stieß.  
"Wohin des Weges, Sidle?" fragte Ecklie Sara.  
"Ich will meine Schwester besuchen gehen." sagte sie völlig erschrocken.  
"Das können sie vergessen. Wenn sie die Beweise analysiert haben, können sie gehen." sagte er in seinem typischen strengen Ton.  
"Ich werde für Sara einspringen." gab Nick Ecklie zu wissen.  
"Nein. Das ist Sidles Fall. Also wird sie ihn bearbeiten."  
"Aber..." wollte Cath etwas dazu sagen, wurde aber von Ecklie unterbrochen.  
"Kein ABER. Wenn sie ihren Job behalten wollen, dann lassen sie ihr Privatleben da raus."  
"Conrad sie wissen schon, was Samatha Sidle durchgemacht hat, und dass sie ihre Schwester jetzt braucht." versuchte Catherine ihn zu erweichen.  
"Mir tut es Leid, was ihrer Schwester passiert ist. Trotzdem kann ich nicht zulassen, dass sie ihre Arbeit vernachlässigen."  
Catherine wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Sara sie daran hinderte.  
"Schon gut Catherine. Ich werde Sam anrufen und ihr Bescheid sagen, dass ich nicht kommen kann." sagte Sara frustrierend und blickte dabei weiter auf Ecklie.  
Nick stand mit geballten Fäusten da und hätte Ecklie am liebsten sonst wo hin befördert.  
Ihm entfiel nicht, dass Ecklie Sara schon seit langem auf dem Kieker hatte. So streng wie mit ihr, geht er mit keinem anderen CSI um.  
Dabei ist Sara eine der besten CSIs in Vegas.  
"Geht doch Sidle."  
Und damit ließ er die 3 wieder allein.  
"Tut mir Leid Sara." sagte Nick mit einem traurigen Lächeln.  
"Schon gut Nicky.  
Ich werde dann mal Sam anrufen." sagte sie und ging in den Pausenraum, um in Ruhe zu telefonieren.  
Sie wählte die Nummer vom Desert Palms und ließ sich in Sam's Zimmer durchstellen.  
"Ja?" fragte eine noch ziemlich verschlafene Stimme.  
"Hab ich dich geweckt?" wollte Sara wissen.  
"Nein." log sie.  
"Sorry. Hey Kleine. Ich kann leider nicht kommen. Wir haben hier einen sechsfach Mord und wir haben noch nicht mal angefangen, die Beweise zu analysieren." entschuldigte sich Sara.  
"Ist schon OK Sis. Ich werde schon ne andere Beschäftigung finden." sagte sie etwas enttäuscht.  
"Sam, bitte sei mir nicht böse, aber..."  
"Hey. Hör auf dich zu entschuldigen. Schon vergessen? Ich arbeite auch beim CSI und bei uns in L.A. haben wir auch schwierige Fälle.  
Ich verstehe es also, wenn du nicht kommen kannst."  
"Ich wäre jetzt aber so gerne bei dir."  
"Ich weiß. Ich hätte dich auch gern bei mir. Aber ich möchte auch nicht, dass du deinen Job verlierst. Komm einfach, wenn du kannst. OK?"  
"OK."  
"Hey. Ich werde schon klar kommen. Vielleicht leistet mir Amanda etwas Gesellschaft."  
"Na gut. Ich komme dann später vorbei."  
"Ist gut. Bis später Sara."  
"Bye."  
Sara legte auf, wählte gleich eine andere Nummer.  
"Sanders?" meldete sich Greg am anderen Ende.  
"Hey, Greg."  
"Sara? Was ist los? Ist was mit Sam?"  
"Alles OK, Greg. Aber könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam las gerade in einer Forensik-Zeitschrift, die ihr Sara mitgebracht hatte, als es an der Tür klopfte.  
"Herein."  
Gespannt sah sie zur Tür. Sie wusste, es würde nicht Sara sein. Umso überraschter war sie, Greg schon wieder zu sehen.  
"Hey. Lass mich raten. Sara hat dich geschickt?" fragte sie, obwohl sie sich ziemlich sicher war.  
"Hi. Ja, erwischt. Sie wollte dich nicht alleine lassen." sagte er und setzte sich in den Besucherstuhl.  
"Dein Fall scheint ja nicht so schwierig gewesen zu sein." neckte sie ihn.  
"War er auch nicht. Der Täter hat uns glücklicherweise jede Menge Fingerabdrücke hinterlassen."  
Unbequeme Stille kehrte ein. Auch wenn beiden jede Menge auf der Seele lag, was sie sagen oder fragen wollten.  
"Hat Sara dich gestern zur Schnecke gemacht?" schoss es dann aus Sam.  
Greg zog sein Kopf ein, so als würde Sam gleich nochmal nachlegen.  
"Sie war ganz schön sauer, aber ich hatte es verdient. Wäre Grissom nicht da gewesen, wäre sie mir an die Gurgel gegangen."  
"So sauer war sie? Dann scheinst du es wohl verdient zu haben." sagte Sam völlig ernst.  
Greg senkte enttäuscht sein Kopf. Die Schelte, die er gestern bekommen hatte, schmerzte ihn immer noch.  
Und jetzt noch diese Äußerung von Sam war ein weiterer Stich.  
"Greg, tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht noch mehr runter ziehen." versuchte sie sich zu entschuldigen.  
"Nein, eigentlich habe ich das gerade von dir verdient. Was ich getan habe..."  
"Bitte Greg. Lass uns über was anderes reden. Ich möchte daran nicht mehr denken."  
Vergessen wird sie es nie, aber sie wollte jetzt einfach nicht mehr dran denken.  
Greg nickte zustimmend und überlegte, welches Thema er denn am besten anschlagen sollte, als er Dolli entdeckte.  
"Wer ist denn deine neue Freundin da?" fragte er neugierig.  
"Oh... Das ist Dolli. Sara hat sie mir gestern gebracht. Ich habe sie damals im Heim von meinem ersten Freund bekommen."  
Sie sagte extra "meinem ersten Freund" um Greg zu ärgern. Denn Bobby war ja nie wirklich ihr Freund.  
"Und nachdem Sara von ihrem ersten Freund verlassen wurde und den ganzen Tag nur geheult hat, habe ich ihr diese Puppe gegeben."  
Greg war erstaunt, aber auch ein wenig verletzt, als sie ihren ersten Freund erwähnte.  
Was Sam nicht wusste, war, dass sie Gregs erste Freundin war. Er hatte nie was für Mädels übrig gehabt. Ihm war sein Chemie Baukasten immer wichtiger als mit Mädels zu flirten. Samantha Sidle war die 1. Frau in seinem Leben und die einzige, die er je wollte.  
Nach seinem unschönen Abschied aus Standford und seinem Beginn in Vegas, versuchte er, Sam zu vergessen, indem er sich an jede Menge Frauen ran machte. Sie durfte nur nie brünett sein und grüne Augen haben.  
"An was denkst du gerade?" riss ihn Sam aus seinen Gedanken.  
"Ich denke gerade an unseren 1. Kuss." log er und wurde dabei ein wenig rot.

_Flashback___

_Sam und Greg hatten, nachdem sie ihren ersten Kaffee zusammen tranken, ihre Telefonnummern ausgetauscht. Sie würden sich zwar jeden Tag im College sehen, aber so konnten sie sich, wann immer sie wollten, erreichen.__  
__Er lud sie am Samstag zum Kino ein. Sie sahen den Film "Braveheart". Eigentlich nicht die Art Filme, die Sam mochte, doch Greg schwärmte die ganze Zeit von dem Film.__  
__Also tat sie ihm den Gefallen und ging mit ihm in den Film. Am Anfang konnte sie noch folgen. Und dieser Mel Gibson sah ja auch nicht übel aus, dachte sie.__  
__Doch umso länger der Film lief, umso müder wurden ihre Augen. Bis sie tatsächlich einschlief. __  
__Vor lauter Braveheart bekam es Greg gar nicht mit. Erst als ihm auffiel das sie nicht mehr die ganze Zeit in ihrem Sitz hin und her rutschte, weil sie einfach nicht die richtige Position fand. Er sah zu ihr rüber und entdeckte eine schlafende Schönheit.__  
__Er grinste breit, als er sie so sah.__  
__Sie ist so wunderschön wenn sie schläft, dachte er.__  
__Er würde sie am liebsten küssen. Er näherte sich ihrem Gesicht und war nur noch 10cm davon entfernt. __  
__Doch plötzlich öffnete sie ihre Augen. Greg konnte sich kein Zentimeter bewegen.__  
__Was würde sie jetzt von ihm denken.__  
__Und ganz überrascht für Greg fing sie an zu lächeln.__  
__"Das sieht doch jetzt schon viel interessanter aus." sagte sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.__  
__Greg brauchte ein wenig bis er begriff, was sie da gerade sagte, vor allem wie sie es meinte.__  
__Als er verstand, lächelte er und verringerte die Distanz zu ihr und war dabei sich ihren schönen Lippen zu nähern.__  
__Ihm war etwas mulmig, aber jetzt einen Rückzieher machen wollte er genauso wenig.__  
__Also nahm er die letzten Zentimeter in Angriff und schaffte es, dass sich seine und ihre Lippen berührten.__  
__Noch war nicht viel Bewegung im Spiel. Greg wusste nicht genau, was zu tun ist. __  
__Sam allerdings wusste sehr wohl was zu tun ist. Sie legte ihre linke Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn so näher an sich heran.__  
__Sie sog an seinen Lippen, als wäre sie völlig aus gehungert. Greg genoss es einfach nur.__  
__Es dauerte nicht lange und er hatte den Bogen raus und versuchte den Führungspart zu übernehmen.__  
__Ihre Lippen fühlten sich so weich an. __  
__Er knabberte an ihrer Unterlippe, worauf Sam ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr.__  
__Doch beiden war es völlig egal. Um sie herum saßen eh keine Leute. So konnten sie weiter wild rumknutschen.__  
__Sam drang nun mit ihrer Zunge zu Gregs durch. Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander. __  
__Er wusste gar nicht wohin mit seinen Händen, als er plötzlich spürte wie Sam seine Hand an ihren Oberschenkel führte.__  
__Ihm wurde ganz heiß. Sie zu küssen, zu berühren machte ihn wahnsinnig.__  
__Als sie sich dann doch mal lösten, um Luft zu holen, blickte er tief in ihre smaragdgrünen Augen.__  
__Und das einzige, was er sagen konnte, war:__  
__"Wow.."___

_Flashback Ende_

Beide schwelgten in ihrer Vergangenheit, die lange Zeit das schönste war, was sie in ihrem Leben hatten.  
"Man, was war ich froh, dass das Kino damals nicht gut besucht war." sagte Greg.  
"Oh ja. Das war die schönste Szene im ganzen Film." grinste sie ihn an.  
Greg bemerkte, wie locker sie gerade mit ihm umging und wollte in die Offensive gehen.  
Er beugte sich über sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Fuhr dann langsam weiter runter und küsste sie auf ihren Mund.  
Er freute sich, als sie nach einigen Sekunden den Kuss erwiderte.  
Doch plötzlich stieß sie ihn weg und er sah, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten.  
"Bitte Greg, nicht."  
"Aber ich dachte..."  
"Tut mir Leid Greg, aber ich kann das nicht. Nicht jetzt."  
Er war enttäuscht, konnte sie aber auch verstehen. Wie konnte er glauben, sie würde ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen.  
"Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst." sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme.  
"Aber.."  
"Bitte Greg."  
Er wusste, weiter dagegen anzugehen, würde sie nur noch mehr verletzten.  
"OK. Wenn du es so möchtest, werde ich gehen."  
Sie nickte nur und war nah am Rande, ihren Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen.  
"Bye Sam."  
Sie brachte noch ein klägliches "Bye" hervor, bevor Greg ihr Zimmer verließ.  
Als er dabei war die Tür zu schließen, hörte er noch, wie sie anfing zu weinen und aus dem Weinen lautes Schluchzen wurde.

_Wieder habe ich sie zum Weinen gebracht. Toll Sanders, wirklich Klasse. Genau, was sie jetzt braucht.__  
_

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

15. Kapitel

Cath und Sara hatten bei ihrem Fall ganze Arbeit geleistet.  
Was erst nach einem 6-fach Mord aussah, stellte sich als 5-fach Mord plus Selbstmord da.  
Der Tote, der draußen vor der Höhle lag, hatte sich selbst erschossen.  
Ließ es aber aussehen, als wäre er ermordet worden.  
Die beiden Frauen brauchten dafür bis in den späten Nachmittag.  
Sie waren erledigt und wollten nur noch nach Hause.  
"Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren Sara?" fragte Cath ihre brünette Kollegin.  
Sara schaute sie erst verdutzt an.  
"Schon vergessen? Dein Auto? Zu Hause bei Griss?" versuchte Cath Sara auf die Sprünge zu helfen.  
Diese schlug sich die Hand vorm Kopf.  
"Daran muss ich mich erst gewöhnen Cath." sagte Sara entschuldigend.  
"Oh ja. Das merke ich."  
"Danke. Es wäre nett wenn du mich mitnehmen würdest."  
"Mach ich doch gerne."  
Sie waren gerade unterwegs Richtung Ausgang, als ihn Ecklie über den Weg lief.  
"Sie wollen doch nicht etwa Feierabend machen?" sprach er in seinem typischen Ton.  
"DOCH." schoss es gleichzeitig aus den Frauen raus.  
"Das können sie vergessen. Der Fall...."  
".. ist abgeschlossen Ecklie. Der Bericht liegt bei Grissom auf dem Schreibtisch.  
Und wir werden jetzt Beide nach Hause gehen und erst morgen zur Nachtschicht wieder kommen.  
Mit Grissom ist das schon abgeklärt." schaltete Cath ihm entgegen.  
Sara war froh das Catherine das Wort übernahm.  
In Gegenwart von Ecklie war sie momentan einfach nur panisch.  
Sie hatte Angst er würde was heraus finden über sie und Griss.  
Früher hatte sie nie Angst vor dem Assistant Chief des Crime Labs.  
Für sie war er einfach nur ein arroganter Arschkriecher, der ein drittklassiger CSI war.  
Wie kann so einer nur Assistant Chief werden, dachte sie.  
Da Ecklie dem nichts weiter zuzufügen hatte, nahm Catherine die Hand ihrer jüngeren Kollegin und zog sie Richtung Ausgang.  
Im Parkhaus angekommen übernahm Cath wieder das Wort.  
"Sara ihr müsst aufpassen vor Ecklie. Wenn er heraus findet das ihr beiden..."  
Catherine stockte kurz. Sie hätte nie geglaubt diese Worte mal in den Mund zu nehmen.  
"..zusammen seid, wird er euch die Hölle auf Erden bescheren."  
"Ich weiß Cath. Was meinst warum ich, sowie ich ihn sehe, förmlich erstarre? Dieses widerliche Grinsen.  
Ich würde es ihm am liebsten aus dem Gesicht schlagen." wütete Sara.  
Ärgerlich über sich selbst, da es ihr nicht gefiel wie sie sich von Ecklie einschüchtern ließ.  
Sie stiegen in den Wagen und fuhren los.  
"Könntest du mich vielleicht beim Dessert Palms absetzten?" fragte Sara.  
„Willst du nicht lieber nach Hause? Du hast einen harten Tag hinter dir.  
Ich denke Sam, als CSI, wird das verstehen." versuchte Cath sie zu überzeugen.  
"WIR hatten einen harten Tag. Schon vergessen?" lächelte Sara zu ihrer Kollegin.  
"Ich habe irgendwie ein komisches Gefühl. Ich muss zu Ihr um zu sehen ob es Sam gut geht."  
Sara konnte das Gefühl nicht beschreiben. Wie sie noch am arbeiten war, konnte sie dieses Gefühl unterdrücken.  
Doch kaum hatten sie den Fall abgeschlossen erschlug sie der Gedanke an Sam. Irgendwas war passiert.  
"Ich ruf mal bei Grissom an." ließ sie Cath wissen.  
Sara holte ihr Handy aus der Tasche und drückte die Kurzwahl Taste für "zu Hause".  
Nach fünfmaligen klingeln meldete sich eine müde Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
"Grissssommmm."  
"Entschuldige. Ich hab dich geweckt, oder?"  
Es tat ihr Leid ihn geweckt zu haben. Er hatte den Schlaf bitter nötig.  
Sie hatte das Talent heute die Leute zu wecken. Erst Sam, jetzt Griss.  
"Schon OK. Ich kann ohne dich in dem großen Bett sowieso nicht schlafen.  
Bruno versucht dich zwar zu ersetzten, aber ich spüre nun mal lieber deine sanfte Haut unter meinen Fingern.  
Und nicht dieses haarige Etwas." sagte Griss scherzhaft und nun schon viel munterer.  
Sara hörte ein bellen. Als hätte Bruno verstanden was sein Herrchen da gerade gesagt hatte.  
"Hörst du? Du hast Bruno beleidigt." scherzte sie zurück.  
Catherine sah weiterhin auf die Straße, war allerdings irritiert von Bruno. Wer ist das nur, ging es ihr durch den Kopf.  
"Wann kommst du nach Hause? Wir vermissen dich." sagte Griss sehnsüchtig.  
"Sorry Gil. Ich muss erst zu Sam. Ich hab das verlangen nach ihr zu sehen." sagte sie gedrückter Stimme.  
"Alles in Ordnung?" klang er besorgt.  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Ist nur so ein Gefühl. Nenn es Schwestern-Instinkt. Bist du mir böse?"  
"Wie könnte ich dir böse sein. Ich brauche dich auch, aber Sam braucht dich jetzt mehr.  
Ich hoffe nur sie bleibt nicht ewig im Krankenhaus, sonst werde ich noch eifersüchtig." grinste er durchs Telefon.  
"Keine Sorge. Du kommst schon nicht zu kurz."  
Catherine musste schmunzeln.  
Sara und Grissom so miteinander reden hören war einfach nur komisch. Sie freute sich für die Beiden.  
Doch muss sie sich erst daran gewöhnen. Sie kannte ihren Freund, Gil Grissom, nur als Einzelgänger.  
Jetzt eine Frau an seiner Seite und dann noch Sara ist für sie kaum zu glauben.  
"Danke das Cath und ich heute frei machen können."  
Geschockt sah Cath zu Sara. Diese hatte Grissom ja noch nichts erzählt.  
Sie hatte es Ecklie einfach so gesagt. Sie schnappte sich Sara's Handy.  
"Hey Gil. Gut geschlafen?" sagte sie ungewollt hoch.  
"Catherine Willows. Kannst du mir bitte erklären was Sara damit eben meinte?" sagte er völlig ernst.  
"Ähm... Häää.." stammelte sie nur.  
"Catherine??"  
"Griss komm schon. Sara und ich hatten ein langen Tag. Wir waren bis eben im Labor.  
Ecklie wollte uns noch immer nicht gehen lassen.  
Ich denke wir haben uns diesen freien Tag redlich verdient.  
Falls etwas ist, kannst du mich anrufen, aber bitte lass Sara bei ihrer Schwester." flehte sie ihn an.  
"OK. Aber nur wenn du Sara jetzt ihr Telefon gibst." forderte er.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort übergab Catherine das Handy.  
"Hey." sagte Sara um ihn wissen zu lassen das sie wieder dran war.  
"Richte Sam liebe Grüsse von mir aus. OK?"  
"Mach ich Griss. Bis denn."  
"Ich liebe dich, Sara."  
"Und ich liebe DICH." flüsterte sie durchs Telefon.  
Doch Catherine hörte es und freute sich.  
"Bye." kam es von Griss.  
"Bye."  
Sara legte auf und ließ ihr Handy wieder in der Tasche verschwinden.  
"Ihr hört euch an wie 2 verliebte Teenager." prustete Cath los.  
"Was soll ich sagen? Ich fühle mich im Moment wie einer." lächelte sie.

Cath beließ es dabei. Sie setzte Sara am Krankenhaus ab, verabschiedete sich und fuhr davon.  
Sara ging zielstrebig Richtung Zwischenintensiv. Mittlerweile kannte sie sich schon gut aus im Dessert Palms.  
Von weiten sah sie schon Amanda.  
"Hey Sara." begrüßte die Krankenschwester Sara.  
"Hey."  
"Langen Tag gehabt?" fragte Amanda.  
"Oh ja. Ich wollte eigentlich heute morgen schon kommen.  
Deshalb hatte ich Greg her geschickt. Damit Sam nicht so allein ist."  
"Sie meinen den jungen Mann mit den zotteligen Haaren?"  
Sara musste grinsen. Wenn Greg nicht auffiel, dann seine Haare.  
"Ja. Das ist Greg." antwortet sie und sah das Amanda Stimmung sank.  
"Alles in Ordnung?" wollte Sara wissen.  
"Ich weiß nicht ob das so gut für Sam war, das dieser Greg sie besuchen war.  
Seit seinem Besuch hat sie kein Wort mehr gesprochen.  
Sie hat ihr Essen nicht angerührt und ignoriert uns völlig." sagte Amanda besorgt.  
Ohne auf ihre Worte einzugehen, rannte Sara zum Zimmer ihrer Schwester.  
Ihr ungutes Gefühl wurde bestätigt. Wie kam sie nur auf die Idee, Greg her zu schicken.  
Im Zimmer angekommen, sah sie wie Sam sich in ihre Decke eingemumelt hatte.  
Die kleine Dolli hielt sie fest in ihren Armen.  
Außerdem konnte Sara erkennen das Sam lange geweint haben musste. Ihre Augenränder waren immer noch ganz rot.  
Sara war nah dran in Tränen auszubrechen, ihre kleine Schwester wiedermal so verletzt zu sehen.  
Und sie war nicht ganz unschuldig daran.  
Was nun? Wecken wollte sie Sam nicht. Alleine lassen wollte sie sie auch nicht. Sam half ihr bei der Entscheidung.  
Sie hatte Sara jede Menge Platz im Bett gelassen.  
Und da Sara mittlerweile auch schon länger als 24 Stunden wach war, nahm sie liebend gerne den freien Platz ein und legte sich neben ihre Schwester um wenigstens ein Stündchen zu schlafen.

Sara wurde erst wieder wach, als sie das klirren von Geschirr im Zimmer hörte.  
Amanda hatte gerade etwas zu Essen ins Zimmer gestellt.  
"Guten Morgen. Gut geschlafen?" fragte die Krankenschwester gut gelaunt.  
Sara rieb sich verschlafen die Augen.  
"Guten Morgen. Guten Morgen?" wiederholte sich Sara erschrocken.  
"Hab ich etwa die ganze Nacht hier geschlafen?" fragte sie nach.  
"Die Nachtschwester wollte sie nicht wecken.  
Mr. Grissom hatte sich gemeldet und nach Ihnen gefragt, aber als er erfuhr, das sie schlafen, legte er beruhigt wieder auf."  
Sara war sprachlos. Sie kann sich nicht erinnern, wann sie das letzte mal so lange geschlafen hatte.  
Als sie rüber zu Sam sah musste sie lächeln. Als war das gleiche Bild wie früher.  
Sara wachte neben ihrer Schwester auf und diese war wie immer noch am schlafen.  
Nachdem Amanda das Zimmer verließ machte sich Sara über das Essen her.  
Sie hatte fast 8 Stunden geschlafen und schon davor kaum etwas gegessen.  
Da machte ihr auch der Krankenhausfrass nichts aus.  
Sara war kaum fertig, da merkte sie wie Sam so allmählich wach wurde.  
"Na Schlafmütze? Ich dachte schon du wachst nie mehr auf?" witzelte Sara als Sam sie ansah.  
"Hey. Was machst du hier?" frage Sam mit noch halb geschlossenen Augen.  
"Ähm...? Dich besuchen vielleicht?"  
"..und isst mein Abendbrot auf." stellte Sam fest.  
"Frühstück. Und nein, dein lecker Essen, steht noch da. Ich wurde heute mit versorgt." grinste Sara.  
"Oh man. Wie lange habe ich denn geschlafen?"  
"Ewig."  
"Genauer ging es wohl nicht." sagte Sam sarkastisch.  
"Ich weiß nicht wie lange du geschlafen hast.  
Jedenfalls hast du schon fest geschlummert, als ich dir gestern im Bett Gesellschaft geleistet habe."  
Sam sah ihre Schwester irritiert an.  
"Hast du..?" wollte sie Sam fragen.  
Doch Sara nickte schon.  
"Deshalb habe ich so gut geschlafen." schlussfolgerte die Jüngere der Beiden und grinste vor sich her.  
Sam sah auf ihren Teller und beschloss das Frühstück heute ausfallen zu lassen.

Kurze Zeit später kam Dr. Summers zur Visite.  
Ihre Verletzung schienen gut zu verheilen. Die Schmerzen wurden immer weniger.  
"Wann kann ich hier endlich raus, Doc?"  
"Gefällt es dir hier etwa nicht?" spielte Daniel etwas beleidigt.  
"Schon, aber so langsam wird mir langweilig."  
Typisch Sam, dachte sich Sara.  
"Wenn du dich weiter so gut erholst, schätze ich, kannst du in knapp 2 Wochen wieder nach Hause."  
Glaub mir in einer Woche bin ich ihr raus, sagte Sam innerlich.  
Daniel verabschiedete sich und ging hinaus.

Ruhe kehrte ein und Sara wusste das sie jetzt mit Sam über Greg's Besuch reden sollte.  
"Sam, willst du mir erzählen was gestern war?"  
Sam reagierte nicht. Behutsam nahm Sara sie am Kinn und zwang Sam sie anzusehen.  
Und schon sah Sara wie Sam eine Träne an der Wange runter lief.  
"Wir haben uns geküsst." und weitere Tränen folgten.  
Sara traute ihren Ohren kaum. Sie freute sich, aber an Sam's Gesicht konnte sie erkennen das gleich noch ein ABER kommt.  
"Ich... Ich kann das einfach nicht Sara. Ich versteh mich selber nicht.  
Als wir uns küssten, kamen so viele Erinnerungen in mir hoch. Gute wie Schlechte."  
Während Sam redete, wischte Sara ihr immer wieder die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
"Ich habe ihn weg gestoßen und gebeten zu gehen. Obwohl ich eigentlich wollte das er bleibt,  
mich weiter küsst und in seinen Armen hält, so wie er es früher immer getan hat.  
Aber meine Panik, von ihm irgendwann wieder verlassen zu werden, war in dem Moment einfach zu groß." sagte Sam gefasster als noch beim letzten Mal.  
"So kleine Schwester. Jetzt möchte ich dir mal was sagen." wurde Sara plötzlich ernst.  
"Ich kenne Greg nun auch schon sehr lange. Und ich weiß das er einen Fehler nicht 2 mal begeht.  
Er liebt dich, mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst. Und genauso weiß ich dass du ihn auch noch liebst.  
Also mach es euch beiden doch nicht so schwer."  
"So einfach ist das nicht Sara. Ich kann nicht einfach vergessen was er mir damals angetan hat.  
Ich versuche es ja, glaub mir ich versuche es.  
Aber so wie ich an ihn denke und die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch umher fliegen, kommt genau so schnell der dunkle Schatten und erinnert mich immer wieder an jenen Tag."  
"Und wenn du euch einfach ein bisschen Zeit gibst. Du musst ja nichts überstürzen.  
Ich denke Greg wird dir die Zeit geben die du brauchst."  
Sam sagte zu dem letzten Satz nichts. Sie dachte an Greg und versuchte an die schönen Zeiten, mit ihm, zu denken.  
An die Zeit, wo sie daran dachte ihn zu heiraten.  
Ihr huschte ein Lächeln übers Gesicht, was auch Sara nicht verborgen blieb.  
"So gefällt mir das schon besser." lächelte sie ihre Schwester an.  
"Ich werde es versuchen Sara. Aber versprechen kann ich dir nichts."  
"Das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang und..."  
"Erzähl Greg aber nicht was ich dir gerade gesagt habe, sonst..."  
"Sonst was?" stichelte Sara.  
"Sonst erzähl ich Grissom das du früher zu gerne Käfer tot getreten hast, weil dir das Geräusch, vom knacken des Panzers, so gefiel.  
Ich glaube deinem Bugman würde das nicht gefallen."  
Sam behielt dabei ihr teuflischen Grinsen bei.  
"Das würdest du nicht wagen?"  
"Oh doch."  
"Na warte."  
Sara wollte gerade los legen ihre Schwester ab zu kitzeln, als sich plötzlich eine männliche Stimme meldete.  
"Was geht denn hier ab?"  
Die Stimme kannte Sam nur zu gut. Sie lugte an Sara vorbei, die ihr die Sicht versperrte.  
"Leute!!! Ich hab sie gefunden." rief der Mann nach draußen.  
2 weitere Männer und eine Frau betraten das Zimmer.  
"Hier bist du." sagte der Älteste.  
"Was..." begann Sara völlig erschrocken.  
"Sara, darf ich dir mein Team vorstellen?" sagte Sam als sie wieder Stimme bekam.  
"Das ist Alan Tipper mein Supervisor und meine Kollegen Will Benett, Tray Lloyd und Faith Dalmy."  
Sie gaben sich die Hände, bevor Sam Umarmungen ihrer Kollegen entgegen nahm.  
Sara war mit der Situation gerade etwas überfordert. Ebenso wie Sam.  
Doch bevor sie weiter drüber nachdenken konnte, übernahmen die CSI's aus L.A. das Wort.  
"Das ist also deine Schwester?" wollte Faith wissen.  
Sara war erschrocken. Sam hat Ihnen doch etwa nichts erzählt.  
Schließlich war es doch Sam die wollte das Sara keinem was erzählt.  
Sie schaute zu ihrer Schwester und erkannte das sie genauso Ahnunglos war.  
"Ihr Supervisor, Gil Grissom, hat uns über alles informiert." klärte Alan alles auf.  
"Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt." meckerte Will nun belustigt.  
"Ich denke, du hättest Alan auch fragen können, wenn du mehr Urlaub haben wolltest." legte Tray weiter nach.  
"Ha ha. Hörst du wie ich lache?" gab Sam sarkastisch zurück.  
Sara war begeistert vom Team ihrer Schwester. Sie waren genau so eng befreundet, wie Sara es von ihrem Team kannte.  
Sam erzählte ihren Leuten nochmal wie die Entführung von statten ging.  
Es aus ihrem Mund zu hören schockierte nicht nur ihre Kollegen.  
Auch Sara war berührt wie ihre Schwester, relativ relaxt über die Geschehnisse sprach.  
Nachdem sie fertig war, stand ihr Team geschockt da.  
Sie wussten ungefähr wie alles verlief, aber das ihre Kollegen solch ein Szenario durchleben musste, war ihnen nicht bewusst.  
"Wie lange behalten die dich noch hier?" wollte Tray wissen.  
"1-2 Wochen."  
"Aber lass dir nicht zu lange Zeit mit dem Genesen. Wir vermissen dich alle in L.A..  
Selbst die Leichen vermissen dich." sagte Tray.  
"Keine Angst. Ihr werdet mich schneller wieder im Lab sehen, als euch lieb ist." antwortete Sam.  
Nicht ahnend das sie damit Sara gerade eine Messerstich ins Herz gab.  
Sara wusste das Sam wieder nach L.A. gehen würde, aber innerlich hoffte sie, Sam würde in Vegas bleiben.  
Sicher würde sie auch eine Stelle im Las Vegas Crime Lab bekommen.  
Doch daran schien Sam nicht zu denken.  
Wollte Sam etwa nicht in ihrer Nähe bleiben?  
Der Gedanke Sam nicht mehr jeden Tag um sich zu haben schmerzte Sara sehr.  
Sie konnte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, da sich der nächste Besuch, mit Anklopfen, ankündigte.  
"Grissom." nicht Sara sondern Sam war es die Gil mit Begeisterung begrüßte.  
"Hey." begrüßte er die beiden Frauen.  
"Griss darf ich dir..." begann Sam. Wurde allerdings von ihm unterbrochen.  
"Wir kennen uns bereits."  
"Entschuldige Sam, aber unser erster Weg führte uns ins Crime Lab von Las Vegas." entschuldigte sich Faith.  
"Das nennt sich Kollegen." sagte Sam etwas ein geschnappt.  
"Hey. Wir wissen doch wie gerne du aus schläfst und da wir ziemlich früh ankamen, dachten wir ein Besuch bei den Kollegen aus Las Vegas würde nicht schaden." versuchte Tray seine Kollegen, aber auch gute Freundin wieder auf zu muntern.  
"Appropo. Wir müssten langsam los." meldete sich Grissom.  
Sara schaute ihn fragend an.  
"Wenn wir schon mal Besuch aus L.A. bekommen, sollte doch zumindest ein gemeinsames Essen drin sein." informierte er sie.  
Grissom schaute auf seine Uhr.  
"Und wir werden, von den Anderen, in einer halben Stunde im "Smith & Wollensky" erwartet."  
"Na toll. Und ich darf mich hier alleine mit meinem trocken Brot vergnügen." sagte Sam traurig.  
"Wenn du willst bleib ich bei dir." sprach Sara zu ihrer Schwester liebevoll.  
Sam lächelte ihre Schwester dankend an.  
"Ist schon OK Sis. Ich komm schon klar. Ich wäre nur zu gern dabei wenn mein Team, auf dein Team trifft.  
Das gibt das reinste Chaos." lachte Sam ihrem Team entgegen.  
"Unter einer Bedingung." harkte Sam nach.  
"Welche?" fragte Tray.  
"Bringt mir bitte was ordentliches zu Essen mit." flehte sie.  
"Das habe ich gehört." sagte Amanda die sich durch die Masse kämpfte und mit einer Spritze bewaffnet war.  
"Oh nicht wieder das Zeug. Davon werde ich immer so müde." jammerte Sam.  
"Aber es scheint zu helfen. Du siehst schon viel besser aus." lobte Grissom.  
"Was gibt es denn heute für unsere Sam zu Essen?" fragte Will.  
"Leider immer noch Magerkost. Und heute gibt es Gemüsesuppe." ließ Amanada sie wissen, während sie ihrer Patientin die Injektion verabreichte.  
"Hhmmm. Lecker!!" wurde Sam ironisch.  
Sara war mittlerweile vom Bett aufgestanden und gesellte sich zu Grissom, da Amanda dabei war Sam's Bett ein wenig zu richten.  
Dabei vergaß Sam mal wieder das es gerade mal 3 Tage her ist, das sie schwer verletzt auf der Intensivstation lag.  
Sie richtete sich zu schnell auf und spürte ihre gebrochenen Rippen.  
Der Schmerz ließ sie aufstöhnen.  
Alle Blicke wanderten besorgt zu ihr.  
"Sam! Alles OK?" fragte Sara beängstigt.  
Doch sie antwortete nicht, sondern ließ sich nur zurück in die Kissen fallen und schloss vor Schmerz die Augen.  
"Ich hoffe das Zeug wirkt gleich." sagte sie unter Schmerzen.  
"Es wird gleich wirken." sagte Amanda und sah Sam ebenso besorgt an.  
"Geht's wieder? Oder soll ich Dr. Summers rufen?" fragte Amanda.  
Doch Sam schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich hatte fast vergessen, weswegen ich hier im Krankenhaus liege."  
"Jage mir bitte nicht nochmal solch ein Schrecken ein." schimpfte Sara.  
"Ich werde es versuchen." brachte Sam noch halbwegs hervor.  
Das Schmerzmittel zeigte seine gewohnte Wirkung und ließ Sam ermüden.  
"Ich denke es wird Zeit für Alle zu gehen:" mahnte Amanda die Besucher.  
"OK." meldete sich zum ersten Mal Alan Tipper wieder zu Wort.  
Sara setzte sich nochmal auf das Bett und strich ihrer Schwester über die Wange.  
"Mir geht's gut Sara. Mach dir keine Sorgen."  
Wie immer gab Sara ihrer kleinen Schwester ein Kuss auf die Stirn.  
"Bis später, Sis."  
Doch Sam war schon wieder eingeschlafen.  
Sara drehte sich zu Amanda und wollte sie etwas fragen.  
"Ist es normal das sie soviel schläft?"  
Amanda musste lächeln.  
"Die Schmerzmittel die sie bekommt sind nicht ohne. Ihre Nebenwirkung ist, das der Patient müde wird.  
Das ist aber keine negative Nebenwirkung.  
So wird sie sich schneller erholen." versuchte Amanda sie zu beruhigen.  
Grissom nahm Sara an seine Seite und ging mit ihr und dem Team des L.A. Crime Lab's Richtung Ausgang.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pünktlich erreichte Grissom mit Sara und den Gästen aus L.A. das Restaurant.  
Catherine, Nick, Warrick und Greg warteten schon.  
Die Runde bestellte ihr Essen und rückte nachdem Essen enger zusammen um auch keine Story zu verpassen, die gerade erzählt wurden.  
Schnell kam man zum "DU" und die Gespräche wurden immer heiterer.  
"Leute wisst ihr noch wie Sam unseren Boss in Flammen setzte?" versuchte Will seine Kollegen zu erinnern.  
"Das war so genial." sagte Tray begeistert.  
Dafür fing sich Tray einen bösen Blick seines Supervisor's ein, der sich aber dann auch kaum das Lachen verkneifen konnte.  
"Erzähl schon." forderte Nick, dem die Geschichten gefielen.  
Aber vorallem gefiel ihm Faith Dalmy. Die CSI aus L.A. war genau sein Typ.  
Seine Flirtversuche scheiterten allerdings, da Faith ihm schnell mit ihrem Ehering deutete. 'Keine Chance!'  
Will fing an zu erzählen.  
"Der Assistant Chief, wie er immer genannt werden wollte, und Sam waren mal wieder nicht einer Meinung.  
Angeblich war ihr Bericht eines aufgeklärten Mordfalls nicht ordnungsgemäß. Wir haben damals zu dritt an dem Fall gearbeitet.  
Ich glaube eine Woche lang.  
Da Sam leitende Ermittlerin war schrieb sie den Bericht, der auf Grund der vielen Beweise zu einem halben Roman wurde.  
Mr. Stewart, so heißt er, hatte den Bericht aber für Müll befunden, ihn zerknüllt und weg geschmissen.  
Sam schrieb ihn nochmal, änderte aber nichts an ihrem Bericht.  
Wir hatten gerade im Untersuchungsraum experimentiert, als Stewart rein kam und sie zur Rede stellen wollte.  
Als ich ihn darauf ansprach das der Bericht korrekt war, spielte Sam mit dem Gasbrenner herum und wollte eigentlich nur ein Loch in Stewart's Jacke schmoren.  
Naja. Plötzlich stand er in Flammen. Ihr hättet sehen müssen wie er durch das Labor lief." brachte Will noch hervor bevor er in lachen ausbrach.  
Die Las Vegas Crew stand nur mit offenen Mund da.  
"So schlimm wie es Will gerade beschrieb war es gar nicht." versuchte Alan die Sache zu verharmlosen.  
"Das gab doch sicher eine Menge Ärger für Sam, oder?" fragte diesmal Warrick.  
"Ich höre es immer wieder in meinen Ohren klingeln.  
Nachdem sich jemand erbarmte und ihm die Jacke entriss, kam er wieder zurück und schrie, 'Sidle, in mein Büro. SOFORT!'  
Doch Sam bewegte sich kein Stück. Sie sagte nur, 'Regel 1, betreten der Untersuchungsräume nur mit der dafür vorhergesehenen Kleidung.'  
Und damit war sie durch mit ihm. Er drehte sich wutentbrannt um und stampfte in sein Büro." schilderte Will weiter.  
Grissom sah seinen Supervisor Kollegen Alan Tipper nur an und schüttelte lachend den Kopf.  
Auch Sara musste lachen. Das war typisch Samantha Sidle.  
"Und kam da nichts nach?" wollte Sara nun wissen.  
Jetzt antwortete Alan.  
"Der Sheriff hat Sam damals persönlich eingestellt und war immer von ihrer Arbeit und ihrem Können überzeugt.  
Das wusste sie auch und reizte das leider sehr oft aus.  
Stewart hätte sie schon längst gefeuert oder versetzen lassen.  
Doch der Sheriff wimmelte Stewart immer wieder ab."  
"Samantha scheint ein wirklich guter CSI zu sein wenn der Sheriff soviel von ihr hält." stellte Catherine fest.  
"Das ist sie. Sie ist zwar ein paar Jahre jünger als ich und normalerweise sollte sie etwas von mir lernen.  
Doch ich bin es die täglich von ihr lernt. Sie lebt diesen Job mit Leidenschaft.  
Auch wenn sie manchmal wie besessen an einem ran Fall geht.  
Vor allem bei Opfern mit Vergewaltigung oder häuslicher Gewalt." sprach Faith in die Runde.  
Sara schreckte unwillkürlich zusammen. In der Hinsicht war Sam wie ihre Schwester.  
Auch die Anderen der Las Vegas Crew durchzog ein Schauer.  
Da sie ja nun wussten was die Geschwister durch machen mussten in ihrer Kindheit, konnten sie auch verstehen warum Sara in manchen Fällen sich zu sehr rein steigerte.  
"Ich hoffe nur sie ist bald wieder fit und zurück in L.A." durchbrach Faith die kurze Stille.  
"Genau. Ich vermisse sie wahnsinnig. Ich vermisse ihr Lächeln im Labor.  
Ich vermisse ihr anschreien, wenn ich mal wieder etwas falsch gemacht habe.  
Ich vermisse sogar ihre Schläge auf meinen Hinterkopf, wenn ich mal wieder schlecht über Frauen rede." plauderte Tray aus.  
Greg, der die ganze Zeit nur still auf seinem Platz saß, kochte gerade vor Eifersucht.  
Dieser Tray wird doch wohl nichts mit Sam haben, dachte er.  
Ihm war bewusst das er kein Recht hat eifersüchtig zu sein, da Sam und er ja nicht zusammen sind.  
Doch es brodelte vor Eifersucht in ihm und er konnte es einfach nicht abstellen.

Nachdem alle Gespräche ein Ende fanden, machten sich beide Teams Richtung Desert Palms.  
Sara wollte ihrer Schwester nun auch ihr Team vorstellen und die Crew aus L.A. wollte sich nochmal verabschieden.  
"Meint ihr die lassen und alle rein?" fragte Nick.  
"Ich denke für 5 Minuten ist das OK." antwortet ihm Sara.  
Angekommen im Palms gingen die 10 CSI durch die Gänge und zogen sämtliche Blicke auf sich.  
Als sie dann an Sam's Zimmer eintrafen, stand die Zimmer Tür offen.  
Sara wunderte sich, wurde ihr doch immer gesagt dir Tür geschlossen zu halten.  
Umso größer war der Schreck, als sie ein leeres Bett vor fand.  
Sie erinnerte sich an heute Vormittag, als Sam diese Schmerzen hatte. Panik kam in Sara auf.  
Auch den anderen stieg die Blässe ins Gesicht.  
Sara sah Amanda um die Ecke kommen und lief zu ihr.  
"Was ist mit Sam? Wo ist sie?" fragte Sara mit zittriger Stimme.  
"Sara es tut mir Leid, aber..."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

16. Kapitel

_"Sara es tut mir Leid, aber..." _

"...ich hatte völlig vergessen dir zu sagen, dass Sam heute auf die normale Station verlegt werden sollte." informierte Amanda Sara.  
Sara musste sich an Grissom festhalten. Ihre Knie drohten nach zugeben.  
Sie dachte Sam's Zustand hätte sich wieder verschlechtert.  
Amanda sah wie alle erleichtert ausatmeten.  
"Sie haben doch nicht gedacht Sam wäre..." Amanda schaffte es nicht es auszusprechen, da sie unterbrochen wurde.  
"DOCH!!!" schoss es aus Tray raus.  
Er machte sich wahnsinnige Sorgen um seine Kollegin.  
Ihm war auch aufgefallen, dass sie noch mit etwas anderem zu kämpfen hatte.  
Doch er kannte Sam nun auch schon lange genug, um zu wissen, dass sie damit nicht raus rückt.  
"Entschuldige Sara. Ich wollte euch keinen Schrecken einjagen, aber im Moment ist hier sehr viel zu tun.  
Da habe ich es völlig vergessen zu erwähnen." sagte Amanda entschuldigend.  
Sie erklärte Ihnen den Weg zu Sam's Zimmer und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.

Auf dem Weg zu Sam hielt Grissom Sara immer noch fest an seiner Seite.  
Ihm stand der Schrecken selber noch ins Gesicht geschrieben. Wie sollte es dann erst Sara gehen.  
"Alles OK?" fragte er besorgt.  
Sie nickte nur und schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn.  
Schon im Gang hörten sie lautes Lachen aus Sam's Zimmer kommen. Alle sahen sich verwundert an.  
Ohne anzuklopfen traten alle samt in das Zimmer.  
Sam hatte wieder ein Zimmer für sich. Sie lag in ihrem Bett und hatte eine Fernbedienung in der Hand.  
Tray hatte noch gar nicht zum Fernseher geschaut. Er kannte nur eine Sendung die Sam so zum Lachen bringen konnte.  
"Lass mich raten, Dr. House?"  
"Jap. Ich liebe diese Serie. Dieser Arzt ist der Hammer. Mit dem hätte ich sicher mein Vergnügen." lachte sie Tray entgegen.  
Als sie bemerkte, dass nicht nur ihr Team in das Zimmer kam, stellte sie den Fernseher ab.  
Sie war überrascht von der Menschenmenge. Als sie Greg sah, der sich versuchte hinter Nick zu verstecken, musste sie unweigerlich an gestern denken.  
Mittlerweile hatte sie ihm gegenüber schon ein schlechtes Gewissen ihn so weg geschickt zu haben.  
Doch fand sie im Moment auch nicht den Mumm ihm zu sagen was sie wirklich für ihn empfindet.  
"Na wenn das mal nicht das berühmt berüchtigte Team von meiner Schwester ist." kommentierte sie den Einmarsch der Las Vegas Crew.  
"Du hast mal wieder einen Hang zur Übertreibung." holte Sara ihre Schwester wieder etwas runter.  
Doch alle mussten schmunzeln.  
Nick, Warrick und Catherine waren schon gespannt auf Sam. Sie hatten nun schon soviel von ihr gehört.  
"Sam das sind Nick, Catherine und Warrick." stellte Sara die 3 vor.  
Sie gaben Sam lächelnd die Hand und waren alle über die Ähnlichkeit der Schwestern verblüfft.  
Sie hatten es zwar schon auf dem Foto gesehen, doch sie jetzt so im Original zu sehen, war, als würde Sara in dem Bett liegen.  
"Hast du nicht vergessen Greg vorzustellen?" bemerkte Catherine.  
Oh je, dachte Sara. An Greg hatte sie nun nicht gedacht. Sie hoffte Sam würde das nun gut über sich ergehen lassen.  
"Wir kennen uns vom College." sagte Greg zur Überraschung aller.  
Greg trat nun etwas hervor um Sam näher zu betrachten.  
"Und dann hast du nicht schon vorher gewusst, dass es Sara's Schwester ist?" fragte Catherine.  
"Ich hatte damals noch den Namen meiner Adoptiveltern." ließ Sam die anderen wissen.  
Greg konnte seinen Blick nicht von Sam los reißen.  
Sam hingegen spürte seinen Blick auf sich und starrte auf ihre Hände.  
Man konnte die Spannungen zwischen den beiden spüren. Dies blieb auch den CSI's nicht verborgen.  
Aber man brauchte keine CSI sein um zu sehen, dass die beiden noch etwas anderes verband als nur die gemeinsame Zeit am College.  
"Man könnte glatt glauben ihr wärt ein Paar gewesen." platzte es mal wieder aus Tray raus.  
Der fing sich daraufhin von Faith einen Seitenhieb ein. Faith war gleich bewusst, dass die beiden mal zusammen gewesen sein mussten.  
Diese Blicke tauscht man nicht mit einer einfachen Bekanntschaft aus.  
Und an Sam's Reaktion konnte sie erkennen, dass auch jede Menge Schmerz damit verbunden war.  
Erst jetzt sah Sam wie blass Sara war.  
"Alles in Ordnung mit dir Sis?" fragte sie besorgt.  
"Ja. Alles in Ordnung. Nur ein Missverständnis mit Amanda." klärte Sara sie auf.  
"Missverständnis?" hakte Sam nach.  
"Wir waren noch auf der Zwischenintensiv um dich zu besuchen, als wir nur dein leeres Bett vorhanden."  
"Und du hast gedacht..." weiter brauchte Sam nicht fragen.  
Sie konnte ihrer großen Schwester ansehen, was sie in dem Moment dachte.  
"Ich hab dir doch gesagt du sollst dir keine Sorgen machen." versuchte sie lächelnd rüber zu bringen.  
"Um dich keine Sorgen zu machen ist leichter gesagt als getan, kleine Sis."  
Sara löste sich von Griss und ging zum Bett ihrer Schwester. Vorsichtig versuchte sie ihr eine Umarmung aufzudrücken.  
Sam verstärkte die Umarmung. Was sie noch nicht sah, war dass Sara vor Erleichterung eine Träne vergoss.  
"Oh man ist das schön." sagte Tray und umarmte Will.  
"Geh weg von mir. Such dir eine Freundin dafür." sagte Will angewidert.  
Das brachte alle zum lachen. Auch Greg konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
Grissom bereitete der belustigten Atmosphäre ein Ende.  
"Alle die zum Las Vegas Crime Lab gehören folgen mir jetzt zum Dienst." sagte Griss im gespielt strengen Ton.  
"Wir sollten auch los. Unser Flugzeug geht in wenigen Stunden.  
Und Stewart wird aus rasten, wenn er erfährt, dass wir nicht wegen eines Falles hier in Vegas sind." sagte der andere Supervisor.  
Das Team aus L.A. verabschiedete sich als erstes von Sam. Will, Alan und Tray gaben ihrer Kollegin eine Umarmung.  
Als Faith Sam umarmte, flüsterte sie ihr noch etwas ins Ohr.  
"Über Greg müssen wir uns noch unterhalten, Kleines."  
Verlegen sah Sam nach unten. Doch Faith zwang sie sie wieder anzusehen.  
"Wir sehen uns in L.A. und dann gehen wir wieder gemeinsam auf Verbrecherjagd." versuchte sie Sam auf zu muntern.  
"OK. Danke, dass ihr her gekommen seid. Das hat mich wirklich sehr gefreut." bedankte sich Sam bei ihren Kollegen.  
"Hey das ist doch wohl logisch, dass wir dich besuchen kommen. Wir müssen doch sicher gehen dass du wohlbehalten wieder kommst.  
Sonst muss Stewart sich noch jemand anderes zum ärgern suchen." meldete sich Will zu Wort.  
Sara hingegen schmerzte es abermals zu hören wie ihr Team sie zurück nach L.A. wünschte.  
Es schien hoffnungslos zu sein für sie. Sam würde nicht auf die Idee kommen in Las Vegas zu bleiben.  
Sara versuchte den Gedanken abzuschütteln, denn noch war Sam da und diese Zeit sollte sie genießen.  
Nachdem die Kalifornier das Zimmer verlassen hatten, verabschiedeten sich Sara's Kollegen.  
"Es war nett dich kennenzulernen." sagte Nick. Ähnliches kam von Cath und Warrick.  
Grissom verabschiedete sich und ging gemeinsam mit Cath, Warrick und Nick nach draußen.  
Greg stand noch immer wie angewurzelt vor Sam's Bett und blickte sie verletzt an. Sam schaffte es auch jetzt nicht ihn in sein Gesicht zu schauen.  
"Bye Sam." sagte er leise und ging.  
Sara stieß ihre Schwester an, da sie keine Anzeichen machte etwas zu sagen.  
"Bye Greg." es kam fast nur noch ein Flüstern aus ihrem Mund.  
Sara stand von ihrem Bett auf und blickte ihre Schwester ernst an.  
"Ihr beide müsst das endlich klären. Das kann so nicht weiter gehen."  
Wenn das so einfach wäre, dachte Sam.  
"Ich bin müde Sara." versuchte Sam vom Thema abzulenken.  
Sara wusste, dass ihre Schwester dies nur sagte, um sie loszuwerden und weil sie nicht mehr über dieses Thema reden wollte.  
Sie tat ihr den Gefallen. Es würde eh keinen Sinn machen weiter darüber mit ihr zu diskutieren.  
"Gute Nacht Sam. Wir sehen uns morgen."  
"Gute Nacht Sis."  
Nicht ohne den Kuss auf Sam's Stirn verließ auch Sara das Zimmer.

Doch Sam dachte noch lange nicht ans Schlafen. Sie lag noch lange wach und dachte nach.  
Ihr war bewusst, dass es eigentlich ganz einfach war.  
Sie müsste Greg einfach sagen dass sie ihn immer noch liebte und schon wären sie wieder zusammen.  
Und kaum hatte sie erkannt wie einfach die Lösung war, kamen immer wieder diese negativen Gedanken in ihr hoch.  
Immer und immer wieder sah sie sich in ihrem Apartmentzimmer im Bett liegen. Heulend. Heulend, weil Greg sie sitzen lassen hatte.  
Mit diesem Gedanken schlief sie ein.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ruhig.  
Sam erholte sich besser als die Ärzte es erwartet hatten.  
Denn wie Sam es in Gedanken gesagt hatte, wurde sie nach einer Woche entlassen.  
Ihr Supervisor hatte ihr befohlen so lange in Vegas bei ihrer Schwester zu bleiben bis sie wirklich wieder fit ist und arbeiten kann.

"Bereit?" fragte Sara.  
Sam stand in ihrem Krankenzimmer was sie nun eine Woche bewohnt hatte und sah sich noch einmal um.  
Sie nahm Dolli und Smitty in ihren linken Arm, denn an ihrem rechten Arm trug sie noch immer eine Plastikschiene.  
"Mehr als bereit. Lass uns verschwinden." sagte sie schnell.  
Von Dr. Summers hatte sie sich schon am Morgen bei der Visite verabschiedet.  
Um sich von Amanda zu verabschieden musste sie noch einmal auf die Zwischenintensiv.  
"Ich warte hier auf dich." sagte Sara ihrer Schwester.

Sam machte sich auf dem Weg.  
Als sie durch die Gänge der Intensivstation ging und die piependen Geräte hörte, kamen ihr wieder die Bilder der Entführung ins Gedächtnis.  
Wie Phil sie in Jessie's Haus überwältigte, wie sie zum ersten Mal in der Hütte sein Gesicht sah. Auch seine Berührungen kamen wieder in ihr hoch.  
Sie musste sich an ihren Bauch fassen, als sie daran dachte wie Phil ihr immer wieder in die Rippen trat.  
Fast hätte ich Sara nie wieder gesehen, dachte sie in dem Moment.  
"Na. Endlich frei?" scherzte Amanda und riss Sam damit aus ihren Gedanken.  
"Huh.. Wie bitte?"  
"Da war aber jemand weit weg." stellte Amanda fest.  
"Da hast du Recht. Die Geräusche der Maschinen hier rufen einige Erinnerungen in mir wach.  
Deshalb bin ich froh, dass ich hier endlich raus kann." ließ sie Amanda wissen.  
Sie bedankte sich bei Amanda und verabschiedete sich von ihr.  
Außerdem gab sie ihr noch ihre E-Mail Adresse, weil sie gerne den Kontakt zu Amanda bei behalten wollte.

Die Autofahrt zu Grissom's und Sara's Haus verlief sehr ruhig.  
Sara sah während der Fahrt immer wieder zu ihrer Schwester.  
Ihr entfiel nicht, dass sie tief in Gedanken hängen musste.  
"An was denkst du?" fragte Sara vorsichtig.  
Sam drehte sich zu ihr.  
"An so vieles, Sara."  
"Willst du mir sagen an was?"  
"Ich denke an die Entführung, an unsere Eltern, an meine Kollegen, an Greg,.." sie machte eine Pause und richtete sich ein wenig im Beifahrersitz auf.  
"..und ich denke an uns."  
Sara musste schlucken. Bisher hatte sie immer das Gefühl Sam wäre es egal.  
"Sara ich weiß, dass das nicht leicht sein wird wenn ich wieder zurück gehe nach L.A., aber.."  
"Lass uns nicht jetzt darüber reden. Du siehst müde aus." unterbrach Sara ihre Schwester.  
Sara hatte Sam allerdings nicht unterbrochen, weil sie müde aussah. Sie selbst wollte jetzt nicht darüber reden.  
Sie möchte am liebsten gar nicht daran denken, dass der Tag kommen würde, wenn Sam wieder nach L.A. ging.  
Sam erkannte allerdings dass Sara mit sich rang. Sie beschloss aber nicht weiter darauf ein zu gehen.

Am Haus angekommen staunte Sam nicht schlecht.  
"Wow. Ihr lebt echt wohlhabend. Wie sieht es wohl erst drinnen aus?" bekam Sam ihren Mund kaum wieder zu.  
"Das ist Grissom's Haus. Ich bin vor fast einem Jahr hier eingezogen." sagte Sara stolz.  
Sie gingen gemeinsam zur Tür. Kaum hatte Sara die Tür hinter sich geschlossen kam Bruno angerannt und bellte.  
Sam schreckte verängstigt zurück.  
"Hast du Angst vor Hunden?" fragte Sara etwas verwirrt.  
Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass ihre Schwester Angst vor den Vierbeinern hatte.  
"Nur vor großen, fremden, bellenden Hunden, die dabei sind mich an zuspringen."  
"Hey Sam. Vor Bruno brauchst du keine Angst haben." sagte Grissom der ihnen entgegen kam.  
"Hi Grissom."  
Sam's Angst verschwand, als sie sah wie Bruno sie mit seinem treuen Augen ansah und nach Streicheln bettelte.  
Sie kniete sich zu ihm runter und knuddelte ihn.  
"Bruno heißt du also. Ich hab eine deutsche Freundin deren Opa heißt auch Bruno." erzählte Sam dem Boxer.  
Daraufhin fing sie sich einen Knutscher mit seiner Schlabber Zunge von ihm ein.  
Sara und Griss amüsierten sich über die Beiden.  
"Er scheint dich zu mögen." grinste Sara ihre Schwester an, die gerade dabei war, sich den Sabber aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.  
"Ich mag dich ja auch." sprach Sam zum Boxer und knuddelte ihn nochmal herzlich.  
"Komm. Ich zeig dir das Gästezimmer. Dann kannst du dich etwas hinlegen wenn du möchtest."  
"Danke Sara. Ich bin jetzt wirklich ganz schön müde."  
Sara zeigte ihr das Zimmer und Sam ließ sich erschöpft auf das Bett fallen.  
"Griss und ich müssen gleich zum Dienst. Wir sehen uns dann morgen früh wieder. Wenn etwas ist ruf an und ich bin sofort bei dir."  
"Hmmhh.." murmelte Sam.  
Sara nahm das als ein ja hin.  
Leise ging sie aus dem Zimmer und schloss zaghaft die Tür.  
"Schläft sie schon?" wollte Grissom wissen.  
Sara nickte nur.  
"Bruno wird auf sie aufpassen." sagte Grissom und deutet auf seinen treuen Freund der sich vor die Tür vom Gästezimmer legte.  
"Oh ja das wird er." stellte Sara belustigt fest.  
Keine 5 Minuten später waren sie auf dem Weg zum Crime Lab.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

2 Tage später begegnete sie Greg im Crime Lab.  
Seit dem letzten Zwischenfall mit Sam, hatten sie kein Wort miteinander gesprochen.  
Nur das nötigste um sich im Crime Lab über ihre Fälle zu verständigen.  
Sara war nicht sauer auf Greg. Sie wusste nicht was sie ihm sagen sollte.  
Und zum anderen hatte sie mit sich selber zu kämpfen.  
Doch heute musste sie mit ihm reden, denn Greg wurde immer ruhiger.  
Den anderen Kollegen war es auch schon aufgefallen und sie baten Sara, nochmal mit ihm zu reden.  
Sie konnten den Labor Clown nicht mehr länger so sehen.  
"Hey Greg." sagte Sara als sie neben ihm her ging.  
"Hey Sara."  
"Hast du Lust mit mir später was trinken zu gehen?"  
"Nein. Keine Lust."  
Sara nahm seinen Arm und zwang ihn stehen zu bleiben.  
"Greg wir müssen reden."  
"Ich denke da gibt es nichts mehr zu bereden." sagte er traurig.  
Sara erkannte ihren Freund nicht wieder. Er zerfloss in Selbstmitleid.  
"Oh doch. Ich denke wir sollten reden." sagte sie mit einem ernsten Ton, den selbst Greg aufschrecken ließ.  
"Ok. Lass uns später zu mir fahren. Da können wir in aller Ruhe reden wenn du willst."  
"Geht doch. Du müsstest mich allerdings mitnehmen."  
Ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten, drehte sie sich um und ging die andere Richtung.

Nach der Schicht fuhren beide zu Greg.  
Seit sie mit Grissom zusammen ist, war sie nicht mehr oft in Greg's Wohnung.  
Seitdem hatte sich aber auch nicht viel geändert. Außer, dass es im Moment sehr unordentlich war.  
"Entschuldige, aber ich hatte keinen Besuch erwartet." versuchte er seine Unordnung zu verteidigen.  
Er schaffte für sich und Sara Platz auf der Couch, holte 2 Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und setzt sich zu ihr.  
"Worüber wolltest du mit mir reden?" fragte er etwas genervt.  
"Ich denke du weißt genau worüber ich mit dir reden will."  
"Ich denke da gibt es nichts zu reden Sara. Sie will nichts mehr von mir wissen  
Und ich kann sie verstehen." sagte er ärgerlich und traurig zu gleich.  
"Und du willst einfach so aufgeben? Du liebst sie doch noch, oder?"  
Greg schaute sie mit großen Augen an.  
"Natürlich liebe ich sie noch. Aber ich weiß, dass sie mich nicht mehr liebt.  
Also kann ich genauso gut aufgeben."  
"Und wenn ich dir sage, dass sie dich noch immer liebt?"  
Sara wusste damit würde sie das Versprechen mit Sam brechen, aber das war ihr im Moment egal.  
Sie konnte ihren besten Freund und ihre Schwester so nicht mehr sehen.  
"Was sagst du da?"  
Greg war verblüfft von dem was Sara ihm da gerade sagte.  
"Sie wird mir den Kopf abreißen dafür, aber so kann es ja auch nicht weiter gehen."  
"Was Sara? Nun sag schon."  
"Sie liebt dich noch immer Greg."  
Es war fast nur ein flüstern, was aus Sara's Mund kam.  
Doch Greg verstand die Worte ganz genau.  
"Aber warum hat sie mich dann im Krankenhaus abgewiesen und mich weg geschickt?" fragte er verzweifelt.  
"Was glaubst du wohl? Sie hat Angst?"  
"Vor mir?"  
"Davor das du sie wieder verlassen könntest. Sie würde das nicht noch einmal verkraften."  
"Und ich würde ihr das nicht noch einmal antun. Diesen Fehler werde ich kein 2. Mal machen."  
"Das habe ich ihr auch gesagt."  
"Und?"  
"Sie hat gelächelt."  
Irritiert sah Greg seine Kollegin an.  
"Ich sagte ihr, sie soll euch Zeit lassen und über ihre Gefühle klar werden. Sie sagte darauf nichts, sondern lächelte nur.  
Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass sie an früher denken musste."  
Nun konnte auch Greg endlich wieder lachen.  
"Ich habe gerade ein Déjà-Vu." sagte Sara, als sie ihn so Grinsen sah.  
Das erinnerte sie nämlich an das Gespräch mit Sam.  
"Außerdem hat sie gesagt, dass sie es versuchen werde."  
"Du meinst also wirklich sie ist bereit mir noch einmal eine Chance zu geben."  
In Greg keimte wieder Hoffnung auf. Er hatte Sam eigentlich schon aufgegeben.  
"Sicher nicht heute und auch nicht in den nächsten Tagen. Gib ihr die Zeit die sie braucht."  
Vor lauter Freude nahm er Sara in die Arme.  
"Das werde ich Sara. Sie bekommt von mir genug Zeit. Ich werde auf sie warten."  
Sara löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und sah ihn ernst an.  
"1. kein Wort zu ihr, dass ich dir alles erzählt habe.  
Und 2. . Wehe..."  
Greg unterbrach Sara indem er ihr den Mund zu hielt.  
"Ich verspreche dir Sara, ich werde ihr nie wieder weh tun. Das könnte ich mir selber nicht verzeihen.  
Sie bedeutet mir alles. "  
"Man. Warum ist dir das nicht damals eingefallen. Dann wäre das jetzt nicht so kompliziert." sagte Sara und gab Greg einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.  
Er könnte sich selber dafür stundenlang auf dem Hinterkopf hauen.  
Doch nun war er glücklich. Er wusste Sam liebte ihn noch immer.  
Ihre Liebe war also noch nicht am Ende.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Die Tage vergingen und Sara wurde immer trauriger, denn sie wusste der Tag rückte immer näher, dass Sam zurück nach L.A. geht.  
Am letzten Abend vor ihrer Abreise, wollte sie mit ihrer Schwester noch einen gemütlichen DVD-Abend erleben.  
Eigentlich wollten sie, Grissom und Sam zusammen Essen gehen. Doch Grissom musste was Dringendes erledigen und das bedurfte etwas mehr Zeit.  
So verbrachten die beiden Frauen den Abend zusammen mit George Clooney und dessen Film "Ocean's Eleven".  
Sara versuchte dabei immer zu erklären, wo welche Szene gedreht wurde, da der Film in Las Vegas spielte.  
Doch der Film war Nebensache.  
Beiden ging der nächste Tag und die damit verbundene Verabschiedung durch den Kopf.  
"Ich werd dich vermissen Sam." sagte Sara traurig.  
Sam drehte sich zu ihrer Schwester und blickte in ihre feuchten Augen.  
"Ich werde dich genauso vermissen, aber ich verspreche dir, mich jeden Tag zu melden."  
Sara huschten ein paar Tränen über ihr Gesicht.  
Sam wusste, dass es schwer wird, aber sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es Sara so schwer fallen würde, sie wieder nach Los Angeles gehen zu lassen.  
"Sara, das was vor 2 Jahren geschehen ist, wird nicht noch einmal passieren.  
Wir werden jeden Tag telefonieren und ich werde dich, so oft es geht, besuchen kommen.  
Oder du kommst mit Griss vorbei und wir bringen ihm das Surfen bei."  
Damit wollte sie Sara eigentlich aufheitert. Doch Saras Weinen wurde nur schlimmer.  
Sam nahm ihre Schwester in den Arm und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr.  
"Sara glaube mir, ich würde gerne hier bleiben, aber.."  
"Warum bleibst du dann nicht einfach hier. Du würdest bei uns sicher auch eine Stelle bekommen.  
Grissom würde ein gutes Wort für dich beim Sheriff einlegen und du könntest sofort anfangen."  
Sam löste die Umarmung. Nur soweit, dass sie ihrer Schwester wieder in die Augen sehen konnte.  
"Ich kann das nicht, Sara. In L.A. habe ich mir etwas aufgebaut im Crime Lab, das ich hier in Vegas so schnell nicht wieder schaffe.  
Meine Kollegen werden mich vermissen."  
"Ich werde dich auch vermissen." sagte Sara mit tränenerfüllter Stimme.  
Und drückte dann ihre Schwester wieder an sich.  
"Ich dich auch."  
Beide lagen sich Minuten lang in den Armen und schluchzten in die Schulter des anderen.  
Bemerkten dabei nicht, wie Grissom nach Hause kam.  
"Stör ich?" sagte er vorsichtig.  
Als die beiden auseinander gingen und ihn ansahen, dachte er nur 'OH'.  
In seiner Hand hielt er eine große Reisetasche.  
"Ist das nicht meine Tasche?" bemerkte Sam.  
Sie erkannte die Tasche sofort, da auf der Seite "Sammy's Bag" geschrieben stand.  
Tray hatte ihr das damals auf die Tasche geschrieben, als sie zusammen in Australien am Bondi Beach surfen waren und beide die gleichen Taschen hatten.  
"Wie kommst du an die?" fragte Sam weiter.  
Sie stand auf und ging zu ihm.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort öffnete sie die Tasche und fand ihre Klamotten in der Tasche.  
"Würdest du mir bitte erklären, was du mit meiner Tasche und meinen Klamotten aus L.A. machst?" fragte sie nun völlig ernst.  
Denn die Tasche mit den Sachen hatte Sam nicht mit, als sie nach Vegas kam.  
Auch Sara stand nun fragend neben ihrer Schwester.  
"Gil?"  
Doch der grinste nur vor sich hin. Aus seiner Jackentasche holte er dann etwas, das wie Flugtickets aussah.  
"Alan Tipper und ich sind der Meinung, dass ihr beiden noch etwas Zeit miteinander verbringen solltet.  
Deshalb fliegt ihr morgen früh, nur ihr beide, für 2 Wochen in den Urlaub." sagte Grissom mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen.  
Dann gab er jedem sein Flugticket.  
"Cancun?" schoss es aus Sara.  
"Mexico?" das kam nun von Sam.  
Beide sahen sich an und einen Augenblick später kreischten beide los, so dass Grissom sich die Ohren zuhalten musste.  
Aber er freute sich über die Reaktion der beiden.  
"Weißt du was das heißt?" fragte Sara ihre kleine Schwester.  
"Meter hohe Wellen..."  
"Surfen von morgens bis Abends..."  
"Sonne den ganzen Tag..."  
"Heißer Sand zwischen den Zehen..."  
"Leckere Cocktails..."  
"Leckere Typen..."  
Dafür fing Sara sich einen bösen Blick von Grissom ein.  
"Keine Sorge mein Schatz. Du bist eh der leckerste von allen." damit ging sie auf ihn zu und schlang ihre Arme um ihn.  
Sie küssten sich, als hätten sie sich ewig nicht gesehen.  
Grissoms Hände wanderten runter zu Saras Po.  
"Hallo? Ich bin noch da! Könnt ihr nicht warten, bis ihr in eurem Schlafzimmer seid?"  
Grissom und Sara lösten sich wieder und grinsten Sam nur an.  
"Ihr seid schlimmer als frisch verliebte Teenager" bemerkte Sam.  
"Das hat Catherine mir vor einer Woche auch gesagt." stellte Sara belustigt fest.  
"Sag mal wie kommst du nun eigentlich an meine Tasche?" wechselte Sam das Thema.  
"Deine Kollegin, Faith hat sie gepackt und her geschickt. Deinen Wohnungsschlüssel hatte sie wohl von Tray." erklärte er.  
"Tja Sara. Meine Tasche ist gepackt. Wie sieht es bei dir aus?" neckte Sam ihre Schwester.  
Beide lachten bei dieser Bemerkung.  
"Auf nach Cancun..."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

17. Kapitel

_Auf nach Cancún..._

Sara und Sam verbrachten die halbe Nacht damit, Saras Tasche zu packen. Sara war schon ewig nicht mehr im Urlaub.  
Drum brauchten die beiden etwas länger, um Saras Tasche zu packen.  
"Gut, dass meine Tasche schon fertig gepackt ist. Wir würden den Flieger verpassen.  
Wann warst du das letzte Mal shoppen Sara? Du hast ja wirklich so gut wie gar nichts für den Urlaub." sagte Sam mit einem Blick auf Saras Bett, wo ihr ganzer Kleiderschrank drauf verteilt war.  
"Entschuldige. Urlaub steht bei mir weit unten auf meiner "TO DO" - Liste." informierte Sara ihre Schwester.  
"Naja. Wir können das ja in Cancún nachholen. Ich denke, dort wird es sicher einige schöne Geschäfte geben.  
Grissom würde es sicher auch gefallen, dich in einem schicken Bikini zu sehen." grinste Sam und blickte dabei vorsichtig auf den schlafenden Gil, der es sich abseits des Klamotten Chaos auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht hatte und eingeschlafen war.  
Dafür fing Sam sich einen Hieb von Sara ein.  
"Wofür war das denn?" fragte Sam ernst, musste dabei aber schmunzeln.  
Und Sara zuckte daraufhin nur lachend mit den Schultern.

"Ich hab wirklich nichts für den Strand." stellte Sara erschrocken fest.  
"Du weißt was das heißt?" fragte Sam mit einem diabolischen Lächeln.  
"Oh nein."  
"Oh doch."  
"Einkaufen mit meiner shoppingsüchtigen Schwester. Der Urlaub ist gelaufen."  
"Ach komm. So schlimm bin ich nun auch nicht."  
Sara sah ihre Schwester mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.  
"Nicht schlimm? Du rennst in jedes Geschäft. Schaust dir alles an. Probierst 20 Sachen an und mit gut Glück nimmst du ein Teil.  
Und von den Schuhgeschäften werde ich mal lieber nicht sprechen."  
"Oh man. So schlimm bin ich?"  
"Wenn du dich in den letzten 2 Jahren nicht geändert hast?"  
Sam biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schüttelte zugebend den Kopf.  
"Wusste ich's doch."  
Jetzt war es Sara, die diabolisch auflachte.  
"OK. Ich gehe mit dir shoppen. Aber nur unter 2 Bedingungen."  
Sara ließ es gar nicht zu, dass Sam etwas sagen konnte.  
"Wir gehen nur für mich shoppen. Keine Klamotten für dich."  
Sie sah, wie Sam versuchte zu widersprechen und legte schnell nach.  
"Und 2. suche ich mir die Sachen aus. Du darfst einzig und allein zwischen meinen ausgesuchten Sachen entscheiden."  
Und wieder formte sich ein ABER auf Sams Gesicht.  
"Comprende?"  
Etwas enttäuscht ließ Sam den Kopf hängen und nickte.  
So mochte Sara ihre Schwester nun aber auch nicht sehen.  
"Na gut. Einen Bikini darfst allein du für mich aussuchen."  
Und schon strahlte Sam über das ganze Gesicht.  
"Danke." sagte sie freudenstrahlend und umarmte ihre Schwester, als hätte sie ihr gerade zum 2. Mal das Leben gerettet.  
Sie packten weiter die wenigen passenden Klamotten zusammen und nachdem sie den Koffer schlossen, fielen sie erschöpft auf das Bett.  
Es dauerte keine 5 Minuten und die Beiden waren eingeschlafen.

Einige Stunden später wachte Sam als erste auf. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, dass sie in Sara und Grissoms Bett lag.  
Sam drehte sich Richtung Nachtschrank, sah auf den Wecker und erschrak. Sie drehte sich zu Sara und ruckelte an ihr.  
"Sara wach auf."  
"mhmhmh"  
Sam rüttelte weiter.  
"Wach auf Sara. Wir kommen zu spät."  
Kaum hatte Sam den Satz ausgesprochen, stand Sara im Bett.  
"Was? Wieso? Wie spät ist es?"  
"Es ist 9 Uhr und in einer Stunde geht der Flieger. Das schaffen wir nie."  
"Wenn du nicht gleich dein Hintern bewegst, schaffen wir es wirklich nicht."  
Beide machten sich sofort daran, sich anzuziehen. Sie rannten durch das Zimmer wie 2 Hühner ohne Kopf und bemerkten dabei nicht, wie Grissom vergnügt im Türrahmen stand und das bunte Treiben in seinem Schlafzimmer verfolgte.  
Bruno gesellte sich zu seinem Herrchen. Griss sah zu seinem Boxer und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.  
Ein paar weitere Minuten verfolgte Grissom das Geschehen, bevor er durch einen lauten Pfiff mit seinen Fingern das Schauspiel unterbrach.  
Sara und Sam sahen Griss verwundert an. Warum grinste er nur so, fragte sich Sara.  
"Gil wir kommen zu spät. Das Flugzeug wird ohne uns nach Cancun fliegen." sagte Sara leicht aus der Puste.  
Sein Grinsen wurde immer grösser.  
Die beiden panischen Gesichtsausdrücke der Beiden waren einfach zu köstlich.  
"Keine Sorge. Der Flieger geht nicht ohne euch." erzählte er den beiden Frauen.  
"Und nun kommt erst einmal frühstücken."  
"Das schaffen wir nicht mehr." sagte nun Sam schon etwas verzweifelt.  
"Glaubt mir, ihr habt noch genug Zeit."  
Beide sahen ihn fragend an. Doch Sara ahnte da etwas.  
"Gilbert Grissom. Erklärst du mir bitte was das zu bedeuten hat?" wollte Sara nun wissen.  
Sie sah ihren Freund, mit den Händen in der Hüfte haltend, an.  
"Ich ahnte schon, welch Hektik mich heute Morgen erwarten würde. Deshalb habe ich euch eine falsche Zeit gesagt.  
Euer Flugzeug geht um 12 Uhr. Also noch Zeit genug um zu frühstücken."  
Zufrieden grinste er die Sidles an.  
Das war zu viel des Guten. Sara und Sam schnappten sich die Kissen und schmissen sie Grissom an den Kopf.  
Der versuchte sich noch zu ducken, aber vergebens. Sie trafen ihn voll ins Gesicht.  
"Hey. Das ist nicht fair. Ihr solltet mir dankbar sein. So könnt ihr noch in Ruhe frühstücken bevor ich euch zum Flughafen fahre."  
Schmollend sah er zu Sara. Damit bekam er sie immer rum.  
Und auch heute sollte er damit Erfolg haben.  
Sie ging auf ihn zu und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange.  
"Danke Honey." sagte sie verführerisch.  
Grissom sah zu ihren Lippen und wartete nicht lange damit sie mit seinen zu berühren.  
Was folgte, war ein langer, inniger Kuss.  
"Oh Gott. Nicht schon wieder." sagte Sam angewidert.  
Schnell ging sie an den immer noch küssenden Paar vorbei.  
"Komm Bruno. Lass uns frühstücken gehen."  
Damit ließ sie Grissom und Sara im Schlafzimmer zurück und schloss hinter sich die Tür.  
Nach einigen Minuten gesellten sich dann auch Grissom und Sara zum Frühstückstisch.  
Sara und Sam unterhielten sich aufgeregt über Cancun. Und Grissom freute sich, die beiden so voller Vorfreude auf Cancun zu sehen.  
Es schien also, eine gute Idee zu sein.

Sie machten sich dann auch bald auf den Weg zum Flughafen.  
Schnell fanden sie ihren Schalter zum einchecken. Doch bevor sie das machten, folgte der schwere Teil der Reise.  
Grissom und Sara waren nie länger als 2 Tage voneinander getrennt.  
Sie nun 2 Wochen nicht neben sich liegen zu haben, sie nicht spüren zu können und sie nicht anschauen zu können, wird hart für ihn.  
Auch für Sara wird es komisch ohne Grissom zu sein, doch sie war sich sicher, dass Sam sie bei Laune halten wird.  
Da lagen sie sich nun beide in den Armen und wollten eigentlich nicht von einander lassen. Sam schaute schmunzelt zu.  
Sie freute sich, Sara so glücklich zu sehen. Von der Schwester, die sich wegen einem Typen betrinkt, war nichts mehr zu sehen.  
Da störte sie es im Moment auch nicht, dass das Paar mal wieder küssend neben ihr stand.  
"Ich werd dich vermissen, Griss."  
"Ich dich auch, Sweetie."  
Und schon küssten sie sich weiter.  
Als beide mal wieder nach Luft schnappten, lehnte sie sich vor, so dass ihr Kopf zwischen denen von Grissom und Sara war.  
Die beiden sahen sich fragend an, ohne zu ahnend was Sam da machte.  
"Sam?" sprach Sara ihre Schwester fragend an.  
"Ich will auch ein Abschiedskuss." grinste sie die Beiden an.  
Und zu Überraschung beider Frauen ließ Grissom sich nicht lange bitten und drückte Sam einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Sie sah ihn geschockt an. Sie hatte diese Aktion wirklich nicht erwartet, auch wenn sie sie gefordert hatte.  
Nun blickte sie in das immer grösser werdende Grinsen Gil Grissoms und musste unweigerlich mit grinsen.  
Auch Saras Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von überrascht zu freudig grinsend.  
Es dauerte weitere 15 Minuten bevor Grissom seine Sara gehen ließ.  
So sehr sie Grissom auch vermissen wird, so sehr freut sie sich auch auf die 2 Wochen Cancun mit ihrer Schwester.

Im Flugzeug konnten beide vor lauter Aufregung kein Auge zu machen.  
Sam hatte sich im Internet die besten Surfplätze raus gesucht und unterhielt sich mit Sara über den ersten Ritt auf den Wellen.  
"Freust du dich?" fragte Sara, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie sich die Frage hätte sparen können.  
Und das zeigte Sam ihr auch mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und einem breiten Grinsen.  
"Und wie!" sagte sie dazu.  
"Und du?"  
"Ich kann es kaum abwarten mit dir in Mexico zu surfen, am Strand zu liegen und einfach nur Zeit mit dir zu verbringen."  
"Dito."  
Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bevor die Müdigkeit die beiden doch noch zum schlafen brachte.

Einige Stunden später landeten die zwei sicher in Cancun. Noch etwas groggy vom Flug machten sie sich erst einmal auf den Weg ins Hotel.  
"Wow. Da hat Grissom aber keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut." stellte Sam staunend fest, als sie vor ihrem Hotel stand.  
Er hatte sie in ein 5-Sterne Hotel einquartiert, was so gar nicht surferlike war. Doch das war den beiden Frauen egal.

Nachdem sie sich vom Flug erholt hatten, machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zur Einkaufsstraße von Cancun.  
Sam war schon ganz hippelig. Nach Spurensuchen, war shoppen die Lieblingsbeschäftigung der Brünetten.  
Ganz zum Unmut ihrer älteren Schwester, die dem shoppen nichts abverlangen konnte.  
Und Sara wusste genau, was sie gleich erwartete.  
Kaum waren sie im ersten Geschäft, war Sam schon verschwunden.  
Wie kann man nur so versessen danach sein, sich Klamotten zu kaufen, dachte sich Sara.  
Und schon ging es los. Sam kam mit den ersten Bikinis an, bevor Sara überhaupt welche in dem Geschäft entdecken konnte.  
"Sam??? Hatten wir nicht was ausgemacht."  
Wie eine Mutter, die ihrem Kind gerade verbot, sämtliche Sachen aus dem Regalen an zu grabschen, redete auch Sara auf ihre Schwester ein.  
Doch als Sara sah, was Sam da in ihren Händen hielt, war es ihr egal, was sie ausgemacht hatten.  
Denn die Sachen die Sam ihr da brachte, gefielen ihr sogar.  
"Gut. Die nehmen wir."  
Sam war völlig überrascht davon, dass Sara dieses mal nichts auszusetzen hatte, an dem, was sie ihr aussuchte.  
"Und nun noch was zum Ausgehen." sagte Sara ihrer Schwester.  
Was Sam nicht gleich verstand, war, dass das der Befehl zum weiter suchen war.  
"Nun geh schon. Mit den Bikinis hast du ja auch schon ein gutes Händchen bewiesen."  
Sprachlos machte sich Sam weiter auf die Suche.  
Zurück kam sie mit 2 weißen Kleidern.  
Sara betrachtete die beiden ganz genau. Gefallen taten ihr beide.  
"Ich nehme das." sagte Sara und zeigte dabei auf das Kleid mit den nicht ganz so schmalen Trägern.  
"OK. Dann nehme ich das andere." grinste Sam Sara an.  
In dem Geschäft lief alles noch ruhig. Doch einige Geschäfte später hatte Sara ihre kleine Schwester nicht mehr unter Kontrolle.  
So verbrachten sie ihren ersten Tag nur mit shoppen und kamen mit vollbepackten Taschen wieder im Hotel an.  
So war es normal, zumindest für Sara, dass sie genauso erschöpft ins Bett fiel, wie am Tag zuvor, als sie in Las Vegas am Koffer packen waren.

Am nächsten Morgen war es wieder Sam die zu erst aufwachte und wieder Hektik verbreitete.  
"Sara wach auf." sagte sie noch leise.  
Doch Sara bewegte sich kein Stück.  
Sam sprang auf Saras Bett und fing leicht an zu hüpfen.  
"Aufwachen. Die Sonne scheint schon. Und die Wellen kann ich auch schon hören."  
"Geh weg. Wir haben Urlaub und müssen nicht schon..."  
Sara öffnete kurz die Augen um auf die Uhr zu sehen.  
"...um 7 Uhr morgens surfen. Die Wellen laufen uns schon nicht weg."  
sagte sie und schloss wieder die Augen.  
"Komm schon Sidle. Du weißt genau wie ich, dass um die Zeit die besten Wellen sind."  
Jetzt begann Sam, auf den Bett von Sara Surfbewegungen zu machen und fing an zu singen.

"If everybody had an ocean  
Across the U.S.A.  
Then everybody'd be surfin'  
Like Californi-a  
You'd seem 'em wearing their baggies  
Huarachi sandals too  
A bushy bushy blonde hairdo  
Surfin' U.S.A."

You'd catch 'em surfin' at Del Mar  
Ventura County line  
Santa Cruz and Trestle  
Australia's Narabine  
All over Manhattan  
And down Doheny Way

Everybody's gone surfin'  
Surfin' Cancun"

Änderte Sam dass Lied ab und summte weiter.

"OMG." Fing Sara an, als sie ihre Schwester beim Betten-Wellenreiten beobachtet.  
"Du verhunzt gerade einen Surf-Klassiker. Die Beach Boys werden sich im Grabe umdrehen."  
Sam schüttelte, immer noch summend, den Kopf.  
"Die Beach Boys leben noch Sara." sagte sie schmunzelnd.  
Natürlich wusste sie, dass Sara auch wusste, dass die Beach Boys noch leben. Doch konnte sie es sich nicht verkneifen.  
Und weiter ging's.

"We'll all be planning that route  
We're gonna take real soon  
We're waxing down our surfboards  
We can't wait for June  
We'll all be gone for the summer  
We're on surfari to stay  
Tell the teacher we're surfin'  
Surfin' U.S.A."

So langsam steckte Sam ihre Schwester mit der guten Laune an.  
Was soll's, hier kennt mich eh keiner. Warum mich nicht auch einmal gehen lassen.  
Und schon stand Sara ebenfalls im Bett und trällerte mit ihrer Schwester mit.

"Haggerties and Swamies  
Pacific Palisades  
San Anofree and Sunset  
Redondo Beach L.A.  
All over La Jolla  
At Waimia Bay

Everybody's gone surfin'  
Surfin' U.S.A.

Everybody's gone surfin'  
Surfin' U.S.A.

Everybody's gone surfin'  
Surfin' Cancun"

Den letzten Satz betonten sie nochmal extra laut und ließen sich lachend aufs Bett fallen.  
Sara fasste sich an den Kopf.  
"Ich glaub es nicht, was ich da gerade getan habe." sagte Sara ein wenig beschämt.  
"Komm. Du sahst aus als hättest du jede Menge Spass."  
Sara schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf. Sie musste sich vorstellen, dass mal mit Grissom zu machen.  
"Machst du das eigentlich jeden Tag? Du sahst darin sehr geübt aus." versuchte Sara schnell den Gedanken an Griss los zu werden.  
Denn schon nach einem Tag vermisste sie ihn. Wie wird es wohl ihm gehen? Wahrscheinlich verbringt er die meiste Zeit im Labor, um sich abzulenken, dachte sie.  
"Natürlich. Danach gehe ich nackt joggen und stelle mich auf den Hollywood Blvd. und träller "Calofornia Dreaming"."  
Damit holte Sam ihre Schwester aus den Gedanken und beide prusteten vor lachen los.  
"Hmmm. Und ich dachte du singst dann "I Get Around", zwinkerte sie ihrer Schwester zu und schwang sich aus dem Bett.  
"Na komm schon Sidle. Ich dachte, du wolltest surfen." grinste Sara Sam an.  
Und schon hatte Sara sich ein Kissen im Gesicht eingefangen.  
Ohne weiteren Kommentar verschwand Sara grinsend im Badezimmer.

Nach einer halben Stunde standen beide am Strand von Cancun. Ihre Surfbretter, die sie sich für die 2 Wochen geliehen hatten, unterm Arm und sahen den Wellen zu, wie sie ans Ufer schlugen.  
"Das ist traumhaft, oder?" fragte Sam ihre Schwester.  
"Wunderschön." schwärmte Sara vor sich hin.  
Beide waren fasziniert vom Strand. Der elfenbeinfarbende Sand war weich wie Puderzucker und das Wasser war strahlend türkis.  
Einige Surfer tummelten sich noch im Meer. Die Wellen waren heute nicht so hoch.  
Aber Sara war recht froh darüber, denn zum Anfang sind ihr die kleinen Wellen doch lieber.  
Das letzte Mal, dass sie auf einem Surfbrett stand, war vor dreieinhalb Jahren. Damals war sie zusammen mit Sam am Rodondo Beach.  
Es war nur ein Katzensprung von Sam's Wohnung. Denn wie es sich für einen Kalifornier gehört, wohnte Sam nicht weit vom Strand entfernt.  
"Woran denkst du?" riss Sam sie aus den Gedanken.  
"An unser letztes gemeinsames surfen. Das war auch mein letztes Mal, dass ich auf einem Brett stand."  
Sam sah Sara erschrocken an.  
"Dann bist du sicherlich völlig eingerostet. Das ist ja schon ewig her. Soll ich dir erstmal zeigen, wie das nochmal geht mit dem surfen?" neckte sie Sara.  
Das war Anreiz genug. Ohne Vorwarnung rannte Sara mit ihrem Brett unterm Arm Richtung Wasser.  
"Hey. Warte!!" rief Sam ihr hinterher.

Es dauerte wirklich seine Zeit bis Sara wieder sicher auf dem Board stand. Doch nach einigen gerittenen Wellen hatte sie den Dreh wieder raus.  
Sie verbrachten den ganzen Tag am Strand. Nur zum Mittagessen gingen sie zu dem Strandimbiss.  
Selbst in Cancun waren sie auf den Besuch einer Vegetarierin vorbereitet.  
Sara war überrascht ihren all zu geliebten Veggie-Burger auch hier in Mexico zu bekommen.  
Und noch verwunderter war sie, als sie bemerkte, wie gut er auch noch schmeckte.  
Nach 2 Bissen ließ Sara ein langes "Hmmmm" vermelden.  
"Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie dir dieses Zeug schmecken kann." bemerkte Sam.  
"Und ich kann nicht verstehen, wie dir dieses Zeug schmecken kann." und deutete dabei auf Sam's fleischigen Burger.  
Sam schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. Immer wieder fragte sie sich, wie ihre Schwester so ohne Fleisch leben konnte.  
Sie selber versuchte es auch einige Male. Schon allein, um Sara nicht immer in Versuchung zu führen. Doch schnell machte ihr Sara klar, dass sie kein Verlangen hatte nach einem Steak oder Wurst auf ihrem Brot.  
Deswegen war es ihr auch egal, wenn Sam in ihrer Gegenwart Fleisch aß.  
Sara verlangte auch von Griss nicht seine Ernährung umzustellen. Er passte sich aber ihrer Ernährung an.  
Wollte er doch mal etwas Fleischiges zwischen den Zähnen haben, musste er es sich selber zubereiten.

Am 2. Tag und nach 3 Stunden Dauersurfen, lagen die zwei erschöpft auf ihren Badetüchern und sonnten sich.  
Sam sah rüber zu ihrer Schwester, die wieder dabei war, sich ein zu cremen.  
"Wenn du in Vegas öfter in der Sonne wärst, müsstest du dich jetzt nicht alle 5 Minuten eincremen, um deine blasse Haut vor Sonnenbrand zu schützen." neckte Sam ihre Schwester.  
Sara stellte erschrocken fest wie recht Sam damit hatte. Sie muss dringend öfter raus.  
"Ich brauche wohl dringend mehr Sonnenlicht in meinem Leben." bemerkte Sara und bekam dafür ein zustimmendes nicken von Sam.  
"Nur darfst du dabei nicht vergessen, dass Griss und ich in der Nachtschicht arbeiten."  
"Das weiß ich Sara, aber ihr werdet doch wohl nicht den ganzen Tag schlafen, oder?"  
Sara schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, aber Griss ist einfach nicht der Typ dafür."  
"Ich sehe schon. Kuscheln auf der Couch oder ein Besuch einer Spinnenfarm sind bei euch wohl etwas beliebter." grinste Sam.  
"Kann man so sagen. Ich bin mit Grissom wunschlos glücklich." schmunzelte Sara vor sich hin und wartete auf den nächsten Kommentar seitens Sam.  
Doch der blieb aus. Diese beobachtete gerade ein Händchen haltendes Pärchen, das am Strand spazieren ging.  
Und Sara wusste sofort, woran ihre jüngere Schwester gerade dachte. GREG!  
Sara schüttelte den Kopf. Warum macht Sam sich das Leben nur selber so schwer. Aber sie wollte jetzt nicht weiter daran denken.  
Und auch Sam sollte nicht daran denken. Sie sind zum Vergnügen hier.  
Sara stand auf und schnappte sich den Arm von Sam.  
"Komm. Lass und eine Runde schwimmen gehen."  
"Was? Äh.. Ja OK." stotterte Sam völlig aus den Gedanken gerissen.  
Auch ohne Board hatten sie Spaß im Wasser. Erst spritzten sich mit den Händen nass, um dann in Ruhe ein paar Minuten zu schwimmen.  
Irgendwann wurde es Sara aber zu langweilig und stürzte sich auf Sam, um sie unter Wasser zu drücken.  
Als Sam wieder nach oben kam, schnappte sie panisch nach Luft und hustete vor sich hin.  
"Na warte. Das bekommst du wieder."  
Und ehe sich Sara versah, drückte Sam sie unter Wasser.  
Obwohl die beiden im tiefen Wasser waren und schon längst nicht mehr stehen konnten, machten sie weiter.  
Sara war wieder an der Reihe. Doch diesmal drückte sie Sam länger unter Wasser als gewollt.  
Sie verfiel in Panik als Sam nicht wieder auftauchte.  
"Sam... Sammmm.." rief sie immer wieder.  
Doch keine Reaktion. Sara schaute panisch um sich.  
"Komm schon Sam. Das ist nicht mehr witzig."  
Saras Angst wurde immer grösser. Sie tauchte unter um ihre Schwester zu finden, doch sie konnte sie nicht sehen.  
Wieder an der Oberfläche liefen Sara schon Angsttränen. Sie war verzweifelt.  
Vom Strand waren sie zu weit weg um nach Hilfe zu rufen.  
Plötzlich spürte Sara 2 Hände die sie nach unten drückten. Als sie wieder auftauchte und sich das Wasser aus der Lunge hustete, sah sie in das grinsende Gesicht ihrer Schwester.  
"Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Ich war schon in lauter Panik. Ich hatte Angst um dich."  
Erst fand Sam die Angst von Sara noch lustig. Doch als sie sah wie Sara Tränen in den Augen hatte, überkam sie das schlechte Gewissen.  
"Tut mir Leid Sara." brachte sie nur hervor und sah ihre Schwester entschuldigend an.  
"Mach das nie, nie wieder. Ich dachte.. ich..." bevor Sara es aussprechen konnte, zog Sam sie in eine Umarmung.  
"Versprochen. Es tut mir wirklich Leid."  
Sie lösten sie und schauten sich in die Augen und mussten grinsen. Und das machte Sara ein klein wenig wütend und haute Sam auf den Oberarm.  
"Autsch."  
"Tu das nie wieder. Das hattest du dir eben verdient." sagte Sara nochmal völlig ernst.  
Danach schwammen sie nebeneinander zurück zum Strand.

Nach 4 Tagen durchgehend nur surfen, beschlossen die Schwestern mal auf Sightseeing Tour zu gehen.  
Sie besuchten die Ruinen von Cobá und das geheimnisvolle Tulúm. Dabei musste Sara wieder an Griss denken, denn ihm hätten die archäologischen Ruinen sicher auch gefallen.  
Mit dem Boot hatten sie dann einen Abstecher gemacht zum Ökologische Park Xcaret, eine archäologisch-ökologische Stätte, wo man exotische Vögel in Freiheit, Licht- und Klangspektakel, Besuche von unterirdischen Flüssen, ein Bad mit Delfinen und vor allem die natürliche Schönheit dieses Heiligtums genießen konnte.  
Zum Abschluss liefen die beiden noch über einen der vielen Trödelmärkte.  
An einem Stand konnte man Fotos unter Palmen machen und es sich dann als Postkarte ausdrucken lassen.  
"Lass uns das machen, Sara. Dann können wir Griss und unseren Teams ne Karte schicken und sie neidisch machen." grinste Sam frech.  
Auch Sara befand es als eine schöne Idee. Beiden gefiel das Bild und ließen sich die Postkarten ausdrucken.  
Zurück im Hotel, machten sie sich gleich daran die Postkarten auszufüllen, damit sie vor den Schwestern in den USA ankamen.

3 Tage später im Crime Lab, Las Vegas

Gil Grissom ging lächelnd durch die Gänge des Crime Labs. Heute lag in seinem Briefkasten eine Karte von Sara und Sam darin.  
Über diese Post hatte er sich sehr gefreut. Seit ihren Abflug hatte er nichts mehr von Sara gehört. Sie hatten zwar ausgemacht, nicht miteinander zu telefonieren um den Trennungsschmerz, gerade für Grissom nicht schlimmer zu machen. Doch hatte er insgeheim gehofft sie würde sich doch einmal melden.  
Umso mehr freute er sich, von ihr eine Karte bekommen zu haben. Das Foto, was auf der Karte war, fand er einfach wunderschön.  
Er starrte zu Hause eine ganze Weile auf das Bild und vergaß dabei so die Zeit, dass er fasst zu spät zum Dienst kam. Zumindest für ihn wäre es zu spät.  
Denn seitdem Sara nicht da ist fuhr er meist 2 Stunden vor Dienstbeginn zur Schicht. Und genauso lange blieb er meist länger.  
Er wusste, er würde sie vermissen, aber dass ihm die zweiwöchige Trennung so sehr zu setzte, hätte er nicht gedacht.  
Nur noch wenige Tage und dann habe ich meine Sara wieder, dachte er, als er in sein Büro ging.  
Dort erwartete ihn mal wieder ein ganzer Stapel Post.  
"Oh!" sagte er als er seine Post durch ging.  
Er entdeckte noch eine Karte von Sara und Sam. Doch diesmal an das Team adressiert.  
Er ging noch schnell seine restliche Post durch, um zu sehen ob etwas Dringendes dabei war.  
Nachdem er nichts weiter wichtiges entdeckte, machte er sich auf den Weg in den Break Room.  
Dort erwartete ihn schon seine Nachtschicht.  
Cath saß am Tisch und schlürfte genüsslich ihren Kaffee, Nick und Warrick machten, was sie immer taten, an der PlayStation daddeln.  
Greg saß, wie schon seit Tagen, etwas abseits von den anderen und war völlig in sich gekehrt. Die anderen wussten ja noch nicht, um das Dilemma zwischen Greg und Sam. Auch wenn sie ahnten, dass da mal irgendwas zwischen den beiden gewesen war. Das konnte man im Krankenhaus, als das Team Sam besuchte, deutlich sehen und spüren.  
"Hey Gil." begrüßte Cath ihren Boss, als er um die Ecke kam.  
"Hallo Catherine. Jungs." begrüßte Griss sein Team.  
"Hey Boss." kam es von Nick und Warrick gleichzeitig.  
"Ich hab hier was für euch." sagte Griss und hielt dabei die Karte von Sara und ihrer Schwester in die Höhe.  
"Oh. Post von den 2 Surfergirls?" fragte Nick, der sich vom Spiel los riss und prompt sein Auto gegen die Wand setzte.  
Das interessierte ihn aber weiter nicht. Er wollte unbedingt die Karte lesen.  
Auch in Greg machte sich nun eine Regung breit. Doch blieb er auf seinem Platz sitzen.  
Die restlichen 3 waren nun um Griss verteilt. Doch der gab Nick die Karte, um dieser Enge aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
"Willst du gar nicht?" fragte Catherine Griss.  
"Ich hab meine eigene zu Hause." grinste er zufrieden.  
Erst lasen sie den Text.

"Den beiden scheint es da ja sehr zu gefallen." bemerkte Warrick, nachdem er mit dem Text durch war.  
Nick drehte die Karte um und war erstaunt.

"Wow. Ist das unsere Sara Sidle und ihre Schwester?" sagte er erstaunt.  
"Heiß." war der Kommentar von Warrick und fing sich dafür einen bösen Blick von Grissom ein.  
Doch beide mussten augenblicklich anfangen zu grinsen, denn Grissom wusste, wie Warrick das meinte.  
"Die beiden sehen wirklich bezaubernd aus.  
Sie ziehen dort sicher sämtliche Blicke auf sich." grinste Cath und blickte dabei zu Grissom.  
Der schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Sie versuchte, ihn damit zu ärgern, doch ohne Erfolg.  
Er vertraut Sara, also brauchte er sich da keine Sorgen machen.  
Soll sie ruhig alle Blicke auf sich ziehen. Sie berühren darf nur er.  
"Willst du nicht auch mal sehen?" fragte Catherine Greg.  
Greg raffte sich auf und ging auf die anderen zu.  
Während dessen ging Grissoms Pager los.  
Die Nachricht war von Ecklie.  
'Ich hab Arbeit für Sie.' las Grissom und verließ den Break Room Richtung Ecklies Büro.  
Jetzt wo Grissom weg war, traute sich Cath Greg zu fragen.  
"Sag mal, was läuft da zwischen dir und Saras Schwester?"  
Greg hielt nun die Karte in der Hand und betrachtete das Bild.  
"Wir haben zusammen studiert." erläuterte er matt.  
"Vergiss es Greg. Denkst du, wir sind blöd?" mischte sich nun auch Nick ein.  
Greg wendete seinen Blick nicht vom Bild ab.  
Sie war so wunderschön.  
Er liebte ihre langen braunen Haare, ihre strahlenden grünen Augen, ihre weiche sanfte Haut und ihre Art wie sie lacht.  
Damit hat sie ihn damals am College verzaubert und schafft es heut immer noch.  
"Komm schon Greg." forderte nun Warrick.  
Und noch immer blieb sein Blick auf dem Bild hängen.  
Er überlegte, ob er es seinen Kollegen sagen sollte.  
Ihm blieb eigentlich nichts anderes übrig, weil sie ihm sonst bis ans Lebensende löchern würden.  
"Sie wollte mich heiraten und ich hab sie ohne ein Wort verlassen." sagte er mit belegter Stimme.  
Er legte die Postkarte auf den Tisch und verließ den Break Room.  
Was er hinterließ waren 3 verdutzte CSI, die nicht glauben konnten was sie gerade hörten.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

18. Kapitel

Die letzten 3 Tage in Cancun brachen an.

Sara hätte Sam killen können, dafür dass sie sie dazu überredet hatte, von den Calamaris zu probieren.  
Denn prompt hatte sich Sara eine Magenverstimmung eingefangen.  
Die halbe Nacht hing sie über der Toilette und ließ sich ihr Essen nochmal durch den Kopf gehen.  
Sam versuchte ihr bei zu stehen, wie sie nur konnte.  
Sie hielt Sara immer die Haare nach oben und versuchte sie, mit sanftem Streicheln über den Rücken zu beruhigen.  
Irgendwann war Saras Magen komplett entleert und sie schlief völlig erschöpft ein.

Sam war schon früh auf. Sie konnte die Wellen hören, wie die ans Ufer schlugen. Für Sam war es wie ein Lockruf.

Anders wie Sara, arbeitete Sam in der Tagschicht. Doch bevor es zum Dienst ging, war ihr erster Gang Richtung Meer.  
Für sie konnte ein Tag nicht besser beginnen als mit einer perfekten Welle.

Mit einem Grinsen betrachtete sie ihre schlafende Schwester. Sicher würd sie mir noch vorhalten, dass ich schuld an dem nächtlichen Besuch im Klo bin, dachte sie.  
Sie tat ihr aber auch leid. Das hatte sie nicht gewollt. Sam wollte schließlich auch die letzten Tage mit Sara am Strand genießen.  
Sie zog sich leise ihren Bikini an und dann noch eine Short und einen Kapuzen-Pullover über, da es auch in Cancun morgens noch keine 30 Grad waren.  
Auf einen Zettel hinterließ Sam ihrer Schwester eine Nachricht.

"Hey Sis.

Ich hoffe, du hast noch gut geschlafen.  
Bitte sei nicht böse auf mich.  
Hätte ich gewusst, dass du Fisch so zum kotzen findest, hätte ich dich nicht überredet, es mal zu probieren.  
Ich bin schon runter zum Strand. Die Wellen schreien förmlich nach mir.  
Wenn dir danach ist, kannst du mir ja folgen.

Love ya,

Sam"

Damit verließ sie auch schon leise das Zimmer.  
Am Strand angekommen, war sie überrascht, allein zu sein. Kein weiterer Surfer in Sicht.  
„Umso besser", dachte sie. „Dann gehören die Wellen ganz mir."  
Sie atmete noch einmal die frische Mexico-Luft tief ein und sprintete mit ihrem Board Richtung Wasser.

Zwei Stunden später erwachte auch Sara.  
Ihr Kopf schmerzte und sie spürte noch immer eine leichte Übelkeit.  
Sie schaute rüber zu Sam's Bett und wollte eigentlich dem Übeltäter ihres Daseins ein Kissen an den Kopf werfen.  
Doch ein leeres Bett ließ sie enttäuscht in ihr Kissen zurück fallen.  
Sie sah zur Seite auf ihren Nachttisch und entdeckte die Nachricht von Sam.  
Eigentlich war Sara noch verärgert über Sam, doch die Nachricht ließ sie wieder mal schmunzeln.  
Sie wusste, Sam liebte das Surfen, genauso, wie sie das Meer liebte.  
Und schon schweifte Sara wieder zum unangenehmen Teil der Reise. Denn das Ende nahte und Sam würde zurück nach L.A. gehen.  
Dort hat sie das Meer gleich vor ihrer Nase. Sicherlich auch ein Grund, warum Sam nicht in Vegas bleiben wollte.  
Auch wenn es Sara das Herz brach von ihrer Schwester wieder getrennt zu sein, wusste sie, dass es ihr in L.A. gut gehen würde.  
„Aber noch haben wir 2 volle Tage und die sollten wir genießen", dachte Sara sich.  
Sie raffte sich auf und machte sich strandfertig.

Eine Stunde später erreichte Sara den Strand.  
Sie musste vorher noch unbedingt etwas essen. Nachdem sie gestern alles verloren hatte, was sie tagsüber zu sich nahm, hatte ihr Magen geknurrt als wolle er einem Bären Konkurrenz machen. Sara hatte zwar ein wenig Bedenken, ob sie es bei sich behalten konnte, doch ihr immer lauter werdender Magen hatte ihre Stimmung auch nicht gerade gehoben.  
Sie blickte sich am Strand um und entdeckte Sam's Badetuch. Doch weit und breit keine Spur von ihrer Schwester.  
Saras Blick schweifte zum Meer ab und sie fing an, dort nach ihrer Schwester zu suchen.  
Und trotz des Gedränges um die Wellen konnte sie Sam finden.  
Auch Sam hatte ihre Schwester gesehen und winkte ihr zu.

Doch Sam dachte nicht daran, aus dem Wasser zu kommen.  
Sie schnappte sich die nächste Welle und surfte sich durch die Brandung.  
Sara beobachtet ihre Schwester mit Staunen. Vom Strand bewunderte sie, wie sich Sam mit ihrem Board auf dem Wasser bewegte.  
Man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie fast täglich auf dem Brett stand.

Sara legte ihr Badetuch neben Sam's und machte es sich darauf gemütlich.  
Sie zog aus ihrer Strandtasche ein Buch, was Grissom ihr noch vor der Reise in die Tasche steckte.  
Er hatte ihr den Krimi "Die weiße Straße" von John Connolly mitgegeben.  
Naja, dachte Sara. So kann ich mir die Zeit etwas vertreiben, denn nach Surfen war ihr im Moment noch nicht zu Mute.

Das Buch hatte Sara in den Bann gezogen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte sie das halbe Buch durch und die Zeit völlig vergessen, ohne einmal wieder nach Sam zu sehen.  
Sie sah zum Meer und suchte sie. Es dauerte eine Weile, da sich noch immer viele Surfer auf dem Meer tummelten.  
Sie war überrascht, als sie sah, wie Sam, auf ihrem Board sitzend, auf dem Meer mit einem blonden jungen Mann unterhielt.

Sam wird doch wohl nicht flirten?  
Sara beobachtete das Geschehen eine ganze Weile. Die beiden schienen sich wirklich gut zu verstehen, da sie sich noch länger im Wasser unterhielten.  
Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu.  
Minuten später dachte Sara, es würde anfangen zu regnen, denn es tropfte auf sie nieder.  
Als sie sich vom Buch löste, um nach oben zu den Wolken zu sehen, sah sie eine grinsende Sam über sich, die ihr, aus einer Flasche, Wasser über den Kopf träufelte.  
"Heeeey", schrie Sara auf.  
Nun musste Sam noch mehr lachen.  
Sara sprang von ihrem Badetuch auf, um Sam daran zu hindern, sie noch nasser zu machen.  
Es gelang ihr auch, Sam die Flasche ab zu luchsen. Aber erst, nachdem sich das ganze kalte Wasser aus der Flasche über Saras Körper verteilte.  
"Du Biest", schrie Sara ihre Schwester an.  
Sie schnappte sich ihr Handtuch und trocknete sich schnell ab. Sara machte ein ernstes Gesicht, um ihrer Schwester ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen.  
Und sie kannte ihre kleine Schwester. Sofort verlor Sam ihre fröhliche Mimik und bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
Kaum sah Sara die Veränderung in ihrem Gesicht, konnte sie sich das Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen.  
"So. Wer ist jetzt das Biest?", sagte Sam wieder grinsend.  
Bevor Sara antworten konnte, wurden sie beiden von einem Räuspern unterbrochen, das sich hinter Sam vermeldete.  
Sam drehte sich um und nun konnte auch Sara erkennen wer es war.  
"Oh. Entschuldige. Sara, das ist Chris. Chris das ist meine Schwester Sara", stellte Sam den jungen Mann vor.  
Es war der Kerl mit dem sich Sam vorhin im Wasser unterhalten hatte.  
Sie reichten sich sie Hand.  
"Nett dich kennen zu lernen", sagte er zu Sara.  
"Ebenso", gab Sara etwas matt zurück.  
"Chris kommt aus Pensacola und ist dort Pilot bei den ‚Blue Angels'. Ist das nicht cool?", sagte Sam völlig aus dem Häuschen.  
Sie war schon als kleines Kind von den "Blue Angels" beeindruckt.  
Ihre Adoptiveltern hatten ihr sogar mal einen Besuch zu der Kunstflugstaffel zum Geburtstag geschenkt.  
Schon damals schwärmte sie für die Piloten.  
Sara verzog nur das Gesicht, denn sie wusste, was gerade in ihrer kleinen Schwester vorging.  
"Wolltest du sie nicht was fragen?", sagte Chris zu Sam.  
"Was fragen?", sagte sie mit einem erhöhten Ton, den Sam leicht schrumpfen ließ.  
"Sara, ich weiß du hast bestimmt keine Lust da drauf."  
Sam druckste etwas rum, um was es eigentlich ging.  
"Nun frag schon", forderte Sara.  
"Ähm...Heute Abend findet oben am Pier eine Party statt und Chris würde uns gerne zu einem Cocktail einladen."  
Davon war Sara gar nicht begeistert. Sie war noch nie ein Partygänger.  
Und schon gar nicht mit ihrer Schwester, die wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit mit dem "Blue Angel" rum flirten würde.  
"Ich weiß nicht Sam. Du weißt, dass ich auf sowas nicht stehe."  
"Ach komm schon. Wir sind noch zwei Tage hier und waren auf noch keiner der tollen Strandpartys gewesen."  
Toll. Da war es wieder. Dieses berühmte schmollende Gesicht von Sam. Doch diesmal bekam sie Sara nicht so schnell weich.  
"Ehrlich gesagt habe ich so gar keine Lust auf Party. Und nach meinem nächtlichen Rendezvous mit der Toilette, an dem du übrigens nicht ganz unschuldig bist, verspüre ich keinen Drang danach."  
Sam schmiss sich vor Sara auf die Knie.  
"Bitte, bitte, bitte Sara. Wir müssen ja nicht lange bleiben. Und ohne dich möchte ich dort nicht hingehen."  
Sara wusste, wenn sie nicht klein bei gab, würde dieses Szenario gleich noch weitere Ausmaße nehmen.  
"OK. Aber nicht länger als zwei Stunden."  
Und schon hatte sich Sara die Umarmung von Sam eingefangen.  
"Danke, danke, danke." sagte Sam noch und löste sich wieder von Sara und blickte zu Chris.  
"Dann sehen wir uns heut Abend, würde ich sagen", antwortete er.  
"Ich freu mich schon drauf", sagte Sam.  
"Na dann bis später Mädels", kam es noch von Chris, bevor er sich umdrehte und ging.  
"Bis später Chris", klang Sam wie ein euphorischer Teenager.  
Sara sah ihre Schwester belustigt an. So kannte sie sie überhaupt nicht.  
Dann musste sie an die letzten Worte von Chris denken. "Mädels."  
Sie kannte ihn erst zwei Minuten und schon mochte sie ihn nicht.  
Sie tat damit einzig und allein Sam einen Gefallen.  
Naja. Gleichzeitig konnte sie auch ein Auge auf ihre Schwester werfen.  
Denn hätte Sara nein gesagt, wäre Sam sicherlich auch ohne sie zu der Party gegangen.  
Schließlich würde dort Chris auf sie warten.  
"Danke Sis, dass du mitkommst", riss Sam sie aus den Gedanken.  
"Kein Problem. Versprich mir nur, keine Dummheiten zu machen."  
"Versprochen."  
Damit legten sich beide auf ihre Badetücher und genossen die Mittagssonne.

Der Abend war angebrochen und die Sonne verabschiedete sich für den heutigen Tag.  
Sam und Sara machten sich in ihrem Hotelzimmer für die Party fertig.  
Vor allem Sam gab sich besonders viel Mühe, um an diesem Abend gut auszusehen.  
"Willst du heute jemand besonderes beeindrucken?", fragte Sara mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.  
"Nein. Wie kommst du darauf?"  
"Ich hätte schwören können, du möchtest heute diesem "Blue Angel" schöne Augen machen."  
"Erstens hat dieser jemand einen Namen und zweitens mache ich mich immer schick, wenn ich zu einer Party gehe. Das ist also nichts Besonderes", gab sie schelmisch zurück.  
Sara schüttelte ungläubig ihren Kopf.  
Sie wusste genau, dass Sam sich einzig für Chris so aufbrezelte. Und genau das machte ihr Sorgen.  
Eigentlich dachte sie, dass Sam an Greg hing und sich nicht dem nächstbesten an den Hals schmiss.  
Sie würde Greg doch nicht verdrängt haben, so wie sie es die Jahre zuvor schon immer versucht hatte.  
"Glaub mir Sara. Ich will heute Abend einfach nur Spaß haben.  
Ich denke, nach den letzten Wochen können wir das beide gebrauchen."  
Damit hatte Sam nicht unrecht. Beide, aber besonders Sam hatten durch die Entführung jede Menge durch machen müssen.  
Da sollte so eine Party doch gerade recht sein.  
"Gut. Dann lass uns mal Spaß haben", sagte Sara ihrer Schwester.  
Beide sahen sich noch einmal im Spiegel an.  
Sam richtete noch etwas Saras Top zu Recht, und sie machten sich dann auf Richtung Party.

Am Pier angekommen, war die Party schon im Gange.  
Der Pier war gut besucht. Man musste sich regelrecht durch die Masse quetschen.  
Gar nicht zum Gefallen von Sara. Sie hasste solche Feiern. Man wird angerempelt, einem werden Getränke übers Shirt geschüttet und betrunkene Kerle quatschen einen dämlich von der Seite an.  
Sara und Sam drängelten sich weiter durch die Masse. Sam nahm Saras Hand, damit beide nicht verloren gingen.  
Beide waren froh, als sie sich durch gekämpft und wieder etwas Platz zum Atmen hatten.  
"Mädels..", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.  
Sara brauchte sich nicht umdrehen. Sie wusste auch so, von wem dieses ‚Mädels' kam.  
Sie drehten sich aber dennoch um und sahen Chris mit 2 Cocktails in der Hand.  
"Einen für dich und einen für die Schwester", sagte Chris und gab ihnen die Cocktails.  
"Danke", gaben beide zurück.  
Mit einem kritischen Auge betrachtete Sara ihren Cocktail.  
Sam hingegen saugte gierig am Strohhalm.  
"Hhmm. Der ist aber lecker", sagte sie lächelnd.  
"Ich wusste, er würde dir schmecken", grinste er zurück.  
Dieses Geflirte gefiel Sara überhaupt nicht. Was fand Sam nur an dem Typen?  
Nur weil er ein "Blue Angel" war?  
"Schmeckt dir der Cocktail nicht?", fragte Chris Sara.  
"Huh? Oh äh doch, aber ich glaub mein Magen verträgt heute so etwas nicht."  
Mit einem skeptischen Blick wurde Sara von ihrer Schwester beäugt.  
Vergaß dabei aber nicht, weiter von ihrem Cocktail zu trinken, der dann auch bald leer war.  
"Möchtest du den noch?", fragte Sam Sara.  
Sara schüttelte verdutzt den Kopf und ließ sich von Sam den Cocktail aus der Hand nehmen und bekam dafür das leere Glas von Sam.  
Ihr schien es jedenfalls zu schmecken, denn es dauerte nicht lange und der zweite Cocktail war Geschichte.  
"Willst du tanzen?", fragte Chris Sam.  
Sam sah fragend zu Sara.  
"Geh schon. Ich geh an die Bar und bestell mir etwas, was ich vertrage", lächelte Sara etwas gequält.  
Sie bereute immer mehr, ja gesagt zu haben zu dieser Party.  
Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass das keine gute Idee war. Sie hatte wieder so ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend.  
Nicht weil ihr noch übel war von den Calamaris, sondern weil sie sich um Sam sorgte.  
Sie hatte Angst sie könnte eine Dummheit begehen.  
Sara setzte sich an die Bar und bestellte sich einen Orangensaft.  
Der Barkeeper schaute sie dabei etwas entsetzt an. Doch Sara ignorierte es und drehte sich zur Tanzfläche um.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie unter der Masse von Menschen Sam und Chris ausmachen konnte.  
Sie tanzten ganz normal miteinander. Gelegentlich nahm Chris mal Sams Hand und drehte sie.  
Doch engeren Körperkontakt schien Sam nicht zu zulassen.  
Vielleicht war meine Sorge doch unbegründete dachte sie. Ihre Schwester sah fröhlich aus. Sie lachte ununterbrochen und das war es was Sara wollte.  
Nach weiteren vergangenen Minuten kam Sam zu Sara an die Bar.  
"Hey."  
"Hey. Du scheinst ja jede Menge Spaß zu haben", sagte Sara lächelnd.  
Bevor Sam antwortete bestellte, sie sich einen weiteren Cocktail.  
"Oh ja. Genauso habe ich mir es vorgestellt. Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse, dass ich dich hier so alleine lasse?"  
"Schon OK. Ich amüsiere mich hier an der Bar und schaue euch beim tanzen zu."  
Dankend nahm Sam ihren Cocktail in Empfang und leerte ihn, als hätte sie ein Glas Wasser in der Hand.  
"Meinst du nicht, du solltest dich langsam zurück halten?  
Wie sind keine Stunde hier und du hast schon deinen dritten Cocktail", sagte Sara wieder etwas besorgt und fing sich einen ärgerlichen Blick ihrer Schwester ein.  
"Ich hab mich unter Kontrolle Sara. Kein Grund zu Sorge. Ich weiß wann Schluss ist", gab sie schnippisch zurück.  
"Ich will nur nicht, dass du morgen früh aufwachst und realisierst, was für einen Fehler du gemacht hast."  
Sara wurde nun ärgerlich.  
"Was für einen Fehler, Sara? Ich bin mit niemanden zusammen. Ich kann tun und lassen was ich will. Ich bin erwachsen.  
Ich denke, ich kann selber entscheiden, was falsch und was richtig ist. Und richtig ist, dass ich mich heute Abend vergnügen werde."  
"Fein. Mach, was du willst. Geh wieder zu Chris und hab Spaß", sagte Sara so sarkastisch, dass Sam genau raus hören konnte, wie es gemeint war.  
Sam stellte ihr leeres Glas wieder ab und ging wieder Richtung Tanzfläche.  
„Großartig!", dachte Sara.  
Jetzt hab ich sie geradezu provoziert, etwas zu machen, was sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht machen wollte.  
Sara sah wieder zur Tanzfläche.  
Tja und da war das, was sie befürchtete. Sie trieb Sam förmlich in die Arme von Chris, denn die beiden tanzten nun eng umschlungen.  
Sara hatte genug gesehen und verließ die Bar Richtung Hotel. Sam ist alt genug um zu wissen, was sie da tut, sagte sich Sara.

Währenddessen tanzten Chris und Sam weiter. Immer enger und wilder.  
Sam bemerkte erst gar nicht, dass Sara gegangen war.  
Und als sie es dann doch irgendwann bemerkte, war es ihr relativ egal.

Im Hotel angekommen schmiss Sara sich aufs Bett. Sie konnte sich auch nicht erklären, warum sie sich solche Sorgen machte.  
Chris war es, der ihr dieses schlechte Gefühl einbrachte.  
Sie musste jetzt mit irgendjemand reden.  
Sie zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche und wählte eine ihr sehr bekannte Nummer.  
"Grissom", meldete er sich ziemlich mürrisch.  
"Oh, da hat aber einen sehr schlechten Tag gehabt", stellte Sara fest.  
"Sara???"  
"Hey Babe."  
"Hey Sweetie."  
Man konnte Grissoms Strahlen förmlich durch das Telefon spüren.  
"Hatten wir nicht ausgemacht, uns nicht anzurufen?", sagte er spielerisch ernst.  
"Komm schon. Ich weiß genau, dass du dich wahnsinnig über meinen Anruf freust", ärgerte sie ihn.  
"Und wie ich mich freue, deine Stimme zu hören. Ich vermisse dich. Und Bruno natürlich auch.  
"Ich freue mich auch. Und ich vermisse euch beide auch wahnsinnig."  
"Und wen vermisst du mehr? Mich oder Bruno?"  
"Oh das ist schwer. Aber ich würde sagen Bruno", lachte sie ins Telefon.  
"Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Unser Bruno ist verliebt. Gestern im Park hat er eine schöne Rottweiler Dame kennen gelernt. Es hat gedauert, ihn wieder nach Hause zu bekommen. Er wollte sie nicht verlassen."  
Sara war so froh, mit Grissom zu reden. Er brachte sie wieder auf andere Gedanken.  
" Deine Stimme zu hören tut mir gerade sehr gut", sagte sie  
Grissom hörte in ihrer Stimme Sorgen heraus.  
"Alles OK bei euch?"  
Sara überlegte kurz, ob sie ihm etwas sagen sollte oder nicht. Aber so konnte sie es sich wenigstens mal von der Seele reden.  
"Ach Sam hat heute einen Typ kennen gelernt."  
Sie erzählte ihm die restliche Geschichte und wartete gespannt auf seine Meinung.  
"Sara, meinst du nicht, dass Sam alt genug ist um selber entscheiden zu können, was gut oder schlecht für sie ist?"  
"Du hast ja Recht, aber ich mach mir eben Sorgen. Ich traue diesem Chris nicht."  
"Ich hab gesehen, wie sie mit Phil fertig geworden ist. Also denke ich wird sie mit diesem Typen auch fertig. Vertrau ihr, Sara.  
Sie wird sich nicht absichtlich in Gefahr bringen."  
"Ich weiß, aber mein Schwesterninstinkt sagt mir, dass es falsch ist, was sie macht."  
Kurze Stille herrschte zwischen den Beiden.  
"Sara, hattest du mir nicht erzählt, dass deine Schwester noch in Greg verliebt ist?"  
"Das ist es, was mir Sorgen macht, Griss."  
Grissom war nun total verwirrt. Am liebsten hätte er sich aus der Sache raus gehalten.  
"Das ist ein absolutes Desaster mit den beiden. Ich hoffe nur, Sam macht nichts Dummes", sagte Sara.  
"Das wird sie nicht."  
Grissom hörte ein Gähnen durch die Leitung kommen.  
"Bist du müde?", fragte er.  
"Ja ein wenig. Aber dich zu hören hält mich wach. Es ist ja nur noch Morgen.  
Und Übermorgen bin ich dann schon wieder in Vegas, bei dir."  
"Ich freu mich."  
"Dito."  
Ein weiteres langes Gähnen von Sara.  
"Du solltest ins Bett."  
"Da bin ich schon."  
"Dann mach die Augen zu und schlaf."  
"Ich will aber deine Stimme weiter hören."  
"Übermorgen."  
"Nein jetzt."  
"Ich sollte weiter arbeiten Sara."  
"Willst du nicht mit mir reden?"  
"Doch..."  
"Dann lass uns bitte weiter reden."  
Und da kam auch schon das nächste Gähnen.  
"Du schläfst noch am Telefon ein."  
"Ok. Dann sollten wir Schluss machen."  
"Schlaf gut Sweetie. Ich liebe dich."  
"Ich liebe dich auch Honey."  
Stille.  
"Ich denke wir sollten jetzt auflegen."  
"OK."  
Stille.  
"Wolltest du nicht auflegen?"  
"Ich dachte du legst auf?"  
"Du hast mich angerufen, also solltest du auflegen."  
"OK."  
Stille.  
"Sara? Ich kann dich atmen hören?"  
"Erwischt."  
"Soll ich auflegen?"  
"Nein ich schaff das schon."  
"OK."  
Stille  
"Sara?"  
"Ja?"  
"Auflegen."  
"OK."  
Stille  
"Griss?"  
"Du hast immer noch nicht aufgelegt."  
"Ich kann nicht."  
"Wieso?"  
"Ich will deine Stimme hören."  
"Noch 36 Stunden Sara und ich bin wieder ganz deiner!"  
"Ich freu mich."  
"Und ich erst"  
"Grissom?"  
"Gil!"  
"Gil?"  
"Ja?"  
"Kannst du einfach so lange reden bis ich eingeschlafen bin?"  
Grissom musste lachen, als er Sara so kindisch sprechen hörte.  
"OK"  
Grissom fing an zu erzählen. Erst fing er an von der Arbeit zu erzählen und fragte Sara immer wieder ob sie schon schläft.  
"Sara?"  
"Hmhm."  
Und er erzählte weiter. Er erzählte ihr nochmal die Story mit Bruno und der Rottweiler Dame. Nur ließ er diesmal kein Detail aus.  
"Sara?"  
"Hm."  
Nun fing er an von Bienen und ihren Königen zu erzählen. Das müsste sie doch jetzt einschläfern.  
"Sara?"  
Keine Antwort.  
"Sara?"  
Wieder keine Antwort.  
"Gute Nacht Sweetie und süße Träume." sagte er noch und legte dann endgültig auf.

Sam und Chris haben derweil die Party verlassen und spazierten am Strand entlang.  
Die "Blue Angels" waren mal wieder das Hauptthema.  
Gelegentlich gab sie mal etwas aus ihrem CSI Leben preis.  
Doch Chris schwärmte lieber weiter von seinem Leben in Pensacola.  
Nach einiger Zeit hatte Sam keine Lust mehr zu gehen und setzte sich mit Chris in den Sand.  
Sie erzählten eine Weile, bis eine unangenehme Stille einkehrte.  
Chris betrachtete Sam von der Seite wie sie ins dunkle Meer blickte.  
"Weißt du eigentlich wie hübsch du bist?"  
"Nein, aber ich denke du wirst es mir gleich sagen", kam es von ihr, als sie sich zu ihm drehte.  
"Wow. Deine Augen. Dieses Grün..."  
Sam kniff die Augen zu und dachte nur, was das wohl gerade für lächerliche Anmachsprüche waren.  
Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, war Chris mit seinem Gesicht ganz nah an ihrs gekommen.  
Und ehe sie sich versah, trafen seine Lippen ihre.  
Sie erwiderte den Kuss allerdings nicht, wehrte sich aber auch nicht dagegen.  
Er löste den Kuss und sah Sam an.  
Ihre Augen waren geschlossen.  
Er küsste sie ein zweites Mal. Doch diesmal erwiderte sie den Kuss.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Doch als Chris mit seiner Hand an ihrem Bein entlang fuhr, kamen Erinnerungen in ihr hoch.  
Nicht die an ihrem Vater wie er sie missbrauchte. Nicht an ihren Onkel wie er sie begrabschte.  
Nein. Sie musste an Greg denken. Immer wieder sah sie ihn vor sich.  
Sie musste an die Szene im Kino denken, als er dachte, sie würde schlafen und er sich ihrem Gesicht damals näherte, so wie es Chris eben tat.  
Das Gefühl, was sie hatte konnte sie kaum beschreiben. Es war, als würde sie ihn betrügen.  
Was Quatsch war, denn wir sind ja kein Paar, ging es ihr immer wieder durch den Kopf.  
Sie beendete den Kuss abrupt und stieß Chris weg.  
"Ich kann das nicht."  
"Das hatte sich aber eben nicht so angefühlt!", sagte er schon etwas ärgerlich.  
"Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann das nicht."  
Sam stellte sich wieder auf ihre Beine, gefolgt von Chris.  
Sie traute sich nicht, ihn anzusehen. Seinen Ärger konnte sie spüren.  
"Es tut dir Leid?", wiederholte er ihre Worte.  
"Ich dachte, du wolltest etwas Spaß haben?", sagte er wieder verführerisch.  
Er näherte sich nochmal ihrem Gesicht und versuchte sie zu küssen.  
Doch bevor er sie berühren konnte, stieß sie ihn wieder weg.  
"Ich lass mich nicht von dir verarschen."  
Er versuchte es noch einmal, diesmal aber barscher.  
Sie stieß ihn abermals von sich weg.  
In seinem Gesicht formte sich unbändige Wut.  
Und bevor sie sich versah gab er ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige.  
Entsetzt hielt sie sich die Stelle, wo eben seine Hand für Schmerz sorgte.  
"Das macht keine Frau mit mir, du kleines Flittchen", schrie er.  
Bei dem Wort Flittchen kamen Sam erneut Erinnerungen hoch.  
Sie musste an die Entführung denken und wie Phil sie immer Flittchen nannte.  
Wut stieg in ihr auf. Wut die er dann zu spüren bekam.  
Sie holte aus und schlug ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Der hat gesessen.  
Und bevor er sich versah trat sie ihn mit ihrem Knie zwischen die Beine.  
Er lag am Boden wie ein Häufchen Elend. Nur hatte Sam überhaupt kein Mitleid mit ihm.  
"Frauen schlägt man nicht. Hat dir deine Mutter das nicht bei gebracht?", sagte sie grinsend.  
Sie trat noch einmal kräftig nach, bevor sie sich um drehte und wieder Richtung Pier ging.  
Aus Gehen wurde schon bald Rennen. Sie wollte einfach nur noch ins Hotel.  
Während sie rannte, liefen Tränen über ihr Gesicht. Tränen der Wut über sich selbst.  
Es dauerte nicht lang, bis sie das Hotel erreichte und sie war erleichtert, als sie die Zimmertür hinter sich zu schloss.  
Leise tapste sie durchs Zimmer um Sara nicht zu wecken.  
An Schlaf konnte sie nicht denken. Sie war noch zu aufgewühlt von dem Ereignis mit Chris.  
Ihre Emotionen, Gefühle und Gedanken fuhren gerade gemeinsam Achterbahn.  
Sie musste ständig an Greg denken und bekam ihr schlechtes Gewissen nicht bereinigt.  
Aber warum muss ich ein schlechtes Gewissen habe? Wir sind nicht zusammen, dachte sie.  
Allerdings hatte sie sich nun mal schon lange vorher eingestanden dass sie ihn noch immer liebte.  
Sie schaffte es aber einfach nicht, es ihm zu sagen, weil sie nicht wusste ob sie zusammen eine Zukunft hätten.  
Nicht, das sie an seiner Liebe zweifelte, aber die Distanz zwischen den beiden wäre zu groß.  
Greg in Las Vegas und Sam in Los Angeles.  
Sie wollte nicht nach Vegas, weil sie in L.A. ihren Traumjob hatte. Sie stand sogar kurz vor der Beförderung.  
Das wollte sie nicht aufgeben.  
In Vegas müsste sie sich alles neu erarbeiten. Da würde auch ihre Schwester nicht helfen können.  
Von Greg konnte sie ebenso wenig verlangen nach L.A. zu kommen.  
Sie wird nie vergessen was er damals getan hat, aber gerade durch diese Aktion wurde ihre bewusst, wie viel ihm dieser Job in Vegas bedeutet.  
Trotzdem wollte sie ihn wissen lassen, was sie für ihn empfand. Nur konnte sie es ihm nicht persönlich sagen.  
Wie schon bei Sara, versuchte Sam Greg einen Brief zu schreiben.  
Beim Schreiben ließ sie ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Immer wieder rannten ihr Tränen übers Gesicht.  
Sie schrieb alles auf, was sie dachte, fühlte, schmerzte und was sie sich schon immer erhoffte.  
Nach einer Stunde und unzähligen zusammen geknüllten Blättern auf den Boden war sie fertig.  
Die Müdigkeit suchte sie nun auch Heim.  
Sie legte sich in ihr Bett und es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis sie tief und fest schlief.

Am nächsten Morgen war es Sara, die als erste wach war.  
Ihr erster Blick wanderte hinüber zum Bett ihrer Schwester.  
Sie atmete erleichtert aus, als sie Sam schlafend in ihrem Bett sah.  
Sara machte sich auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer, um sich für den Tag fertig zu machen.  
Kurz bevor sie im Badezimmer ankam, sah sie den Schreibblock auf dem Tisch liegen.  
Wahrscheinlich hat sie Chris ihre Adresse und Telefon Nr. gegeben, ging es ihr durch den Kopf.  
Sie machte sich fertig, versuchte dabei aber leise wie möglich zu sein, um Sam nicht zu wecken.  
Vom Schreibblock riss sie sich ein Blatt ab und schrieb Sam eine Nachricht, damit sie wusste, wo Sara hingegangen war.  
Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück im hoteleigenen Restaurant.

Eine halbe Stunde später wachte Sam schweißgebadet aus ihren Träumen auf.  
Vielmehr waren es Alpträume, die sie heimsuchten.  
Sie hatte schon lange keine Alpträume mehr. Doch wenn sie emotional durch die Hölle ging, kamen diese Träume wieder.  
Dann träumte sie immer und immer wieder denselben Traum.  
Sie war wieder in ihrem Kinderzimmer. Ihre Mutter rammte ununterbrochen ein Messer in die Brust ihres Vaters.  
So war es ja auch gewesen, doch dann änderte sich das Bild.  
Dann war Sam diejenige, die auf ihren Vater einstach. Wie ein wildes Tier rammte sie ihm das Messer in seinen Oberkörper.  
Irgendwann stoppte sie und sah erschrocken auf ihre Hände.  
Sie waren voller Blut.  
In dem Moment drehte sie sich um und sah Sara in der Tür stehen.  
Genau an der Stelle wachte sie auf. Noch nie hatte sie diesen Traum länger geträumt.  
Sam konnte sich nicht erklären, warum sie gerade dann aufwachte.  
Oft quälte sie der Gedanke, dass Sara vielleicht ihr die Schuld am Tod ihres Vaters gab.  
Doch diesen Gedanken verwarf sie sehr schnell, da auch Sara damals täglich unter ihrem Vater litt.  
Sie war damals genauso froh, nicht mehr mit ihm Leben zu müssen wie Sam.  
Mit einem Kopfschütteln versuchte sie, die Gedanken los zu werden.  
Sie warf ihren Blick auf Saras Bett und sah, dass es leer war.  
Dann entdeckt sie die Nachricht von Sara.  
"Hi Sam.  
Ich hoffe du hattest deinen Spaß gestern.  
Ich bin unten beim Frühstück.  
Da du mir sicher keine Gesellschaft leisten wirst und noch schläfst, während ich esse, werde ich dir etwas mitbringen.  
Bis später.  
Sara"  
Es waren nur ein paar Worte, doch Sam konnte deutlich den Ärger in Saras Schrift erkennen.  
Sie ging ins Badezimmer und spülte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht um ihren Kopf wieder klar zu bekommen.  
Als sie wieder vom Waschbecken hoch kam und in den Spiegel sah kam nur ein:  
"Oh nein!"  
Das gibt Ärger, dachte sie.  
Ein "hübsches" Veilchen verzierte ihr linkes Auge.  
„Dusche. Ich brauch dringend eine Dusche", sagte sie zu sich selbst.

Als Sara vom Frühstück kam fand sie zwei leere Betten vor. Sie hörte die Dusche und nahm an, dass Sam am Duschen war.  
Sie stellte Sam's Frühstück auf den Tisch und machte sich schon mal ein wenig ans Packen.  
5 Minuten später kam Sam aus dem Badezimmer und sah ihre Schwester packen.  
"Hey", kam es von Sam.  
"Hey", Sara blickt dabei nicht mal nach oben.  
Sam setzte sich auf ihr Bett und sah ihrer Schwester beim Packen zu.  
Als Sara endlich aufsah, erschrak sie.  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte sie besorgt.  
"Nichts", gab Sam zurück.  
"Nichts? Das sieht aber nicht nach Nichts aus."  
"Wie ich sagte. Es ist nichts."  
"War er das?"  
Doch Sam antwortete nicht.  
"Ich hab dich gefragt, ob er das war?"  
"Ja verdammt. Und er wird ein viel größeres davon tragen."  
"Toll. Und was kommt als nächstes? Wirst du dich jetzt jedem Typen an den Hals schmeißen, um Greg zu vergessen?"  
"WAS? Ich habe mich ihm nicht um den Hals geschmissen. Ich wollte jemanden kennen lernen und etwas Spaß haben."  
"Spaß nennst du das?"  
"Sara lass es."  
"Was lassen? Soll ich es lassen mir Sorgen um dich zu machen, weil ich das Gefühl habe du wirst eine weitere Dummheit begehen?"  
"Ich hab es dir gestern schon gesagt und ich sage es dir heute noch einmal. Ich bin alt genug um auf mich selber aufzupassen. Ich brauche keinen Babysitter."  
"Man sieht wie du auf die selber aufpassen kannst. Sam, er hätte sonst was mit dir machen können", versuchte sie, wieder etwas die Lage zu beruhigen.  
"Sara ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr."  
"Aber du verhältst dich wie eins."  
Sam schüttelte nur höhnisch lachend den Kopf.  
"Warum hast du überhaupt was mit diesem Typen angefangen? Ich dachte, du liebst Greg?"  
"Ich habe nichts mit Chris angefangen", gab Sam schnippisch zurück.  
"Wann willst du Greg endlich sagen, was du fühlst, dass du ihn immer noch liebst?"  
"Letzte Nacht habe ich ihm einen Brief geschrieben. Wenn ich zurück in L.A. bin, werde ich ihn abschicken. In dem Brief steht alles drin, was er wissen muss."  
"Meinst du nicht, du solltest es ihm persönlich sagen?"  
"Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass das nicht so einfach ist."  
"Warum?"  
"Warum? Das fragst ausgerechnet du mich?", nun war es Sam die wütend wurde.  
"Bist du nicht wegen eines Mannes dem Alkohol verflossen, weil weder er noch du bereit dazu wart, zu euren Gefühlen zu stehen?"  
Der Treffer ging an Sam. Und sie ahnte nicht, wie sehr sie damit Sara verletzt hatte.  
"Und wer weiß, wie es mir und Greg laufen würde. Ich in L. A. und er in Vegas."  
Sara hatte immer noch mit dem vorletzten Satz zu kämpfen. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was Sam ihr da an den Kopf knallte.  
Wütend, enttäuscht, verletzt, das alles fühlte und spürte sie im Moment.  
Doch ihre Wut nahm überhand. Sie würde Sam am liebsten eine Klatschen.  
Sie entschied sich für die verbale Klatsche.  
"Ich hatte ja eigentlich gehofft, du würdest in Vegas bleiben. Wegen mir und wegen Greg.  
Aber so wird es wahrscheinlich für alle das Beste sein, wenn du in L.A. bleibst."  
Den Treffer landete Sara mitten ins Herz von Sam.  
Beide sahen sich an und Sara konnte sehen, wie sehr Sam mit den Tränen kämpfte.  
"Na wenn es für alle das Beste ist, wird es wohl auch das Beste sein, wenn ich jetzt gehe."  
Man konnte die Tränen die gleich folgen werden schon in Sams Stimme hören.  
Sie drehte sich zur Tür und verließ das Zimmer.  
Erst jetzt realisierte Sara, was sie da gerade sagte und rannte Sam hinterher.  
Doch die war schon nicht mehr zu sehen.  
"Verdammt." schrie Sara.  
Sie schmiss sich wieder auf ihr Bett und fing bitter zu weinen an.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

19. und letztes Kapitel von Family Secret's

Sara hatte sich nach einer Stunde wieder beruhigt. Was heisst beruhigt. Ihr ging es überhaupt nicht gut.  
Das, was sie Sam an den Kopf geknallt hatte, es wäre eh besser, sie würde in L.A. bleiben, bereute sie ungemein.  
Allerdings war sie auch noch genauso verletzt über die Worte ihrer Schwester.  
Sara versuchte, sich mit packen abzulenken, auch wenn es nicht so richtig klappen wollte.

Nach einigen Stunden hatte Sara fertig gepackt und morgen kämen nur noch Kleinigkeiten hinzu.  
Sie wunderte sich, wie sie all die Klamotten überhaupt in ihre Tasche bekam.  
Nachdem sie mit Sam shoppen war, hatte sie dreimal soviel Kleidung in ihrer Tasche als zu Beginn ihrer Reise.  
Eigentlich hatte sie ja Panik vor dem Shoppen mit Sam. Aber wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, war es Fun pur, ihrer Schwester dabei zu gesehen zu haben, wie sie wie ein Roadrunner durch die Geschäfte lief und jede Menge Sachen anschleppte.  
Umso erstaunlicher für Sara, dass ihr auch noch alles gefiel.  
Sara sah rüber zum Bett ihrer Schwester und musste schmunzeln. Es war so typisch. Jede Menge Klamotten auf dem Bett, einige lagen neben dem Bett und es würde sie nicht wundern wenn selbst unter dem Bett welche liegen würden.

Sie seufzte leicht auf, als sie den Urlaub nochmal Revue passieren ließ. Es war alles so wunderschön.  
Die 2 Wochen in Mexico waren einfach traumhaft und nun dieser dämliche Streit.  
Sara wusste, dass dieser Streit noch unbedingt aus der Welt geschafft werden musste, bevor Sam zurück nach L.A. geht.  
Im Streit wollte sie sich nicht von ihrer Schwester verabschieden. Doch auch nach 6 Stunden war Sam noch nicht zurück.  
Sara schnappte sich ihr Handy und versuchte sie anzurufen, doch Sara hörte Sam's Handy klingeln.  
Es lag unter den Klamottenhaufen, auf Sam's Bett.  
"Verdammt!" wütete Sara.  
Sie konnte jetzt nicht mehr ruhig rum sitzen und auf Sam warten. Also schnappte sie sich die Zimmerschlüssel und machte sich davon.

Die Dämmerung war mittlerweile schon herangebrochen und Sara hatte ihre Schwester noch immer nicht gefunden. Und so langsam machte sie sich Sorgen.  
Nicht, dass sie wieder diesen Chris über den Weg gelaufen war. Sara lief am Strand entlang und klapperte alle erdenklichen Surfstellen ab, bei denen sie mit Sam war.  
Doch weit und breit keine Spur von ihr.  
Nach weiteren, bangen Minuten kam ihr Daran entgegen.  
Er war einer der vielen Surfer hier, der den Frauen schöne Augen machte.  
Auch bei ihr und Sam versuchte er sein Glück, doch außer einem netten Plausch mit Sam, der einzig übers Surfen handelte, konnte er nicht mehr erreichen.  
Man lief sich hin und wieder am Strand über den Weg.  
"Hey Sara. So ganz allein unterwegs? Sollte eine so hübschen Frau, wie du, nicht jetzt mit einem so attraktiven Typen, wie mir, rum hängen?" versuchte er erneut sein Glück.  
"Kein Bedarf." sagte sie genervt und ging an ihm vorbei.  
"Da hat aber eine schlechte Laune." sagte er leise, doch Sara hatte es gehört.  
"Entschuldige, aber ich bin grad nicht besonders gut gelaunt." sagte sie, nachdem sie sich wieder zu ihm umgedreht hatte.  
"Hhm. Das habe ich eben schon mal gehört." erwiderte er.  
Sara sah ihn fragend an.  
"Sam hatte mich eben genauso angefaucht. Hattet ihr Streit?" fragte Daran.  
"Kann man so sagen. Wann hast du sie denn gesprochen?"  
"Vor 5 Minuten. Sie sitzt dort hinten in der Steilküste. In der Wand ist ein Loch und dort hat sie sich verkrochen.  
Sie sah ganz schön fertig aus."  
"Danke Daran." sagte sie nur und lief in die Richtung, wohin Daran sie schickte.

Die Dämmerung wich nun der Dunkelheit. Man konnte am Strand kaum etwas erkennen. Der Halbmond spendete nur wenig Licht.  
Und doch erkannte Sara die Gestalt in der Steilküste. Sie sah wie Sam starr ins Meer blickte.  
Langsam näherte sie sich ihrer Schwester und setzte sich, ohne ein Wort neben sie.  
Keiner der beiden sagte etwas. Sie schwiegen sich minutenlang an. Sam's Blick war weiter starr aufs Meer gerichtet und Saras Blick wich keine Minuten von Sam.  
In ihrem Gesicht konnte sie das erkennen, was sie in den Wochen vor Cancun zu Genüge gesehen hatte und hier in Cancun froh gewesen war nicht sehen zu müssen.  
Tränen! Tränen, die Sam an der Wange runter liefen.  
Was habe ich nur getan, dachte Sara.  
In dem Moment war ihr egal, was Sam vorhin über sie und Griss gesagt hatte, weil sie innerlich wusste, dass Sam es so nicht meinte wie sie es sagte.  
Sara griff nach Sams Hand und war erleichtert, dass Sam ihre Hand nicht weg zog.  
So verharrten sie eine Weile, bevor Sara dann das Wort ergriff.  
"Sam, du weißt hoffentlich, dass das, was ich vorhin zu dir gesagt habe, totaler Schwachsinn war. Mir wäre es natürlich am liebsten, wenn du in Vegas bleibst. Bei mir und Greg. Ich habe das nur gesagt, weil du mich in dem Moment so verletzt hattest."  
Auch Sara rannen nun Tränen übers Gesicht.  
Sam starrte weiter ins Meer.  
Ganz unerwartet für Sara drückte Sam erst ihre Hand und schlang dann ihre Arme um Sara.  
Beide schluchzten sich gegenseitig in die Schulter des anderen.  
"Es tut mir Leid Sara. Was ich vorhin gesagt habe..."  
"Schsch..Schon OK Kleines."  
Sam löste sich abrupt aus der Umarmung und sah Sara in die Augen.  
"Nein Sara. Das war nicht OK. Ich wusste, dass ich dich damit verletzten würde und nur deshalb habe ich es gesagt.  
Um dich zu verletzten. Ich war so wütend, aber auf mich selbst. Ich war so geblendet von Chris. Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst.  
Ich weiß, wie dumm das war."  
"Sam.." versuchte Sara sie unterbrechen.  
"Ich bin so blöd. Wie konnte ich nur glauben, er..."  
"Sam.." sagte Sara wieder und nahm Sams Gesicht in ihre Hände und zwang sie sie anzusehen.  
"Vergiss es. Ich hab schon längst vergessen, was du zu mir gesagt hast. Und Chris der Pappenheimer, ok ich kann nicht verstehen, was du an ihm fandest."  
"Du weißt, was ich an ihm mochte." sagte Sam noch immer unter Tränen.  
"Oh ja, ich vergaß. Der mutige "Blue Angel". Na ein Engel war er ja nicht gerade." sagte Sara als sie sanft über die Stelle fuhr, wo Chris Sam ein Veilchen verpasste.  
Jetzt sah sie auch an Sams Hand eine leichte Schwellung.  
"Er scheint aber wenigstens bekommen zu haben was er verdiente." versuchte Sara ihre Schwester wieder zum Lächeln zu bringen.  
Und sie hatte Erfolg.  
"Hast du nicht sein Gejaule gehört. Ich denke, so schnell traut er sich an keine Frau mehr ran." grinste Sam nun ihre Schwester an.  
"Und schon gar keine Sidle." legte Sara nach.  
Beide grinsten um die Wette.  
"So gefällst du mir schon besser." sagte Sara, während sie mit der einen Hand Sam Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte.  
"Sind wir wieder OK?" fragte Sam fast schüchtern.  
"Wir waren immer OK. Komm her." antwortet Sara und nahm ihrer Schwester noch einmal in den Arm.  
Und so verblieben sie weitere Minuten.  
"Soll ich dir sagen, wozu ich jetzt Lust hätte?"  
Sara schüttelte auf Sams Frage nur mit dem Kopf.  
"Lass uns in den Sand legen und in die Sterne gucken."  
Beide schauten nach oben und sahen einen sternklaren Himmel.  
Die Schwestern legten sich in den Sand und starrten zum Himmel.  
Sara war heil froh, ihre Schwester gefunden und sich wieder mit ihr vertragen zu haben.  
Und jetzt hier mit ihr im Sand von Cancun zu liegen, war einfach traumhaft.  
"Kennst du dich mit Astronomie aus?" beendete Sam die lange Stille.  
"Gil hat mir einiges erzählt." antwortet Sara.  
"War klar. Für dich würde er ja auch die Sterne vom Himmel holen." grinste Sam.  
"Oh ja. Ich glaube das würde er." sagte Sara verliebt.  
"Warum kann ich nicht auch so ein Glück haben wie du?"  
"Ich denke, das Glück habe ich mir verdient. Soviele Jahre aneinander vorbei geredet und immer wieder verletzt worden. Irgendwann musste es mal klappen.  
Ich will dich jetzt nicht ärgern, aber du könntest dein Glück auch haben." gab Sara zurück und sah zur Seite um die Reaktion von Sam zu sehen.  
Doch Sam zeigte keine Regung.  
Aber Sara wusste, wie sehr Sam gerade innerlich mit sich rang. Sie wollte aber die Stimmung weiter aufrecht erhalten und schlug ein anderes Thema an.  
"Siehst du dort die Sternenreihe?" fragte Sara Sam und deutete mit ihrem Arm in den Nachthimmel.  
"Das ist der große Hund. Er enthält auch den hellsten Stern des Himmels, den Sirius. Wenn du jetzt ein Stück weiter rechts und nach oben gehst, da ist das Sternenbild des Orion. Das ist wohl das auffälligste Sternbild am Himmel."  
"Stimmt." kommentierte Sam.  
Und Sara legte fleißig nach.  
"Etwas weiter links oben ist das Sternenbild der Zwillinge."  
"Wow. Hast du Griss am Hörer?" fragte Sam erstaunt.  
"Nein. Aber ich höre ihm immer genau zu."  
"Ah ja. Das hast du ja auch schon damals in San Francisco getan, oder?"  
Sam konnte sich das nicht verkneifen. Sie wusste von Sara, wo sich die beiden kennen und lieben gelernt hatten.  
Sara schlug ihrer Schwester auf den Oberschenkel. Musste dabei aber selbst auflachen.  
"Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich Sis. Du hast jahrelang an deiner Liebe zu Grissom festgehalten. Die meistens hätten schon aufgegeben." sagte Sam wieder ernst.  
"Das lag daran, da ich immer wusste, er oder niemand. Ich wollte nie einen anderen Mann."  
Sam konnte ihrer Schwester kaum mehr folgen. Sie hing in Gedanken schon wieder ganz bei Greg. Denn wie Sara wusste sie, den Einen oder Keinen.  
Das wurde ihr ja schon gestern bei Chris bewusst. Sie könnte nie einen anderen Mann lieben.  
Und das machte ihr Angst. Was, wenn sie es nie schaffen würde sich wieder auf Greg einzulassen.  
Zumal sie eh nicht wusste wie das ganze funktionieren sollte.  
Sara sah wie tief ihre Schwester in Gedanken war.  
"Lass mich raten. Greg?" sagte Sara und sah Sam dabei eindringlich an.  
"Nein." log Sam.  
"Ich denke darüber nach, wie sehr ich dich, wenn ich wieder in Los Angeles bin, vermissen werde."  
Ein kurzes Schweigen kam nach diesen Worten, bevor Sara zu reden begann.  
"Und warum bleibst du dann nicht einfach in Vegas?" fragte Sara fast flehend.  
Sam ahnte, dass diese Frage wieder aufkommen würde und drehte sich zu Sara.  
"Ich denke, darüber haben wir schon gesprochen, Sara. So sehr ich dich auch vermissen werde, kann ich mein Leben in Los Angeles nicht so einfach aufgeben.  
Dafür habe ich zu viel getan, um es jetzt einfach hinter mich zu lassen. Ich müsste in Vegas bei Null anfangen.  
Zumal ich schon genug von eurem Vorgesetzten Ecklie gehört habe. Er würde sicher nicht 2 Sidles in seinem Labor arbeiten lassen, wo ihm schon eine Sidle zu viel ist."  
Sara unterbrach ihre Schwester.  
"Grissom würde das schon für dich regeln. Er hat gute Kontakte zum Sheriff."  
"Sara, ich will nicht, dass Grissom so etwas für mich tut. Du weißt genau, dass ich auf meinem eigenen Weg bestehe und da keine Hilfe entgegen nehme.  
Ich möchte mir meine Karriere, mein Leben, alleine erarbeiten.  
Sei mal ehrlich. Könntest du so einfach dein Team verlassen, auch ohne Grissom-Aspekt?"  
Sara musste sich eingestehen, dass sie ihr Team auch nicht so ohne weiteres verlassen würde wollen.  
Und im Krankenhaus, als sie Sam besuchen war, wurde sie Zeuge, wie familiär Sam und ihr Team miteinander umgingen.  
Sara schüttelte tonlos den Kopf um Sam's Frage zu beantworten.  
"Es ist ja nicht nur der Job. Auch wenn du es kaum glauben magst. Ich habe ein Leben, auch ohne CSI. Freunde die vom CSI nichts wissen wollen, aber mit mir jeden Morgen die Wellen am Redondo Beach reiten. Ich kann ohne dem nicht Leben."  
Sam sah ihre Schwester eindringlich an und nahm ihre Hand.  
"Ich weiß, du hast Angst ich könnte mich wieder von dir abwenden und den Kontakt abbrechen."  
Und damit hatte Sam den wunden Punkt ihrer Schwester getroffen. Denn genau davor hatte Sara Angst.  
Angst sie könnte ihre Schwester wieder verlieren.  
Sara konnte sich gegen ihre Tränen nicht mehr wehren.  
"Hey. Nicht weinen Sara." sagte Sam und drückte Saras Hand etwas fester.  
"Ich möchte genauso wenig wie du den Kontakt zu dir verlieren. Aber ich mache mir da keine Sorgen.  
Wir werden jeden Tag miteinander telefonieren. Und sicher bekommen wir das mit unseren Supervisors so geregelt, dass wir mal zusammen ein paar Tage frei nehmen können und dann kommst du zu mir oder ich zu euch. OK?"  
Sara nickte unter Tränen. Doch Sam glaubte, Sara immer noch nicht überzeugt zu haben.  
Sie strich mit ihrer Hand Sara die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und sprach weiter.  
"Sara, ich verspreche es dir. Ich werde den Fehler, den ich vor 2 Jahren gemacht habe, nie wieder begehen.  
Mich haben die 2 Jahren um den Verstand gebracht. Nicht zu wissen, wie es dir geht."  
Doch Sara konnte sich noch immer nicht beruhigen. Sam richtete sich auf.  
"Komm her." sagte Sam und zog Sara in ihre Arme.  
"Wir schaffen das. Sei froh, dass ich nicht in New York oder gar in Europa lebe." versuchte Sam die Stimmung wieder etwas zu heben.  
Sam löste sich leicht aus der Umarmung und sah in Saras verweinte Augen.  
"Wir schaffen das. Versprochen."  
"Wir schaffen das." wiederholte Sara die Worte von Sam.  
"So. Jetzt haben wir aber genug geheult. Lust auf schwimmen?"  
Sara sah Sam verdutzt an.  
"Ich hab keine Badesachen mit."  
"Na und. Gehen wir nackt baden. Hier ist doch eh keiner."  
"Vergiss es Sam."  
"Komm schon Sara. Das wird lustig. Ich brauch jetzt jedenfalls ne Abkühlung."  
Kaum hatte es Sam gesagt, begann sie sich auszuziehen.  
"Samantha Eli Sidle. LASS DAS SEIN." versuchte Sara ernst zu klingen.  
"Wieso Sara. Kein Mensch weit und breit zu sehen. Und selbst wenn. Mein Bikini verdeckt auch nicht viel mehr als jetzt schon zu sehen ist." sagte eine nun völlig entblößte Sam.  
"Komm schon, du feiges Hühnchen."  
"Ich glaub es nicht." sagte Sara mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihrer Schwester.  
"Booorg, boorg, borg. Feiges Hühnchen."  
Sam war mittlerweile im Wasser.  
"Komm schon Sara. Das Wasser ist herrlich."  
Und sie überlegte. Ihre Schwester schaffte es immer wieder, sie zu dubiosen Aktionen zu verleiten. Erst das Wellenreiten auf dem Bett und jetzt das.  
Schüchtern zog nun auch Sara ihre Klamotten aus. Sie wusste, dass es überhaupt nicht Sara-Sidle-Like war. Doch sie war hier um mit ihrer Schwester Spaß zu haben. Und den hatten sie.  
Nachdem nun auch Sara völlig nackt war, sprintete sie ins Wasser, damit man sie auch ja nicht sehen konnte.  
"Siehst du. So schlimm ist das doch gar nicht." sagte Sam, als Sara sie erreichte.  
"Du schaffst es auch immer wieder, mich zu solchen Aktionen zu überreden."  
Sie vergnügten sich eine Weile im Wasser. Nach zwanzig Minuten kamen sie allerdings raus.  
Sam rannte ohne weiteres zu den Sachen.  
Sara hingegen versuchte so lange mit ihrem Körper unter Wasser zu bleiben, wie es eben die Tiefe zu ließ.  
Sie sah sich um ob auch keiner in der Nähe war und sprintete wieder zurück zu ihrer Kleidung.  
Auch wenn es etwas unangenehm war, zogen sie sich ihre Kleidung über ihren nassen Körper.  
"Das war FUN." sagte Sam euphorisch.  
"Das war einfach nur verrückt." kommentierte Sara die Nackt-Bade-Aktion.  
"Und kein Wort zu Griss." forderte Sara mit gehobenen Zeigefinger.  
Doch Sam grinste sie nur an.  
"Das meine ich ernst."  
"Denkst du wirklich, er würde mir das glauben? Dass du Sara Sidle nackt baden gehst? Ich glaube nicht." grinste Sam weiter.  
"Egal. Kein Wort." sagte Sara ernst.  
"OK, ok." belächelte Sam ihre ältere Schwester.  
Einträchtig gingen sie wieder zurück zum Strand.  
Unterwegs begegneten sie noch Daran mit einer Blondine im Arm  
'Das nächste Opfer.' dachten beide Sidles gemeinsam.

Im Hotelzimmer angekommen fingen die beiden an, Sam's Chaos zu beseitigen.  
Nach dem "Big-Shopping" bekamen sie Sams Reisetasche kaum zu.  
Als auch das geschafft war, legten die zwei sich schlafen, um die letzte Nacht in Cancun hinter sich zu bringen.

Am nächsten Tag, die Sidles waren bereits am Flughafen von Cancun, trafen sie nochmal auf Chris, der sich ebenfalls auf die Heimreise machte.  
In seinem Gesicht konnte man noch deutlich den Faustschlag von Sam erkennen.  
"Wohin des Weges "blauer Engel"? Willst du etwa zurück nach Pensacola um Frauen aufzureißen, die sich nicht wehren können?" sagte Sam belustigend.  
"Halt die Klappe, du Flittchen, sonst.."  
"Sonst was?" schrie Sam fast. Das Wort Flittchen brachte sie mal wieder fast aus der Fassung.  
"Ich denke ein Knie zwischen die Beine reicht wohl, oder?" schritt Sara nun ein.  
Und als würde Chris die Schmerzen wieder spüren, verzerrte er sein Gesicht und kehrte den beiden seinen Rücken zu und ging.  
Die beiden Frauen sahen sich nur an und lachten laut los.  
"Ich glaub, der hat erstmal genug von Frauen." sagte Sara immer noch lachend.  
"Das glaub ich auch."

Im Flugzeug war Sara schnell eingeschlafen.  
Sam hingegen hielten ihre Gedanken wach. Sie musste wieder an gestern Abend denken.  
Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass es Sara so fertig machen würde, wenn sie wieder zurück nach L.A. geht.  
Doch wäre es Wert, mein Leben in L.A., was ich mir hart erarbeitet habe, aufzugeben?, überlegte Sam.  
Auch Greg wäre in Vegas. Ein nächster Punkt auf der Pro Vegas Tafel.  
Doch würde es gut gehen mit Greg? Würde sie ihm nicht wieder vorhalten, was er damals gemacht hatte?  
Sie konnte es sich selbst nicht versprechen, es nicht zu machen.  
Warum konnte sie nicht so glücklich sein wie Sara und Grissom?  
Es machte ihr aber Hoffnung, dass beide auch durch schwere Zeiten gegangen waren. Warum sollte es also nicht auch bei ihr und Greg klappen?  
Mit diesen Gedanken schlief sie dann auch ein.

Nach 7 Stunden Flug, landeten die 2 Sidles sicher in Las Vegas auf den McCarran International Airport.

Grissom wartete schon gespannt mit Bruno auf die beiden Frauen. Und als er Sara erblickte musste er unweigerlich lächeln. Sie sah so wunderschön aus.  
Man sah ihr die Erholung an. Und die Bräune tat ihr übriges. Grissom musste sich regelrecht zusammenreißen, Herr über seine Sinne zu bleiben.  
Ihm wurde ganz kribbelig und er wünschte sich eine kalte Dusche.  
Beide Frauen kamen lachend auf ihn zu. Die letzten Schritte rannte Sara förmlich auf Grissom zu.  
Als hätten sie sich Jahre nicht gesehen, umarmten sie sich heftig und küssten sich voller Leidenschaft.  
Sam wandte sich dem Boxer zu der, auch ganz freudig mit dem Schwanz wedelte.  
Sie ließ den zwei Verliebten die Zeit, die sie benötigten, denn schließlich war sie mit der Grund, warum sie die Reise überhaupt machten, also auch der Grund, warum sich Sara und Grissom so lange nicht gesehen hatten.  
Noch immer küssten sich die beiden. Sie konnten einfach nicht voneinander lassen. Immer wieder wanderten Grissom Hände runter zu Saras Po. Wie er diesen Hintern liebte.  
Gil Grissom, reiß dich zusammen, ging es Grissom durch den Kopf.  
Daraufhin löste er sich von Sara und sah in ihr sonngebräuntes Gesicht. Was nun auch von einigen Sommersprossen geschmückt war.  
"Ich hab dich vermisst." sagte Grissom gefühlvoll.  
"Und ich dich." kam es von Sara und hauchte ihm erneut ein Kuss auf dem Mund.  
Fuhr dann allerdings runter zu Bruno, der schon ganz ungeduldig auf Frauchen wartete.  
"Hey mein Großer." begrüßte sie ihn.  
"Hey Griss." begrüßte ihn nun auch Sam.  
"Hey. Wie war die Reise?"  
"Traumhaft."  
Und völlig unerwartet für Grissom, gab sie ihm eine Umarmung.  
"Danke für die Reise Grissom. Das war einfach schön. Wir hatten wirklich tolle Tage."  
Erst jetzt viel Grissom Sam's Veilchen auf.  
"Und wer hat dir das verpasst?" fragte er.  
Auch Sara bekam die Frage mit und fuhr wieder nach oben.  
Sie sah, dass Sam nicht recht wusste, eine Antwort zu geben und half ihr aus.  
"So ein Idiot hat ihr die Welle geklaut und dabei sind sie zusammen gestoßen." sagte sie schell.  
Sam war dankbar, dass ihre Schwester das Wort übernahm.  
"Hat er dich so hart erwischt, dass du dich nicht mehr erinnern kannst, oder warum erzählt Sara mir davon?" witzelte Grissom.  
"Kann man so sagen." versuchte Sam es Grissom lächelnd glaubhaft zu machen.  
"Sein Veilchen sieht noch schlimmer aus." erzählte Sara.  
"Wir sollten uns langsam zu deinem Gate begeben." wurde Grissom wieder ernst.  
Sam wird gleich weiter nach L.A. fliegen.  
Grissom hatte ihre Tasche mitgebracht.  
Ihr Wagen wurde vor einer Woche von einem CSI aus Las Vegas rüber gefahren, der wegen Ermittlungen nach Los Angeles musste.  
Natürlich verfinsterten sich nun die Blicke.  
Der Weg zum Gate war eine einzige Stille.  
Alle wussten der Abschied wird hart.

Nach dem Einchecken wurde auch schon Sams Flug aufgerufen. Es blieb also nicht übermäßig viel Zeit.  
Zuerst verabschiedete sie sich von Bruno.  
"So Bruno. Frauchens Schwester verschwindet jetzt. Ich hoffe du hältst die beiden weiter bei Laune und bleibst so ein Knuddel Hund."  
Sam gab dem Hund eine Umarmung und fing sich seine Schlabberzunge ein.  
"Ja ich werd dich auch vermissen." kommentierte sie den Hundekuss.  
Sie stellte sich wieder aufrecht hin um sich nun von den anderen beiden zu verabschieden.  
Sie reichte Griss die Hand und er nahm sie entgegen und zog sie in eine Umarmung.  
"Pass auf dich auf in L.A. und ärgere Alan nicht zu sehr. Er ist auch nicht mehr der Jüngste."  
"Mach ich Griss. Und nochmal danke für alles. Und sei für meine Schwester da, wenn sie dich braucht."  
"Werd ich." sagte er nur und löste die Umarmung wieder.  
"Es war wirklich schön dich kenn gelernt zu haben. Und ich hoffe, du besuchst uns bald. Bruno hat auch schon einen Narren an dir gefressen."  
"Versprochen. Aber nur, wenn ihr mich auch mal besuchen kommt und Sara und ich dir dann das Surfen bei bringen dürfen."  
Sam grinste dabei. Und auch Sara konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, allerdings musste sie über Grissoms verdattertes Gesicht lachen.  
Er und surfen? Niemals, dachte sich Sara.  
"Abgemacht." sagte er zu Überraschung beider Frauen.  
Er reichte Sam die Hand und der Deal war perfekt.

Nun war Sara dran. Sie kämpfte schon die ganze Zeit mit ihren Tränen. Und als sie den Blick von Sam einfing, konnte sie sie nicht mehr unterdrücken.  
Auch Sam rannen die Tränen am Gesicht herunter.  
Sie fielen sich in die Arme und schluchzten dem anderen ins Ohr.  
Grissom war berührt von dieser Szene.  
Er wusste, es würde Sara hart treffen, wenn Sam wieder zurück nach L.A. ging. Nachdem, was die Schwestern durch gemacht hatten, wunderte ihn gar nichts mehr.  
Sam sah ihrer Schwester wieder in die Augen.  
"Denk daran, was ich dir gestern am Strand gesagt habe. Das war keine Lüge, Sara. Wir telefonieren jeden Tag zwischen unseren Schichten. Du musst Grissom dazu bekommen..." dabei wechselte Sams Blick abwechselt von Sara zu Grissom "..dass er und Alan uns regelmäßig zusammen ein paar Tage frei gibt."  
Grissom nickte ihr nur lächelnd zu.  
Doch Saras Tränen wurden immer mehr. Sie wollte ihre Schwester nicht gehen lassen.  
Sam löste die Umarmung und wollte Sara in die Augen sehen. Doch Saras Blick war zum Boden gewandt.  
"Hey Große. Bitte sieh mich an."  
Zögernd hob Sara ihren Kopf und sah in die ebenso verweinten Augen ihrer Schwester.  
"Wir werden uns wieder sehen. Und diesmal dauert es nicht 2 Jahre. Und es ist auch kein Kidnapping nötig.  
Bitte glaub mir. Vor 2 Jahren war das ganz anders. Das wird nicht wieder passieren."  
Sara versuchte sich zu beruhigen, doch so recht wollte es ihr nicht gelingen.  
"Bitte Sara. Mach es mir nicht noch schwieriger als es so schon ist." flehte Sam.  
Sie atmete tief ein und wieder aus.  
"Denk an unsere nächtliches Bad von gestern."  
Und schon hatte Sara wieder ein Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht.  
Gut, dass sie vom Weinen schon rote Wangen hatte, sonst könnte man die Röte an ihr aufsteigen sehen.  
"Geht doch." lächelte Sam ihre Schwester an.  
Sam's Flug wurde wieder aufgerufen.  
"Ich sollte jetzt los. In 2 Stunden ruf ich dich an. OK?"  
Sara nickte nur.  
Sam umarmte ihre Schwester noch einmal.  
"Wir schaffen das." flüsterte Sam Sara ins Ohr.  
"Ja." brachte Sara nur hervor.  
Sam löste sich von Sara und kramte etwas aus ihrer Tasche.  
"Kannst du den bitte Greg geben?" bat Sam ihre Schwester und wollte ihr einen Brief geben.  
"Warum machst du das nicht selber." gab Sara lächelnd zurück.  
Sam hingegen war etwas enttäuscht.  
"Sara, bitte..."  
"Gib ihm den Brief selbst." sagte sie immer noch lächelnd und deutete Sam, sich um zu drehen.  
"Greg!!!" sagte Sam überrascht.  
Greg stand hinter ihr und sah sie nervös an.  
"Was machst du hier?" fragte sie.  
"Was glaubst du Sam. Ich wollte mich von dir verabschieden." sagte er lächelnd.  
Das waren die ersten Worte, die die beiden wechselten seit dem Kuss.  
"Greg, ich..." doch weiter kam sie nicht.  
Greg hat seinen Zeigefinder auf ihre Lippen gelegt und sie am sprechen gehindert.  
"Sag jetzt nichts." kam es von ihm und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Mehr wollte er nicht machen, weil er Angst hatte sie wieder zu verletzten.  
Ohne ihren Blick von ihm zu wenden, gab sie ihm den Brief.  
"Bitte lies ihn, wenn du zu Hause bist."  
Greg nickte daraufhin nur.  
"Ma'am. Sie müssten sich jetzt bitte zum Flugzeug begeben." unterbrach eine Stewardess die Verabschiedung.  
"Einen Moment bitte." sagte Sam.  
"Bye Greg." kam es von ihr und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange.  
"Bye Sam."  
Greg war etwas überrascht von ihrem Kuss, auch wenn er nur auf die Wange war.  
Sam gab Sara auch einen Kuss auf die Wange, umarmte sich noch mal und ging Richtung Schleuse.  
"Bis später Sara." rief Sam ihrer Schwester zu.  
"Bis später Kleine." rief Sara und winkte dabei.  
Sam drehte sich nun zur Tür vom Gate und wollte der Stewardess gerade ihr Ticket geben, als sie stoppte.  
"Geben sie mir noch einen kurzen Moment?" flehte Sam.  
Sie erkannte, dass die Stewardess protestieren wollte.  
"BITTE!"  
"Dann aber Beeilung."  
Sam lief nochmal in Richtung der Vier und sprang Greg förmlich um den Hals.  
Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen und wollte nur eins. Ihn küssen.  
Erst befeuchtete sie mit ihrer Zunge ihre Lippen, bevor ihre Lippen seine trafen.  
Beide schlossen dabei die Augen und vergaßen alles um sich herum.  
Greg legte seine Hände um ihre Taille und Sam legte ihre Hände in seinen Nacken.  
Ihr Kuss wurde immer intensiver. Seine Zunge fuhr immer wieder über ihre.  
Erst als ihnen die Luft zum Atmen weg blieb lösten sie sich.  
Mit diesem phenomenalen Kuss zogen sie sämtliche Blicke auf sich.  
Doch das bemerkten die beiden nicht, denn sie hatten nur sich im Blick.  
"Ich werd dich vermissen Greg."  
Doch Greg konnte nichts sagen.  
Zu geschockt war er von Sam's Kuss.  
Auch Sara, die hinter ihnen stand war überrascht davon. Nicht, dass sie sich nicht freuen würde, aber das kam nun aus heiterem Himmel.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort lief Sam zurück zum Gate und verschwand in den Flur Richtung Flugzeug.  
Greg, Sara und Griss sahen nur noch, wie sich hinter Sam die Tür schloss.  
Mit seiner Hand fuhr sich Greg nochmal über seine Lippen. Er konnte noch immer nicht fassen dass Sam ihn eben wirklich geküsst hatte.  
Grissom und Sara traten wieder an Greg heran und legten beide eine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
"Sie wird wiederkommen, Sara. Da bin ich mir sicher." sagte Greg.

Die Fahrt nach Hause war zwischen Grissom und Sara schweigsam.  
Greg hatten sie noch am Flughafen verabschiedet. Auch wenn er dies nicht so recht mitbekam. Noch immer war er berauscht von dem Kuss. Im Traum hätte er nicht daran gedacht.  
Er hatte sich erhofft, dass sie wenigstens ein Wort mit ihm wechselt. Stattdessen dieser Kuss.  
„Hat dir der Urlaub mit Sam gefallen?" durchbrach er vorsichtig das Schweigen.  
Mit Zögerung blickte Sara zu Griss und versuchte ihm vergeblich ein Lächeln entgegen zu bringen.  
„Es war wunderschön. Danke Gil, dass du das für uns getan hast." gab sie ungewollt traurig zurück.  
„Du vermisst sie jetzt schon, oder?" fragte er.  
Und schon huschte ihr eine Träne über Wange.  
Grissom brachte seinen SUV zum stehen, da sie an seinem Haus angekommen waren.  
„Sie wird sich melden, da bin ich mir sicher."  
Er stieg aus und rannte ums Auto um Sara die Tür zu öffnen.  
Doch Sara hatte ihre Tür schon geöffnet.  
Grissom war völlig überfordert mit der Situation.  
Er hatte Angst etwas falsch zu machen und sie noch trauriger zu stimmen.  
Im Moment, als er sich umdrehte um zum Kofferraum zu gehen, griff Sara seine Hand.  
Er drehte sich um und sah Sara ins Gesicht.  
Es fiel ihr schwer, doch Sara schaffte es ihm ein Lächeln zu schenken.  
„Ich vermisse sie, Griss. Aber dich habe ich auch vermisst.  
Ich bin froh wieder zu Hause bei dir zu sein."  
Grissom Herz schlug Purzelbäume.  
Er war ihr dankbar dass sie sich geöffnet hat. Ihm war das in diesem Moment nicht möglich.  
Grissom zog sie fest an sich.  
„Ich bin ja da." flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.  
„Danke das du da bist." gab sie leise zurück.  
Er löste sich ein wenig aus der Umarmung, aber nur soweit, dass er Sara ansehen konnte.  
„Ich werde immer für dich da sein." sagte er beruhigend und drückte ihren Kopf wieder sanft an seine Schulter.  
„Komm. Ich hab eine Überraschung für dich."  
Sara löste sich wieder aus der Umarmung und sah ihn fragend an.  
„Gilbert Grissom! Was hast du schon wieder vor?"  
Da war es wieder das Lächeln was Grissom die letzten 2 Wochen so vermisst hatte.  
Oh ja. Und wie er sie vermisst hatte. Er hatte kaum schlafen können, da er sie neben sich im Bett vermisst hatte.  
Ohne ihr Lächeln jeden Tag zu sehen. Ohne ihre Stimme jeden Tag zu hören. Und ohne ihre Lippen jeden Tag zu spüren.  
Erst in den 2 Wochen wurde im so richtig bewusst, was er für ein Glück mit Sara hatte.  
Eigentlich hatte er sich schon an eine Zukunft, als einsamer Entomologe, mit seinen Insekten, gewöhnt. Doch dann trat Sara in sein Leben und brachte ihn völlig um den Verstand.  
Auch wenn es etliche Jahre gebraucht hat, um ihr seine Gefühle zu gestehen, hatte sie dennoch auf ihn gewartet. Und dafür war er ihr unendlich dankbar.

Sie gingen Arm in Arm Richtung Haustür, als sie ein Bellen aus dem Auto vernahmen.  
„Ach Gott." begann Grissom.  
„Jetzt hätten wir doch fast Bruno im Auto vergessen." setzte er fort.  
Sie gingen gemeinsam zum Kofferraum. Als sie ihn öffnet, sah sie ein trauriger Bruno an.  
„Ach Bruno. Dich würden wir doch nie vergessen." sagte Sara während sie den Hund knuddelte.  
Sara holte den Boxer aus dem Kofferraum und Grissom nahm Sara's Tasche.

Im Haus angekommen stieg Sara ein genüsslicher Geruch in die Nase.  
„Was?" weiter kam sie nicht.  
„Du bleibst kurz hier und hältst die Augen zu. OK?" bat Grissom.  
Etwas zögerlich drehte Sara sich Richtung Tür und schloss die Augen.  
„Danke." sagte er noch, gab ihr einen Kuss in den Nacken und ging Richtung Wohnzimmer.  
Sara hörte im Hintergrund wie Grissom Stühle rückte und mit Geschirr umher klirrte.  
Doch dann wurde alles still.  
Sara war beunruhigt.  
„Grissom?" rief sie.  
Doch keine Antwort.  
Sie erschrak als sie plötzlich seine Arme um sich spürte.  
Er schmiegte sich von hinten an sie und hauchte ihr weitere Küsse in den Nacken.  
„Du hast mir einen Schrecken eingejagt."  
„Entschuldige." sagte er verführerisch.  
Er drehte sie zu sich um und sah sie begehrend an, bevor er sie auf den Mund küsste.  
Was folgte, war ein Kuss voller Sehnsucht und Verlangen.  
Sara konnte nicht aufhören in Grissom Haaren rum zu spielen. Genauso wenig konnte er seine Hände von ihrer Taile und den darunter befindlichen Po lassen.  
Sara grinste auf, als sie spürte wie Grissom immer wieder seine Hände nach unten rutschen ließ.  
Sie lösten sich voneinander und Grissom führte sie ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Gil... Was..?" mehr bekam Sara nicht raus.  
Zu überwältigt war sie von dem romantisch gedeckten Tisch, der nur von einigen Kerzen, erhellt wurde.  
Grissom zog ihr den Stuhl hervor und bat sie sich hinzusetzen.  
Sara nahm die Einladung dankend entgegen.  
Noch immer überwältigt von Grissoms Überraschung, schaute Sara sich alles genau an.  
Grissom hatte wirklich alles haar klein bedacht.  
Selbst Sara's Lieblingsblumen standen auf dem Tisch.  
„Das ist einfach wunderschön Gil."  
Grissom sagte dazu nichts, sondern nahm Sara's Hand und küsste sie auf den Hand rücken.  
Er nahm die Haube vom Essen und machte Sara etwas davon auf ihren Teller.  
„Ich habe mich mal an etwas neues gewagt." sagte er stolz.  
Da Grissom keine Ahnung von vegetarischer Küche hatte, war es meistens Sara die in der Küche stand und kochte.  
Doch immer öfter überraschte Grissom sie mit einer Leckerei.  
„Was ist das?" fragte sie neugierig.  
„Das meine Liebe ist Champignonragout mit Makkaroni. Ich hoffe es schmeckt dir."  
Grissom schenkte sich und Sara noch einen Schluck Chardonay ein.

Während des Essens konnte Grissom seine Augen einfach nicht von Sara lassen.  
Es ist nun knapp einen Monat her, dass Sam entführt wurde. Seitdem hatte das Paar auch keine gemeinsame ruhige Minute genossen.  
Aber auch Sara hatte den Blick nur auf Grissom gerichtet.  
Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr sie ihn die letzten Wochen vernachlässigt hatte.  
„Gil, es tut mir Leid, das ich mir, seit Sam hier in Vegas war, kaum Zeit für uns genommen habe."  
Griss nahm wieder ihre Hand und strich ihr sanft mit der anderen Hand über ihre Fingerknöchel.  
„Ich geb es zu, ich hab dich die letzten 4 Wochen ganz schön vermisst. Aber die Umstände ließen es einfach nicht zu. Deine Schwester hat dich mehr gebraucht als ich."  
„Danke Gil für dein Verständnis und das du für mich da warst. Ohne dich hätte ich das alles nicht überstanden.  
Du hast mir den Halt gegeben den ich brauchte."  
Sara kämpfte wieder mit den Tränen.  
Das bewegte Grissom dazu aufzustehen und um den Tisch zu Sara zu gehen.  
Er zog sie zu sich hoch und nahm sie in den Arm.  
Es war, als würde er sie in seinen Armen hin und her wiegen.  
Beruhigend strich er ihr immer wieder über ihr braunes Haar, was durch die Sonne Cancuns, heller geworden war.  
So verblieben sie eine ganze Weile, bis Grissom merkte dass Sara sich wieder beruhigt hatte.  
„Geht es wieder?" fragte er.  
Sara nickte ihm lächelnd entgegen.  
„Ich bin so glücklich mit dir." versuchte sie die Stimmung wieder etwas zu heben.  
„Und weißt du eigentlich wie glücklich ich mit dir bin?" fragte er.  
„Ja." gab sie frech zurück.  
Grissom verlor sich in Sara's Lächeln.  
Davon konnte er einfach nicht genug bekommen.  
Dazu ihre rehbraunen Augen und ihr geschmeidiges braunes Haar.  
Was bin ich nur für ein Glückspilz, dachte er.  
Er wollte sie jetzt unbedingt spüren und beugte sich zu ihr vor und gab ihr erst einen flüchtigen Kuss, bevor er sie dann intensiver küsste.  
Sara gab sich dem leidenschaftlichen Kuss einfach hin.  
„Gott, was hab ich das vermisst." ließ sie ihn wissen.  
„Oh ja." bekam Grissom nur heraus.  
Und wieder wanderten seine Hände dort hin, wo kein anderer sie berühren darf.  
„Den magst du, oder?" grinste Sara ihn kess an.  
„Wen?" fragte er, als wenn er nicht wüsste worum es ging.  
Sara nahm seinen Hände, dir mittlerweile auf ihrer Taille ruhten und führte seine Hände an ihr Gesäß.  
„Den meine ich." sagte sie verführerisch.  
„Ja da hast du recht." grinste er.  
Wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen voller hungriger Liebe.  
Grissom konnte nun seine Hände nicht mehr in Zaun halten und fuhr unter ihr Shirt und strich ihr über den braun gebrannten Bauch.  
Sara ging Grissom ebenso unters Shirt und brachte ihn mit ihren Berührungen um den Verstand.  
Was hat sie sich danach gesehnt.  
Sie merkten gar nicht wie sie sich unbewusst immer mehr ihrem Schlafzimmer näherten.  
Küssend führte Grissom Sara durch die Tür und blieb mit ihr vor dem Bett stehen.  
Langsam arbeitete er sich empor zu ihren Brüsten. Es war ihm eine Freude zu merken, dass sie keinen BH an hatte. Als er anfing sie sanft zu massieren, stöhnte Sara erregt auf.  
Ihren Kuss unterbrachen sie nur für Sekunden um immer wieder mal Luft zu holen.  
Sara's Hände gleiteten runter zu Grissoms Jeans. Sie wollte gerade seinen Gürtel öffnen, als sie bemerkte wie erregt er schon war. Selbst unter seiner Jeans konnte sie schon seine pulsierende Männlichkeit spüren.  
Sie konnte es sich nicht verkneifen und grinste in den Kuss hinein.  
„Was? Ich hab dich eben sehr vermisst." lachte er auf, als er bemerkte warum sie so grinste.  
Seine Lust stieg immer weiter und er wollte nun mehr von Sara's Körper sehen.  
Grissom fing an, ihr Shirt nach oben zu ziehen und ohne dass er etwas sagen musste, hob Sara ihre Arme, damit er ihr es über den Kopf streifen konnte.  
Sara fing nun an sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Doch die Knöpfe erwiesen sich als sehr widerspenstig.  
Oder waren es eher ihre, vor Lust zitternden Hände, die sie die Knöpfe nicht öffnen ließen.  
Bei den letzten 2 Knöpfen hatte Sara genug und riss das Hemd auf.  
Grissom war zu erregt um davon Kenntnis zu nehmen.  
Er war mittlerweile an Sara's Hose zu Gange. Sie trug keinen Gürtel. Also war es für ihn ein leichtes ihre Jeans zu öffnen. Bevor er ihr die Hose entledigte, glitt er langsam von Bauch an runter, an ihren, noch vom Slip bedeckte intimste Stelle.  
Sie erschauderte vor Erregung, als sie seine Hand fühlte.  
„Griss.." stöhnte sie.  
Sara ließ sich mit seiner Jeans nicht so viel Zeit und zog sie ihm schnell runter, so das er nur noch aus ihr raus steigen musste.  
Als Grissom es ebenfalls schaffte, ihr die Jeans auszuziehen, betrachtete er sie für einen Moment und hielt den Atem an.  
Erst jetzt konnte er sehen, welch wunderschönen Effekt die Sonne von Cancun auf seine Freundin hatte.  
Sara sah etwas ganz anderes. Sie konnte an Grissoms Boxershort erkennen wie erregt er schon war und schmiegte sich wieder an ihn.  
Sara konnte nicht anders und berührte Grissom sanft an seinem erigiertem Glied. Der daraufhin laut auf stöhnte.  
„Du machst mich wahnsinnig, Honey."  
Sie grinste nur und stieß ihn ins Bett. Sie beugte sich über ihn und fuhr mit ihren Hand langsam über seinen Oberkörper, während sie ihn weiter verlangend küsste.  
Grissom fuhr mit seinen Händen zur Sara's Slip und zog ihn ihr gefühlvoll über den Po.  
Den Rest erledigte Sara selber, indem sie sich dem Slip ganz entledigte.  
Mit Grissoms Boxer machte sie, wie bei der Jeans, kurzen Prozess.  
Sie konnten ihre nackten Körper gar nicht betrachten, da sie ihren, noch immer vor Leidenschaft lebenden Kuss nicht trennen wollten..  
Grissom fuhr Sara mit seiner Zunge immer wieder über ihre Oberlippe, während sie ihm sanft in die Unterlippe biss.  
Immer wieder stöhnten sie erregt auf. Grissom zwang sie nun, sich auf den Rücken zu legen und begann ihren Körper von oben nach unten zu küssen. Bei ihren Brüsten ließ er sich besonders viel Zeit.  
Es erregte ihn immer mehr, sie vor Lust aufstöhnen zu hören.  
An ihrer intimsten Stelle angekommen, küsste er erst ihre Innenschenkel, was sie fast zum überkochen brachte. Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus und drückte seinen Kopf an ihre intimste Stelle.  
Er konnte sich dabei ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
Als er anfing, sie mit seiner Zunge zu vergnügen, krallte sie sich an seinem Rücken fest.  
Ihre Fingernägel konnte er genau spüren, doch ihre und seine Erregung ließen ihn den Schmerz kaum fühlen.  
An ihrer schnellen Atmung wusste er, sie nah am Rande ihres Höhepunktes zu haben. Er verstärkte sein Zungenspiel und massierte ihre Brüste.  
„Gil.. Oh Gott." rief sie.  
Grissom machte es nur noch mehr an, wie sie seinem Namen rief und er merkte wie sie unter ihm zu ihrem ersten Orgasmus kam und noch voller Erregung zitterte.  
Sie ließ sich entspannt in die Kissen fallen und zog Grissom zu sich runter, um ihn mit einem Kuss zu danken.  
Sie brauchte einen Moment um sich zu wieder zu fangen.  
Grissom küsste sie fordernd und Sara konnte weiter Grissoms Erregung spüren, als er sich an sie presste.  
Sie drückte ihn zur Seite und wollte ihn auf den Rücken legen, doch das ließ er nicht zu.  
„Ich möchte dich jetzt spüren Sara."  
Man konnte in Grissoms Stimme seine Lust hören.  
Nichts war mehr zu hören, von dem Dr. Gilbert Grissom, dem Supervisor der Nachtschicht.  
Er drängte Sara wieder sich auf den Rücken zu legen.  
Lasziv öffnete sie ihre Beine und ebnete Grissom so den Weg zu seinem Glück.  
Vorsichtig drang er in sie ein. Sara musste dabei erneut aufstöhnen.  
Bog sich ihm aber nach weiteren Stößen, fordernd entgegen.  
Darauf hatte er so lange verzichten müssen.  
Er spürte das es nicht lange dauern würde um ihn heute zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Deshalb ließ er sich mit seinen Bewegungen Zeit.  
Er genoss es immer wieder in sie einzudringen.  
Sara krallte sich in seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich runter, um ihn weiter hungrig zu küssen.  
Ihn in sich zu spüren, war der reinste Genuss.  
Gefühlvoll, aber erregt, wurden seine Bewegungen immer schneller.  
Er löste den Kuss.  
„Sara..." brachte er raus.  
Doch mehr kam nicht aus seinem Mund. Er spürte dass er gleich so weit war und küsste sie wieder.  
Sara drückte ihn fester an sich, als sie spürte wie seine Bewegungen immer schneller wurden.  
Sie wusste er würde gleich seinen Höhepunkt erreichen, was sie ebenfalls erregte.  
Sie fügte sich seinem Rhythmus und drückte sich ihm immer weiter entgegen.  
Mit einem lauten aufstöhnen erreichten sie ihren Höhepunkt. Grissom blieb noch einen Moment auf seinen Ellenbogen stützend über ihr liegen. Sie konnte seinen, noch immer, heftigen Atem spüren und zog ihn ganz zu sich runter um ihn nochmal leidenschaftlich zu küssen.  
Er ließ sich dann neben sie gleiten. Sara schmiegte sich an seinen Bauch und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.  
„Das war einfach... Wow." sagte Grissom als er seine Stimme wieder fand.  
„MmhMmh." murmelte Sara ihm nur zustimmend entgegen.  
Die Stille wurde von einem Handy klingeln unterbrochen.  
An dem Klingelton erkannte Sara, dass es ihr Handy war.  
Sie stieg aus dem Bett und suchte ihre Hose.  
Als sie die Hose fand, zog sie das Handy aus der Tasche und nahm den Anruf entgegen.  
„Sidle." sagte sie noch leicht außer Atem.  
„Stör ich?"  
„SAM!" schrie sie durchs Telefon.  
„Ja, die einzig wahre Sam Sidle." scherzte sie.  
„Ähm. Nein du störst nicht." versuchte sie ihre Ertapptheit zu unterdrücken.  
„Oh man. Lass mich raten. Ich hab dich und Griss bei eurer Wiedersehensfeier gestört.  
Sara es tut mir Leid. Ich leg auf und macht einfach dort weiter wo ihr aufgehört habt. OK?"  
„Schon OK. Du bist 5 Minuten zu spät um uns zu stören." gab Sara zu und musste dabei rüber zu Grissom grinsen.  
Der konnte sich ebenso wenig ein Grinsen verkneifen.  
Am anderen Ende hörte Sara Sam erleichtert aufatmen.  
„Bist du schon zu Hause?" fragte sie Sam.  
„Ja. Tray hat mich abgeholt und mich nach Haus gefahren. Ich werd auch gleich ins Bett. Muss ja morgen wieder früh raus um die californischen Wellen zu begrüßen und danach ruft auch schon wieder der Alltag im Crime Lab."  
„Schön das du angerufen hast."  
„Ich hab es dir versprochen Sara. Genauso wie ich dir versprochen habe, das wir jeden Tag telefonieren und dieses Versprechen werde ich nicht brechen. Dazu sehe ich gar kein Grund. Ich will doch wissen was du so den ganzen Tag treibst, was bei euch so in Las Vegas los ist."  
Sara atmete beruhigt auf.  
Sie hatte wirklich Angst, Sam würde sie nicht anrufen und sich nicht mehr bei ihr melden. Doch sie merkte, dass diese Sorge völlig unbegründet war.  
„Noch da, Sara."  
„Ja Sam. Tschuldige."  
„Kein Problem. Ich denke das Grissom bestimmt grad auf dich wartet."  
Sam konnte Saras Lachen durchs Telefon hören und wusste, sie lag richtig.  
„Ich ruf morgen wieder an." sagte Sam lachend durchs Telefon.  
„OK. Ich freu mich schon."  
„Ich mich auch Sara. Grüß Grissom und Bruno von mir."  
„Mach ich."  
„Bye Sara."  
„Bye Sam."  
Sara legte auf und lächelte vor sich her.  
„Ich habe dir doch gesagt sie ruft an." sagte ihr Grissom.  
Sara legte sich wieder neben ihm ins Bett und packte das Handy auf den Nachttisch, nachdem sie es lautlos stellte.  
Sie schmiegte sich wieder an ihn.  
„Ja du hattest recht.  
Ich konnte meine Zweifel einfach nicht vergessen. Doch jetzt sind sie verflogen.  
Ich denke Sam und ich können nochmal von vorne beginnen, auch wenn sie in L.A. Ist. Was vor 2 Jahren passiert war wird nicht nochmal geschehen."  
Grissom drückte sie nach den Worten enger an sich und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf ihr braunes Haar.  
Sara lächelte ihn an.  
„Ich liebe dich Gil."  
„Und ich liebe dich, Sara."  
Sagten sie noch beide, bevor sie in den Armen des Anderen zufrieden und unbesorgt einschliefen.

ENDE


End file.
